A Christmas Wish
by mybrowneyes
Summary: AU sort of. Response to a Babe Squad Challenge. Stephanie's daughter has a wish for a Dad for Christmas. Will her real father step up to the plate? *** Ranger has arrived in Philadelphia! ***
1. Chapter 1

_**Just borrowing from the Plum Universe. Merry Christmas!**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

"Don't you have that report memorized by now?" Tank asked walking into his friend and boss' office.

"Funny," he replied dryly never meeting Tank's eyes.

"I've seen you read, stare, throw that same piece of paper for a few months now. I'm surprised you never tore it up and shoved it in your mouth so there was no record of it. What is bothering you? Stephanie doesn't want a thing from you. Forget and go on."

There was a cavalier tone to his friend's voice which caused him to finally look up. "Go on? I have another child out there and I don't know what to do this time."

Plopping down in the chair opposite of Ranger, "OK. Yes, you have another daughter. Something about the night stayed with you all this time. You never forgot it. You still say it was one of the most memorable nights in your life even though you had no idea who she was or her name. Ranger, you have never defined that night as a cheap, one night stand. What does that tell you?"

"We were connected not just physically but mentally. Maybe, spiritually. But how can I have a relationship with what we do?"

"Your souls found each other. What were the chances of your paths crossing again? And, in all places, the backwoods of Tennessee? Stephanie saved your life. You didn't know she lived in Trenton, but you're here. How can you not have a relationship? You couldn't stay away from her when she was staying here. Do you know what 'Delaney' means?"

Ranger shook his dark head swishing his ponytail slightly.

"Child of Dark Defiance. That describes you, the dark, mysterious Cuban Bad Ass who lives by his own rules. What do you have to lose?" Tank challenged him with the last question. "You care for Stephanie and your daughter. You never thought twice about protecting them even before you knew the little girl was yours. You've already lost your heart."

"What if there's no place for me in their lives now?"

"Pick up the phone or, hey, this is a novel idea, Philadelphia is only a twenty-five mile drive away. I know you know how to get to get to her place. GPS doesn't lie. It is Christmas in two days. It should be really quiet over the holiday here. What? In case you weren't aware, the one who knows all, this is the most wonderful time of the year." Tank stood his large frame up. "Think about it," he said going out the office door. He had to laugh to himself in the hallway when he heard Ranger say "Ella."

The black pick-up truck parked in front of the Plum row house later in the afternoon. He saw the gold and red wreath hanging on the door with the fancy bow; he knew came from Stephanie's flower shop. It's style matched the large one Ella had hanging in the lobby of Rangeman. Knocking on the front door, Frank Plum answered.

"Come in, Ranger."

"Thank you. Can we talk for a few moments?"

"Sure," Stephanie's father's greeting was normal as he hung up his leather jacket on the coat tree. "Coffee?"

"Yes, that would be great."

He waved his hand towards the living room, "Have a seat," before going through a doorway. "Ellen, can we get some coffee going?"

"I'll put a pot on, Frank," was her response.

He came back in and sat down in his favorite recliner. Hitting the remote he turned the television off so they could talk with no distractions.

"Sir," Ranger began, then paused not exactly certain what to say.

Studying the man sitting across from him, Frank saw his hesitation, "I love my daughter and granddaughter. I knew Stephanie had doubts about marrying Morelli and in part married him because it was what the 'Burg' expected, she never thought about meeting anyone new. She and Morelli may have been 'married'," he made a movement of his hands, "but the vows didn't mean that much to him really. He lied, cheated, and hurt her both mentally and physically. I can understand also wanting to feel special and cared about, if it was pretending for just one night. Since, the courthouse has no record of their marriage, and then my little ramble doesn't really matter, technically does it?" He closed his eyes and sighed, "To be honest, I'm so glad that Son of a Bitch is not Delaney's father. I wouldn't want her growing up knowing what a louse her father was and he landed himself in jail."

At that moment, Mrs. Plum entered with two mugs, cream, sugar, and a plate of Christmas cookies. Setting the tray down, she greeted him with a pleasant 'Merry Christmas'. "Joseph had us all fooled," she said bitterly and left the room.

Ranger nodded as he sipped his coffee, "Stephanie was able to touch something so deep in me, even on that one night. It was special if you can believe that as her father. I've never forgotten it. I was beyond shocked when Stephanie gave me a copy of the DNA results. She never even knew my given name to find me. She doesn't want anything from me she told me, but left the door open if I ever wanted to get to know my daughter." Ranger was stumbling over his words expressing how he felt. "Would you have any objections if I did pursue this? Stephanie and Delaney. I know I don't have the normal 9 to 5 job."

Frank interrupted the man's agony, "Will you ever hurt them like Morelli?"

"NO!"

The intensity was in those dark eyes staring back at him showed it was the truth, "Good to know that. Have a Christmas cookie?" Frank offered the plate to Ranger.

Not hesitating, he took one. Ranger didn't want to be rude, and his temple would understand, it was Christmas. Besides, they looked delicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger had to take his time driving. The snow was starting to really come down. The winter storm was going to give them a very white Christmas and the cold wind was blowing the snow across the road. He kept the Cayenne back behind the snowplow which was throwing a combination of salt and cinders into the area which it just plowed on the highway.

His dark eyes rested on the wrapped Christmas presents in the passenger seat next to him. He didn't have any idea what a six year old girl would like. Thank God for Ella! He knew she had selected a beautiful sweater for Stephanie to match her gorgeous blue eyes he could envision every time he closed his eyes. They were etched in his mind and imprinted on his soul. He did look forward to seeing them during his day when she was at Rangeman. Stephanie's eyes were so expressive. Only there were darks eyes to go with her blue eyes now.

Finally making it to the outskirts of Philadelphia and passing the museum, traffic was a little heavy because of the falling snow and people getting home or traveling somewhere for Christmas Eve. Ranger knew where her flower shop attached to the bed and breakfast was located. He pulled into an empty spot up the street. A white delivery van with 'Blooms' painted on it pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of the small floral shop with fancy Gingerbread trim just like the house. Both were draped with swags of long needle pine, snowflakes, red ornaments, and fancy bows. The snow blanketed the decorations giving it a Winter Wonderland appearance. Large candy canes with pine branches and matching bows were along the walkways making it the 'Peppermint House'. He saw Stephanie in a white parka with fur trim around the hood walk from the flower shop removing the mail from the mailbox, her cream colored Lab/shepherd dog running in the snow beside her. They were standing on the snow covered sidewalk waiting for someone or something. An older man who Ranger assumed drove the van was sweeping the sidewalks. He saw the yellow school bus stop at the corner and children in warm coats were running in the directions of their homes and throwing snow as they went. There was Delaney running and sliding down the sidewalk, the dog taking leaps to meet her. He felt the smile that formed on his lips watching their activities. Handing Stephanie the broom, the man took the gloved hand of the older woman who came out of the house and walked in the direction of where the school bus just dropped off the students. Stephanie and her daughter waved to them before walking up the driveway already covered with new snow.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Delaney, why so sad?" Stephanie asked her daughter. She saw her watching the twinkling Christmas tree with a longing in her brown eyes. "It's almost Christmas and I would have to agree with Santa, you have been a very, very good girl. It has been difficult sometimes this year."

Her young shoulders were slumped, "I know, Mom, but. It doesn't matter," shaking her head.

"Yes, it does matter," she cupped her daughter's face in her hands, "so, please, tell me."

"Most of all the kids at school were going home to have Christmas with their parents, brothers, and sisters. I wish I kinda had a Dad again. One a whole lot nicer than the one I had, you know, Morelli. I thought maybe you and Ranger would go out. For a tough guy he was cool, and I want you to be happy, Mom."

"Oh, Sweetheart," Stephanie wrapped her arms around Delaney hoping to comfort her. "I wish I could give you the Dad you want. Grandmas and Grandpa will be here tomorrow. You got me. I may not be good at all that boy stuff, but I'll always be here."

Her wavy dark hair bobbed as she nodded, "We do pretty good on our own."

"We do," kissing her forehead and pinching her perfect 'Burg' nose. "How about I go heat up the clam chowder I got at 'Harry's Crab Shack and those cheesy biscuits you like before church?"

"Yeah!" She was jumping up and down in the hallway in the direction of the kitchen with Ghost running beside her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He started the ignition and drove his SUV into a side parking area near the rear garage. The packages were in his hands and leather duffel slung over his shoulder. Ranger was nervous. He hoped Stephanie would welcome him now that he came to his senses realizing he wanted this. He wanted them, wanted to get to know his daughter better, and hoped he wasn't too late. Her parents and Grandmother were spending Christmas here so she may not want him there. That was a possibility, too.

Ringing the doorbell on the wide front porch, he waited for her to answer as he shook his nervous energy out through his hiking boots. The aroma of wood burning in a fireplace filled the air. By the door was an old worn sled leaning against the stone tied with a big bow. On a weathered wooden chair packages were wrapped greeting guests to 'The Quiet Corner Bed and Breakfast'.

He heard 'Coming' through the leaded glass Victorian door. Opening up the door, he was met by her blue eyes and smiling face. "Merry Christmas. Welcome to 'The Quiet Corner'." She stared at him for a moment surprised by the wintery guest on her front porch, "Ranger?"

"Babe, any room at the inn for a cold and snowy traveler?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 2_

_Seven years earlier…_

Stephanie's eye fluttered open and gave them a moment to focus. She awoke in a room she wasn't sharing with Mary Lou, her best friend, in Atlantic City. Her wedding to Joe Morelli, whom she has known most of her life in the 'Burg', was in two weeks. He was away on assignment and her best friend got her out of town for a girl's weekend to calm down her nerves. Her mother was driving her insane over the wedding details. She should choose the antique white linen napkins over the true white ones for the reception at the lodge. Who cares? They were paper napkins! Pink tea roses or white lilies? She didn't really have an opinion about that either at this point and had doubts why she was even getting married.

Ellen Plum had been badgering her to get married since her very short engagement to up and coming attorney Dickie Orr ended even before her body temperature could warm the ring. She broke it off officially 'flushing' the ring down the toilet when he was poking her nemesis Joyce on the new dining room table they bought. It was a ring from the bubble gum machine sheactually flushed that resembled the pricey diamond, she sold the real one and put the proceeds in a savings account she opened for a rainy day. She wondered if the dining room chair she threw through his windshield of his new sports car was still jammed there or if the grass ever grew in where she used weed killer and wrote 'SKANK' across Joyce's front lawn. Neither retaliated against her because she had evidence of their best sides and would publish them if they didn't leave her the HELL alone! She never heard from either of them. You don't mess with a girl from the 'Burg'.

So, she caved after a short stint of singleness and began dating her high school boyfriend who had matured after four years in the Navy and became a cop with the Trenton police department. She was a lingerie buyer with E. E. Martin Department Store in Trenton which Joe wanted her to quit after they were married to have babies. Fat chance on that! Since her broken engagement, she had been saving her money to open one day her own floral shop. Her father's sister, her Aunt Sarah, and Uncle Phil, her husband and a country doctor, ran a small bed and breakfast in the Smoky Mountains near Gatlinburg. She worked there for a few summers and after college until she landed her current job. Her aunt taught Stephanie about arranging flowers and she enjoyed it.

Her eyes rested on the very male form sleeping next to her. He was gorgeous with the muscles that went on forever, silky dark hair, deep chocolate eyes that can peer into your soul. What did he say his name was? Stephanie thought for a moment thinking about the things she talked about in the bar. He did a lot of nodding or gave one word answers. His body movements on the dance floor made up for his lack of conversation. Ranger. That was it! It was a nickname because he and his friends were entering the Army Rangers. He nicknamed her 'Babe' for her blue eyes.

It was almost 7 on the bedside clock she noticed. She let her eyes wander over his naked body peaking above the sheet. She felt the blush creeping over her skin just thinking about last night and this morning. She didn't do one night stands, but she was at her last nerve ending over her wedding. She thought she loved her fiancé Joe but it wasn't something that curled her toes. They were good buddies most of the time and the sex was really good, but it was sex. Last night she made love with Ranger, this stranger next to her. Stephanie wouldn't allow herself to feel guilty about this. She suspected Joe had cheated on her before they were engaged even though they were in an 'exclusive' relationship. Maybe, he was still doing it and probably would even after they were married. His cop job included some out-of-town work he explained. Right, under the covers work more like it!

This would make her mother partially happy and get her off Stephanie's back. It would bring her some peace. But, Ellen was going to be quite disappointed. Her younger daughter had no intention of making her a grandmother again anytime soon. Her birth control pills would prevent that from happening. She wouldn't bring a child into a marriage that she wasn't completely sure of and her trust in Joe would probably always be in question, but she would be married. A child didn't need to be brought into that.

Picking up her clothes and going into the bathroom as quiet as she could be, then unlocking the hotel room door after she was dressed, Stephanie told Ranger a silent 'Good-bye'. She gave his perfect form one more glance then slipped out of the room knowing their paths would never cross again, but they sure made some lasting memories for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Christmas Wish_**

_Chapter 3_

**_Back to present a few months before Christmas:_**

"Sweet dreams, Delaney," she said softly kissing her little girl. Stephanie had tucked her young daughter into bed. They lived in the detached house her husband Joe Morelli's aunt had left him in her will, a few blocks from her own parents. She patted Ghost's head as he lay across the bottom of her bed before she shut the bedroom door.

"Where are you, Joe?" Stephanie asked to no one but the air in the quiet house.

Her husband was to meet her and their daughter in the park for the May festival along with her parents after he finished up at the police station. He was so happy when soon after their wedding, Stephanie became pregnant. She was shocked because she was on birth control. Once Delaney was born he was the doting father, but that soon wore off after her first birthday. By her second, he was making it known how much he wanted a son to do all the male stuff with and he barely gave her a thought, only when it was needed at holidays and her birthday. Stephanie had been both mother and father. She was at the end of her ropes. After Delaney was on the school bus, she met with a divorce attorney this morning. He was a friend of her father's from the lodge and a very good one.

He knew of the Morelli history of tempers, drinking, and bullying their wives. The last unwanted trait had pushed Stephanie over the edge and she didn't want her daughter growing up in that kind of environment. She was putting her plan in motion. Temporarily, she and Delaney would move into her old bedroom at the Plum's. There were only a few weeks left in the school year and Stephanie didn't want to change buses or schools by moving out of the area. She had the summer to work out their lives. Once Joe was served with the divorce papers, it was going to be a long battle. He insisted they live on his police paycheck, so the money she saved working part-time at a florist shop and increased hours during the holidays were all saved and invested over these last few years. That would provide her, Delaney, and Ghost a comfortable new life to start and maybe she could open her own flower shop somewhere.

Coming out of the bathroom after her shower, she heard her husband coming up the steps. The booze smell hit her nose before he was at the top of the steps.

"Nice to see you made it home," Stephanie told him flatly.

Never looking at her, he mumbled "Long night," passing by to go straight into their bedroom.

"At the police station? Don't lie to me, Joe! It was with a beer bottle. Eddie said you left shortly after 5:30. You promised Delaney this morning to be at the festival. So where have you been? And with whom?"

"I didn't want to go to some fucking carnival! Delaney will understand."

Stephanie hung her head and brought her hard blue eyes up to meet her husband's, "She's a little girl who wants her father to love her! You can't even give her a few hours of your precious FUCKING time!"

"I wanted a son," he told her with a slur in his voice.

"Joe, a baby is a gift. You love what God gives you whether it's a boy or a girl."

"It's way past the time we try again," he said taking a step towards Stephanie but she side stepped him.

"No! I will not bring another child into this! Go get a shower," she hissed at him with total disgust in her voice and grabbing her bed pillow. "I'm sleeping in the spare room." She had done a lot of that lately.

"You're my wife!" His hand clamped around her arm.

"You were my husband, but you don't act like it. I will not sleep with you! I don't know where you have been or with whom! Let me go!" Her voice rose hoping hedidn't her fear that was building. "This is about over, Joe!"

"NO!" His hand caught Stephanie across the cheek.

She stumbled with the bed breaking her hard fall. Her chin was clamped in his hand and the other was crushing her upper arm into the mattress. "You're my wife! And will always be!"

Stephanie tried to bring a knee up to his stomach but the weight of his body pinned her sinking them both down in the bed. The strong smell of beer on his breath and the scent of a sweet perfume were turning her stomach. With all her strength, she tried to fight off his kisses.

"Grandpa! Help! He's hurting Mommy!"

Joe stopped hearing Delaney's voice.

She was standing in their bedroom door with the portable phone. "Grandpa, help!" Ghost, Stephanie's cream colored Labrador/Shepherd mix she rescued wandering in the alley on a cold snowy day and made his home with her was growling "Grrrrr," beside the little girl.

"Delaney, give me that!" Joe yelled getting up to go after her.

Stephanie lunged after him knocking him into the nightstand and the lamp falling off of it.

"DELANEY, RUN!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs just as Joe's hand caught her again across her face. She tasted blood from her cut lip and heard a door slam in the hallway.

Joe was banging on their little girl's bedroom door with his shoulder. "Delaney, open this door!"

The front doorbell was going off and Stephanie recognized her father's voice yelling on the other side. "STEPHANIE!" "DELANEY!" The door sounded like it was going to break from his pounding.

"Go home, Frank! This doesn't concern you!" Joe bellowed down the stairs blocking his wife from escaping down them.

"CRASH!" It was glass breaking in the back door. Also sirens were getting close. Just as Joe turned at the sounds, Delaney came running out of her room. "GRANDPA!"

When he turned back at the little girl's shriek, the large dog charged at him and Morelli put his arms up to protect his face from the growling dog. Letting go of the banister which was steadying him in his drunken state, he lost his balance down the stairs slipping to the bottom. He banged into the closet door, sliding down the door to rest on the linoleum entry.

Stephanie had a crying Delaney in her arms when Frank Plum ran up the stairs after unlocking the front door so the Trenton Police could come rushing in to find a drunken, bleeding Officer Joe Morelli moaning on the floor.

Her childhood friend, Eddie Gazarra, came running in the door past his co-worker to see Stephanie coming down the steps with marks on her face and arms that were beginning to bruise and blood smeared on her lips. The little girl was wrapped tightly around her grandfather's neck.

"What happen, Steph?" Eddie questioned already knowing the answer.

"Joe came home drunk again. We began to argue about that. He hit me and Delaney called my dad. Joe started to go after her and I stopped him. Ghost charged Joe protecting us and he let go of the railing falling down the steps when the dog went at him."

'Crazy' Carl Costanza, her other police friend, was checking on her injured husband, "Joe has a gash on the back of his head and maybe a broken hand, but other than that is OK." He stood up releasing Joe and he fell back down on the linoleum.

"Augh!"

Not even looking down, her friend Eddie told her, "Stephanie, go to the hospital to be checked out and you will need to come to the station to give a statement. I think you should get a restraining order also for yours and Delaney's protection."

Stephanie looked at her father and nodded. For the first time she saw her crying mother standing in the living room. Ellen Plum practically arranged her marriage to Joe Morelli and she saw first hand what he was capable of and probably heard Delaney's panicked telephone call.

"Are you hurt, Sweetheart?" Stephanie asked her daughter.

"No," shaking her dark wavy hair, "I hid under my bed so," she looked back over Frank's shoulder at her father now standing in handcuffs, "he wouldn't get me."

"Good girl," her grandfather kissed her forehead. "I want you to go home with Grandma and Ghost. I'm taking your Mom to the hospital to make sure she's OK." He gave Stephanie a stern father look that meant business when she started to protest, "I am."

"Can I take Benji and my fuzzy blanket with me?" She asked her mother.

"Of course, Delaney." Stephanie went to go up the steps for her stuffed bear and favorite blanket, but she stopped in front of her husband looking him square in the eyes, "It's over, Joe! Get used to it!"

"You think!" He snarled at her. He was still a little unsteady on his feet.

"Let's go, Joe," Carl directed him out the front door. "I'm sorry, Steph."

"Thanks, Carl," she said over her shoulder and never looked back to see her husband led out of the house.

It was over, finally, and even though she was bruised with a few cuts, Stephanie had a glimmer of hope that was growing with every step. Hers and Delaney's life would be better from now on. She still had a fight ahead of her, but it didn't scare her. This 'Burg' girl was up for the challenge and Stephanie knew deep down, she and Delaney would be stronger. It would take some struggles, but they would be happy again or she wasn't Stephanie Plum.


	4. Chapter 4

_(I've never had to obtain a PFA, I hope my research and a friend's account lead it to be realistic enough in the Plum Universe. Lee Anne)_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 4_

It was an extremely long night for Stephanie and her father. A doctor checked her at the St. Francis emergency room. Her attorney arrived just as she was being ushered into an exam room. The intern determined she had no broken bones but Joe's strength left some very deep bruising on her arms and left shoulder. There wasn't too much that could be done for the cuts on her lips, but the intern gave her an antiseptic cream with Vitamin E to help with the healing and to keep her lips moist so they didn't crack open as the cuts healed and the swelling went down.

A female officer from the Domestic Abuse Unit was there to speak with Stephanie and took pictures of her injuries supporting the charges against her husband. And, also to get a statement so she didn't have to come to the police station and one from her father. Stephanie wasn't going to ignore this and brush it under the carpet, she was going through with the assault charges knowing this may ruin Joe's career as a police officer. He had pushed her too far with his actions, drinking, and probable cheating for her and Delaney to back and pretend like nothing happened. Her daughter wasn't going to grow up in fear of the man who was her father. No, Stephanie would be all the parent Delaney needed in the new life they would discover for themselves. Joe Morelli wouldn't be a part of it!

After Joe's head was stitched, he was being booked and would have to wait for his arraignment. Stephanie hoped he wasn't expecting her to post bail. Let his mother who believed her son did no wrong do it!

The next stop after the hospital was in front of the night court judge. Laura Walters, Stephanie's no nonsense female attorney, presented the female judge with all the paperwork for the restraining order.

As she read over it, Judge Masters let out a chuckle, "Attorney Walters, you are asking for Protection from Abuse Order for Mrs. Morelli, Delaney Morelli, Mr. and Mrs. Frank Plum, Mrs. Edna Mazur, who I've had dealings with on several occasions in this court room, and 'Ghost', Mrs. Morelli's dog. Isn't this a little overboard?"

The petite lawyer stood, "Your Honor, Stephanie and Delaney Morelli are going to be living with her parents, Frank and Ellen Plum, until school is over in a few weeks. Mrs. Morelli is concerned knowing her husband's temper could endanger her family also. As for the dog, Stephanie is very afraid after the incident tonight where Ghost protected her young daughter, if Officer Morelli encounters the dog, he might possibly harm it in some way."

Frank handed his cell phone to the attorney.

"Will you listen to this?" Laura Walters walked the phone to her desk and turned it on.

It was Delaney crying. "Grandpa! Help! He's hurting Mommy! Grandpa, help!" The phone picked up the growling Ghost. Joe yelling at Delaney and Stephanie's scream, "Delaney, run!" There was Joe banging on her bedroom door in the background and the little girl crying "Dad's trying to get me!"

Stephanie was sobbing in her father's arms hearing the fear in her young daughter's voice but, also the bravery only wanting to help her mother.

The judge turned it off. "Mrs. Morelli, I'm sorry you and your daughter had to experience anything like this and what makes this even more tragic is your husband took an oath to respect the rights of individuals including his own family and to act as a police officer should who wears the badge. Your Protection from Abuse order is granted for all those named and you have full custody of Delaney Morelli. Officer Morelli will be made to surrender all his weapons if and when he arranges bail. Also, Officer Morelli will have to provide financial support for you and your daughter's living expenses. Your attorney can petition the court once the financial records are obtained. Please be on your guard and if he violates the order, Officer Morelli will find himself right back in jail."

"Thank you, Judge Masters," Stephanie stood up after her hearing. "Can I go back to the house and get some clothes and things to take to my parent's, Laura?"

"Go get what you need. Your husband is still in a holding cell and won't have his arraignment hearing until sometime tomorrow and when I get in my office I'll file the divorce papers after the courthouse opens. And, please, Stephanie, go get some sleep."

"I'll try later."

Much later, Stephanie finally lay down next to Delaney in her old bed at her parent's house on Roosevelt Street. Her daughter was sleeping soundly holding Benji, her brown teddy bear with big dark eyes. She kissed her daughter's hair and instinctively the little girl snuggled closer to her mother's warmth in the cool air conditioning.

Stephanie Morelli was worn out, sore, but her mind kept going back to a suggestion her father made. Stephanie knew a restraining order wouldn't keep Joe from crossing her path; he was a cop and knew the ins and outs to get around it if he wanted, and she had Delaney to think about. She was her biggest concern. Until Joe's court date on the abuse charges and divorce hearing, why didn't Stephanie, Delaney, and Ghost go stay at Aunt Sarah's bed and breakfast in the Smoky Mountains near Gatlinburg, Tennessee? He didn't know where it was or ever met her father's sister. The idea had merit because it removed Delaney from all this awful situation and her daughter would think this was a big adventure to go with her curious nature. But, as she stretched her limbs in bed under the soft blankets and familiar surroundings with her heavy eyes, Stephanie couldn't shake the feeling she needed to go to Gatlinburg. It wasn't just for their safety, but hers and Delaney's live would change there. Could it really happen?


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 5_

It was a mostly uneventful drive to Gatlinburg for Stephanie and her family. Ghost had to ride in the cargo area because her Grandma Mazur insisted on going. She hadn't been on a family road trip in quite a while. Grandpa Harry liked to drive so they wandered around. There were a few instances where Grandma's underwear went flying out the window with the Plum's telephone number, her cell phone number, and 'EDNA' written in permanent marker on them. She also gave a couple pairs to truckers when they stopped to eat. Her father tried to leave her, but Ellen threatened to never make his favorite roast chicken and apple pie ever again, so Frank backed up Stephanie's Cherokee so 'the crazy old bat' could get in under protest. She did receive a few offers on her cell phone and told the callers she would call them back when Grandma was alone. As they got closer to Gatlinburg the sensation that Stephanie needed to be here grew stronger.

Turning off the main highway out of Gatlinburg and into the foothills, Stephanie remembered a simple farmhouse. None of them were prepared for the big Victorian farmhouse inn that was at the end of the driveway as her Jeep crested it. There was her Aunt Sarah and Uncle Phil waving at them on the large sweeping wrap-around porch.

"Come here," Aunt Sarah was hugging like she would never let go or let them have air greeting with her Southern voice, "It's been way too long, Baby Brother."

Stephanie watched Delaney. She was beaming at all the fawning her aunt and uncle were giving her. Ghost was running in the big front yard and did a lap or two around the large house with their country Greyhounds before stopping on the front porch for a drink of water.

Frank, Ellen, and Grandma would be flying home in two days. They were actually arriving in Philadelphia to lessen the chance anyone would see them arriving from Knoxville and alert Morelli who had to sit in jail for two days before his mother could post bail. Stephanie refused to sign the bond agreement using their house as collateral. Joe had Stephanie's name added to the deed after they were married, so both signatures were needed. Angie Morelli used the family home for Joe's bail. That would be another issue to set her husband off, so Stephanie was glad she wasn't in Trenton.

"This place is so big and gorgeous! Where's that small bed and breakfast?" Stephanie asked stepping into the huge entry with equally big curved staircase going to the second floor.

Uncle Phil with his graying hair, round wire rimmed glasses, and denim overalls giving the appearance of a good old Southern boy laughed, "We added on a little."

"A little! We could get lost in here!" Stephanie was overwhelmed at the size of their once small inn.

Beginning up the grand staircase, Aunt Sarah told her family, "I'll show you your rooms."

Grandma Mazur was so happy to have a room with her own bathroom as was Frank. He and his wife had the room next door.

"Mom!" Delaney ran in the corner room Aunt Sarah opened for her and her mother. It had pale green and white striped wallpaper in the oversized bedroom with a wrought iron double bed and matching daybed in a small alcove. The girl was bouncing on the daybed she claimed.

"I gave you and Delaney the bigger room so each of you had your own beds," her father's sister explained. The same hazel eyes as Frank's were looking at Stephanie's bruises on her arms and a hand cupped Stephanie's chin. "You're better off without him. Uncle Phil and I want you and Delaney to stay here as long as you need, Stephanie."

"Thank you. I feel I can actually relax, Aunt Sarah," she was hugging her aunt. "Delaney and I want to help out while we're here."

The older woman with her hair in a long braid down her back smiled, "The flower gardens are at your disposal, we could use some fresh arrangements in the entry and the rooms and I could use some assistance making cookies."

"I like cookies," Delaney laughed bouncing in the middle of the wrought iron bed.

Ghost wandered into their room and stretched out on the carpet in front of the sunny window overlooking the Smoky Mountains.

Stephanie watched her child bounding around the room looking out the windows and seeing the mountains basically as their backyard. "Will this be OK for a few weeks?"

There was excitement that had been missing these last few days. "OK? Mom, can we go explore?"

"We'll have time, but no going off by yourself. There's a lot of mountains out there. Maybe if you want, we can spend a day at Dollywood or go on a tram car ride. And, I'll make sure we drive into the mountains to the look-out."

"Cool!"

"But we also are helping Aunt Sarah and Uncle Phil, too."

"OK. Can I go down and see the goats?"

"Have fun, Delaney." Stephanie told her daughter with their dogup amd leading the way.

After a big mountain of a dinner of fried chicken, Stephanie was relaxed in a rocking chair on the sweeping front porch; Delaney was running with Ghost, Chance, and Lucky, her aunt's rescued Greyhounds. Frank was in a rocking chair on one side of her and her uncle on the other.

"What's that?" the young girl ran up on the porch hearing 'popping' sounds in a distance. Actually it sounded like gun shots, some in rapid succession.

Phil Carter peered in the direction of the mountains, "Someone must be doing some target practice, Sweetheart. It's not close at all. It's probably a mountain man having some fun."

"Exciting life," Frank chuckled sipping his bottle of beer and going back to rocking.

For the first time in the last few nights, Stephanie slept soundly and so did Delaney, but that nagging feeling of 'needed here' was never far away. She just hoped she would discover 'why'?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Aunt Sarah drove Stephanie's parents and Grandma to the Knoxville Airport for their flight back to Philadelphia after their short visit and stop at the grocery store since there were some guests with reservations arriving tomorrow. Frank wanted to be back before this family was missed. Freshly washed and fluffed towels were stacked in the bathrooms by Stephanie waiting for the visitors which would be occupying some of the rooms with the attached baths. She cut a big bunch of flowers from the gardens and arranged them in the entry while her aunt was gone also to make herself busy. Delaney was helping Uncle Phil to bottle feed the baby goats before he had office hours at his mini-clinic built near the big red barn off behind the house.

Stephanie and her daughter took a break and walked down the path below the backyard to the steam with its pools of shallow water so the little girl could go catch tadpoles and by now grown into young frogs. Ghost ran just ahead of them and tramped right into the water.

"Yippee! The water is sort of warm," Delaney squealed stepping into the stream expecting it to be cold. Her bare feet slipped on some of the worn stones on the creek bed, but kept her balance. She had a 'Gatlinburg' baseball cap on her wavy head, denim shorts, a pink striped tank top, and shiny arms and legs from the sun block her mother applied to her fair skin so it wouldn't burn. Delaney's skin was slightly darker than Stephanie's fair skin due to all the Italian genes in both her and Joe. Her facial features favored her mother, but had the dark Italian eyes, skin tone, and hair which Morelli said came from his father's side of the family. She had Tony Morelli's deep expressive eyes Angie, Joe's mother, told her after Delaney was born.

"It's pretty shallow, Delaney," Stephanie explained spreading out a beach towel on a flat rock along the bank as she slipped off her white sneakers to join her daughter.

She swooped an old net in the water and brought it back up, "Mom, I got a couple!" Delaney immediately put her creatures in a small bucket. "They're baby frogs," watching them hop in the little bit of water she put in the bottom. "This is fun!"

Stephanie let her play in the water and stretched out on the rock enjoying the late morning sun's warmth on her still visible bruised arms as she rubbed sun block into them. She smiled at her beautiful child kicking her feet in the water and Ghost was soaked from running in the stream. He stopped in the water his owner noticed watching across to the other side of the stream. He stepped closer to Delaney.

"Grrrrr."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Delaney with her frog bucket and net came closer to Stephanie, but the dog remained locked in his position growling.

Stephanie didn't see anything. "Maybe Ghost hears a deer, Delaney," she whispered. "We're fine."

"Grrrrrr," Ghost kept up his guard.

There were a few twigs snapping that made the little girl come closer to her mother.

A louder 'Snap'.

"Augh!" Delaney screamed jumping in her mother's protective arms when a man stumbled out of the brush. His face was smeared with dirt, his very muscled chest bare, and his longer hair which appeared to be tied back was partially loose. From across the stream, his dark eyes appeared intense, but trying to focus. He stopped in mid step seeing them and the cream dog growling at him. He was wearing camouflage pants. Stephanie noticed a dark band around his upper arm and a blood soaked one tied around his thigh.

He went to say something to Stephanie and Delaney, but before he could get the words out, the stranger collapsed on the creek bank.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 6_

Stephanie jumped off the rock right into the water but Delaney pulled her back. "Mom, no! He might hurt you!"

"Delaney! He's hurt," she turned around to her daughter and found tears on the cheeks of her frightened little girl. "Sweetheart," Stephanie kissed her hair as she comforted in her arms, "don't let your dad's mean and hurtful actions turn my beautiful little girl into someone she is not. Not all men are like Joe. I need to help him. You and Ghost run up the path and get Uncle Phil. He was in the barn or in his office. Go."

Delaney looked across the stream at the bleeding man kneeling in the soft ground, "He might be a little girl's dad and she's waiting for him to come home. Come on Ghost." She turned running up the path with the dog right beside her.

She slipped a little making her way across the water which came up a little over her ankles. "Let me help you. My uncle is a doctor," Stephanie said knelling beside him on his uninjured side staring right into tired but breathtaking chocolate eyes. His face was dirt smeared and had a few days' scruffy growth, too. Blood always made her queasy, but she couldn't think about that. "Can you stand?"

He nodded. "I work for the government," he slowly eased himself up with Stephanie's hand steadying him.

"Don't talk now, tell me later," she said with a shaky smile slowly stepping down in the water with the stranger leaning on her. "Easy, the stones can be slippery."

Step by step they progressed to the other side and finally up the low embankment. Very gently Stephanie helped him down on the boulder and wrapped the injured man in the beach towel. He shivered slightly and she thought his skin felt warm against hers so he might be beginning to develop an infection.

"Here," Stephanie opened a bottle of water. "I'm Stephanie," she told him.

He drank it all. "Carlos. Thanks."

Something nudged her and she felt the wet dog nose on her bare leg and a low growl. "Ghost, it's OK."

They heard a motor and carefully coming down the wide path was Uncle Phil riding a quad with Delaney holding on behind him. He parked it on a flat spot before the path turned rocky. With a medical bag in hand, the doctor came running over.

"I got Uncle Phil, Mom," Delaney ran into her mother's arms.

"Both you and Ghost are so brave," Stephanie whispered hugging her in one arm and patted the cream dog sitting beside her with the other.

"I take it that wasn't target practice we heard two nights ago," Uncle Phil lifted the edge of the soaked makeshift bandage.

"Me," he tried to chuckle but he was too weary at the moment. "I was in on a drug bust, but my men were slightly outnumbered," he explained slowly.

Stephanie picked up a little of an accent that which seemed to remind her of New Jersey.

"Let's get you up to my office so I can determine if we need a hospital," the doctor clarified as he applied a thick gauze pad over his thigh and taped it there.

"It's just a scratch," the injured man winced a little when Stephanie and her uncle helped him up.

Handing his great niece the black bag, "Right."

Inching up the path to the quad, Stephanie's uncle slipped onto the seat and she helped the man into place behind him.

"Honey," Uncle Phil handed Stephanie a thick leather strap which he attached to a one side of the handle bar, "take this around him so he doesn't slip off."

She did as instructed and he made a quick knot with the other end caging them both in before he started the motor. Not too fast, both men went up the path with Stephanie and Delaney following. Her dog was running as a guide along side the four wheeler.

Quickly and efficiently, the doctor had Carlos off the quad runner and helping him in the office door by the time the two girls caught up with them. She helped to support the inured man as her Uncle eased him on the exam table, and then wheeled a portable X-ray machine over.

"Can you get service here?" Carlos asked Stephanie handing her his cell phone looking into her very blue eyes. "Dial '1' and let my friend, Tank, know where I am. He'll send my friends if they're OK." He leaned his head back on the raised back of the table wincing at the pain while her uncle positioned his leg.

"OK, I'll be right back," she said running back out through the small waiting room. She hit the button and never heard a ring just a voice yelling, "Ranger! Where are you? We lost track of you."

"Hello," Stephanie said very tentatively, "I'm calling for Carlos. My name is Stephanie. He's been shot and my uncle is examining him. He's a doctor here in Gatlinburg."

"How bad?"

"His leg and arm. My uncle is taking an X-ray right now in his office. He's at the Smoky Mountain Bed and Breakfast."

"I got the coordinates from his phone. Tell him Bobby and Lester will be there soon. They've been trying to find him. Oh, they got them all so he knows. Thank you, Stephanie, for your help."

"You're welcome," she said to a dial tone.

When she walked back into the exam room, the 'Burg' girl had to turn away. "Oh, God."

Uncle Phil laid a large hunting knife on a tray. He had cut the bandage and the pant leg off. Carlos' muscular dark skinned leg was all bloody.

"I liked those pants," the man on the table told the country doctor.

He didn't say it sarcastically, but the country doctor smiled at his patient, "I guess you can buy another pair. They were in my way."

"You're friends, Bobby and Lester, will be here soon according to a very deep voice and they got them all," she relayed from behind her hand.

"You're lucky, Carlos," Uncle Phil talked as he studied the X-ray again, "the bullet went right through and didn't hit anything vital. I can stitch you here or I'll get you to a hospital. I was a field surgeon in the Army."

"Here."

"I'll numb the area and you'll probably just have a cute little scar as a souvenir of your visit here."

"Who cares, Uncle Phil, if the scar is cute or not, just do it!" Stephanie was taking deep breaths behind her raised hand so she didn't lose her stomach.

Before he could say, "I don't want," Uncle Phil already had injected a numbing agent to begin to suture.

"Go check on Delaney," her uncle pointed to the door, "I have work to do and I don't want to have to pick you up off the floor."

"Yes, Sir," Stephanie gave a little salute and ran for the sunshine outside.

Delaney came running over to her mother, "How is he?"

"Carlos will be fine. Uncle Phil is cleaning his wounds so he can stitch him up. He'll probably need to rest a few days I would think after what he's been through. How about we go up to the house and bring him something to eat? He's probably starved."

The young girl skipped along side her mother, "Aunt Sarah's chocolate chip cookies will make him better."

When Stephanie and Delaney had returned with a basket, it was filled with cold orange juice, banana slices and raspberries picked off the bushes lining the vegetable garden, a ham and cheese sandwich on thick slices of homemade bread, and chocolate chip cookies. Something was floating around in her mind; his friend that she talked to called him 'Ranger'. Where had she heard that name before?

Coming back into the clinic, the now bandaged man hobbled out of the small bathroom off the exam room.

"Use that," Uncle Phil handed him a crutch, "but you need to stay off that leg as much as you can. You read my mind, Stephanie, I was going to ask you to bring my patient here something to eat."

She had borrowed his wheeled cart setting out the food on it as Carlos sunk down in a chair. He had washed the dirt off and she could make out a very handsome face with the beard. His hair was all tied back in a small ponytail slicked on his neck

"Thank you," he said before taking a bite of the sandwich.

Stephanie tried not to stare but the man was one muscle after another. He was sitting there with one bare leg with the cut away pant leg and the muscles continued on down. She hoped she didn't start to hyperventilate. "You're welcome. I figured you had to be hungry."

His eyes met Stephanie's as he finished the sandwich and drank some orange juice, "I found some berries, dandelions, and a few cattails as I was wandering and hiding."

"Ew! Give me Aunt Sarah's chocolate chip cookies! Mom," Delaney whispered to her, "I think they're better than Grandma's, but I'm not telling."

Stephanie giggled at her very serious daughter, "Either will I. This is my daughter, Delaney, and this is Carlos."

"Hi. I'm sorry if I scared you," he said between bites holding up a cookie for her and taking one for himself out of the container before him.

Just like a child, Delaney blurted out, "You looked pretty scary like you were right out of the swamp."

"Delaney!"

"He did, Mom!"

Carlos or Ranger as he was called nodded his head in agreement, "I agree and thank you for your help."

Uncle Phil finished his clean-up and had his instruments sterilizing, "While you're discussing the Swamp Creature here, I'm going up to the house to see what rooms we have available on the first floor. I meant it when I said rest your injury."

"But, Dr. Carter."

"Carlos," the doctor was wiping off his glasses, his brown eyes were very set and stern, "I'm the doctor. Fine, you have a medic, but I want to check up on that," pointing to his bandages. "Your temperature is slightly elevated, so you might have picked up something out there in our mountains. Besides, my wife would kick my butt and yours if I didn't offer you some Southern hospitality," he laughed with an exaggerated accent. He was still laughing in his overalls as he walked out the clinic door, it was true, Sarah would kick some butt.

"It's the truth. Aunt Sarah looks all sweet on the outside, but don't get her Italian temper and her hands going," Stephanie warned him.

There were voices coming through the clinic. "This is a new one," an unknown voice was saying, "Ranger on the farm with goats."

Another voice replied, "Let him milk them."

"Or butt heads with them," laughing at his reference.

The banter stopped when they were met with a raised eyebrow and hard dark eyes, "Really! Those goats may become your best buddies when I shove a couple," he glanced quickly at Stephanie and Delaney, "up your arse."

"Not after I shove one or two up your ass!" Aunt Sarah was in the doorway with her hands on her hips, her long braid swishing behind her grinning at the not so tough guy now. "But that would be animal cruelty for my little ones, so it may be one of these babies," swinging a long, lean sneaker in the air.

"I told you my wife would kick butt," Uncle Phil smiled proudly.

Carlos lowered his chin and his eyes quickly then looked up very innocent with those dark eyes, "Yes, Ma'am."

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle because the two newcomers were thoroughly enjoying their friend's plight. "Hi, I'm Stephanie. You must be Bobby and Lester that deep voice told me would be here," she introduced herself holding out a hand.

"I'm Bobby," a muscular African-American man shook it.

"Lester," the tall and equally muscled man with a day's growth and short, dark blonde, spiked hair bowed at the waist and took her hand but instead of shaking it he kissed saying suavely, "and it's my pleasure to meet you, Stephanie."

"Santos!"

He kept kissing her hand with quick pecks, "Listen, Ranger, we've been all over these mountains looking for your sorry butt, and she's about the prettiest thing I've seen in days! So let me enjoy myself!"

His teeth were clenched and if Uncle Phil didn't have a hand on a hip ready to challenge his patient, the injured Ranger would have been on him. "I'll meet you on the mats when I've recovered!"

"Bobby and Lester, let me introduce Phil and Sarah Carter. Uncle Phil is the doctor and they own this bed and breakfast. This is my daughter, Delaney," she said putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder hoping to calm the situation.

They all shook hands. The two friends thanked them profusely for helping their friend.

"Nice office," Bobby was walking around the exam room taking in how the doctor had things set up and organized. "Ranger, we should have one of these," pointing to the portable x-ray machine.

"Then order one when we get back. You're the medic," he said it like it was nothing.

"I got a good deal on that from a medical supplier. It was slightly used, but it works lickety split," Uncle Phil pulled a brochure out of a file cabinet and handed it to Bobby. "Let's get him up to the house. My office hours will be starting and my nurse will be arriving." Next he unlocked a door and disappeared through the open door coming back out and relocking it. "Here," shaking an amber bottle with pills in it. "Take two of these every twelve hours. With that elevated temperature, this should take care of it. It will take about 24 hours for the antibiotics to fully get in your system. Alert me if it spikes."

Ranger nodded and swallowed two with the last of his orange juice.

"Now, you three," Aunt Sarah began, "will bunk in the one of our first floor rooms. There's a double bed and a pull-out bed in the sitting area. Phil says he's not to move around too much and it would be easier to get him out if he needs to go to the hospital or back to the office since it's in the back. I'm running a 'B and B' here and my normal guests ain't getting shot!"

"Mrs. Carter, we were out manned," Bobby said very diplomatically, "and Ranger did everything to get us out of there in one piece. He did taking several in the drug ring with him. With him running, we were able to capture the ones chasing him. We just lost track of him and cell phone service in these mountains has a lot of dead zones."

"It will be a first for us," Dr. Carter acknowledged, "and my patient needs some rest."

Ranger had become quiet and quite fatigued.

"Lead the way," Bobby carefully supported their friend's injured side while Lester draped Ranger's arm over his muscular shoulder.

"I want a shower," Lester, who was the tallest of them, let out and had no difficulty bearing most of the weight.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Bobby opened the room door to find Stephanie in the hall when she knocked.

"Hi, my aunt has roast beef with mashed potatoes, green beans from the garden in the dining room off the entry for you and her special butterscotch brownies. How is your friend?"

"He's been sleeping. His temperature is up a little," Bobby explained. Both he and Lester were showered and dressed in shorts and T-shirts.

"If you want, I'll stay with Carlos while you eat. Why do you call him Ranger?"

"It's his nickname from being in the Army Rangers," Lester enlightened her. "He was our Captain there, and now he's our boss at Rangeman. It's a security company. We sort of do free lance work for the government to explain it simply."

"Oh, OK. That's more than I wanted to know. Go eat while it's warm. I'll come get you or my uncle if I need to. After he and my daughter finish feeding the baby goats, Uncle Phil will check on Carlos."

They didn't need to be told twice and took off towards the food.

Stephanie settled in an overstuffed chair where she could see Delaney outside running in the back yard with the three dogs waiting to feed the young goats. She was still trying to figure out why 'Ranger' sounded familiar. That feeling of being 'needed' here had evolved. It was now more that she was had to be here to help Carlos or Ranger, but why?

He stirred in his sleep; he mumbled something but she didn't know what. It appeared he was dreaming. Stephanie got up; her fingers felt his warm skin. Going into the bathroom, she came back with a cool washcloth gently patting his forehead.

She heard him let out a breath as he still slept. His head was shifting against the pillow while she wiped his bearded face and he continued to move his lips. Her fingers felt his silky soft hair which as damp from his sweat. Even injured and with a scraggily beard, Stephanie could see how handsome he was. She always thought Joe Morelli was the best looking boy she knew and became a real lady killer as he got older, but she was wrong, this man was perfection.

She came out of her thinking when Carlos seemed to calm. His lips were still moving and she heard a word which caused her to freeze. A nickname from years ago. "Babe."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 7_

That word 'Babe' could be for anyone. His wife back at home waiting for him where ever that may be. Her blue eyes dropped immediately to his left hand. There was no gold or silver band around it nor was there a mark if one had been there when the sun tans your skin and you remove the ring like the faded one she had on hers. Maybe he was calling out for a girlfriend. Lucky girl.

"Babe," he whispered it again.

The word slipped smoothly from his lips. It was soft and gave it a cherished connotation. She studied his face trying to 'shave off' the growth in her mind. The skin visible was smooth with a few tiny wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. His eyebrows had a subtle arch in them; she had witnessed how he could arch one expressing his displeasure. His presence indicated he was most always in control, and he didn't give it up easily. His jaw was clenched as tight as his fists when her uncle said he was staying here at the bed and breakfast for a few days so he could be monitored Phil's way. But, she also saw him crumble to Aunt Sarah's 'threat' respecting her love for her precious angora and brown Swiss dairy goats.

The more Stephanie studied his resting features, the more the name 'Ranger' fitted him. He knew how to survive living off the land; he proved that by finding berries and edible plants. It would have been easier for him if he wasn't shot, but one thing in his favor was the warm temperatures.

He was handsomely rugged perfection as he was and she could imagine him in a tailor suit over those muscles, it was enough to make her knees go weak.

Stephanie searched the dark recesses of her memory walking over to small closet taking an extra blanket down off the shelf and covering the sleeping man hoping to discover the connection between 'Ranger' and 'Babe'. Every nerve in her body was telling her they had crossed paths before, but where?

She closed her eyes hoping that would help, but it didn't, her senses were focused on listening to his even breath now and opened her eyes again when she heard voices in the hallway. This mystery would have to wait.

Uncle Phil walked in with Bobby and Lester.

"He's been sleeping," she said quietly not to disturb Ranger.

Phil Carter immediately touched his rough hand on his patient's forehead then held a monitor near the same skin. It beeped. "It's up slightly, but nothing to alarm us I think. Make sure he takes that next dose of antibiotics on time to keep the build up in his system," he instructed.

"So that's one of those touchless thermometers," Bobby was checking the scanner out in his hand. He held it up to his friend's forehead. "98.6, but you're never normal, Lester."

He was patting his stomach, "Think we can get Ella to sneak us some dessert like that so Ranger doesn't know. I loved those mashed potatoes."

"He's a food freak," Bobby waved a hand towards the sleeping man. "The Rangeman housekeeper cooks for the security guys a diet of mostly chicken and fish with tons of vegetables, rice, salads, and fruit."

"Don't forget those fruit smoothies he makes," Lester let out wiggling his eyebrows, "are more like moss pesto with granola crunchies for flavoring. His idea of dessert is a bowl of bark chips shaved right off the tree."

Uncle Phil bust out laughing, "Don't tell my wife. She'd force feed him fried chicken if she had to. Paula Dean is her heroine because she uses butter."

"Being Cuban, he would like the spicy rice stuff," Lester added.

One eyebrow arched but his eyes remained closed, "I heard that," Ranger moaned.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," Uncle Phil teased immediately lifting an eyelid to flash a pen light in his eye. "Drink this 'Gatorade' for your electrolytes. Stephanie, would you go get Beauty here a plate of something. I know Aunt Sarah's all out of the sun dried twig pieces, so he'll have to survive on our dinner food."

"Sure, I'll be right back," giggling as she stepped into the hallway. This was not the place to be if you ate 'healthy' stuff all the time. The poor guy's body would go into a deep shock.

When she came back a few minutes later, Bobby was applying a fresh bandage around his thigh as her uncle instructed him. She saw he was in sweat shorts, no one legged pants, and a tight black T-shirt sitting up on the bed. He must have been thirsty; the orange drink was all gone. Stephanie was glad she brought a pitcher of spring water loaded with ice and sweet tea with his dinner.

When the men moved away from the bed, she set the tray on the bed beside him not wanting to bump his injured leg.

"Thank you," he told Stephanie staring straight into her blue eyes. His eyes lingered a moment scrutinizing her face. She picked up a flash of recognition in his eyes, but then it was gone. She did feel he knew they met somewhere before too from the intensity of his gaze.

"Enjoy it," Stephanie said stepping away from the bed. "Have a good evening, Guys. I promised my daughter a game of 'Free Parking'."

"I'll be there soon, Honey. Don't start without me," the doctor told his niece as he was packing his supplies in his bag.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Her body was covered by an equally sweating male form. She's was coming down from an Earth moving orgasm, her breathing was rough as was her partner's. His dark sable eyes were locked on hers. Next, the heat was building between them as their bodies moved together slowly. Waves of pleasure were slowly washing over them and together.

Ranger!"

"Babe, you feel so good!"

Stephanie sat up in her bed fully awake. The entire night of lovemaking coming back to her in a rush of images. A night like she had never known since and one she had locked away to another time before she was married to Joe. Ranger! It was him in that Atlantic City hotel room. She closed her eyes sinking down into her pillow, maybe he wouldn't remember how they met. How was she going to face her one and only one night stand if he did? Stephanie couldn't avoid Ranger could she until he left? It wasn't like they would ever see each other again. She did live in Trenton.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 8 _

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Uncle Phil carefully cut away the gauze bandage with his sharp hunting knife on Ranger's leg trying not to cause him too much discomfort. His patient was as still as a statue.

"Do you always use that?" Bobby asked intent on the doctor's actions.

He stopped his slicing looking up at his patient and the medic grinning at them, "Oh yeah, they usually sit still and don't give me any guff when I pull out 'Big Bertha'. My Sweetie gave this to me as a present before my last assignment as a good luck charm. I was in the jungle before I left the Army. This here baby," waving the large, gleaming, sharp knife with jagged teeth on the edge in the air, "cut me down lots of bananas and fruits when that unidentifiable pre-made Army shit was too scary to comprehend. I never leave home without it."

Ranger snickered, "Don't let 'Big Bertha' get too close to my junk. I'm very attached to it."

"That's a first, Ranger, keeping a woman away from you," Bobby was enjoying his joke because women flocked to him when they would go anywhere. "And she has teeth!"

"Where's Santos? Go hang out with him!"

Bobby pointed out the window. There was a big muscular man chasing goats and some were chasing him. They caught a glimpse of the little girl feeding a few with the big white dog beside her.

"Do your nieces live here with you, Dr. Carter?" the patient asked shaking his head at Lester and her laughing at the goats huddled around her for some food.

"No," Phil watched the little girl also, "Stephanie and Delaney needed to get out of 'Dodge' for the moment and here they would be safe until returning home. We'll miss those girls. Stephanie worked a few summers during high school and college at our smaller 'B and B'. When her best friend, Mary Lou, was here with her, they were a handful." He had to chuckle at those memories.

"Where are they from?" Bobby asked.

Uncle Phil answered simply, "Trenton."

"That's where we're from."

"Rangeman, my security company has an office in Trenton along with Boston, Atlanta, and Miami," Ranger elaborated.

"Well, unless, you were out of town or had your head buried in the sand, you couldn't have missed the news. Her husband is a Trenton cop. I know I would never get over a telephone call like Stephanie's father received with his granddaughter crying for help because her drunken father was attacking her mother and him going after the little girl. Frank only wants them safe."

"Bastard!" Ranger let out but silently said to himself, "Babe."

Stephanie joined her daughter and his friend. She had flowers in a deep wicker basket, his eyes traveled down from her face and focused on the faded bruises on her upper arm he could see out the window.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The doctor had given him the prognosis of 'healing' due to a big cup of 'Southern Comfort'. His temperature was slightly elevated and with another day of the antibiotics in his system those should bring it back to normal. He was instructed to finish the medicine.

He felt so much better. Of course his thigh was sore, but Phil as he insisted on being called gave the 'OK' for Ranger to shower and he could sit on the patio at the back of the house to get out of the room, but had to keep the movements to a minimum. Now his face was smooth and his clean hair tied back neatly as they normally were everyday. Aunt Sarah brought him a large glass of Sweet Tea as he sat under a big umbrella with his lap top. Bobby and Lester drove to the Federal building for an update on the completion of this assignment. Rangeman was asked to assist with the operation because of his expertise and the head of the drug ring had ties to threats made against the lives of very high ranking government officials, so they didn't want him to get away. Ranger had taken him out right away. The manpower the criminal had amassed was overwhelming and the only way Ranger could think to save Bobby, Lester, and the other men who were being closed in upon was to take off knowing he probably couldn't avoid being shot or killed. A bullet grazed his arm, but the one in the thigh was a painful Mother. It bled out a lot initially and finally once he tied his makeshift T-shirt bandage around it was able to control it. He wandered and tried to find his way out of the Smoky Mountains but being careful to stay hidden in case a few of the drug ring weren't caught and were looking for him. He slept between a shelter of rocks making a bed in pine needles for awhile, but he awoke that morning when he picked up the female voices not too far away. So Ranger thought he was pretty safe and could find friends. Hopefully they were alive. When he came upon the stream and saw Stephanie laying on the large rock and her daughter, he thought maybe they would run, but she didn't. Without a thought, she came to him to help. The one thing he was completely sure of were her blue eyes and the feel of her warm hand on his skin, it was soft. Everything else was hazy because he was tired, weak, and hungry.

Each time he looked into her blue eyes, Ranger knew with every ounce of his being they met before. Where or when he wasn't quite sure, but they did. He remembered his dream and he knew she was the beautiful woman he met in Atlantic City years ago who appeared suddenly in the lounge at the hotel. She fascinated him with her blue eyes, wild curls, girlish laugh, and the way her body moved to the music when he watched her. Bobby, Tank, and Lester dragged him to Atlantic City right before they began their intensive Ranger training for some fun! He never expected to encounter a blue eyed brunette with curls. They danced. Boy, did they dance. He called her 'Babe' for her blue eyes. She introduced herself as Stephanie. He never learned her last name. He tried to concentrate on the details. She was in Atlantic City for a girls' weekend with her friend. She had to get away from home because he mother was driving her insane about something. He thought 'Babe' was engaged but it didn't sound like it was a solid relationship from how she talked.

But he could recall all the details vividly of the feel of her silky smooth pale skin next to his darker Cuban skin. She was light where he was dark, but that night they moved as one. He could still see the image of her body under his as they slowly consumed each other with the passion between them. They made love body and soul. When he woke that morning, his 'Babe' was gone. He searched around the hotel but never found a trace of her. He thought of his mystery 'Babe' at times over the years because that was the one time he, Carlos Manoso, met his match. She took the time looking past his tough exterior right to his heart.

"Whatcha doing?" a little voice brought him back to now and then.

Ranger quickly toggled his laptop screen so the article he had been reading in 'The Trenton Gazette' disappeared.

"Catching up with my company," Ranger told Delaney who was standing there with some flowers in her hand and the cream Labrador mix beside her.

She was studying him. There was a crinkle in her upturned button nose as she was thinking, "You look a whole lot better. My Grandma Mazur would say you were about to slip on a banana peel, then she would go to your viewing."

He was taken aback by that observation, "I hope I didn't disappoint you or her," he chuckled.

"No, I'm not," she said coming closer. She gave a look around seeing they were alone. "Grandma Mazur would be if she didn't get a date with someone at the funeral home. She wants to find someone who will give her big presents. Driving down here she wrote her telephone number on her undies. I saw her do it and throw them out the window hoping to find a Southern boy who had some teeth."

"Really," Ranger was laughing at the little girl's story and he was totally convinced she was telling the truth. "What do you have there?"

"These," holding up the pink and yellow spiked flowers, "are Snapdragons or 'anti her numbers' or something like that. My mom works for a florist and we grew some of these in our flower garden." She looked at the flowers longingly, "I hope when we find a new place to live, we can grow more. My mom loves her pink tea roses. Maybe we can dig them up and take those with us."

She looked back up at him. "I better go put these in water. I'll be back," she told Ranger as she and the dog ran off.

A few minutes later he could hear a rattling of something. Delaney came running with a box in her hands. "Are you bored or do you need a nap?"

"No, why?" he asked with his cocked eyebrow.

She saw him do it and she tried it, but both went up. "That's hard," one hand rubbed her forehead. A small finger held up an eyebrow. "Want to play checkers? Since you like black," pointing to his T-shirt and baggy gym shorts, "I'll let you be black."

"Thanks," he closed his laptop moving it to an empty chair.

He chuckled when her dog crawled up on a chaise lounge stretching out his solid body.

"Oh, Ghost likes to be comfortable. He hogs up my bed sometimes. My," Delaney started to say but changed her words, "um, Joe, doesn't like it. But Mom says Ghost deserves it because he protects us and she found him huddled behind a garbage can on a snowy night when he was a puppy. He had a rough start." She gave a nod of her chin because she believed it too!

"King me, Ranger," Delaney told Ranger. He was losing badly to her but he didn't mind.

"Hey, what are you?" she asked holding her petite wrist next to his large dark hand. Her tanned skin has like a golden almond color next to his darker caramel latte tone.

"Cuban. Cuba is a country below Florida," he explained to her, "and that is where my family lived before they came to the United States."

"Huh, we've never been there, but maybe my Mom can take me one day."

"Maybe."

"Delaney, there you are!" Stephanie came around the side of the large bed and breakfast stopping when she saw her daughter with the man from her past happily playing Checkers. He was the man she recognized with his clean shaven face from Atlantic City seven years ago. That night was passion filled. That night was magic. But if she was going to be married, she had to push that night out of her mind. Each day that she didn't allow it to come into her thoughts it was easier to be married to Joe. And, when Delaney was born, she was occupied with being a mother, and eventually as the years went on, a mother and father.

"Hi, Mom."

She walked over very casually, but avoided Ranger's eyes. "Aunt Sarah took some shortbread out of the oven and wondered why your little nose didn't lead you there."

"OK," she jumped over his last black piece. "Ranger was bored so I was showing him some 'Good Old Girl' niceness like Uncle Phil always says. You let a little girl win though," she gave him an impish smile. "It's OK, that's why I like playing with my Grandpa. He lets me win, too." She folded the board back into the box and slid the black and red pieces in after it, then set it down to replace the lid. Delaney stood up pointing a finger at Ranger and with another arched an eyebrow. "I'll give you a rematch but you have to promise to try a some or are you afraid of a little kid?"

"Delaney!"

"You're on," Ranger told her back pointing a Cuban finger back at her.

"All right! Want to put your money where your mouth is? I got two dollars," pulling two bills out of her pocket, "and fifty cents. Grandma Mazur says you have to take it where you can get it."

"You are not putting money on checkers, Delaney Marie!"

"Mom," the little girl had her hands on her hips facing her mother as she stood just like that, "I'm trying to make it interesting with a little challenge. I'm working the brain!" She tapped her head.

"I'll match the $2.50," Ranger laughed.

Stephanie stamped her foot, "I'm talking to Grandma."

"After dinner and we're on. Come on, Ghost," Delaney called picking up the game and running towards the cookies.

"I sorry about that," Stephanie said but kept her eyes averted.

"Why? She loves her Grandmother," Ranger spoke with a soft even tone in his voice. "We have met somewhere before haven't we?"

"It's a big world," Stephanie stumbled over her words. "We could have met somewhere. I'm glad you're doing better," Stephanie turned quickly to follow her daughter.

"Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 9_

Stephanie made it to the corner of the house spinning back around. This time there was determination in her steps.

"Yes! We did meet before. It was in Atlantic City seven years ago. Are you happy?" She hissed throwing her fists down to her sides.

"I woke up that morning, you were gone," Ranger said to her. "I didn't know your name."

"Did you expect me to hang around to introduce myself? I never did anything like that before in my life. Is that the proper etiquette thing to do for a one night fling? I had to get over it. I was going to be married in two weeks!"

"Why did you do it then?"

"I don't know," Stephanie hung her head shaking it. "I wanted to feel special. You were so attentive even if it was just to get me back to your room. The heat between was undeniable. It was like something I'd never had before."

"It was an amazing night," Ranger whispered to her.

"I know," her shoulders slumped a little as she spoke, "but I had to tuck it away if my marriage was to have any chance, and then Delaney came along."

He was staring at the bruises on her arm, "Did he do that to you?"

She nodded not responding to his question.

"Bastard!"

"Thanks. I should never have married him, but my mother basically pushed me down the aisle. He was my boyfriend in high school," Stephanie quietly explained. "He fell right into the pattern all the Morelli men were known for. Now, I need to get through this divorce and his hearing so Delaney, Ghost, and I can make a new life for ourselves."

"Stephanie, Babe," Ranger stood up and inched closer to her, "it wasn't just a one night fling." She still hadn't looked Ranger in his eyes directly. His finger tipped her chin, "It wasn't. It left something with me. I'm not ashamed."

She didn't say a word. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. "It was special," she said softly, "but that was then, and this is now. A lot has probably happened in our lives since then."

"Was the marriage right for you, Babe?"

"I got Delaney and Ghost."

"That's enough?"

Stephanie nodded, "They are all I want out of that. I know Joe's pride won't let Delaney go without a fight just to hold on to me. He hasn't been much of a father to her."

Two rough fingers swept gently over her bruises, "What happened?"

"My husband was supposed to meet us at a carnival after he finished up at the Police Station. He's a cop. When he finally came home smelling like beer and flowery perfume, I called him on it. He got angry. Pushed me around and slapped me," she gave a short version touching her healed lip with her hand. "Delaney must have heard us arguing and called my father for help. When Joe went to go after her, I pushed him into the nightstand. He hit me again; Delaney had enough time to hide under her bed with the phone so my father heard the whole thing. My father broke in the backdoor. Joe fell down the steps when Ghost charged him protecting us and he lost his balance. He ended up cutting his head and was arrested. He sat in jail for a couple of days because I refused to sign the bail bond using our house as collateral since it's in both of our names. Daddy had us come here because a restraining order wouldn't stop him. I want to protect Delaney."

"You shouldn't have had to go through that, Babe."

Stephanie sighed, "I just want to be done with all that."

He nodded at her brushing the tears off her face. Just as Ranger was leaning in to kiss her wet lips, they picked up his friends voices. Stephanie jumped back.

"I better go check on Delaney," she said running in the opposite direction of the voices going around the house.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Mom, can you fix my hair in a pony tail?" Delaney asked holding up a brush and stretchy band. "I want to look serious for my Checker game. Ranger needs to know I mean business."

"Ok, Delaney," she laughed at her daughter. This must be the Super Bowl of Checkers. She began brushing her wavy hair. Stephanie's hair was a mass of curls but her daughter's was full of waves. Her hair always had a silky texture since she was a baby. Joe's was thick and coarse like an Italian's. Stephanie's was soft but with just a little humidity the 80's big hair was back. She stopped a moment brushing Delaney's hair; she felt hair exactly like this!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Delaney, slow down and enjoy your dinner," Aunt Sarah told the little girl who was eating very fast.

"I have a Checkers game coming up and I have to ride my hot streak."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, she sounded like a miniature Grandma Mazur playing her beloved slot machines.

"I'm not done with my dinner," Ranger said. Aunt Sarah had the three men eat with them. She heard through the grapevine by way of his two friends about his chicken feed diet. Well, her husband may be doctoring his injuries, but she was the kitchen physician tending to his diet so he did heal and the only way that was going to happen was with the mystical powers of Southern cooking. So here Ranger sat at the table eating barbecued ribs, sweet potato pie, fresh salad greens, fried apples, and shortbread cookies. He had to try each different food, Aunt Sarah's orders.

Once dinner was over and the table was cleaned, Delaney put out the Checker board. She laid her two dollar bills and two quarters on the table in a small bowl.

"Good, you're here. I thought maybe I scared you off, Ranger," Delaney dared pushing up an eyebrow.

Her partner took the chair on the side. "Hardly," was his answer with a raised eyebrow. He took his money out of a pocket laying it on top of hers in the bowl. "Since you won the first game, you can go first."

"Thank you," she let out moving her first piece.

The game stayed very even with Delaney losing a piece, then Ranger, and each having 'Kings'.

"She's giving him a run for his money," Bobby observed.

"Ranger must be very competitive I guess?" Stephanie questioned watching the game.

Lester snickered, "Look up the word in the dictionary, his face is there."

When Delaney had all 'Kings', she turned up the attack cornering one black piece and eventually taking it, then went after all the dark 'Kings'. Finally eliminating them to win.

Delaney held out a hand to shake his at the end, "Thanks. You were more of a challenge this game," she gave a devilish smile pocketing her winnings.

"You're welcome," Ranger laughed at the pint-sized gambler.

She put the game away in the cabinet and returned to the table with a deck of cards and a bag of pretzel sticks from the pantry. Rubbing her hands together, she looked around the room at Bobby, Lester, Ranger, Stephanie, Aunt Sarah, and Uncle Phil. "OK, who's in? How about some 'Five Card Draw, Gentleman, Aunt Sarah, and Mom?" She said climbing back up in her chair. "Can you shuffle, Mom. I got little hands."

"I'm going to finish some sewing, Sweetheart," her aunt kissed her hair, "but kick some butt."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her daughter taking the deck.

"Delaney, since when do you know how to play Poker?"

"Mom, I go to the lodge with Grandpa. One of these days I'm going to grow up and I'll have a skill."

"And where do you think you are going to apply these skills, Delaney?" Stephanie was trying to the firm parent but she was laughing along with everyone else in the room.

"In a casino, of course, Mom! Where else? Grandma has connections because she is at them so much. She'll get me in. I'll be able to use my employee discount so Grandma Mazur gets a bigger discount at the buffet and bigger fruity drinks. Maybe a few extra chips, too. When she hits the mega slots jackpot, then we're going to go on a Disney cruise. She wanted a nudie one, but I'm not into that. I'm only six."

"Thank heavens! It sounds like you and Grandma have it all planned."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll get you a discount, too."

"Thanks, Sweetheart, I was worried there."

Aunt Sarah was laughing at the conversation, "I see why my baby brother has grey hair. Edna's putting them there."

"Big time," Stephanie giggled her back.

To play, everyone had to donate 50 cents for 50 pretzels. The winner got all the pretzel sticks and money pot.

It was only Delaney and Ranger remaining in the game. Stephanie, Bobby, Lester, and Uncle Phil all lost their pretzel sticks.

"Give me two," Ranger said throwing down two cards.

"Dealer takes two," Delaney said watching across the table. She discarded her two cards and picked up her new ones. She made a little frown.

"I'll bet 10 pretzel sticks," Ranger said counting out his bet.

"Ten pretzel sticks! Is that all? I like to live on the edge, Injured Man!" Delaney pushed her pile of pretzel sticks to the middle.

Ranger looked at her, the edges of his lips curled, "I'll see your bet," pushing his pretzels towards hers.

"Whatcha got?" the dealer asked.

Ranger laid down two pairs. Two '3's and two '6's with a ten.

"Hmmm." Delaney had a disappointed expression like she lost. Ranger was chuckling at her.

"Read them and weep," the little girl cheered. She laid down a '4 of hearts', '4 of Spades', 'Jack of diamonds', 'Jack of Hearts', and the 'King of Clubs' beating Ranger's two pairs.

"I like taking your money," Delaney gathered all the pretzel sticks in front of her and shoved the winnings in her other pocket.

"Beaten by a little girl," Ranger was shaking his head looking at his cards.

"I have the best teacher, my Grandpa," Delaney told the room proudly. "You're pretty good, too, Ranger."

"You, too!"

"Well, My Little Card Shark, its bath time," Stephanie kissed her daughter. She was putting the used pretzel sticks in a bag. Uncle Phil said they could feed some to the goats or crush them up for the birds.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger took his time going up the steps. When he got to the top he went right in direction that Stephanie and Delaney had gone. He was still chuckling at the six year old gambler. He listened carefully at the doors which had guests for Stephanie or Delaney's voices. Having ruled out the four doors, his last was the corner door with a dim light showing underneath it.

Tapping lightly because Delaney was probably sleeping, he waited. He picked up on someone approaching the door. Unlocking it, he saw her blue eyes through the open crack.

"Ranger," slipped from her lips in a hushed tone. She stepped outside the door questioning, "Do you need something?"

"Carlos Manoso," he introduced himself holding up his hand, "my friends call me Ranger."

She laid her hand in his. Introducing herself properly after 7 years, "Stephanie," she said hesitating, "Plum."

He didn't say anything else. His dark eyes were taking in her mass of untamed curls, blue eyes that were bluer than the ocean, her pink full lips. She was standing there in lounge pants with white puppies and a short baggy white T-shirt. He bent his head touching his lips to hers.

Ranger heard a surprised intake of breath. He deepened the kiss and Stephanie didn't pull away, but began to return it. Ranger pulled back to see her face. "I didn't forget."

His lips brushed over hers once more before he turned to go back downstairs. "Night, Stephanie."

She stood leaning against the door frame for support watching the muscled man walk down the hallway favoring one leg. He looked her way before starting down the staircase.

"Good Night, Carlos Manoso."

"Babe."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 10_

"Ranger, when are we going back to Trenton?" Lester inquired just back from his morning goat run. He smelled like farm animals heading to the bathroom, but stopped listening to his partner.

"Dr. Carter gave him a good enough bill of health to travel," Bobby said looking up from the extra laptop they had with them. "We can get a flight out of Knoxville this afternoon or tonight."

Ranger looked up. He was in no hurry really to go back to Trenton and today was too soon. "Book a flight for tomorrow. Tank told me there was nothing too pressing that he couldn't handle when I called this morning." It would give him another day with Stephanie and more than likely lose more money to her little rascal.

Lester and Bobby were both stunned.

There was a knock at the door which he answered since he was the closest.

"Stephanie, come in. Morning, Card Shark." Ghost, their dog, walked right in sniffed around and found a sunny spot in front of a window to call his own.

"Hi, Loser," she said looking up at him with an 'L' on her forehead made by her fingers.

"Delaney!"

Her big brown deep set eyes were looking at her mother, "Mom, it's the truth. Ranger lost to a girl. I might be a little one but I'm still a girl." To make sure, she looked down her tank top. "Yep, I'm a girl and he's a big guy. Lady Luck is not shining down on him. He's in a funk like Grandma Mazur would say."

"I am?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, you are, but I'm going to fix that. Here," the little girl said pulling something out of her pocket. Her quarters were jingling in there. She held up a bright lime green rabbit's foot. "I got extras. Grandma Mazur keeps a supply."

He held up the dangling green furry thing. "Thanks, I think."

Bobby and Lester were practically rolling on the floor.

Next, Delaney pulled a miniature deck of cards out of her back pocket holding them in her palm. "Hi or Lo."

"Lo," Ranger chuckled.

She split the cards showing him a 'Queen of Hearts'. "Sometimes it takes a little time for the magic to work, but don't give up," holding out her other hand. He dropped a quarter in it.

"Thanks. I'm setting up a college fund."

"Delaney Marie, I'll have money for college."

He had to chuckle, "I know she'll get a scholarship to 'Card Shark Academy'."

"That's what I don't want and don't you encourage her," Stephanie punched Ranger's hard muscled bicep. "I'm bringing fresh towels," holding some white towels in her arms. "Can I put these in the bathroom?"

Ranger nodded and she walked to the bathroom door.

"I'll entertain them, Mom," Delaney ran a finger over the card edges.

Shutting the door, Stephanie hung the towels behind it as she looked around the bathroom. On the counter was what she needed, a comb with a few long dark hairs between the teeth. She opened a small plastic bag and shook them in it sealing it back up. Folding it, she slid it down in her pocket, returned the comb to the position it was, and picked up the damp towels opening up the door.

"Mom, guess what?" Delaney was looking at the laptop with Bobby.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. She never knew what to expect from her mischievous daughter. "What?"

"Ranger and his boys live in Trenton. Ain't that a pip? Maybe, they can hang out with me, Grandma Mazur, and the home girls down at the parlor. Grandma thinks if I wear an old lady wig and dress with pearls, I'll get into the slots cause I'm lucky. I just have to act old, they could come with us."

"Delaney Marie Mor," Stephanie began to say.

The little girl corrected, "Plum, Mom. It's Delaney Plum. I don't need that other name."

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. A. Casino. I need to really have a talk with Grandma when we get home."

"Aw, Mom. What if I miss out on the jackpot that has my name on it?"

Stephanie stared at her pint-size gambler.

"OK," Delaney pouted for about two seconds. She elbowed Ranger's good leg, "I bet you have a few stacks of quarters tucked away at your place."

"Don't you encourage her," Stephanie pointed a polished finger nail at Ranger.

"No, Ma'am," he said shaking his head, but winked at Delaney.

She gave him a thumb's up as her mother's cell phone was ringing.

"Hi, Daddy," Stephanie waved going out the room door.

Ranger chuckled watching the mother, daughter, and dog go down the hallway and hearing her tell her Grandpa, "I won a Poker game."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie parked at the Post Office in Gatlinburg. Opening up the Cherokee's glove box removing a brush Joe kept in there if they were out in her vehicle. Carefully with tweezers she brought, she pulled hairs out of the bristles. Those few hair strands went into a baggie with a note taped to it marked 'Joseph Morelli'. It joined the other two in the brown envelope, one with 'Delaney Morelli' noted on it and the other 'CM'', with instructions for Laura her attorney.

She unbuckled Delaney from her booster seat and they went into the Post Office to mail the envelope.

They shopped in a few small gift shops before stopping at 'The Gatlinburg Pharmacy' to pick up a prescription of migraine medication for Aunt Sarah.

She was waiting in line behind a man and woman with Delaney was standing beside her. Something flashed in her mind, Joe picked up her last refill of birth control pills before the wedding. She always got a three month supply with her pharmacy card.

Joe practically had insisted that day. "I have to pick up something for my mother at the market and the pharmacy is right near there. I'll save you a trip."

The pharmacy was across town from the station, but she passed it driving home.

Also a cousin of Joe's worked there. If Joe had his cousin change the prescription so they were not birth control pills, that would explain why she found herself pregnant 'right' after the honeymoon. By tampering with the birth control pills, if that is what indeed did happen, Joe messed himself up. What if he wasn't Delaney's biological father? He would have no claim to her if he fought her full custody request. She would have her definite answer soon. She smiled down at her daughter with the silky hair and brown eyes she noticed were shaped like the muscled man back at her aunt's bed and breakfast.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ghost greeted Stephanie when she parked her Cherokee in the front parking area of the sprawling Victorian farmhouse. Sitting as big as day in a rocking chair was Ranger with a glass of 'Southern Sweet Tea' in his hand. The white bandage just visible under the edge of his denim shorts.

"Babe."

"Hi, Ranger," she replied walking up the steps with Delaney and Ghost in front of her.

"Look, that's for Grandma Mazur," Delaney took a small slot machine out of a bag. When she pressed the arm, it was a miniature flashlight. "Even if the lights go out, she can still play and win her jackpot."

"Sounds like the perfect gift," Ranger chuckled at the ultimate gambler.

"Delaney," Stephanie handed her the white pharmacy bag, "why don't you take this to Aunt Sarah?"

"OK. You up for a game of 'War', Ranger? We'll just play for fun. I don't want to take all your money so you're broke," the sweet and impish little girl asked waiting for his response.

"I think I'm up for that, Card Shark."

She opened the screened door for her and Ghost saying excitedly, "Cool."

Ranger poured Stephanie a glass of tea as she took the rocking chair next to him.

"She is something, Babe," he laughed.

"Something but I don't know what. When are you going back to Trenton?"

"Tomorrow morning. My best friend, Tank, has been running the office and dealing with any major problems at my other offices in Miami, Boston, and Atlanta. When do you have to be back?"

"Two weeks. I have Joe's assault hearing and then we have a divorce one a couple of days later. When I get back, then I'll really think about what I want to do and find a place for us to live. Temporarily, we'll stay at my parent's house."

"Mom," Delaney was at the door and came out with a concerned look on her small face, "what if Joe finds us at Grandpa's?"

"He's not allowed at Grandma and Grandpa's. You're a little girl, let me worry about all that," Stephanie sat her daughter in her lap hugging her.

She looked up at her mother with tear filled eyes, "He might be waiting to hurt you."

"Delaney," Stephanie began rocking her. 'Grandpa and I were talking. We're going to drive into Trenton after dark. Grandpa is going to meet us somewhere outside of the city and drive with us to his house. Once we are there, you cannot go outside without an adult with you."

She nodded.

"I have an even better plan," Ranger said moving his rocking chair so he was facing Delaney and Stephanie.

The little girl perked up. 'Talk, Injured Man. I'm listening."

"I own a security business and part of what we do is to provide protective services. Since you and your mom helped me when I was hurt, let me help you. I'll have a security vehicle pick up your Grandpa and we'll escort you into Trenton, but instead of going to your grandparent's house, both of you can stay in an empty apartment in my building. No one can get in the building without me knowing because it's locked and there are security cameras all around it so if anyone is lurking about I'll know to kick some butt."

Delaney looked up at her mother, then at Ranger. "I like it," she told him holding out a hand. "Ghost can stay with Grandpa and we'll be able to see him. You got a deal," shaking hands. "So, what's your supply of quarters like there?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 11_

We can't do that!" Stephanie told her daughter and Ranger. "I don't want to take advantage of your kindness. This may not be just a few days, this could be weeks."

"Babe, the apartment is empty. It has a bedroom, full bath, kitchen with eating area and lounge area. You both will be safe," he said quickly averting his eyes to Delaney. "Ella, the Rangeman housekeeper, will make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner if you want."

"An apartment and food? That's way too much."

His jaw was set in a determined way, "It's empty. You will be able to relax. There's a game room, gym, and sauna."

Stephanie's eyes widen, "A sauna?"

Ranger nodded; inwardly he was going 'Yes!' with an upturned fist.

"Only if you let me pay for it."

"Babe."

"I mean it or we can stay at my parent's," Stephanie said with the set jaw now.

He stared right back, "Grrrrr, you're being difficult."

"Mom, don't mess up a good thing," Delaney gave her mother a serious look tilting her head back as she said it. "Mom makes really good spaghetti, we'll cook you dinner for our room."

"Delaney!"

"It's good spaghetti!"

Ranger held out his hand to Stephanie. The little girl shook it first. "All right," Stephanie gave in shaking his hand, "but I'm still paying," she told him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Delaney twisted the arms of three muscular men to a game of 'Topple', of which, she won and Lester kept tipping over the game board with his pieces. Just as it was being put away, Stephanie's cellular phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but that it was from the '609' area code for Trenton.

"Hello."

There was nothing. "Hello," Stephanie said again.

Ranger was up out of his seat immediately beside her.

"Where are you?" Joe's slurred voice yelled.

The phone fell out of Stephanie's hand, but he was quick enough to catch it. "I said where are you, Stephanie?" his angry voice filled the room when Ranger put it on speaker. He motioned for her to speak. Bobby and Lester had their phones out recording the call. "Police," Ranger mouthed to her aunt and uncle and they went running to call from another room.

"You aren't supposed to be calling me, Joe," Stephanie spoke trying to sound steady but she was shaking. "I have a PFA."

"Like that will stop me. I'm a cop."

"No, you're a turd!" Delaney yelled into the phone on the table. "I hope someone flushes you cause we don't need crap like you!"

She was so shocked at her daughter no words came out when Stephanie opened her mouth. The three men had to cover theirs so they weren't heard.

Joe screamed, "I'm your father, Delaney! You don't talk to me like that!"

"Says who, Joe?" Stephanie got over her shock. "Where was Delaney's father the night of the carnival or when you missed most of her last birthday party? We're over!"

"We didn't even miss you," the little girl added.

"Listen, Little Girl, I'll take care of you when I see you. You will be sorry for that smart mouth," Joe was saying but it also sounded like he was taking drinks of something. "Where are you?"

"Where we're safe from you, Joe, and you will never get near my daughter! You're nothing but a drunk and a cheat, Asshole!"

A Gatlinburg police officer stepped into the dining room nodding at Stephanie and continued speaking quietly into his cell phone.

"I'll never let you go! You're my wife!"

"Oh, we will be divorced, Joe! There is no doubt about it." Stephanie told him. She wasn't shaking anymore because a strong muscled arm was wrapped around her.

They heard a door bell so Joe must be at the house. It rang again.

"Officer Morelli, it's the Trenton Police," someone yelled. "You are under arrest for violating a 'Protection from Abuse' order."

"Shit!" It sounded like a crash of the phone dropping and maybe Joe tried to run because it sounded like he fell.

"You're under arrest, Joe," that voice sounded like Eddie Gazarra. "Steph, are you there?" he was asking into the phone.

'I'm here Eddie."

"We got him and he'll be locked up for breaking the PFA. It will give him time to sleep off the drunkenness."

"Thank you," the Gatlinburg police officer was finishing up his telephone call. "We have a copy of the order at our station. A Mr. Plum made sure we had one. I'll get statements here and fax a copy of the report to your department."

"We got him," Delaney wiped her hands together smiling at the room.

After the Sergeant left the bed and breakfast with statements from everyone and a recording of the conversation, he was still chuckling at the little girl's part of it walking to his patrol car. It was bed time for a certain little girl; Ranger walked Stephanie and Delaney up to their room.

She was glad Joe's telephone call didn't seem to affect her daughter. Stephanie was worn out emotionally after that. Delaney had collected a few more quarters from Ranger, Bobby, and Lester playing 'Hi and Lo." She even got the Gatlinburg Sergeant for a quarter when Stephanie wasn't looking.

"Night, Babe." Ranger kissed Stephanie's cheek at her door. "Night, Card Shark."

"Goodnight," Stephanie said. Her Blue eyes were uncertain. She didn't want him to leave right then, she felt safe after Joe's call. Stephanie was certain now that the best choice for her and Delaney was in his secure building. She was still married, hopefully not much longer, but it wasn't right to ask him to come into the room. But, Delaney decided differently.

"Want to come in and I'll show you around our digs?" the sprite asked tugging his hand in the door without an answer. "This is Mom's bed," pointing to the wrought iron bed, "and this is mine. This is Benji," Delaney picked up her nubby brown bear, "Mom bought him for me years ago."

"Hello, Benj." He wasn't sure why he did it, but Ranger shook the bear's paw.

"Bath, Delaney," Stephanie came out of the bathroom filling the tub for her.

She jumped down off the bed where she and Ranger were sitting watching 'Aladdin' on the TV. "I'll be back."

He got up helping her raise the trundle side of the daybed. Stephanie no sooner had the pillows in place, when Ghost jumped up and settled across the bottom letting out a contented sigh.

"Lucky dog," Ranger shook his head. He could swear the dog was already asleep.

"Mom," Delaney called from the tub, "I need help."

Next, out she came running in a nightshirt with a teddy bear on the front and jumped in her bed. Stephanie covered her with her favorite soft blue blanket edged with pink stitches and 'Delaney' embroidered in a corner.

Ranger listened as the little girl said her prayers. "Please bless Ranger, Bobby, and Lester so they get to Trenton safe and when I get there I can get some extra jingles in my pocket. You know I'll add a few to the can."

He looked at Stephanie and she mouthed 'I'll tell you."

"Bless Aunt Sarah, Uncle Phil, and all their goats. Bless Grandma Mazur and I hope one day you'll give her that lucky slot machine. Bless Grandma Plum. I hope she bakes me some cupcakes when I get back to Trenton. Bless My Grandpa cause I miss him. Bless Ghost because he protects us and I have fun with him. And, bless Mom because she takes care of me and lets me work on my card skills. Thanks and bless you up there for listening."

"Good night, Delaney. I love you," Stephanie hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Mom. Night, Ghost," Delaney hugged her back and patted the dog's belly before she was tucked in again. "Night, Injured Man."

"Night, Card Shark."

Stephanie turned off the television and dimmed the lamp on the nightstand. She stood gazing down at her remarkable daughter drifting off to sleep.

Ranger was propped up against a pillow on the bed and he patted the bed next to him. She sat down on the bed keeping a space between them. He ignored it, tucking her into his side. "Tell me what that was all about."

She was comfortable nestled with a Cuban arm around her. "Delaney always drops her own coins in the canisters around Trenton for the animal shelter. She hopes all the homeless dogs find a home like Ghost did with us. When we are shopping, with her extra money I give her for sweeping the floor or putting away the towels, of course, she'll buy herself something, but will also buy a bone or a dog toy. When she gets a few, she and my father will take them to the shelter so the dogs and puppies have a toy like Ghost so they are happy as he is with his. I may have to limit her gambling for shelter money, but I don't want to stifle her caring nature."

Ranger kissed Stephanie's curls, "Babe, that is the sweetest thing. She really loves your dog. Hearing that, it makes this Bad Ass want to give a shelter dog a home. I'll make sure I have a steady supply of quarters."

"Not too many, OK? I don't want to be attending Gambler's Anonymous with my six year old," Stephanie let out a yawn.

"Babe." He watched the sleeping little girl with her teddy bear in her arms; his dark eyes came to rest on the sleeping beauty in his.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate each one. It's snowing again here as i wrote this chapter! _

_ Thanks, Lee Anne_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 12_

Bobby and Lester had the last of the carry-on bags and laptops loaded into their rental SUV before the three men were heading to Knoxville to catch their plane.

"Babe, I'll be expecting a call once you have all your details worked out with your father. The apartment will be ready."

Those blue eyes under her raised brows were his warning she was going to be difficult, "It's still too much."

"We settled this last night," Ranger reminded her.

Huffing because she had no choice with the handsome man and her daughter looking at her quite intently, "I'll call you."

"Good Girl."

"Hey, Injured Man," Delaney tipped her head up, "you going to have a stash of quarters waiting for me to win?" One of her small hands was jingling her pocketful of winnings.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked bent over so they were almost nose to nose.

The little girl replied with a simple, "No!" and arched her eyebrow with a finger.

"I'll be ready."

She pulled her small deck of cards out of her back pocket, "Hi or Lo?"

"Lo," the Cuban said.

Cutting the deck she held up a '4 of Clubs'. "See, Lady Luck is smiling on you." She pulled a quarter out of her pocket and flipped it to Ranger. "Keep it for now, but it will come back to Momma," Delaney said patting her pocket. "It takes time for the magic of the rabbit foot to work. You have it don't ya?"

He was smirking at the half-pint as he pulled the bright green thing out of his pocket, "Wouldn't leave home without it."

"You're learning," Delaney grinned pointing a finger at him.

"Bye, Babe," Ranger squeezed her arm. He wanted to kiss her, but with his friends, her aunt and uncle, and Delaney standing there, he didn't want to do anything which made her uncomfortable.

"Thank you for your hospitality and medical care," Ranger shook the Carters' hands. "I hope this covers our stay." He handed Aunt Sarah an envelope.

With a last ruffle of Delaney's wavy hair, Ranger slid into the front passenger seat.

"I got you marked down in my planner. Let's do coffee and hit some casinos with Grandma Mazur when I get into town," Stephanie's daughter told him before he closed the door.

He was shaking his head with upturned lips. "Bye, Babe. Bye, Card Shark."

Stephanie waved as Lester pulled out, she could see the passenger's body shaking with laughter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A few hours later, the three men were walking off the elevator on 5. Tank, the second in command and Ranger's very big best friend, greeted them coming out of the break room with a bottle of water.

"You're back," he said shaking three hands. "How are you feeling, Ranger?"

"Healing," the man in black replied back as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "What did you find out for me?" He walked to his office dropping his leather carry-on on the sofa in his office.

Tank handed him a folder. "Who was the woman who called me when you got shot?"

Ranger opened the file quickly scanning the pages. Eventually, he looked up at his friend, "Stephanie. She was staying at the Smoky Mountain Bed and Breakfast that her aunt and uncle own."

"OK. Why did I need to dig up information on Officer Joe Morelli and have a tracker hidden on his vehicle?"

"Where is he? Still in jail?"

A surprised expression flashed on the large bald African-American man's face. "How did you know?" He was Ranger Manoso so he did have a pulse on everything, but he was in Tennessee and the cop was here in Trenton.

"Wait! Let me guess, the Stephanie who saved your ass is Stephanie Morelli?"

"One in the same. He called her drunk violating the PFA she has against him. We listened to him being arrested."

Tank let out a whistle, "Now how the hell?" he wasn't even going to figure that out right now. "From what I heard floating around the police station, the recorded telephone call of his little girl calling her grandfather for help was quite powerful and has practically nailed his coffin. The police union is fighting to keep his job, if he does. Women's groups are putting pressure on the Mayor to fire him which is likely to happen after the hearing in a couple of weeks. If he does manage to keep it, he'll be filling the meter maid opening in the department since she retired. So, why are we tracking him?"

"To track him," Ranger gave his friend a smart ass answer. "Do you remember when we went to Atlantic City before Ranger training?"

"Yeah, we were having a good time, you met a cute girl there, locked me out of our room while you were having the time of your life, and were miserable the rest of the time because she disappeared." Tank was wondering why Ranger would bring that up now. It was the one time he could say his friend 'fell' for a female even if it was just one night. "No!" Tank shook his shaved head. "There is no way that she could be the one from that night, rescued you in the endless Smoky Mountains, and be married to that drunken cop."

"Yes. Stephanie and her daughter will be staying here when they return to Trenton in two weeks. Morelli thinks because he's a cop he can circumvent the abuse order."

Tank smirked at his friend, "And that's the only reason you offered her a place here so she is safe? What ever you are planning for Morelli I want in on it. I haven't played kick the cop in a long time."

Ranger chuckled, "Me? Oh, make sure you have some quarters on you in two weeks?"

Tank's brows knitted together, "Why?"

"It's a surprise, but you'll be helping homeless dogs," Ranger's words came out like it happened everyday as he picked up his duffel heading to the elevator.

The big man sat there alone, "What homeless dogs? Did you get shot in the head?" Tank asked running after Ranger.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 13_

He didn't realize how quiet his apartment was until he was sitting there eating the chicken, white rice, and steamed vegetables his housekeeper brought up for his dinner at his breakfast bar. The apartment was exactly how he left it before Gatlinburg, but something was different or missing. Ella didn't say a word when he asked her if she was able to make 'Sweet Tea', but he saw the look she gave him when she brought his dinner up. Ranger hardly ever varied from his normal diet of fish or chicken, white or brown rice, and some type of steamed vegetables with a bottle of water. It was a small victory for her cooking.

He finished his water and poured himself a glass from the pitcher and went to sit on the sofa. When he hit the remote, he chuckled because a game show was on now, 'Deal or No Deal'. He flipped through the channels quickly stopping to watch a travel show. It was about Las Vegas! The walls caught the laugh that escaped him when he had the mental image of the little girl with the wavy hair and big brown eyes running rampant with an old lady throughout 'Sin City'. "Delaney would turn that town upside," Ranger said to himself. He pulled the lime green rabbit's foot out of his pocket placing on the coffee table in plain view for him.

His thoughts turned from her to her beautiful mother. Stephanie was even lovelier than the fresh faced girl he met over seven years ago. She had matured and was a completely dedicated mother. He even allowed himself to contemplate what may have developed between him and her if they had met at different times in their lives. If he could have met Stephanie when was he wasn't entering Army Ranger training or even before it getting to know each other properly, would she have married the ass of a cop? Or would she have waited for him to complete his assignment? Ranger shook his head. Her waiting would have not been fair to Stephanie. He didn't do relationships because his life was unpredictable at times with his government work. He was here, then he would get a call and was off to who knows where, or there was always the chance he wouldn't come back. Also, if it wasn't a mission for the government, then he had been putting every waking minute and some into Rangeman. The Miami office was his first. Once it was operational running smoothly, the Boston office was next, after that Atlanta, and now Trenton. His intention was always to return to Florida to make that his home, but he didn't see that happening anytime real soon, if at all.

Opening the file Tank had researched, Ranger found what he needed. He dialed a telephone number.

"Hello, The Plums," a woman's voice answered. "The slots are running hot I can feel it!"

He was taken aback by the greeting, "Um, Hello. May I speak with Frank Plum?"

"He's here. Did you know that 'Big Pecker' won his first race today? I've bet on him for the last two months and the day I don't go to the track, he wins. Lady Luck was not with me today! I'll get him," the woman said putting the phone down.

Ranger knew that must be the Grandmother who gambles a lot and he heard where Delaney gets her comments.

"Some guy with a smooth voice is on the phone for you," he could pick up. "See if you can get me a date."

"What!" a deep male voice said. "No sane man would go out with a crazy old bat like you! Stick with the crazies you hang out with or a zombie. He would be more your type."

"Think I could get some from that!"

"Lord, I could only wish. Hello, Frank Plum," the deep voice was in his ear.

Ranger had been chuckling, "Sir, this is Carlos Manoso." He could barely get his name out. "I'm calling about your daughter and granddaughter."

"You heard all that? Poor man," Frank told him. "Stephanie said you would be in touch probably. Thanks for helping to put Morelli's ass in jail. I wish I could have seen that one."

"I was just helping where I could, Sir. Stephanie helped me. Would it be possible we meet so go over the arrangements?"

"That would be a good idea. When? I'm retired, and my cab schedule is flexible."

Ranger heard the Grandmother in the background, "Don't forget to ask about a date!"

"This is not Dial a Date! Go do what old ladies do!"

"You're no help. I'm going down to the funeral home, there's a viewing there and I'll console a man with some tender loving Edna. I'm going to need a ride, Ellen!"

"Sorry about the confusion, Mr. Manoso. Stephanie's Grandmother is crazy!"

He couldn't help but chuckle thinking of a certain little girl and the influence her grandmother had over her or maybe it was the other way around. But just hearing her, they were two peas in a pod. "It's fine. Delaney loves her very much and call me Carlos. Can we meet tomorrow here at Rangeman about 10:00 On Haywood?"

"I'll be there, Carlos. Let be go drop this loon of a mother-in-law off at her viewing so I have some peace. Good Night."

"Good Night, Sir." Ranger made a mental note to ask Stephanie about these viewings and why they were such a big deal to her Grandmother. Whatever the big deal was, he knew Delaney had to be in the middle of it. That was something he had no doubt about.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The morning meeting had been over and he was going through Tank's reports on any client problems while he was gone and shifting through what always seemed to be endless e-mails from his other offices when Lester showed a man to his office.

"Ranger, Mr. Plum is here," Lester said from his doorway showing a man with a graying hair buzz cut, a few pounds over weight, and pleasant appearing.

"Thanks, Lester," Ranger said coming around his desk, "Mr. Plum, thank you for coming." The handshake he received was firm. "Call me, Carlos, or Ranger; it's stuck since my time in the Rangers." He did breathe a silent sigh of relief seeing his mother-in-law wasn't with him

"Then call me, Frank."

Indicating to one of his leather club chairs in front of his desk, "Please, have a seat."

Before Ranger was back behind his desk, Ella brought in a coffee pot, mugs, sugar, cream, and spoons on a tray placing it on the corner of her boss' large black desk. He couldn't help but notice a plate of fresh scones. A hint of lemon tickled his nose. Since he asked for 'Sweet Tea' last night, and he saw a couple pitchers of it in the refrigerator, she must think he's changing his eating habits after being down South. He did also ask her if she had any low fat barbecue sauce if he wanted for his chicken, which might be another clue.

"Thanks, Ella," he nodded to her and she quietly closed his office door as she left.

"Coffee and mid-morning scone, Frank?"

"Thanks, I think I will. Oh, these are good," he said licking his lips. "My wife is an excellent baker and cook, these rival some of her coffee cakes, but I guess you didn't ask me hear to swap recipes."

"No," he replied taking a bite out of his. He didn't want Mr. Plum to think he was the only one eating with his coffee. "Does Stephanie have any idea where she wants to meet and the route she is driving home? We'll be in one vehicle and another Rangeman SUV will follow close behind once we meet."

"Not yet. I wanted them to fly and let Ghost stay at my sister's for a while, but both she and Delaney love that dog and he loves them. I don't think they would survive the separation. I assume basically the same route I drove down."

"As you saw, Rangeman is a secure building. Officer Morelli can't get anywhere near this building without someone knowing, particularly with the high resolution cameras and heat sensors installed at the back, we would be alerted before he takes his next breath." Ranger explained showing Frank outside views of the building's security.

"Quite impressive set-up from what I saw. I have no doubt my Pumpkin and my granddaughter will be safe here."

There was a knock at his door and Tank popped his head in the door, "Ranger, I didn't mean to interrupt but I thought you would want to know, Morelli just made bail."

"OK, keep me informed if there is any abnormal activity on the tracker. Tank, let me introduce you to Mr. Plum. Frank, this is Tank. If I'm not here, then he's in charge. So, if there is a problem, he'll be on it."

Mr. Plum had to crane his neck slightly to greet the massive man meeting his eyes, "Hello." He did have a very firm handshake with those big hands. It actually hurt a little.

"Hello, Sir,"

"Do all of your employees have a military background? I recognize the military in the few I've met. I was in the Army for sometime with Joe Juniak until I had a family. And, why are you tracking Morelli?"

"To answer you, Frank, most of my employees have the military background. We're used to the unusual hours sometimes and have weapons training for our security business if it's needed. My systems designer is a former gang member, but his talent is with all the electronics. And as for the cop, I like to know the where abouts of enemy so we can keep a handle on his activity."

Frank stood assessing the man dressed in black's words. It was his opinion Ranger chose his words very carefully. Joe Morelli was not only the enemy in this case, he was the prey. Ranger Manoso Frank felt could be a very dangerous man for anyone who crossed his path and very dedicated to his co-workers because Stephanie had explained how he was injured saving his friends.

"If you have something planned for Morelli like rearranging him, I want in. I had to live through what he put my daughter and granddaughter through one night not too long ago. My foot is still tender from kicking at the front door."

"See, he even picked up on kicking some cop bootie," Tank grinned.

Ranger nodded. "Do you still have Delaney's telephone call?"

"Oh yes, that is a telephone call from HELL." He slipped his cell phone out off his belt handing it to Ranger.

Through the whole anguishing telephone call Ranger's face was emotionless except for the clenched jaw that would twitch with rage.

The Cuban man handed back the telephone, "Thanks. Let me show you the empty apartment."

"My apartment is on 7, the Rangeman housekeeper and her husband, Luis, who handles the maintenance of the building live on 6, the fourth and second floors are employee apartments so Stephanie and Delaney will always have big ex-military men around, and the third houses an employee gym and game room."

Frank began to laugh, "Have you warned your men about Delaney. She'll see this as a profit making opportunity."

"Not really, I 'suggested' they keep some extra quarters on them in two weeks. She is her own person."

"That she is. Stephanie was a handful growing up so it's like her all over again, but I just wished Delaney didn't take after that crazy old bat of a mother-in-law. What's really scary is the judge in night court knew Edna so who knows what she's been up to."

Ranger unlocked the apartment door so both men stepped inside. Frank looked around. There were white walls , a nice size utilitarian kitchen with plain maple cabinets, a table and chairs for four which had a white tablecloth, a grey sofa and oversized chair in front of a flat screen TV. The bedroom was big enough to fit a queen size bed comfortably with rounded headboard and built in night stands, and closet. The bathroom was bigger than he expected with a large enclosed tub and shower, large vanity, and toilet with racks of white towels waiting to be used. Through out the apartment was pale Army grey carpeting. Frank knew Stephanie would appreciate the big sunny window in the living area and when he checked, it was bullet proof glass. It was plain which is what Army men would like.

"It's plain and comfortable."

Ranger looked around the apartment; it was much like his indistinctive apartment.

"Even here a short time, Stephanie will cheer it up. Would it be all right with you if I bring a few of Delaney's things over that Stephanie had packed? Her games, some books, and favorite stuffed animals. I know Benji is with her."

"Please, anything which will make it familiar. If there are any special foods, please inform Ella," Ranger told him writing something on a business card handing it to him.

"Morelli inherited the house they lived in and his family didn't like too much of Aunt Sue's stuff to be changed. It was a junk heap, but somehow Stephanie made it comfortable. She'll do that for her and Delaney while she's here. It is a worry off my mind that Joe can't get to them. They will miss Ghost, but I'll keep him safe. It will be rough not to be able to move about Trenton freely for them, but I am positive Delaney will be very occupied."

Ranger chuckled; he hoped Trenton Bank kept a very big stash of quarters in reserve.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A challenge response on Babe Squad on Yahoo. Thanks for all your great reviews. Lee Anne**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 14_

Aunt Sarah stood there watching her niece. She knew Stephanie was wrestling with thoughts about her future. She had been on the internet searching for possible places to live. She didn't want to be in Trenton because she needed distance from her soon-to-be ex-husband, but she understood not wanting to be too far from her family. The poor girl was contemplating jobs to support herself and daughter. Stephanie had bypassed her aunt in her floral abilities. The bed and breakfast was live with color. The guests were welcomed by a beautiful arrangement of fragrant flowers in the entry all mostly grown here in the flower gardens. The occupied rooms each had vases of cut flowers and every guest had 'thanked' her for the flowers. Anyone coming through the front door touched the wreath of dried flowers in blues and greens of the Smoky Mountains with hints of yellow and white. It was simply adorned with a big loopy bow of sheer blue ribbon with long tails.

"Honey, what is it that you want to do?" She asked sitting down next to her niece.

"It's not so much what I want to do, but what I need to do for Delaney and me. I need to find something to support us and someplace I can make into a home for us. I have saved about every penny I made at the Josie's flower shop and invested it. It would give us a good start, but if I have to split it with Joe, then I'll have considerably less. Laura, my attorney, thinks if I agree not to demand half of the house and not make any claim on Joe's pension with the police department, he may agree to let me keep my money, but I know this is going to get messy.

Her kind face with her long braided hair shook, "What is it you want to do?"

"I would like to have my own floral shop, but I don't want to compete with Josie in Trenton. I really don't even want to be there, but I want to stay close to Mom, Dad, and Grandma. Of course, Mary Lou, too. I also need something with a yard for Delaney and Ghost. With him, I may have a difficult time finding a place to rent."

"So if you found something where you could open a flower shop with living space attached that would work."

Stephanie nodded watching her daughter and dog run in the yard after the bubbles she was blowing with children of a guest at the 'B and B'.

"Can I see the computer? I may have a suggestion for you."

The older woman typed something into her laptop Stephanie was using. Once the website she wanted came up she turned it back to her niece. "What about something like this?"

There was a picture of a nice size Victorian house under the title of 'The Quiet Corner Bed and Breakfast'.

Stephanie looked up at her aunt puzzled.

"Friends that your uncle and I have made through the Bed and Breakfast Association own this small inn outside of Philadelphia. Their daughter and her husband live in South Carolina and are expecting their first child. Sue and Jack would like to retire and move there to be with their first grandchild. It's a small 'B and B' with only four guest rooms and Sue runs a small resale shop in an outbuilding."

"Aunt Sarah," Stephanie was shaking her head.

"Let me explain," she held up a finger. "It is very close to the university and a hospital so it has steady supply of guests so there is income. Their living quarters has two bedrooms with bathrooms, a large eat-in-kitchen, living-room, and a small office area. Turn the resale shop into a flower shop. It's an older neighborhood that is well established. You've worked here, so you know how to do this. And another plus, by joining the 'Bed and Breakfast Association' you can purchase discounted life, medical, and dental insurance. They have seminars is all areas if you want marketing information or additional training. I know Sue and Jack would assist you running it until you are comfortable. She has an older married couple who help with the cleaning and maintenance since her husband has arthritis very bad. That is another reason they want to move."

The idea had merit. "Aunt Sarah, I don't know if I can do this? Run a bed and breakfast. My cooking is not always the greatest."

Her aunt laid a calming hand in her arm, "Stephanie, think about it. This is a new beginning for you and Delaney. **_Ability is what you're capable of doing. Motivation determines what you do. Attitude determines how well you do it_**.****You have all three and an understanding for business from college and working in the flower shop. Honey, you are a good floral designer. All the guests love the flowers. And she is your biggest motivation and supporter. It's an option."

"Thanks," Stephanie got up and hugged her aunt. "Do you think your friend would talk to me so I could get some more information and maybe if I thought it might be something I might want, she would let Mary Lou come for a tour? She knows me best and my tastes. "

"I think that would be possible and maybe go home by the way of Philadelphia," Aunt Sarah suggested.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie poured over the pictures and a copy of a ledger account Sue O'Conner had e-mailed to her regarding the 'The Quiet Corner' after dinner. The owner told her there wasn't any local flower shops in the neighborhood. The closest was by the hospital a few miles away. The people living in the area were mostly professionals with the university, hospitals, and the downtown was so close with a subwayl station only a few blocks away. Also, Delaney's new school would only be a short distance from the stone house.

"Whatcha doing, Mom?" Delaney asked hopping on her mother's lap.

"I'm looking at a possible place for us to live that Aunt Sarah told me about," Stephanie explained as Delaney searched the pictures.

"Is it here? I'd miss Grandpa."

"No, it's in Philadelphia, Delaney." She took her daughter to the zoo regularly there so if they lived there they might as well live at the zoo.

"That's close to home," her little girl stopped at a picture of the inside of the house, the owner's living area was in the rear of the house. "Who's room?"

It was the second bedroom that Sue O'Conner still had if her daughter visited.

The room was a pale yellow room with white furniture. Simple and sweet for a little girl. "That would be your room. This is a small bed and breakfast with another small structure on the lot if I wanted to open a flower shop."

"We know a lot about flowers, Mom," Delaney said smiling. "It's another skill."

If her daughter was home for the summer or there was no school, Delaney would accompany Stephanie to the shop. She wrapped the flowers that were purchased or helped pour fresh water in the containers for the cut ones.

"What do you think about living in the house and running our own inn? Think we could do it?" Stephanie asked her daughter. The decisions she made affected her, too, so she wanted her thoughts.

"Mom, we can do anything, we're Wonder Women."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 15_

"Hello," Stephanie answered her cell phone with trepidation. It was another Trenton number which she did not recognize.

"Babe."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure who was calling me, Ranger, Carlos. I'm not actually sure what name to call you. You were Ranger, then Carlos."

"Whichever one you prefer. I didn't mean to upset you."

Stephanie gave a little nervous laugh, "After Joe's telephone call, I really scrutinize the incoming calls. How are things in Trenton, Ranger?"

"Like usual. Do you know the direction you are driving home?" he asked. There was an anxious twitter in his stomach. He wanted to see Stephanie again. The small bowl on his desk was collecting quarters.

"Yes, I'm making a stop in Philadelphia to waste some time before dark. What if we meet at Penn's Landing? There should be a lot of activity going on around there. I can call you or my father once I'm Philadelphia. This is still a lot for you to be doing."

"Let's get you and Delaney here safely, that is the objective. The cop made bail."

"I know. Daddy told me and that you are keeping track of him."

"Babe, it's always good to know where the enemy is."

"Do we have to wear disguises, too?"

"No, unless you want to make it skimpy," Ranger chuckled.

"Men!"

"Babe." Ranger said it very low and just seductive enough to make her panties damp. "How is the Card Shark?"

"Delaney misses my Dad and Grandma, of course. I think the mountains are wearing thin on her. We went to Dollywood two days ago and rode the tram car, but she is a little homesick I think."

"The apartment is waiting for you."

"I do appreciate it, but I feel it's way too much. Thank you, Ranger."

He felt the gentle smile on his face just hearing Stephanie's voice. "You're welcome. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye, Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ranger, Morelli's truck is at the same bar on 5th again tonight," Tank strolled into his boss' office where he was doing paperwork.

"That's what I've been waiting for."

The big man had a wide grin on his face, "I'm in."

"Be ready in 10," he had a sly expression on his Cuban face as he picked up the phone, "Frank, are you still in? See you in fifteen. Do you have something black to wear?"

When he met Tank at the elevator, Bobby and Lester were standing with him in their black cargos and T-shirts; they had shoe polish under their eyes. All they needed was a football to toss around, but he guessed that was Morelli.

A black Explorer pulled up to the curb and a black dressed Frank hopped in the back seat. He looked at the two streaked men in the back seat and laughed, he pulled a Nixon mask out of his back pocket.

Tank won the flip of the coin between him and Ranger to go scope out the bar. Frank immediately recognized his much disliked son-in-law's red pick-up truck in the bar parking lot. Ranger parked the SUV so it was facing the bar door and Morelli's truck was in view.

Taking an empty seat at a small corner table, the big man motioned a waitress and requested a draft beer. Joe was sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer in one hand and his other draped around the shoulder of an overly made-up woman. Tank made sure his cell phone captured the action.

Another woman in a tight mini skirt and midriff top walked in heading right for Joe and his 'companion'. She slipped off her barstool kissing the cop's cheek telling him, "Come with us, Joey."

He said he would finish his beer and meet up with her so Tank buzzed Ranger's cell phone.

Once Joe got up, the Rangeman left a generous tip on the table and casually walked out the door pretending to check his cell phone. Approaching his truck in the darkened parking lot, there were four looming figures, one wearing a President Nixon mask.

"What do you want?" Joe sneered at the four figures dressed in black. He backed up only to be stopped by a massive body with a black ski mask.

"We need to talk," a voice in a turned around baseball cap and a dark striped face told him as a fist connected with his jaw.

He staggered attempting to connect his own fist, but one with black streaked eyes and a bandana around his head blocked it and got him in the stomach. Richard Nixon was a South paw sending his son-in-law flying into the arms of another unknown black clad body.

After all five men had each landed their own blows; his first punisher landed the final punch to Joe's nose causing him to slam into the rear panel of his truck sliding down to the ground.

"Consider this your first and only warning. Don't ever hit your wife or any woman again," he told the battered Morelli.

Richard Nixon gave the slumped form a kick causing him to fall over, "And, don't even think of scaring a child."

"Who are you?" Joe looked up from the ground against the wheel of his truck for support. One eye was swollen shut and the other was barely open. His face bruised and cut. An arm was holding his ribs.

"Your local Justice League," the ski masked man said before the forms disappeared in the darkness of night.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The black SUV was parked back in front of the Plum's and each was drinking a beer from the local six pack shop celebrating their night out.

Frank laughed at his Nixon mask, "I always wanted to do something like that with this. Oh, God!"

Grandma Mazur was walking down the sidewalk wearing a pink dress, pearls, and white sandals coming home from a viewing.

"Aaaaah!" Lester yelled when she pressed the part of her face against a window that would reach standing on her tiptoes with a little extra boost from the curb.

"Crazy old bat," he moaned. "That's Edna, my mother-in-law."

She was actually how Ranger imagined her to be with tight curls, cheery and crazy at the same time, a tiny woman who was trying to see in the tinted windows of the running vehicle which was on for the air conditioning. "Anybody in there?" Grandma Mazur asked tapping on the window.

Frank lowered the back passenger window, "What do you want?"

"What are you doing in there?" Grandma was trying her best to peek in the vehicle. "Who is in there? Did you find me a date? Is that one with the smooth voice in there?"

"No!"

"You missed a good viewing," Edna Mazur began talking ignoring her son-in-law's response. "Myron Clumski was paying his respects up at the casket. One of his thick lenses fell out of his glasses falling into the coffer. There was a mad grab to find it. Margie Lemming is going out a happy woman with all the groping going on in there. Then, Rosie from the 'Cut n' Curl' comes in to add to the exciting night telling us Morelli got beat up and they served homemade peanut butter cookies, too."

No one had a chance to say anything but groaned when a police car with flashing lights pulled in front of the black Rangeman SUV. Eddie Gazzara gets out. "Edna, I missed you at the funeral home. You won on the pool. Hi, Frank," the cop greets seeing him in the backseat.

"I won! Lady Luck is laying a wet one on me! How much?"

"Hundred. A bunch of guys dressed in black beat up Morelli he is saying. One of them was wearing a Nixon mask if you believe that. That's what you won on Edna. You had money on Joe getting beat up by someone in a mask," Eddie explained handing over her winnings.

"Yahoo! Morelli's good for something!" Grandma Mazur was dancing around on the sidewalk waving her money.

"I gotta go get a statement from Joe. Maybe he just imagined Nixon beat him up because he was drunk and fell down," Officer Gazarra waved getting back in his police cruiser.

"Any of your friends in there want to go out? I'll buy," Grandma asked trying to see in the vehicle again showing her bills.

Frank opened the back door saying, "Thanks" to Ranger and his friends. "Let's go, You Loon."

Grandma looked at Frank as they walked up the sidewalk, "Hey, why you all in black?"

"It was black night at the lodge."

"Don't you have one of those Nixon masks somewhere?"

He shook his head, "Haven't seen it lately," he told her with Richard Nixon's rubber face stuffed in his back pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the delay, but my new puppy is a handful._

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 16_

Stephanie's white Cherokee drove slowly down Oak Street looking at some very big homes and some just right for small families. There were a few children riding bicycles and skateboards on the sidewalk. It reminded her of the neighborhood where she grew up in the 'Burg'. In some of the front or side yards were sweeping branches growing on the old trees providing shade from the summer sun.

"That's what we're looking at," Stephanie pointed to the stone Victorian house with a small wrought iron fence following the outline of the sidewalk along the street with a gate. There was a driveway on the side leading to a small building which was the resale shop. It had the same brick-brack trim as the house and was painted grey to match the coloring of the aged stones constructing the house. She drove around the house following a sign pointing the direction to a small parking area by a garage. A woman about her father and Aunt Sarah's age stood up she saw on the back deck walking towards them. Stephanie got out from behind the wheel meeting her at the side of the SUV.

"You must be Stephanie. I'm Sue Williams. You are exactly as Sarah described," the shorter woman with fresh bob greeted extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Stephanie told her. "This is Delaney, my daughter, and Ghost, our dog." The white dog's head was out the window. "Since we've been driving, can I walk him a little to stretch his legs?"

"Sure, behind the garage is a very unused alley and we can shut the gate on the back deck so he's not in a hot car. Brita, my real estate agent called, she is running a few minutes behind."

Walking past the garage, Stephanie was pleasantly surprised the lot was very deep and as they walked along the old gravel alley with some grass growing amongst the stones, she and Delaney could see the yard had a flower garden which surrounded a shaded spot nestling a white bistro set.

"Mom, this is nice," Delaney said peering over the hedge along the back property line.

She heard a car door so Stephanie turned them around. She still wasn't completely convinced she could actually be an innkeeper as Aunt Sarah was, but she did like the possibilities it presented. She, Delaney, and Ghost would have a home and an income.

Coming back around the garage was a bright lemon Corvette with open split tops and a young woman in tight white capris and a sailor striped shirt with long, summer blonde, streaked hair. She jumped back a little seeing the large white dog with Stephanie. Maybe she was afraid of Ghost, but Stephanie concluded she was avoiding that anything would get out of place on the woman's designer outfit.

"Brita, this is Stephanie and Delaney Plum. And, their dog, Ghost," Sue introduced. "This is my real estate agent, Brita Summerall."

With a wave of her hand, Ghost sat down and Stephanie stepped forward, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you. Ghost is a big loveable dog."

"Hello, Stephanie. I'm not a big animal lover," Brita with big brown eyes lined with smoky green said as they shook hands. "Shall I begin your tour?"

They saw the owner's living space which was more than enough for the three of them, a big gourmet kitchen with a modern farmhouse sink that caught Stephanie's eye. The bed and breakfast portion of the house consisted of four bedrooms with in-room baths, a front dining room and sitting room for the guests, the large yard with the flower gardens, and the small shop which would have enough room for a flower cooler in the shop portion, tiny bathroom, and an adequate work space. She could even imagine a flower stand out front with potted blooms and herbs for sale. All the furniture except for that in the owner's personal area came with the sale of the property. It was a big enough house, but not overwhelming. Matilda from down the street helped out when Sue needed extra baking, cleaning, or in the resale shop and would like to continue if the new owner would let her.

Stephanie knew Delaney liked it and wanted a bedroom with a canopy bed if they did live here and she had so much fun running on the stone paths through the flowers with Ghost. The yard was so much bigger than what Joe's house had in Trenton and her dog would have room to get exercise like he did in Gatlinburg.

As much as Stephanie liked the bed and breakfast with her own flower shop as a future possibility, she needed to take her time making a decision and until the divorce hearing, she had no idea what Joe would demand. Stephanie knew without a doubt he would fight it at every turn.

After thanking both Sue and Brita, she, her daughter, and dog went to pick up Chinese at a near-by restaurant Sue Williams recommended and a picnic dinner in Drexel Park was on the edge of Powelton Village. Just as she turned the key in her ignition, she made a call on her cell phone.

"Yo."

Stephanie heard the now familiar voice. "Hi, Ranger."

"Babe."

"Delaney and I are getting some take-out and going to Drexel Park. Can we hook up with the caravan there?"

She heard a chuckle, "Be there within the hour."

"OK, I'm the one with the big dog and cute little girl."

"Babe."

"We'll see you soon," Stephanie got out before hearing a dial tone. The man was handsome but his telephone manners were a step below two tin cans and a string.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Without even seeing her 'bodyguards', Stephanie knew they were in the small park. She and Delaney were throwing a Frisbee for Ghost and the few people who were around them she noticed stopped what they were doing and focused behind her. Ghost took off for Frank Plum. Turing around, her father was flanked by two black dressed figures on each side of him.

"Grandpa!" The little girl wearing purple paisley sneakers ran as fast as her feet could take her right into arms wrapping her in a 'missed you' hug.

"There's my Girl!" He swung her around landing her upside down in the grass.

Stephanie walked over to meet the five men, her dog, and her wildly laughing daughter, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Pumpkin. I'm glad you're back," he said as a father drew his daughter to him with his strong, comforting arm.

Delaney tapped a solid leg with her small fist. "Injured Man, you all healed?"

"Good as new," Ranger told her tugging on her wavy hair.

"Wow! Do you know the Jolly Green Giant?" Delaney looked up at the massive man standing next to Ranger. "Hello up there!" she called through her cupped hands.

"Hello down there!" Tank said down to the smiling little girl.

"Babe," Ranger tried make an introduction but he was chuckling; something he hadn't done a lot since leaving Gatlinburg. "This is Tank."

She extended her hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet the deep voice. This is my daughter, Delaney, and Ghost, our dog. Hi, Guys."

Bobby and Lester were the other two to join them but they were throwing the Frisbee for Ghost to chase.

"Hi," they waved back but they were occupied.

Once the blanket was folded and the dinner bag was in the trash can, they were walking to the parking area. Ranger was anxious to get back to Trenton. Tank noticed that and it wasn't because the small park was closing at dusk. "Ready, Babe?" he asked carrying the blanket.

Approaching the vehicles, parked on one side of her white Jeep was a black loaded pick-up truck and a black Explorer on the other.

Tank pulled something out of the cab of the truck and placed a Florida license plate over hers.

"It's an extra from my Miami office. Now, it's an out-of-state white Jeep that no one will know," Ranger simply explained.

He felt a tug on his cargo pants, "Hey, OK Man, Hi or Lo?"

There was Delaney with her deck of cards she got from the backseat of her mother's Jeep.

"Hi."

Cutting the deck, the six year old produced a '7 of diamonds'. "I bet you left your rabbit's foot at home didn't you?"

"In my apartment, Card Shark," Ranger confessed.

"Well," Delaney looked up at the man in black with hands on her hips, "it's not doing you any good there. You need to show Lady Luck you believe by having it with you. Men. You have to write everything down for them."

Ranger was laughing at the little gambler handing her a quarter to deposit in her pocket. Both Bobby and Lester were short a quarter less than they arrived with in their pockets already.

"Hi or Lo, Giant Man," Delaney said waiting for his answer.

"Hi."

"Beginners luck," Delaney showed a 'Jack of Clubs' handing him a quarter. "Keep it for now because I'll get it back. Me and Lady Luck are like this," she told him holding up two entwined fingers. "Does everybody you know wear black?"

"It's our standard Rangeman uniform," Ranger explained pointing to the black embroidered name on his shirt.

"Huh, I'll call you guys when it's Halloween. You'll be scary and blend right in at the same time. I bet I get extra candy, too!"

"Delaney!"

"Mom, Grandma would agree with me. Lady Luck likes color. Have you ever seen a slot machine that isn't colorful?"

"Get in the car," Stephanie boosted her daughter up into her Jeep not knowing what to do with her.

Tank was laughing wiping his eyes as they drove towards Trenton. Rangeman was going to be quite lively for awhile and he needed more quarters.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 17_

Stephanie followed the black pick-up truck through the heavy metal door that had raised and took an available parking space in a corner. She turned off her ignition just as her door was being opened.

"Babe, welcome to Rangeman," a very handsome Cuban man told her opening the backdoor also for Delaney, who unbuckled the strap for the booster seat, and the dog waiting for the little girl to get out before he jumped down.

"Wow, do you own every type of black car there is, OK Man?" Delaney asked inspecting the fleet of expensive personal and company vehicles. She took a quarter out of her pocket, "Can I flip you for one?"

"Delaney!"

"Mom, I'm going to get my license one day so I can have fun with Grandma driving her to her favorite casinos and viewings. I'll need some hot wheels so we can jam to some tunes as we cruise." She put her hand to her mouth whispering loudly, "I know someone who has extras. He can't drive them all at the same time. I'd be helping to charge the battery like Grandpa says."

Ranger bent down smirking at the little girl, "Delaney, when you get old enough to drive and if your mother allows it, I'll make sure one or two are available anytime you need it."

"Really?" A small finger pointed to each person standing around her. "You all heard that. So if my buddy here forgets his words, I'll be looking you up so we can remind him."

The garage was echoing with laughter which was a rare oddity for Rangeman.

"I won't forget," Ranger assured her. "I'll mark it on my calendar and even contact my attorney on the agreement."

She pushed up an eyebrow, "Do you got all kind of people who follow what you say?"

"Something like that."

"Hmmmm, you're a good kind of person to know. You'll have to tell me everything you know about slots sometime, because maybe with your info and my luck, we could help Grandma win that big nickel jackpot sooner. There's an all you-can-eat Disney cruise waiting for us."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Sounds like a plan," Delaney agreed holding up a hand for a Cuban high five.

Stephanie rolled her blue eyes, and then squinted them at the handsome man who continually encouraged her little girl.

"Babe."

Frank was removing a bag of dog food from the cargo hold of the white Cherokee and Stephanie reluctantly hooked his leash on the collar of her dog. "You have to go with Grandpa, Ghost. Delaney and I will be to see you in a couple of days."

"Grandpa, you have to take care of him. He's our family," Delaney said into her grandfather's neck wiping tears away.

"He's my family, too, Delaney," Frank kissed her. "I know where ever you and Mommy go; Ghost will be there to protect you."

Her wavy hair nodding as her Grandfather spoke to her.

"We love you, Ghost," Delaney gave her dog one last hug before Frank Plum led him to the waiting black SUV.

"Bye, Daddy," Stephanie was in the arms that gave her strength trying to hold back her tears. "Bye, Ghost," she hugged her dog and rubbed his pointed ears before he jumped in the back.

"I won't let anything happen to him, Pumpkin."

She noticed something on her father's one hand, "What happened to your hand?"

Frank looked at his scrapped knuckles then shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, "Oh, I was puttering in the garage."

"Oh."

It was almost too much for Stephanie seeing Ghost watching her and Delaney longingly with his head out the window of Explorer driving out of the garage.

Ranger didn't say a word. He never had a pet so he couldn't comprehend really how an animal could mean so much to the mother and daughter, but their upset was apparent on their faces. He was doing mental figures in his mind considering buying the old building next door just to knock it down, have a wrecking ball come in overnight, and fencing in the lot so he would see smiles again.

Delaney tugged on his pant leg, her favorite blue blanket wrapped around her beloved Benji, "So, you going to show us this place of yours or do we have to do it ourselves," she asked yawning.

"Let's go," Ranger picked her up and the tired, young head was on his shoulder. Stephanie noticed how natural she did it laying her wavy head on the muscled shoulder.

"We'll bring the luggage," Tank informed Ranger as he, Stephanie, and the little girl stepped on the elevator.

When he hit the elevator button, Stephanie noticed a couple of his knuckles had cuts. "What happened to your hand?" she asked wondering what exactly was going on around Trenton with bruised fingers.

"Just sparring," Ranger said without much thought.

Walking off the elevator, he handed Stephanie a key set. There was a regular metal key and one black oval fob with two grey buttons. "The first button will control the garage door and the second will activate the elevator to seven where my apartment is located or six where Ella the housekeeper and her husband, Luis, live, if you need us. The elevator will only go to five without it. Here," Ranger stopped by the first door on the right.

Stephanie nodded turning the gold tone key in the door.

"Tank is at the end of the hall. Bobby and Lester's apartments are across the hall. I want to both of to feel safe."

"With an Army of men all around us, how could we not?" Stephanie teased with wide expressive eyes and a smile.

Holding open the door for her, Stephanie walked into the dimly lit kitchen finding the light switch; the whole apartment was now visible.

Ranger set Delaney down on her feet gently. Both were looking around the plain white and grey apartment.

"At least it's not black," Delaney told the tall man standing next to her in the middle of the drab apartment. "We can work with this."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 18_

Stephanie was just about to fill the bathtub for Delaney when she heard a knock on the apartment door and Ranger's voice say "Come in, Ella."

"Hi, I'm Delaney," she also heard her daughter as she was coming out into the living area. "You must have stocked the cupboards because guys wouldn't have thought of peanut butter and jelly, bananas, snack cakes, Apple Jacks, and chocolate milk. Those are what a little kid lives for. I've heard that twigs and bark are served daily here!"

"Well, Delaney," the tall mid-forties woman with a sleek dark hair that flipped on the ends toward her face giggled, "a little birdie who looked a lot like your Grandpa told me some of your favorite things to eat. We don't have too many little girls around here."

"Huh, when I see him I'll have to give him a big kiss for thinking of that. Grandpa is always looking out for me."

"And he loves you very much," Ella told her. "Do you like cookies?"

"I'm a little kid and a Plum, so dessert is at the top of our food chain. If you get the stuff ready, I'll help you when make them."

"I'll look forward to having a helper because the guys around here can really eat," Ella agreed happy to make something besides healthy stuff and shook her small hand. "Hello, Stephanie. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ella, the Rangeman housekeeper."

"Hello. Thank you for getting this ready for us. I hope we're not making extra work for you," the 'Burg' girl said ignoring the eyebrow a certain man was giving her. She was concerned as she didn't want to make extra work for the woman who had more than enough to do.

"It will be so nice to have other females here and I'm so looking forward to having a young helper. I'll let you get settled," Ella said stepping towards the door, "and if you need anything call me on extension 20. I'm hoping someone will like French toast for breakfast tomorrow?"

"You bet and extra syrup! Mom, let's think about this and take our time here if we're getting the good stuff," Delaney nodded her head quickly and wiggled her curved eyebrows. "What do you think?"

"I think, Miss Delaney, it's time for a bath. You've had a very long day," Stephanie answered. "And, French toast sounds wonderful, but, Ella, I can cook for us."

Ella's brown eyes shifted quickly to Ranger, "Please, do you know the last time I made that with real butter and maple syrup? Don't give me that eyebrow, Carlos. I enjoy cooking and baking the good stuff. I don't want to become rusty."

Ranger did have a raised eyebrow but he smirked at his housekeeper, "Did I say anything?"

She was at the apartment door turning to her boss, "No, but I know you were thinking it."

"Ella."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Will this be all right for the two of you?" Ranger asked suddenly really seeing how very plain the fourth floor apartment actually was compared to her aunt's bed and breakfast when Stephanie came out of the bathroom having finally gotten Delaney in the tub.

She looked around at her simple neutral surroundings. "It's very neutral which I can see an ex-Army guy would prefer. Would it be OK if I just added a few little touches so it's homier while we're here, Ranger?"

He met Stephanie halfway placing his hands on her hips just touching with no pressure, "Do what you want to make to a home for you and Delaney for as long as you are here. It's an open lease."

"That's too much," Stephanie whispered not moving out of feather light hold.

"No, it isn't. I own the building," he said quietly stepping to close the space between them. His lips brushed the wild curls tickling his chin and stepped back when the bathroom door knob turned.

A little girl with brown wavy hair came running out of the bathroom in short summer weight PJ's trying to hide a yawn.

"Bedtime, Sweetheart."

"Mom, I wanted to check things out," Delaney gave a little whine.

Ranger picked her up walking to the bedroom door, "After breakfast and when my morning meeting is over. I'll give you a quick tour before I have a client meeting."

"It's a date," she agreed settling under the blankets of the queen size bed.

Stephanie sat on the edge tucking the soft coverings around her daughter smoothing the waves of hair around her impish face. "I'm going to get a shower and will be in to bed soon. I'm right here with you. Are you going to say your prayers, Delaney?"

"You would never leave me, Mom. I know that," she replied back.

"Never."

She put an arm around her favorite bear, "I'm here again. It's just a different channel. Thank you for making sure we got here safe. Bless Mom cause she drove all the way. Bless Ghost at Grandpa's. I'm happy that he is close now and I'll be seeing Grandma Mazur, too. I have to catch up on how the slots are paying out and any happenings at the latest viewings. Bless Grandma Plum because I know she's baking me something good. Bless Ranger for having this apartment for us. Me and Mom will spruce it up. He's a guy so that's not something he would know. Bless all the men here. I think this could be a money maker to help the homeless dogs. Oh, if you have any real estate angels up there, could you say a good word for us. I really like that house we were at today. Grandpa and my Grandmas wouldn't be too far away and I'll check the map for a casino close by. Bless Ella also cause I bet her French toast will be really good. I hope you have a good night up in heaven."

"Good night, Delaney," Stephanie kissed her and turned on the nightlight which was in a wall socket. She let Ranger step out before she shut the door and he immediately held her free hand.

"Go get your shower, Babe. I'll be here if Delaney becomes afraid staying in a strange place."

"OK," she said and surprising herself stood on her tiptoes kissing a smooth Cuban cheek.

When she came out in her sleep pants and T-shirt fresh from a much needed relaxing shower, Stephanie found Ranger going over the brochure from 'The Quiet Corner Bed and Breakfast' on the sofa with the television on a baseball game.

"Is this what you looked at today?" he asked. Philadelphia wasn't Trenton, but it wasn't on the other side of world either.

"Yes. It's a quaint bed and breakfast with a small shop I could very easily make into a flower shop. Friend's of Aunt Sarah's are selling it. It's a nice quiet neighborhood which has an elementary school near by. With the public notoriety from Joe's arrest, trial, and our divorce which will be rough, it might be better if we don't settle in Trenton. I don't want that stigma hanging over her; Delaney should have a happy childhood. There is also a small one in Maine and one in Delaware which showed promise I found in Aunt Sarah's B&B newsletter. I have saved and invested most of what I've earned working at Josie's these last six years, but if I need to split it with Joe, that will cut into my down payment and I don't know if I'll even qualify for a mortgage."

"Is this what you want to do, Babe?" His arm was around Stephanie's shoulder so she was snuggled into his side and her head resting against it.

She thought for a moment to gather her thoughts because a muscled body next to her was wreaking havoc on her thinking. "I need to provide a place to live for us and a job. Working at the shop allowed me to start after I got Delaney off to school and was home most of afternoons to meet her bus. If it was the holidays and Josie's was very busy, my Mom and Dad got her for me. She let Delaney come with me at school breaks or when I worked in the summer if my daughter didn't want to stay at my parent's house. I worked at Aunt Sarah's bed and breakfast before so I know that part of it and the financial aspects of running one. I would almost be killing two birds with one stone. A place for us to live and an income. It's very close to both universities in Philadelphia, hospitals, and the cultural district. It has guests booked past September."

Ranger turned to see Stephanie's face and studied it for a moment. He found her again and didn't want to lose her again. "If you decide on this or something else, let me know and I'll put you in touch with my mortgage broker. I've brought a considerable amount of business to his company so he should be able to help you."

Stephanie began to shake her head. This man from that one magical night had helped her and her daughter so much already. He stopped her swishing movements cradling her face in his rough hands.

"Yes" was all the Cuban man said before his lips touched hers.

She was breathless when they parted and he stood up from his spot on the couch. "Good night, Babe. I'm on 7. Dial 10 if you need me. Even for an extra toothbrush or floss," he smirked.

"Good night, Ranger."

Ranger brushed her lips once more then telling Stephanie, "Lock the door, Babe."

He stood outside hearing the lock tumble.

Tank was in his doorway and stepped back. He witnessed something he never saw before; his best friend was resting his head against the apartment door. He was infatuated by the beautiful woman and her young daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 19_

After their very filling breakfast and a quick tour of the Rangeman facilities, Lester was their assigned accessories and grocery driver. Morelli's truck hadn't left his house since the morning after his 'accident' three nights ago so Ranger felt it was safe enough for Stephanie and Delaney to venture out to a few stores to buy the ingredients for his spaghetti dinner he was anticipating. If he did go anywhere, the control room could track him to the proximity of Rangeman's guests. Lester would get Stephanie and Delaney out of where ever they were quickly before the cop could even blink. Because he had client installation reviews scheduled, Ranger couldn't escort them himself.

"Now, OK Man, you have a date with a spaghetti plate tonight so we will be expecting you," Delaney reminded Ranger before she and her mother met Lester in the garage. "You know the address."

Ranger laughed at her, "I have it marked on my calendar, Card Shark."

"That's a good quality to have, organized. Hi or Lo?"

"Lo."

She showed a '10 of Clubs'. "Did you sleep with your rabbit's foot under your pillow?"

"No," Ranger replied handing the little girl a quarter to add to the multitude she won this morning touring Rangeman.

"How are the powers of Lady Luck going to seep into your brain if you don't sleep on it? Should I put that on your calendar?"

He was bent over laughing because she could put him in his place with his own words.

"Delaney!"

"Mom," her daughter said with all sincerity, "Ranger says things so he thinks I'll believe him, but he's a man and they talk out their butts most of the time like Grandma says. She says God didn't do good planning when he made them, they only need one hole to do everything."

"Let's go, Delaney, before we find ourselves on the curb," Stephanie spoke as she pushed her young child on the waiting elevator leaving the handsome Cuban and his best friend laughing in the hallway.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That's all of the bags," Lester said dropping the grocery bags on the counter which covered it and the square table.

"Thank you for helping us, Lester. I hope we didn't bore you."

He shook his short spiked head, "I had fun actually. You really accomplished a lot of shopping," tapping a grocery bag. He pushed the grocery cart at the Italian specialty which was overflowing with peppers, tomatoes, spinach, fresh hard crusty bread, grated Parmesan cheese, ground meat for meatballs, and anything else Stephanie and Delaney found.

"If your Boss is here will you give him a message from me?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure."

"Dinner is at six. We have things to do so he can't bother us. If I need him, I'll call," she said with a deliberate nod of her head.

"OK," Lester laughed to himself. Ranger wasn't adapted to taking orders.

"And don't be late," the little half pint added.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Boss, there's a woman demanding to see Miss Plum. Hurry!" Binkie called from the front desk in a state.

Ranger couldn't imagine who knew Stephanie was here other than her family. Only one thought crept into his mind to cause a big ex-Army man to be flustered. Her Grandma, Edna Mazur! Running down the steps he wanted to save his company and his employee's mental state.

"I'll make you talk! Where are Baby Granddaughters?"

Coming into the lobby, there was Stephanie's Grandmother practically on top of the desk puckering her lips at his employee backed into the corner sweating.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Mazur?" Ranger asked helping to ease her down from the wooden desktop. He heard Binkie let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow!" Grandma Mazur's eyes got big. "You're the one with the smooth voice I talked to on the telephone. I'd know that voice anywhere. Where are my Granddaughters? I'm here to check on them," she told him with her hands on her hips and her pink leather pocketbook swinging from her bony arm. She meant business.

"Stephanie and Delaney returned a while ago from shopping. Let me take you to them," Ranger indicated the direction of the elevator trying not to get to close. He remembered her date comment.

The door opened and Tank jumped off with his hand on his revolver at his hip. "Ranger, I was told there was a problem here!" Then he saw Stephanie's Grandmother hoping to quickly exit back on the elevator but Ranger grabbed his tight black Rangeman shirt to stop his retreat.

"Thanks for your help," Edna waved at Binkie breathing more normal now. "Hey, being a cougar is in now. How about I hook up with one of you?"

Both Tank and Ranger stepped to the far back corners with expressions they were about to faint.

"I have a steady, Ma'am, but thanks for the offer," Tank choked.

Ranger just gave him an eyebrow. Before he could give an answer, the doors opened on four.

"Whoa, something smells good," Tank said sniffing the air.

Lester had given Ranger a message that Stephanie and Delaney were going to be busy fixing-up the apartment so he had to stay away until dinner that was why he confined himself to his office after he returned fighting the urge to be on four. He hoped the two Plum girls wouldn't slam the door in his face now. He tapped lightly below a wreath decorated with blue Snapdragons and bright yellow sunflowers suspended by a long ribbon that matched a bright blue and white plaid loopy bow on it.

"Coming," Stephanie called.

Grandma touched the ribbon, "My Grandbaby has a talent."

The door opened with her and the little girl standing there.

"Grandma!" both let out and were instantly hugging the small woman in a pink striped jogging suit.

"There's my Grandbabies!" She greeted her granddaughters hustling in the apartment. Ranger stood in the hallway unsure if he should step inside.

"Come on in, Ranger and Tank. We still have a few things so do before dinner."

"Babe, dinner smells wonderful," he grinned savoring the smell of the sauce simmering.

"Wow, this is a nice place," Edna Mazur said looking around the small apartment. "Maybe, your fella there has another one so we can be neighbors. I'd like my own bathroom because your father can really stick it up," she said echoing from the bathroom. "Your father was telling your mother and me about the place you might buy in Philly. I googled it and Foxwood Casino is just a hop, skip, and a jump away. I like that place, it has fruity drinks with real alcohol and big paper drink umbrellas when you ask for them. See, I collect them." Grandma opened a side pocket of her purse showing the bottom was full of folded up colorful umbrellas.

"Mom, see that house is meant for us. Grandma could room with us when she's playing the slots. When I get old enough to go with her, Grandma can show me the ropes!" Delaney was talking a mile a minute because she was so excited.

"I'll keep that in mind when I make a decision," Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Babe, this can't be the same apartment," Ranger was amazed at the transformation. The television and stand were moved to the corner; the sofa was angled in front of it as was the chair. There was what appeared to be a card table covered in a red table cloth along the far wall with a few of the books Frank Plum had brought previously for Delaney. A new coloring book and crayons were stacked on top of them he saw. The back of the sofa had a red and gold plaid throw draped over it. The throw pillows from the sofa had red bandanas tied around them. Behind the sofa were two wooden snack tables she stood end to end for a sofa table lined with various glass holders with candles. The kitchen counter had a big yellow dog faced cookie jar. There was a bookcase already in the apartment that was moved between the bedroom and bathroom doors which a print of big sunflowers was leaning against the wall and beside it an amber vase of sunflowers with dainty white flowers mixed between them. A few games were neatly placed on the shelves. He glanced quickly in the bedroom and there was a faded blue quilt placed across the white bedspread at the bottom of the bed, blue pillows tossed at the top, and Delaney's bear, Benji, resting against them. In a few short hours, Stephanie and Delaney transformed the drab apartment to a cozy temporary home.

"Wow, this is really nice," Tank looked around at all the small touches.

"Is it OK that I moved things around? We dragged Lester to a discounted craft store and a vintage shop where I find a lot of unusual containers for special arrangements I do when requested at Josie's."

"Babe, this is amazing. I can't believe you accomplished all this in such a short amount of time and made spaghetti sauce, which smells wonderful. I'm hungry already."

"Well," Stephanie stirred the large pot simmering on the stove and put a ladle of it in a small bowl she took out of the cupboard. "Tell me how it tastes." She sprinkled fresh grated cheese on top of it and placed slices of Italian bread on a plate for the two men to dip in it.

Not needing any encouragement, Ranger and Tank each ripped a piece of bread dipping into the sauce.

"Oh, this is good," Tank was tearing another piece to dunk. "Can I have the leftovers?"

Ranger was enjoying his sample and couldn't wait for dinner. He didn't eat pasta very often but tonight was a special occasion.

"Would you like to join us, Big, Jolly Guy?" Delaney asked. "You can't just make a little spaghetti. It will cost you," she jingled her pocket.

"I'll bring extras," Tank accepted eating another smothered piece of bread ignoring the eyebrow Ranger was giving him.

There was a tap at the door. Opening it, Stephanie found Ella standing there with two big pasta pots.

"Are these big enough, Stephanie?" the housekeeper stepped in and just as Stephanie was about to close the door Bobby and Lester slipped inside.

"What smells so good?" Lester was sniffing even though he pushed the cart and knew Stephanie and Delaney were cooking Ranger spaghetti.

"Stephanie, this is lovely. I love the wreath on the door and the flowers. You are an artist with flowers," Ella was smelling the fresh flowers in the vase. "Ranger has an important client coming tomorrow for a meeting. If I bought flowers, would you arrange a big vase for the lobby and a small one for the conference room so it doesn't look so male around here? I think his wife is coming with the client. Would you make me a wreath, too? The bow is perfect."

Ranger nodded in agreement at Ella's suggestion as she going out the apartment door.

"I'll call Josie to order the flowers. Will someone pick them up along with a big vase for me?" she asked the Cuban man.

Lester raised a hand, "I'll go for a plate of spaghetti! I carried all the bags shopping today and wore myself out. I need some carbs."

"I'll help carry the stuff," Bobby spoke up.

"If you bring quarters, we'll dish it out," Delaney made the offer which the two Rangeman heartily shook her hand. They wouldn't meet the glare Ranger was giving them.

"It's always a good viewing with beautiful flowers when Stephanie does them. They always compliment the dearly departed," Grandma spoke up from her comfortable spot on the sofa watching horse racing at Hialeah Park with Delaney sitting down right beside her. "If they're going out, can I get a ride back home so I don't have to call Frank? Oh!" Grandma jumped up from her seat rummaging in her pink purse. "Stephanie, look at this." She flipped through her cell phone handing it to Stephanie. "I saw him a few days ago in front of his house getting the mail. Joe told the police four guys and Richard Nixon beat him up. Eddie thinks maybe he fell down drunk hitting his head. Nixon's dead. I wish I had been there, I would have given him a good upper cut with my brass knuckles in the jewels," Grandma added with a fist going up in the air.

"Ah!" Stephanie gasped seeing Joe's face with black eyes, it appeared his nose was broken and swollen, a cut lip, and scratches she could make out on the small cell phone picture.

"I was riding with Mavis. I made her stop so I could take that,"

Grandma said going back to the horse racing with Delaney.

Stephanie placed the cell phone on the counter looking straight at Ranger then at all the men. There were four of them standing there. "Let me see your hands," Stephanie glared at each one.

Reluctantly, they held out their fingers. Each had fading bruises or healing cuts on knuckles of a hand she witnessed.

"I'll see you three for dinner," Stephanie said waving a finger at Tank, Bobby, and Lester. "I'll call you, Lester, when Josie has my flowers ready. You," pointing to Ranger, "I need to talk with you."

The three men in black rushed to the door to escape.

"Dinner will be at six," Stephanie called after them.

"Outside," Stephanie conveyed in such a way that there was no room for Ranger to talk himself out of it and she clutched his painted-on T-shirt dragging him behind her. Once the apartment door was shut and they had glimpses of the three Rangemen running up the staircase, she fired away. "Did you and your henchmen beat up my," Stephanie stopped changing her word, "Joe? And my father helped because he has a Nixon mask from Halloween years ago."

"Babe."

"Don't you dare Babe me, Ranger Manoso!" Stephanie hissed with a finger pointing at his nose. She hoped the happy dance she was doing inside herself wasn't showing on the outside. "You'll be eating a can of beans for supper!"

"Babe." Ranger's dark eyes were locked on her hard blue eyes and his softened with crinkles at the corners when his lips curved up slightly. "Your father had a good time. Someone had to show the cop some of his own medicine. He hurt you and scared Delaney."

He became very boyish in front of her admitting the working over of Morelli.

He was caught and she realized he was very unsure of her and her reaction. She couldn't hold back any longer and bust out with a 'Ha!" leading into uncontrollable giggles. "My dad never really liked Joe, but gave him the benefit of the doubt for mine and Delaney's sake. I can't believe he got out his old Richard Nixon mask to punch him out and Joe is being treated like he made it up! That's too much," she said catching her breath holding her sides. "Don't do it again," Stephanie shook a finger at him.

"Yes, Babe," Ranger chuckled back, "unless he deserves it again."

She gave him wide eyes.

He never said anything else but leaned into Stephanie kissing her softly which she returned.

"I better go check of those two," she said opening the apartment door only to be greeted by a loud 'HONK!'. "Grandma!"

Edna was pulling weaponry out of her pink pocketbook placing it on the table showing her great-granddaughter her arsenal. She just demonstrated a small air horn used at hockey and football games.

Delaney had her ears covered snickering at her grandma.

"Baby Granddaughter, a girl has to protect herself."

There was a set of brass knuckles, stun gun, what appeared to be a water pistol, and pepper spray all to go with the horn.

"Is there a crime spree in Trenton, Grandma?" she asked feeling the man behind her chuckling.

"No, but you have to protect yourself at the casinos. If you are on a winning slot machine, someone is always trying to knock you off the seat. You have to watch those old farts on those motorized carts! They try and ram you out of the way, that's why I carry. I may need a bigger purse though. I'm not giving up my machine until I'm damn ready! I'm done with men my age, I'm going to Cougarville! Old guys are just too impatient and most can't even get it up. Any young guys here ready for some experienced lady lovin'?" Grandma directed the question to Ranger.

Ranger kissed Stephanie's curls still laughing. He whispered in her ear, "I'll be back later. You have scary women in your family, Babe." Before he bolted out the door, he gave a quick, "I'll post a note on the board."

"They can reach me through Stephanie," Grandma yelled after him.

"He has a smooth voice to go with a nice ass. I bet he was a good package to go with it. If you don't want him, Stephanie, send him my way," Grandma licked her lips and clicked her dentures. "A fine looking man."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 20_

Stephanie snickered that her precious little Grandma Mazur could send a muscled Bad Ass-Security Expert of a man running.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Grandma?" Stephanie asked.

"I love too, Stephanie, but I have a viewing tonight and it's macaroon night so I don't want to miss it. I'll take a rain check, though. I want to sit next to that Ranger with the smooth male voice. I bet sounding as he does, ladies don't realize their silky drawers are coming down. I'll wear a special thong for that night because I hope mine slides down to my ankles in no time from the sounds of that silky tongue." Grandma gave a shiver for emphasis as she spoke.

Stephanie couldn't wait.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

There was a knock on the door about 5:30 and the little girl went running to answer it. "Hello, OK Man," Delaney greeted with a towel over one of her small arms and a cup in the other. "I see you have a reservation. Come in," she waved him inside jingling her cup which he dropped a quarter into it.

Stephanie saw him cautiously scanning the apartment. "My Grandma left, but the next time she'll stay for dinner. She wants to sit next to you, Ranger, because with your smooth masculine voice she knows her thong will slide right off." She teased him seeing him gulp.

"Babe, that's cruel." He handed her a bottle of expensive red wine which she placed on the counter.

There were candles lit around the apartment and Frank Sinatra was singing Italian songs. Luis must have brought a folding table up from storage because the table was longer with a white tablecloth and there were extra folding chairs around it. Also, a vase of red flowers which he remembered as Poppies from his mother's garden on each table along with white plates. The apartment table had a red checked tablecloth covering it giving an Italian flare. "Delaney chose the music," she told him.

He lifted a corner of a dishcloth that was covering a casserole dish on the white counter. "I made a cherry cobbler and a peach one for dessert. Would you like a beer or wine before dinner?" she asked him stirring the spaghetti boiling in two large pots. "I don't know how much your three friends will eat so I cooked extra. I bought whole wheat pasta so you have your roughage," she teased again

"Babe, with those three together they could clean out the shelves. How about wine before they get here?"

Stephanie nodded opening a cupboard next to the sink where a set of wine glasses were stored. Ranger found a corkscrew in a drawer to give the cork a 'POP' and poured two glasses.

Delaney came over watching Ranger fill two glasses, her mother poured grape juice in another for the little girl so she was included.

"To dinner and Lady Luck," Delaney toasted, "because I got a big pretzel bag and a new deck of cards for a Poker night to break in."

Ranger was smirking as he touched his glass to Stephanie's and the little girl's, "To our evening."

Stephanie was draining one pot of spaghetti when Delaney opened the door at the next knock. She greeted the three men with her dishtowel draped arm and cup. Each dropped a quarter into it as each stepped across the threshold. "Let me see. Oh, yes, here it is, a reservation for three," pretending to read an imaginary list. "Come in and right this way," leading them to their seats. Ranger had bottles of beer out of the refrigerator placing them by the three place settings on the extra table.

"Have a seat guys and I'm bringing out dinner," Stephanie told them placing a large white bowl of steaming spaghetti in the middle. Ranger carried a bowl of sauce. There was another one teaming with meatballs and sausage. "I made an Italian bread salad to go with the spaghetti," she said pointing to another white bowl with spinach, tomatoes, onions, and torn bread pieces drizzled with Balsamic vinegar and Olive oil.

"Everything smells so good in here. The hallway has such a good aroma," Tank said taking a seat at the end so he had extra arm room.

Ranger sat at the other end opposite his friend. Stephanie was next to him and Delaney next to her. There was a half wall divider between the kitchen and living room which the tables were sitting against separating the living area topped with votive candles.

"Bless our spaghetti," the girl announced digging into her dinner.

Lester had his first bite from his loaded plate, "Oh, this is good. Ranger, we should have spaghetti night more often."

"You cooking, Santos?" the boss asked.

"No. I could but it won't be this good," he smiled with sauce smeared at the corner of his mouth.

Stephanie was glad she made extra because the bowls of salad, spaghetti noodles, sauce, meatballs, and sausages she placed on the tables were practically empty.

"I'm pleasantly stuffed," Bobby patted his full stomach. "That was some of the best pasta I ever ate. Thank you, Stephanie."

"You are very welcome, Bobby."

Delaney looked over at Ranger with a red smeared face, "Well, OK Man, isn't Mom's spaghetti good?"

"The best, Card Shark," Ranger laughed at her face. He enjoyed his dinner, but he wished he could get rid of his three friends to enjoy his evening.

"I have extra spaghetti, sauce, and some salad left. Would your evening employees like some, Ranger? They have contributed to my daughter's gambling habit," Stephanie asked ready to begin to clean off the tables.

"Sit, Babe. We'll clean up and one of us will take the food upstairs to the kitchen. You've fed us, so we'll do the dishes."

"I want some for breakfast," Lester held up a container he brought with him.

What dishes and bowls fit into the first load were in the dishwasher and Ranger, Delaney, and Tank stacked the remaining pots and few glasses neatly in the sink for the next load. Bobby and Lester took the leftovers up to 5 and dropped bowls for themselves off at their apartments before they came back.

The two big men with no effort moved the folding table into the living room setting up for Delaney's poker game. Tank was curious if the little girl really could play Poker like Ranger had told him.

She came running with a big bag of pretzel sticks right behind the men and grabbed a new deck of cards off the bookcase. Stephanie was taking small plates out of the cupboard for dessert, forks out of the silverware drawer, and a can of whipped cream out of the refrigerator for topping the dessert during the card game.

"Dinner was excellent, Babe," Ranger came up behind Stephanie lightly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her curls. "Delaney was right. You made the best spaghetti I've ever eaten. I've never had salad like that and I did enjoy it."

"I'm not the most accomplished cook, but being half Italian, I love my spaghetti," she told him handing the dessert plates to him.

Tank didn't want to appear too obvious watching his friend and the beautiful woman who came back into his life, he saw the attraction still between them. Stephanie and Ranger gravitated towards each other even though he thought she was holding back a little in front of people because she still was married.

The young Gambler counted out six sets of fifty pretzel sticks and a few extra found their way to Delaney's stomach. "You ready to lose again, OK Man?" she gave a sweet smile hiding her determination to win. "What about you, Ho Ho Man? Can you handle it if a little girl beats you?" Delaney challenged Tank.

His brows knitted together trying to put together why she called him that.

Delaney noticed the puzzled expression of the large man, "Ho, Ho, Green Giant. Get it? Is there too much air way up there fogging up your brain?"

Tank bust out laughing realizing he was bested by the young girl. "Yes, I'm in," he told her.

Ranger nodded throwing his 50 cents into the cup on the table. Tank's quarters followed clinking in the cup. Stephanie traded her money for shuffling the cards her daughter handed her just a Bobby and Lester came through the apartment door.

"They're vultures up there going after the spaghetti like road kill. They must have smelled us coming," Lester said sitting down in a chair counting all ten of his fingers.

"It was good spaghetti," Bobby concurred pulling his quarters out of his jeans adding them to the pot.

"A little five card poker, Gentleman and Mom?" Delaney questioned with a certain gleam in her brown eyes fanning out the cards in her small hands.

With a smirk, Ranger told her, "Deal, Card Shark."

Bobby was out of the game first having lost on purpose to eat more dessert, then Stephanie and Lester. Tank had the least amount of pretzel sticks of the three. Ranger's was slightly bigger at the start of the hand. Delaney dealt the cards after her mother shuffled, Tank cut, and each checked theirs. Delaney rechecked hers making sure she saw right before she laid them down.

"How many, Ho Ho Man?"

"Three," Tank said throwing away his cards.

"Your turn, OK Man. What's your number?"

Ranger smirked at the pint sized dealer, "Two."

She gave him two. "The dealer likes her cards so I pass," Delaney told them placing the remaining deck to the side and grabbing a pretzel stick from the bag and placed it between her lips. "What's your bet?"

Tank pushed his dozen or so pretzel sticks to the middle and so did Ranger push his bigger pile.

Delaney glanced mischievously at her mother, then at the two men still in the game. "I'd throw in the towel, too," she spoke pointing her pretzel stick at them then used it to lift an eyebrow, "guys your age need your sleep."

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at the mean faces both Tank and Ranger were giving her.

"Whatcha got, Ho Ho?"

The second in command laid down a pair of Queens.

"Nice pair of ladies you got there with hooters."

Stephanie yelled surprised her daughter would say something like that, "Delaney!"

"Mom, it's lodge talk. I know they are breasts, but it doesn't sound the same," the little girl explained.

"Oh, I see," her mother responded rolling her eyes.

"So, Mr. Cuban Guy that my Grandma wants to get to know better, what do you have?"

Ranger squinted his eyes at the reference to Edna Mazur dating him. He laid down a '4', a 'Jack', and three '3's.

"Tree Trees," Delaney said with a deliberate accent. "Nice job, but not good enough." She turned over a '2 of Diamonds', '6 of Diamonds', '9 of Diamonds', 'King of Diamonds', and 'Ace of Diamonds' for a flush. "That, Gentleman, is how you play the game," pulling the pretzel sticks to her large pile.

Tank was shaking his head looking at the cards, "I got beat by a little girl," he muttered in disbelief, and then looked over at Ranger.

"Join the club, Friend."

"Bath time, Delaney," Stephanie told her little girl replacing the cards on the bookcase and placing the used pretzel in a bag.

"Mom, do you have to say it now. I have an image."

'I'm taking dessert with me," Lester spooned cherry cobbler with whipped cream on a plate.

"That's your third, Santos," Ranger reminded him.

"So, I worked hard all day. I'm storing up energy for tomorrow," he waved going out the apartment door with Bobby.

Tank and Ranger were folding up the card table.

"Just place it against the wall, Guys," Stephanie instructed heading into the bathroom. "I'm sure we'll be using it again."

"It was a good night," Tank patted his best friend on the back before he left with a bowl of peach cobbler.

"Come here," Ranger held out a hand to Stephanie as she came out of the bathroom guiding her down beside him on the sofa. "Thank you, for an enjoyable evening," he kissed her curls. "Delaney is something," he chuckled.

"I need not only to speak with Grandma, but my Dad about the things that come out of her mouth. Do you know what she asked me this afternoon after seeing all of Grandma's artillery?"

He shook his head.

"If she could have her own flare gun so she and Grandma had a set. She could signal me when she hit a jackpot. When I was before the judge in night court obtaining my PFA, the judge was well acquainted with my sweet Grandma, now I know why!"

"Babe, she is scary," he laughed tipping Stephanie's chin up to meet his lips.

Having had her bath, Delaney smelled like vanilla when she crawled up on Stephanie's lap and settled there. There was a program about Panda Bears on Animal Planet they sat watching quietly.

"This is nice," Delaney whispered as she drifted off in her mother's arms on the sofa with Stephanie's head nestled on Ranger's shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is an incentive chapter for the Rangeman Writers Challenge.**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 21_

Delaney, what are you doing?" Stephanie was looking at her young daughter. She had her hair in a ponytail; her wavy hair was slick with her mother's hair gel. Undoing the ponytail holder, Stephanie smoothed her still sticky, damp hair, then redoing it. The little girl was dressed in a black shirt, black shorts, and her wild purple paisley sneakers she loved.

"Mom, I want to fit in so I'm dressing like the natives. I'll be back. Ella said I could help her stock stuff," Delaney told her standing on her tip toes to kiss her mother before going out the apartment door.

Once she finished stacking paper towels in the break room cupboard for the housekeeper, the little girl meandered across the hall listening to the morning meeting going on, Ella was on the phone ordering some extra supplies so Delaney stepped into the room taking the empty seat right inside the door.

Ranger saw the little girl dressed in black with her colored shoes checking out the morning meeting taking a seat in the back row. He kept on speaking uninterrupted. A few of the men snickered in the back he heard.

"Any questions?" Ranger asked his men when he finished discussing a new client's installation for his stately home outside of Trenton.

A small hand came up. "Shark has a question, Ranger."

His lips curled into a grin at the nickname she gave herself with names like Tank, Ram, Binkie, and Woody in the building. 'Shark' for 'Card Shark'. "Yes, Shark, what do you have a question about?"

"Does this guy have any little kids?"

"Yes, he does."

"Well, shouldn't he have something that is easy to reach for a little kid like me to let you know there is a problem if he can't? What if a burglar hit him and his little girl had to get help? Maybe, she couldn't find the telephone to call her grandpa."

"That is a very good point, Shark. I will ask the home owner about that and have my electronic developer see what he can design."

Hector stood up walking to the front so he could see the little voice. "Boss," he explained with his heavy Spanish accent, "we could hide a panic button on a wall behind a cabinet so it wasn't accidentally hit anytime, but within easy access."

"See_**, people who don't Think probably don't have Brains; rather, they have gray fluff that's blown into their heads by mistake. **_The world is not all big people."

Ranger nodded his head impressed with the little girl. Not only was she a good gambler, she was smart. It also gave him an understanding how scared she was for her mother when the cop attacked her.

"That was a very smart idea, Delaney," Ranger told her walking towards the kitchen with her after the meeting.

She looked up at the tall Cuban man, "Thanks, but it's Shark up here. Maybe I could pick up a few skills in the security line."

Ranger laughed to himself because he saw her picking locks in his mind. "What are you going to do with all these skills?"

"Mom works really hard, so one day, maybe, I could earn the green stuff," she rubbed her small fingers together, "and buy her a really nice car or take her on a trip to a fancy casino. She takes really good care of me and Ghost."

"That's very admirable of you." Delaney cocked her head and arched her brow with a finger doing a silent questioning of the word. "Wonderful."

"Cool."

The elevator door opened with Stephanie stepping off with a small floral arrangement she made for the conference room. She was pretty sure who Delaney would be pestering. "Delaney, there you are."

"Hi, Mom. The meeting just ended."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Now, I hope you didn't interrupt it. Ranger is running a business here."

"No," Ranger shook his head. "Actually, 'Shark' here made a very good suggestion regarding a home security installation."

"Really?" Stephanie looked down at her little girl.

Delaney had her hands on her hips, "Mom, I'm getting new skills." She pulled a deck of cards out of a back pocket. "Hi or lo?"

"Hi," Ranger told her.

She split the deck showing a '2 of Diamonds'. She didn't say anything but held out a hand. Ranger dropped a quarter in it. He carried a constant supply in his pockets now.

"We're guests here, Delaney." Stephanie said with that firm but laughing expression she developed, "Not to be shaking down the Boss."

She put her hand up to her mouth and leaned towards her mother, "Mom, he's easy," shaking her pocket of collected quarters.

He stopped in mid stride bent over laughing, "You have my number."

"You just figured that out. You're slow, too, sometimes." She gave him that impish grin, but Ranger knew she meant it.

"I have an appointment with a client. Can I catch up with you later?"

"Sure, I'm a little kid so I'm pretty free."

"Thanks," he told her tugging on her pony tail. "You, Delaney, are really something."

"You trying to butter me up for something?" she asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Never."

"Ranger," Stephanie put a hand on his warm arm, "my attorney has to meet with me. Is it all right I told her to come here?"

"Of course. Anytime you need to see her," he nodded. He wanted Stephanie to be safe but she wasn't a prisoner.

"And Josie who owns the flower shop where I worked is backed up. If my father brings me the flowers and supplies, can I do the arrangements here? He'll take them back when they're finished. I do need to earn a living."

"Use the small conference room here on 5 to talk with your attorney. There's an empty office on 3 I'll have Luis unlock. Will that be big enough?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "I won't need too much room. Just someplace to arrange the flowers and decorate a few wreaths."

"If you need anything while I'm out, see Tank or Ella."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She was in the hallway nervously rubbing her hands together waiting for Laura Walters to step off the elevator; Delaney was happily baking peanut butter cookies with Ella while Stephanie was meeting with her attorney. It dinged and the petite woman wearing her Zebra striped glasses stepped off.

"Stephanie, what a building! How are you?" Ms. Walters greeted her client.

She took in the sleeveless bright green shell top over the beige tailored pants and low green sandals Laura was wearing and her highly polished tan leather briefcase in hand compared to her cut-off jean shorts, tank, and white sneakers making Stephanie feel very underdressed. "Well, I'll be better when we get this over, Laura. We can talk in this room down here." They walked down the hallway to a small meeting room almost directly across from Ranger's office and she noticed a few of the ex-military men checking out her attorney.

"Wow, I haven't seen one yet that I would consider having an average build. You must feel very safe here," Laura said walking into the conference room after her client closed the door.

"Almost every man I've met here is ex-military and completely all muscle including the owner, Carlos Manoso."

The attorney nodded fanning herself, "I've seen him at the police station, but never had any direct contact with the Trenton bounty hunter. I wouldn't mind him bringing me in if I missed my court date. WOW!"

"Would you like coffee, tea, water, or sweet tea?" Stephanie offered as she poured herself a glass of the cold drink and placed the fresh cookies Delaney brought down in the middle of the table.

Laura told her taking papers out of her briefcase and placing on the table top, "Iced tea would be great. It is warm outside."

"How bad is it?" Stephanie asked apprehensively handing her attorney her glass and sitting down across from her.

"You said your husband would contest the divorce and his attorney is making things difficult. He's asking for a full accounting of the money in your account that was your wages which we figured he would. Your husband wants partial custody."

"NO! Delaney is mine!"

"The family judge won't award with that. What I think Judge Simpson is going to recommend before Joe even sees your daughter is for an evaluation by a court appointed child psychologist to speak with Delaney about her feelings relating to her father and about that night. The court will not allow any type of visitation if it is going to be detrimental to your little girl. Before we even get that far, didn't you say," Laura opened a notebook, "you and Joe were married at St. John's on May 10, 2003."

"Yes, we just had our seventh wedding anniversary. Well, I had pizza with Delaney at Pino's. Joe was on a 'case'," Stephanie emphasized with her fingers as she spoke. "Father Joe married us. Most of the 'Burg' was there. Why?"

"Well, the priest may have officiated the ceremony, but the state has no record of your marriage certificate being filed. I went to the courthouse to get a copy; the clerk couldn't find it in the computer under your names or date."

"What! We were married in the church. I still have my dress and my father walked me down the aisle!" Stephanie couldn't have heard correctly and was intent on her attorney's words.

"There is no record in the courthouse that your marriage certificate was ever filed," Laura repeated to her stunned client. She could only imagine a part of the disbelief Stephanie felt because the attorney couldn't believe it either. This only happened in made-for-TV movies. "Father Joe was hospitalized after your wedding a priest told me at the church after he went back into the records and I spoke with the older secretary. He developed a case of food poisoning from a church picnic the next day and while he was in the hospital broke his hip falling out of bed after emergency appendectomy surgery. He was admitted to a Catholic rehabilitation hospital to convalesce, but never returned to St. John's Church because he was reassigned to a smaller church. The church secretary found the wedding certificate in a ledger that was stored in the basement after he left. It was never filed and the statute of limitation is up." Ms. Walters slid the marriage certificate across the table to her client.

Stephanie studied every inch of the slightly faded document. There were her and Joe's signatures, the marriage date, the priest's signature, the church seal stamped on the document so it was the original, but the area for the official state stamp was blank. "I'm not married? Joe and I have been living as a married couple," the stunned woman said to herself. "We're not legally married?"

"No," the attorney shook her head. "And, New Jersey doesn't recognize common law marriages. There is no need for a divorce here."

"What about Delaney?"

"That will be determined by the court since both of you are listed at her parents. If you husband fights your full custody, that may take some time to finally settle. The DA is pursuing the abuse and assault charges. I think the police union is going to fight for his job hard. Joe is probably going to be ordered into alcohol rehabilitation for 30 days and anger management. He has a clean work record up to this point. Once he has completed that, then the case will go back in front of a judge after review of the psychological reports. More than likely, he will be sentenced, I think, to 6 months in jail and a probationary period of a few years. He will be demoted, also."

"What if Joe isn't her biological father?" Stephanie asked. "His pride wouldn't allow it knowing I was unfaithful even if it was before our marriage."

"That would change things. Joe Morelli is legally listed at Delaney's father, but he could give up that right and petition to have his name removed from the birth certificate depending on what is in this envelope." Laura removed a sealed, white, flat, business envelope from her briefcase and handed it to Stephanie.

It was addressed to Stephanie Plum in care of her attorney as she had requested of her so no one would know what she had done.

"I believe, Officer Morelli's very slimy cousin of an attorney is representing him and will request a DNA test of their own to prove Joe's paternity. Let them do it. You, Stephanie, are the injured party here and I want you to be the agreeable one complying with the court's requests."

"OK," She agreed opening up the envelope. She read over the first report which compared Joe's DNA to Delaney's, then the second page comparing 'CM' as she had labeled Ranger's hair sample with another of her daughter's.

She looked up at her attorney with tears sliding down her face. "It's what I expected."


	22. Chapter 22

-1_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 22_

Stephanie sat in the empty conference after Laura Walters left; her mind was in a jumble and her stomach tight. "Now what was she going do?" Her marriage certificate and the two DNA reports were straight in front of her. She sort of prepared herself for the results of the DNA test, but the knowledge of not being married all this time along with knowing definitely who Delaney's father was really sent her spinning. "Oh, God, her mother will have a stroke. Her unmarried daughter had a child out of wedlock!" Ellen Plum won't leave the house for eons because of the embarrassment. How was she going to explain everything? Tears slid down her face dialing her cell phone.

"Hello," her father's deep voice answered his cell phone.

"Daddy, I need to see you."

"On my way, Pumpkin."

"Bye, Daddy."

She would start with her father. Brushing her tears away and picking up the papers, Stephanie studied the unfiled marriage document. She wasn't married so there wasn't anything standing in her way to begin thinking about hers and Delaney's lives. Where should they start over? Philadelphia? Not Trenton for sure. Once it gets out through the fickle 'Burg' about the non-marriage and Joe's abuse trial gets under way, both she and Delaney would branded at the least as outcasts. One thing, Stephanie would do as a mother was provide her daughter a happy home and childhood!

There was a quiet knock on the fourth floor apartment door where Stephanie was waiting on Frank Plum. Ella was keeping Delaney occupied a little longer so she could speak with her father alone.

Opening the door not only was Frank standing there but Ghost was by his side. "It sounded like my Pumpkin needed an old friend."

"Ghost!"

The white dog was in her arms and Stephanie's tears of confusion, fear, and anger let go along with relief.

He took a position on the sofa not saying another word listening to his younger daughter cry. Stephanie shed some tears the night of Delaney's anguishing telephone call but has held everything in mostly not to upset her daughter. The apartment hardly looked like it did when he saw it the first time. It was a comfort spot for them.

"How did things do today, Stephanie?" he asked when her emotions were under control.

"That's what I need to speak with you about. I have a few things to tell you and I want you to hear the truth."

Stephanie sat down in the grey oversized chair pulling her knees up holding the white envelope in her hand, and her white dog was right beside her. She sighed ready to begin, "Daddy, Joe and I aren't married. Father Joe got sick after our wedding so our marriage certificate was never filed at the courthouse. This was found in storage at St. John's." Stephanie passed the piece of paper to her father.

Frank read it from top to bottom, then looked across to Stephanie with the biggest smile on his face, "I'll have to give your mother extra for the collection plate on Sunday. Joe was never good enough for you or Delaney. He's just made you miserable! So, there is no need for a divorce?"

"No," Stephanie shook her curls, "the statute of limitations has past Laura explained and New Jersey doesn't recognize common law marriages. I've never been married. Mom is going to have a stroke when it gets out around the 'Burg' I had a child out of wedlock."

"That doesn't matter and it doesn't make us love Delaney any less. The bad thing is Joe will always be involved in her life."

"Maybe not," she said wrapping her arms tighter around her knees. "Joe isn't Delaney's biological father."

Frank's mouth opened.

Her hand came up, "Please, let me explain, Daddy. I don't know if you remember a couple of weeks before our wedding, Mary Lou and I went to Atlantic City."

He nodded but didn't interrupt his daughter and Stephanie continued. "I met someone in the lounge and danced all night with him. There was something special between us that wasn't ever there with Joe. I didn't even know his real name until recently when we bumped into each other again. I noticed similarities in Delaney's eyes and hair textures. I've always believed Joe was her father. I don't know for sure, but I suspect Joe tampered with my birth control pills before the wedding so I would get pregnant right away to be his perfect housewife. I had their DNA's compared through hair samples. There was no doubt from what the report said that Joe couldn't be Delaney's father. Telling you all this, Daddy, you must be very disappointed in me. I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything. This was the second shock in the last few minutes. "Well, Stephanie, you have never done anything the easy way and I can't say too much about what happened in Atlantic City. We've all had those nights including me before I met your mother. I'd say that Joe has really screwed himself," Frank said with a chuckle, "and it couldn't have happened to a nicer person. Delaney's real father, you know where he is?"

"Oh, yes. I couldn't have been more surprised when our paths crossed again in the last few weeks."

The light bulb went off in Frank's head realizing the only other male contact Stephanie has had, "Ranger?"

She nodded afraid to meet her father's eyes. "After you suggested Delaney and I go to Aunt Sarah's something nagged at me that I needed to be there. Here, read the reports for yourself."

"You are going to tell him aren't you? That explains the connection I see between the three of you." Stephanie's father began reading over the DNA results she gave him. "You be careful. Once Morelli learns all this, he'll lose control of that temper of his. I hope I'm around," he said making a fist.

"Will you bring your Nixon mask again?"

"Of course." Frank caught himself, "I don't know where that thing is."

"Daddy, Ranger confessed what you, him, and his Merry Makers did."

"Oh, I've been caught!"

"Just a little."

"I think I may hold off telling Ranger about Delaney's paternity until after the hearings, I have more than enough to handle now. I'm very unsure of him. We don't really know much about each other. He and Delaney have a very wonderful rapport, but I think I need to feel him out. I don't want another man to disappoint her."

"I agree, Pumpkin," he said standing up and holding his arms out to give his confused daughter a fatherly hug. "I love you, Stephanie, and you could never disappoint me. I'm tickled pink that Joe will be out of our family. Ranger is a good man with very high standards. I like him. Why don't you and Delaney come home with me for dinner? Your mother had a roast going with those potatoes you like cooked with it. A comfort dinner."

Ghost ran over to the door wagging his tail anticipating it to open.

"Ghost!" the little girl screamed hugging the dog who immediately was licking her face. A certain Cuban man in black was right behind her. "Mom, you better call security. I found him roaming the hall," thumbing at Ranger behind her.

"Really?" Stephanie giggled, "I don't think Ranger will be happy about that."

And he was smirking at them with an amused raised eyebrow. "Babe. How are you, Frank?"

"Good. How is my favorite Poker player?"

"Grandpa," Delaney jumped into her grandfather's arms, "I got a Flush!"

"And picked up quite a Lodge Mouth somewhere, Daddy! She said the pair of Queens had nice hooters!"

Frank was very interested in the white ceiling all of the sudden. "How would my favorite girl like to have pot roast at Grandma and Grandpa's tonight?"

"Yeah, and I could play with Ghost. Is Grandma making the potatoes in the juice?"

He nodded.

"I'm there."

Ranger was somewhat disappointed, he was hoping to hear about Stephanie's meeting with her attorney and spend the evening here on four or have them come up to 7. "I'll have someone accompany you, Babe."

"Ranger, what are you doing for dinner? I'll drop the flowers you have finished at Josie's, Pumpkin."

"And I can go help Grandma and I'll catch up with Grandma Edna on how her viewing went," Delaney went on. "I'll find out the latest gossip around the 'Burg'. I still need to catch up what's been happening down at the ol' 'Cut n' Curl'. You can come with Ranger, Mom, when you're ready. Everything is falling into place like the cherries on the wheels."

"Well, Delaney, Ranger may have plans for the evening."

The little girl gave that look to the Cuban Man daring him as she said, "Or, he maybe to shy to come because Grandma wants to date him."

Frank began laughing, "You poor man," he said patting the muscled back, "of all the men, that Crazy Old Bat of a Mother-in-Law of mine falls for your smooth voice."

"Thanks," Ranger said with an expression maybe he should run and pack his bags right now for Tahiti. He pitched his nose closing his eyes, "What time?"

"Dinner is at 6 at Grandpa's, so you got time to pretty yourself up for Grandma," Delaney was giggling.

Ranger took a step towards Delaney and she ran about two paces when she was high in the air, "You like to cause trouble!"

She laughed the entire way down to the garage on Ranger's shoulder waiting for Stephanie and her father to bring her arrangements down to his car.

"What the location of the cop?" Ranger called up to the control room. "Have Lester and Bobby come to the garage."

Once he closed his cell phone Delaney spit out, "Are you dating someone? Is that why you can't date Grandma?"

"I'm not dating anyone," Ranger told the little girl on his shoulder. He wanted to choose his words carefully because Edna Mazur was beyond scary. "I am interested in someone. Your Grandma Mazur is a little too old for me."

"Huh, so you like them about Mom's age or do you rob the cradle?"

Ranger shook his head, he wasn't sure Delaney knew what 'robbing the cradle' meant but he could imagine the explanation the old woman gave her. "I prefer to date someone my own age so we have more in common."

"You know my Mom will be available soon."

"Really?" He couldn't hold back the laugh at the little matchmaker. Ranger had to put her down because his body was shaking with merriment.

Her big brown eyes were looking up at Ranger, "Yeah, and you already know me. I'd let you date my Mom, but it will cost you if you know what I mean."

"You, Delaney, are one in a million," he told her bent down to be on her level and dropped a quarter in her hand.

"Here's a hint. Mom likes tiramisu, pink tea roses, and rock like Bon Jovi and Metallica. Me, I vary. I like Ozzy sometimes and quieter stuff like Barry Manilow depending on my mood. Also, we are the type of people who think _**i**__**t is more fun to talk with someone who doesn't use long, difficult words but rather short, easy words like "What about lunch?"**_

"I'll remember that."

"I know, in your calendar," she said using his reference.

"What are you two up to?" Stephanie called out stepping off the elevator seeing her daughter and Ranger deep in conversation. She had a flower arrangement in her hands and Frank had a box which Ranger grabbed so Stephanie's father could reach his car keys in his pocket.

"What do you need, Boss?" Lester came off the elevator.

"You and Bobby are going after a couple of skips now?" Ranger asked.

His friends nodded.

"Tag along with Mr. Plum until he, Delaney, and Ghost make it back to the Plum's. I'll be there later. The control room has tracked Morelli all over town today and he's been past their house twice."

Bobby acknowledged the Ranger's orders, "OK, Boss."

"I'll be with Delaney the whole time, Pumpkin," Frank told his daughter seeing the worry across her face."

"OK," Stephanie agreed ignoring her fears. Delaney would be disappointed not spending time with Ghost and her Grandparents. "Delaney, do not go out of the house without Grandpa. I'll be there soon."

"Don't worry, Mom," her daughter kissed her good-bye, "Grandma's armed. We'll be safe."

"Oh God, who is going to save me?" Frank hugged Stephanie before he got behind the wheel of his Buick.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**Chapter 23**_

Stephanie was standing in the elevator looking at Ranger debating how to approach part of her meeting with her attorney because she wanted to tell him and she knew he wanted to ask.

"How did everything go, Babe?"

She couldn't stop herself blurting out, "I'm not married."

A fine Cuban eyebrow arched, "How?"

"My marriage certificate from the church was never filed. Joe and I aren't married. New Jersey doesn't recognize common law marriages, so I've always been single. I just didn't know it." Stephanie was smiling talking a mile a minute. Telling Ranger this portion of her news was important; Delaney's paternity could wait until everything else was settled. "Joe will have a fit because I was never his happy homemaker wife he wanted. My mother is going to slip into a coma or move to Greenland when I tell her. Her unmarried daughter had a baby."

"You're happy then?" Ranger asked studying Stephanie tucking a curl behind her ear.

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I can concentrate on our life now. Joe has no claim to my money that I saved for the future or me, so I can make plans for us."

Ranger turned the door knob for the fourth floor apartment. Before Stephanie stepped inside, he pulled her to him. His lips brushed hers and she moved her head so hers did the same to his. The kiss became anything but tame, the connection between them inflamed and they only broke apart to catch their breaths.

"Good to know, Babe. I'll see you in a little while."

Watching his black clad form walk to the elevator, Stephanie was holding on to the door knob for support.

"Babe," he said to her as the doors closed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking up the Plum's front steps, Ellen Plum, Grandma Mazur, and Delaney were waiting in the storm door.

"Nice of you to come, Mom. I see you brought Grandma's date," Delaney teased.

Stephanie introduced Ranger, "Mom, this is Carlos Manoso. He owns the building where Delaney and I are staying right now. This is my mother, Ellen."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Manoso. Please come in. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Call me, Carlos or Ranger," handing Mrs. Plum a bottle of red wine from his private collection.

"Thank you. I'll serve this with dinner."

Stephanie led her companion into the living room, "Hi, Daddy."

Frank looked up from the card game he was playing with his granddaughter. "Hi, Pumpkin. Hi, Ranger."

"Would you like something to drink before dinner?" Stephanie asked Ranger. He shook his head. "OK, I better go break my news to Mom and Grandma while the card game is going on."

She dreaded walking the few steps through the dining room into the kitchen. "Mom. Grandma. I have something to tell you before it gets around the 'Burg' after court tomorrow."

Ellen stopped stirring the gravy and poured herself a glass from her favorite cupboard shelf. "Stephanie, the 'Burg' knows you are getting divorced. Some don't know how you can just up and divorce Joe, but I said we won't tolerate him hitting and scaring you and Delaney."

"That's not it, Mom."

"I bet Morelli is gay," Grandma piped up. "Now wouldn't that be a pip! Maybe he is one of those guys who haven't come out of the closet yet because he hasn't found his inner girl yet. I thought he held his coffee mug funny with his little finger wiggling about."

"Joe's not gay that I know of, Grandma," Stephanie giggled realizing how rumors started around the 'Burg'.

"Baby Granddaughter, he's been in jail. Maybe he was converted by a prison gang leader. They have gangs in jail which you need to get their protection, but I bet that's not the type of protection he needed. Think the warden issues condoms when he gives out the jail bird stripes?"

"I'm not sure about any of that. I don't need to obtain a divorce because Joe and I were never legally married. Father Joe never had our marriage certificate filed with the state."

"What!" Ellen screamed gulping down her drink. "The church wouldn't do anything like that!"

"It was never filed. Someone at the church found it in a ledger book that was in storage at St. John's. It's past the statute of limitations to file it."

"Now, that is a pip! Can I come to court tomorrow? I want to see Morelli's face," Edna Mazur asked. She would love to see Joe's shocked face.

Stephanie's mother paled grasping her glass, "Stephanie, Delaney is."

"My daughter that I love with all my heart and your granddaughter. Valerie became pregnant with Lisa before she was married to Albert. I don't want to hear you ranting on about this, Mom! Delaney and I won't be settling in the 'Burg'. I won't do that to my child. I'm telling you before it gets out tomorrow and your telephone is ringing off the wall. Daddy knows. If this is going to affect how you feel about Delaney, Mom, tell me now and we will leave," Stephanie stared right at her mother with her hands on her hips.

"She's my granddaughter and you are my daughter, Stephanie. I love you both. I don't like it, but I detest what Joseph did to both of you. Your father still tosses and turns sometimes at night hearing what he did on the phone. I will never forgive Joseph for that and for hurting you," Ellen ended the conversation going back to stirring the gravy. "Please put the rolls on the table," handing Stephanie the bread basket.

Grandma grabbed the bowl of potatoes and carrots before she hustled out of the kitchen telling Stephanie, "I think I'm still telling the girls at the parlor that Joe's gay. That's exciting! Let that get back to his crazy Grandma Bella with her lazy eye that her precious Joey is doing it with guys and he likes it!"

Stephanie knew this would cause her mother to have extra wine at dinner, but Stephanie didn't care if that stopped her from ranting at the table, but she didn't have to worry about that. Grandma and Delaney would handle the dinner conversation in their own way.

"Mom, guess what?" Delaney looked across the dining room table at her mother sitting next to the muscled man.

Stephanie glanced at Ranger, "What, Delaney?" She saw her daughter was busting at the seams.

"Grandma got some good news. Tell them, Grandma."

"You," Grandma said pointing her fork at Ranger, "may have missed the boat with me. A guy in Virginia found my telephone number on my underwear I flung out the window heading south. He called and we may get together to meet after talking on the phone and through the computer."

The little girl was so excited she could barely take a bite of her roasted potatoes she loves, "Mom, its kismet! Tell them what he does, Grandma."

Edna Mazur was smiling proudly, "He's a trucker. Slim Jim as he's known to all his 18 wheeler friends just delivered Poker chips and slot machines to a couple of the casinos I go to. If we hit it off, he may take me home in his big truck, Stella, as he named it to meet his mother. She's 86 and I'll be a real life cougar. Jim is 65. She had all her children young."

"Mom, after I get my license," Delaney went on, "I think I'll go to trucker school. Hey, OK Man, with all your connections, can you get your hands on a big rig? It should have the living compartment with it. Grandma is going away with me to school so she can get her co-pilot's license. We'll travel the country delivering Poker chips, slots, and bananas cause people need to play and food to keep up with the slots. You can come too, Mom, with Ghost just for fun!"

Stephanie felt Ranger chuckling next to her. "I'll see what I can do," he got out between his laughter.

"Great plan, huh, Mom? I'll learn more skills. We can do rest stops at the casinos so I can deal cards to pick up extra cash to send home to you."

"Sweetheart," she was giggling at her daughter with her big plans on the road with Grandma Mazur, "I want you to do what makes you happy."

"How soon you meeting this loon?" Frank asked his mother-in-law. "I'll drive you to the nearest truck stop."

"He's a real gentleman. Since I live here, he wants to meet you and Ellen. I told him he can park his rig out back if we get serious. I bet you're distraught, Ranger, knowing you missed out on all this fineness," running her hand down her sagging breasts.

"He looks it," Frank laughed chewing his pot roast at the stunned look on the Cuban man's face.

"_**I decided to catch me a Heffalump. **_That's probably what Slim Jim will be when I see him for the first time, a hefty lump from driving over the road all these years, but lanky where it needs to be," Grandma explained licking her lips.

"Mother! We have company," Ellen declared downing her wine.

"Ellen, lighten up a little. You need to be more fun lovin' like me and Delaney."

Ghost was lying beside Stephanie's dining room chair. "Grrrrr. Grrrr."

"What is it, Ghost?" Stephanie put down her fork patting his head.

"Grrrrr."

There was a 'BANG!' in the back of the house and the dog flew to the backdoor. Ranger was out of his seat with his pistol drawn in a blink of an eye. "Babe, stay here. Frank, check the front." He disappeared silently in the kitchen.

"I'm going to the bathroom window!" Delaney was out of her chair with Grandma shuffling right behind her for her purse.

"Let me get my weapons. It's a home invasion I know it!" Edna Mazur went up the steps following her great-granddaughter.

"Delaney!" Stephanie yelled after her. She heard the dog barking frantically and voices outside.

Ellen Plum was hanging on her daughter, "Should we hide in the basement, Stephanie?"

"Mom, we have two men, a dog, Grandma with an arsenal in her purse, and Delaney. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"It might be safer in the basement because we'll be far from Mother," Stephanie's mother peeked up the stairs.

"Behind the trash can! I see him!" the little girl was shouting from upstairs. They could see flashing lights reflecting in the kitchen window as Stephanie and her mother ventured to the door.

"I missed!" That was Grandma above them from the bathroom window.

It was Delaney, "I got him!"

Stephanie and her mother ran outside to the small back porch. Frank and Ranger were bent over laughing with Ghost beside them barking.

"Owwww!" Joe Morelli was yelling ducking behind the trash can at the edge of the alley. Something small bounced off his forehead.

Cops and Rangeman were in the alley surrounding the cop. They could hear pinging off the police cars.

"Good shot, Delaney!" Grandma said hanging out the bathroom window with the little girl, both were stretching sling shots.

Eddie Gazarra waved his arms in the air. "We got him, Delaney and Edna!"

"Did I win anything on the police pool for shooting that Italian fart with rock salt?" Grandma called down to the alley.

Carl Costanza was laughing holding Morelli, "I think Delaney is the one who shot him, Grandma. There maybe something about a sling shot or shot in the head with something other than a bullet. I'll check back at the station."

"Yahoo! At least he's good for winning me money!" Grandma and Delaney were high fiving out the bathroom window. "Let me send a signal!"

There was a POP! above everyone. Something went flying out the bathroom window high into the sky. It was a red burst sending little red flickers falling to the ground about a street over.

"What was that, You Old Bat?" Frank hollered up.

"My new flare gun! The girls will see my signal at the 'Cut n' Curl'. I caught a bad guy!"

"You're under arrest again, Joe, for breaking the restraining order," Eddie told Morelli struggling in the arms of the police.

"I was just walking by when I tripped over a trash can," Joe tried to explain.

"On my back porch!" Mr. Plum pointed to a knocked over lawn chair.

"Not only was he trying to invade our house, Morelli was peeking in the windows to catch a glimpse of me naked! I want him arrested!" Grandma yells almost falling out the bathroom window. The little girl pulled her back by her by her orange striped jogging suit top.

Frank muttered, "We could only hope."

"Stephanie, you can stop this!" Joe screamed at Stephanie.

She finally got a good look at his bruised face with his black eyes and puffy nose and was quite shocked. Joe appeared battered.

"We're cleaning up the trash!" Delaney cheered out the bathroom window waving a towel.

"No, Joe, I won't!" Stephanie walked up to the man who she thought was her husband. "You started this, but I will finish it for good! You will be out of our lives!"

"Never!" Joe lunged at her but couldn't go far with the cops holding his arms. Ranger was about to go for him but Frank held him back.

"Yes, Joe, you will! I'll see you in court!" Stephanie turned on her heel never looking back at Morelli again.

Her daughter was circling the towel in the air, "Go, Mom!"

"Mother! Put your things away before someone gets hurt," Ellen Plum was watching Edna in the window.

"I'm securing the house! No one will ever think about messing with us, Plum women! Yahoo!"

Grandma and Delaney were bumping hips in the window singing "Who's the Girls, now!"

"Babe," Ranger casually draped his arm around Stephanie's neck. "I can say without a doubt, this was one HELL of a dinner."

"It was just another night in the 'Burg'," Stephanie giggled at him and up at her daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**Chapter 24**_

"Not bad," Stephanie checked herself in the mirror smoothing her curls in place as best she could that were secured in ae ponytail at the nape of her neck. She just clipped her pierced gold hoops in her ears adding them as the last piece to her courthouse attire for her divorce hearing. She giggled at that, but was also nervous. Joe could be so unpredictable with his Italian temper, and after being in jail for the night, his cousin Tony may have his hands full with him. She had checked earlier in the morning with Laura explaining Joe broke the PFA attempting to peek in her parent's kitchen window. The mental picture of Delaney and Grandma hanging out the bedroom window shooting rock salt with sling shots made her laugh outright. The two of them were like two peas in a pod. As much as Stephanie cringed at the 'slots talk' between them, Delaney kept Grandma Mazur young.

She had to admit she did look very professional in the understated dress Stephanie brought from her parent's house last night. Only the clothes she packed for their time in Gatlinburg were here at Rangeman. All hers and Delaney's dressier clothes were in her old closet at the Plum's. The dress had a white bodice with three big black buttons on the short sleeves and a rounded neckline. The high black waist and pencil skirt fit snuggly, but gave her room to breathe. The wide black belt accentuated her trim waist. She hated pantyhose, so she opted for nude thigh high stockings on the warm summer day with simple black pumps. Her gold earrings were her only jewelry she wore these days. The engagement and wedding rings were in a metal box at her parent's along with hers and Delaney's birth certificates, insurance policies, and her stock certificates from her wages she invested. There was also a stack of cash in the box Stephanie kept handy; it was her escape money to hold her, Ghost, and Delaney over until she could get a firm step again. She's known Joe Morelli all her life practically and was well aware when she married him of his temper that was only made worse by his drinking. Maybe, she always knew that night would come.

Stepping out of the bedroom door, Delaney awarded her mother with "Looking good, Mom! You sure you're not going on a date?"

"Positive," Stephanie dropped a kiss on her daughter's nose leaving a red smudge on the tip.

Ranger stood up from sitting next to the little girl on the sofa. "Babe, you look stunning. I'll accompany you if you want."

"No," she shook her head. "Daddy will be picking me up. Joe is aware you were at my parent's house last night with us. I don't want there to be any more of a scene than there will be today," she said shifting her eyes quickly to her daughter and back to Ranger. "I'll be fine. Joe spent the night in jail and there will be people all around me."

"I could wait outside for you."

She shook her head again, "Please, you have a business to run. Angie will more than likely be there with her son," referring to Morelli's mother, "and Grandma Bella with a good portion of the 'Burg' that he's related to, so it's better this way. Daddy will get me back here in one piece. You have fun with Ella," Stephanie hugged her daughter before heading to the door to answer a knock.

"Stephanie Dear, you look lovely," the Rangeman housekeeper greeted when the door opened. "Is my helper ready to bake?"

"You bet!" Delaney was beside her mother.

"I'm thinking cheesecake brownies today for the men. Don't say a word, Ranger. I'm using fat-free cream cheese."

Ranger glanced at all three females with a raised eyebrow, "My men better put extra time in a the gym with all your baking, Ella. They're not getting new uniforms because they don't fit."

"Hey, Ok Man," Delaney took a few steps towards him with hands on her tiny hips and her legs planted on the tile floor in the kitchen. "Ella can only do so many things to make twigs not be twigs. Cheese Wiz is not a complete wonder food; you need to start with something that is actually a food. If you lick it off, it's still a part of a tree!"

Ranger towered over the little girl looking down, his face set with dark eyes and a straight mouth. Not able to resist the corners turned up on mouth, "Go bake brownies!"

"See, Ella," Delaney brushed her hands in the air, "you just need tell Ranger how it is. He's a man. Grandma Mazur says their brains don't see the good stuff sometimes so they miss the boat, and in in his case, its twigs bark, and bugs probably that he sees. I'll set him straight! It may take some time, but he'll get it sometime." She kissed Stephanie good-bye and went out the door with the laughing housekeeper.

"Babe," was all he said shaking his head.

Stephanie closed the door locking it. "It has to be the Hungarian in her," she gave as an explanation walking to the elevator. "That's the only reason I can think of," she laughed at her daughter.

They were standing in the lobby of Rangeman waiting for Frank's blue Buick to pull up, Stephanie was leaning her head against a sculpted chest as Ranger's fingers played with the curls of her ponytail. "What are you thinking, Babe?"

"I just want all this to be over," she sighed, "but I'm also a little sad. I've known Joe since I was a little girl, we dated in high school, and I thought I married him, this part of my life is over where he is concerned. It's a long time to close a door on." She felt Ranger nod his head.

"It is a long time. Is this really what you want?" He asked. Ranger knew how difficult it was for her and secretly hoped it was what Stephanie wanted deep down.

Stephanie let out a long breath, "Yes. It's time to close this chapter." Moving her head so she could see the face of the man supporting her, "I've been unhappy for so long, I want to see what happy is actually like. I've just only realized how much Delaney and I have missed. No more. It ends today."

"It is the right step, Babe. Your father is here," Ranger told her kissing Stephanie quickly before opening the lobby door.

"Bye. I hope Delaney won't bother you too much."

"Never, Babe," he brushed her cheek with his warm lips. "You're strong, Stephanie. I've seen it. You rescued me," he whispered before she slipped in the backseat and Ranger closed the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Once Frank pulled away from the curb, Stephanie picked up on Grandma Mazur's cell phone conversation, "That's what I said, Myrtle. G-A-Y! Stephanie just found out. He's been in jail with all those other convicts. That's how they pass the time by humping each other waiting for bail or parole. Yeah, pass it along! I'll talk to you later. Oh, wait till I show you the picture of that Ranger man who's thinking about dating me. What eye candy I had sitting across the dining room table. Bye, Myrtle. Talk to you later."

"Grandma! How can you start a rumor like that?" She asked her precious grandmother. But, she didn't want to tell Ranger that old women at the beauty salon would be ogling his picture.

"It easy, Baby Granddaughter. I tell Myrtle, then she calls Sylvia and Rose, they call two of their other friends, they call two of their friends and so on. Oh yeah, all the juicy stuff is posted on a blog on the Internet and Sylvia will post a note on the bulletin board at the 'Cut n' Curl. We still do things the old fashioned way."

"Well," Frank commented from the driver's seat, "now that I know that, I'll be able to sleep tonight! No wonder the 'Burg' knows everything."

"Hi, Daddy," Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. "Mom, I didn't know you were coming to the courthouse?"

"You look very nice, Stephanie," Ellen Plum said. "Your father and I support you. Angie Morelli should know that just as she's there for her ass of a son!"

"I'm glad you finally see the light, Ellen," her husband told his wife patting her shoulder.

"What do you think of these pictures, Stephanie? That man is a perpetual beefcake calendar." Grandma passed her phone to her granddaughter with a dreamy look on her face.

"Very nice, Grandma," Stephanie agreed with a picture on the cell phone of Ranger's face and chest that was taken from the bathroom window as he looked up. "Grandma!" she shrieked at the next one which was a close up of his black pants.

Edna licked her lips, "What a package! I'd be a happy cougar with that!"

Stephanie wasn't going to say a word now!

Frank was shaking his head, "That poor man!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Frank, Ellen, and Stephanie all made it through the security check at the Trenton Courthouse but it went off when Grandma stepped through and a guard asked her to empty her purse. "Please Ma'am, can you empty your purse?" he asked politely.

"I have only a few little things in there. I'm a little old lady who has to protect herself," Grandma stated looking up at the man holding her new tan larger purse close to her chest. "I paid good money on the Internet for this stuff. I want it back. I know judges and Joe Juniak!"

Officer Clark had a bin in his hand, "Yes, Ma'am. It will all be waiting for your right here."

"Cross your heart? You wouldn't lie to an old lady would you?"

"No, Ma'am, I have a grandmother, too."

Grandma Mazur finally opened her tote, she laid handcuffs, pepper spray, her stun gun, flare gun, brass knuckles, and her pressurized air horn in a can were all placed in the blue bin. "There are crooks roaming around here. What about my ninja keychain?" The small woman placed her fingers around a metal bar with two pieces of metal coming off of it. When she demonstrated it, there were two spikes coming out of her bent knuckles. "I like that. I think that's it."

"Good Lord, Woman! Frank yelled. "Do you expect us to be attacked?"

Grandma glared at her son-in-law, then stuck out her tongue at him. "We almost had a home invasion last night, but it was us women who defended our home!"

Officer Clark signaled for Grandma to go through the scanner again. It went off so she had to walk back around.

"Oh, I have a letter opener, too," she said reaching up under the skirt of her dress producing a plastic handle. She removed the cover to show the pointed metal top of a letter opener. "I almost forgot this," reaching down her neckline. Coming up in her hand was a pen knife. "You can never be armed too much!"

People in line were observing Grandma's collection. She made it through security on the third try.

Frank raised his hand with his palms up, "Thank you."

"Mother, where did you get all that stuff?" Ellen asked her.

Grandma happily revealed to her daughter, "Weapons R Us dot com. Where else, Ellen?"

They walked down the hallway to a small courtroom at the end on the third floor; Laura Walters was standing by a small seating area waiting for her client. "How are you, Stephanie? Mr. Plum."

"OK, Laura. This is my mother, Ellen, and grandma, Edna Mazur."

"Hi Ya," Grandma shook the lawyer's hand, "I may need an attorney if I don't get everyone of my protective items back from downstairs. I'll sue the city!"

Ms. Walters looked at Stephanie who nodded that it was true. "OK. But I need to speak with Stephanie first. Let's go over here."

"Officer Morelli couldn't make bail yet, so he's coming from his holding cell at the police station. He and his sleazy cousin may say things to get an argument out of you, but I hope I can have this over very quick. Let me do the talking."

Stephanie nodded, but she couldn't guarantee Grandma Mazur would remain calm.

"Let's go take our seats," Laura ushered Stephanie and her family into the courtroom.

Walking in the door, Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella were sitting on the right side with about ten of Joe's other relatives. Stephanie knew they all watched her going to the front to take her seat. She caught a glimpse of Grandma Mazur giving Grandma Bella the finger. She might have to go into her cash reserve to bail her grandma out of jail.

Once they were seated, Joe walked in a side door with Carl and Big Dog behind him. He took a seat next to his cousin Carmine talking in hushed tones, but Joe's eyes were on his 'wife'.

A court clerk strolled in followed by the judge announcing, "Court is now in session with the honorable Judge Richards presiding."

The courtroom was quiet until a voice spoke up, "Bucky, is that you?"

"Edna, what are you doing here? I missed you at Bingo last night."

Grandma Mazur stood up, "I had a family dinner last night and we almost had our home invaded last night. I had to protect my family," she said staring right at Joe. "You look different than you do at Bingo. I almost didn't recognize you. My Baby Granddaughter is getting divorced from him. He's gay," pointing towards Morelli.

"Really? I hope no one got hurt, Edna."

"No," Edna told the judge. "Hey, Bucky, I had to leave my protection downstairs. Can you throw your judge's weight around so I get it back?"

"I'll make sure, Edna," Judge Richards responded with a wink.

"See you at Bingo next week," Grandma said sitting back down next to Ellen.

"Ellen," Frank whispered, "I'm getting worried. Your mother seems to know a lot of judges. I don't think we should find out why, let's just ignore that fact."

"Frank, I think mother has a lot of friends. That's how I see it."

"Attorney Walters and Morelli, I see this is a divorce case I am hearing this morning."

"Your Honor," Laura raised her hand as she spoke, "I think I can make this a very fast hearing."

"Go on, Ms. Walters. Please explain."

The petite woman stood addressing the judge, "I am withdrawing Stephanie Morelli's divorce petition."

Joe's head perked up turning in Stephanie's direction.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Morelli reconciling?" the judge questioned.

"No, Judge Richards. There is no divorce because there was no marriage legally. The marriage certificate was never filed at the courthouse. The ceremony took place at St. John's Church here in Trenton, but the priest who officiated it became sick. The certificate was found in storage at the church. The courthouse has no record of the marriage and the statute of limitations was up a few weeks ago. I have the original document here," Attorney Walters handed the paper to the clerk who gave it to the judge as she spoke.

"I object," Carmine Morelli stood up. "My client and Stephanie Morelli were married in the church and have lived as husband and wife these past seven years."

"New Jersey doesn't recognize common law marriages," Laura told the other lawyer, "'as you know."

Judge Richards held up the slightly aged certificate, "The church's seal is raised so it is the original, but there is no New Jersey state seal to show it was recorded. And there is no record in the court records, Attorney Walters?"

"No," Laura shook her head, "there isn't."

"Your honor," Carmine Morelli interrupted, "my client would like the court to recognize that document. Mr. Morelli would like to have a wedding right now so it could be refiled."

"Seven years has past, Attorney Morelli. This document is null and void as I see it. There was no marriage, so there is no need to waste the court's time for a divorce. Stephanie Plum and Joe Morelli are not husband and wife."

"Don't forget he's gay!" Grandma let out from her seat.

"I am not!" Joe shouted at Grandma.

"You just haven't admitted it yet. That's what happens when you're in jail and a gang leader likes you. That's why they give you big bars of soap."

Grandma Bella was fanning Angie Morelli, who was about to faint. "Joey, that's not right!" his grandma shook a bony finger at her grandson.

"I'm not gay!"

"Order in the court! Sit down, Officer Morelli!," the judge roared over his banging gavel.

Joe pointed to Edna, "Grandma Mazur started it!"

"My Bingo friend is to sweet for that," Judge Richards smiled at Stephanie's grandmother. "Sit down!"

Joe sat down with an angry 'THUD' whispering to his cousin. Carmine Morelli started to object but the judge ignored him.

"Since there is no divorce needed here. Court dismissed!" The gavel banged for a final time and the judge got up from behind his desk going through a back court room door.

"It's over?" Stephanie asked Laura.

"Yes," her attorney told her back.

"Thank God," Frank shook Ms. Walter's hand. "We better get the crazy old bat out of here."

"Stephanie, this isn't over," Joe snarled at her. "You are my wife!" He took a step around his attorney but Carmine blocked him.

"Joe, you are still under arrest. Don't make it worse."

"Oh, here you might want a copy of this," Laura handed Carmine a copy of the marriage certificate and another paper. "The second one is a new PFA issued for Stephanie Plum. I already started the paperwork to have her name legally changed back to her maiden name. I guess I'll see you at the next hearing," she smiled sweetly to Joe's cousin.

Stephanie started down the aisle to leave the courtroom when Angie Morelli stopped her, "Stephanie, my Joseph doesn't deserve this. He has a good job to support you and Delaney. Stop this so you can be a family again."

As she spoke, Stephanie was focused straight ahead. She turned to the woman who was her mother-in-law. The disgust in her blue eyes caused Mrs. Morelli to move back a step or two. Stephanie spoke with a very deliberate, quiet hiss, "I will not let this go, Angie. Not for myself, but more importantly not for my daughter. I want her to understand as she gets older not all men are like your son! Joe has never been much of a father as Delaney has grown. He will never come near us again! Please, get out of my way. I have nothing more to say to you!"

"Get out of our way!" Grandma Mazur brushed past leading the way. "I have to go get my protection!"

"Who's going to protect us from her!" Frank Plum followed right behind afraid to let Edna out of his sight.


	25. Chapter 25

-1_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 25_

_**BACK AT RANGEMAN DURING STEPHANIE'S 'DIVORCE' HEARING:**_

Ranger walked into the kitchen. There was a tray of cheese cake brownies half gone already. Delaney was stacking her quarters on a table along with a few dollar bills.

"What are you counting, Shark?" Ranger asked getting a bottle of water.

She looked up at him, "I'm counting my cash stash. Mom may have a hard day today so I was thinking about buying her dinner."

He took a chair next to her, "Like what?"

"Chinese, I think. Us Plum girls aren't big on the vegetable stuff, but we get an allotment with that."

"Well, how about you save your money and I'll buy dinner. Do you have a place you like?"

"Yeah, we always order take-out from "Mr. Chin's Egg Roll and Burrito Palace."

Ranger's eyebrow went up, "They serve Chinese and Mexican together?"

"Yeah, Mr. Chin married Rosita next door so they combined their restaurants," the little girl clarified for him.

"Makes sense," Ranger smirked. "I could have Ella set the table very nice for dinner upstairs in my apartment. We'll figure out an order and I'll pick it up."

"Does Ella do everything for you?" Delaney asked.

Ranger thought for a second nodding, Ella did most of everything except for dressing him personally.

"Yeesh! Guys are dumb!"

He knew better to pose the question but he did, "Why?"

"Can't you do anything on your own? I want Mom to know she's special like she always does for me. I don't need anyone to do that for me."

"Oh, I see I think," Ranger was attempting to follow Delaney's train of thought.

She began gathering up all her money placing in a small purse. 'Let me see your place. I know you so it's alright if I go check it out."

"OK," Ranger dropped a couple of quarters in for her before they left the kitchen.

Walking into his apartment minutes later, the little girl was looking around. "It's kinda dark in here. Don't you pay your light bill?"

"Yes, I do," Ranger turned on the overhead light in the kitchen.

'That's a little better," Delaney said. She went over to the long drapes on the picture window behind the dining room table and pushed them open. "Since you wear black all the time, you're not afraid of the sun like Vampires are you?"

"No," he laughed.

She walked around the kitchen, dining room, and living room. "Big bed," she observed poking her head in the bedroom.

"Can we eat on this?" Delaney said pointing to the big black coffee table.

"Yes, where ever you want."

"I want a Chinese picnic. We have a checkered tablecloth. Do you know where you have dishes, glasses, and forks?"

"Yes."

"Don't you need to call Ella to find out where they are?" Delaney stared at him pushing up an eyebrow. "What about some candles?"

Ranger enlightened the tough as nails little girl, "All of that is in the china cabinet."

"Joe never did anything special for Mom unless it was bringing beer and a pizza to watch hockey. Mom always did special stuff for me for no reason."

Delaney stopped perusing around Ranger's apartment watching him for a moment. "Hey, OK Man, am I cramping your style?"

He wasn't exactly certain what the little girl was referring too, "What do you mean, Shark?"

"Well, the girl you like, does she have maybe blue eyes and brown hair with lots of curls like my Mom? I don't want to make her mad at you if she's somebody different. My Mom is the best Mom and really special, so any guy I pick for her has to be special, too, and treat her nice."

"I see." Ranger knelt down on a knee so he was on Delaney's level. "If I liked your Mom, then that would be OK with you?"

Her small brows were furrowed as she thought. "Hmmm, you're pretty good. You've progressed from a Swamp Thing and can play checkers. You get along with my Grandpa. I always thought he wanted to get his hands around Joe's throat because he was a turd. You have possibilities. I think with some training, you might be OK."

"Really?" Ranger chuckled at her. "What kind of training?"

"You got to ease up on eating the twig pieces. There's a whole world," she spread her arms out as she spoke, "of tasty food out there. If you want to hang with Mom and me, then you need to eat some good stuff like maybe a hot fudge sundae sometime. Maybe a banana split would be more up your alley since those are good for you, a big juicy cheeseburger, or wings night. There's nothing like greasy fingers and blue cheese dipping sauce!"

"I see. What else, Delaney?"

She noticed the almost smile on Ranger's face. "I'm amusing you ain't I?"

'I'm listening," he told her nodding at her remark.

"Well, maybe some color in your clothes, too. Black is good for Halloween, funerals, and your basic evening wear, but maybe just start with a little so you don't shock your body. Do you like going to the parks? The regular ones where you can run around and the ones with the Merry-Go-Rounds? We go to museums, too, so I learn about interesting stuff." Delaney rattled off. "Me and Mom like to go there and take Ghost when we can? Do you like dogs? I never asked that."

"I usually wear black because of my business. I work all hours sometimes," Ranger explained but she was looking at him with eyes high in head and tucked chin. "I'm used to it, OK? And, I usually don't have anyone to go to the parks with here. I'd look really funny riding a Merry-Go-Round with Tank, Bobby, and Lester since they are the ones I hang out with the most."

Delaney began laughing uncontrollably, "That's funny. Ho Ho Man might break the horse's back." Eventually, she slowed her laughter getting out, "You're boring, huh?"

Being honest with her, Ranger agreed.

"Well. If you want, Mom and me can fix that. What about dogs? Ghost is part of our family," she re-questioned him waiting for his answer.

His shoulders shrugged, "I never had one, I was in the Army for a long time, but he seems pretty OK to me."

"Huh, good answers. Maybe, we'll give you a chance and see if you can fit in with us. I'll telling you ahead of time, Grandma is with us sometimes."

"Thanks, I've been warned."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"There you are?" Stephanie greeted her daughter and her tall companion when they walked into the fourth floor apartment. "I was going to send out a search party?"

"Mom, I got security all around me. Where's a little kid going to go? How was court?"

"Well," Stephanie picked up her daughter sitting down on the sofa. "Your dad and I aren't married to each other."

"No more?"

She shook her head with it's now full curls. "Never again. I have to go back to court in a few days because of that bad night. That still has to be worked out."

"OK," Delaney nodded. "What else?" the little girl saw her mother hesitate.

Stephanie was choosing her words carefully not to upset Delaney. "We have a hearing coming up also together. It will be about you and your feelings. What is best for you. The judge may want you to visit with someone to talk about those feelings. A professional."

"Like a shrink?"

She couldn't help but giggle, her daughter was too smart. Stephanie nodded.

"You don't need a shrink if you play the slots like Grandma because you work out all your problems," Delaney said cranking her arm, "or watching the soaps because everybody has problems and they are always worse on them, but they work them out, or you die and come back to life when as your twin. That's why Grandma doesn't need one. She plays the slots and the 'Cut n' Curl' is like its own soap."

"I see," Stephanie said looking up the Cuban man laughing at Delaney's reasoning with some of her Grandma Mazur working into the mix. "Well, tomorrow, Delaney, how about we spend it together doing something fun? I want Grandpa to see that house in Philadelphia and how about the zoo?"

"Yeah! I like that house. I still want a canopy bed."

"Where ever we decide to live, Sweetheart, I'll get you one." Stephanie glanced up at Ranger, "If your schedule is free, do you want to come see the house and the zoo, but if you are busy?"

Ranger jumped at Stephanie's invitation, "I'm free. There's nothing on my schedule that can't be changed or Tank can't handle, Babe. It will be nice to get away from the paperwork, I always have."

"Can I have the name of your mortgage contact, Ranger?" Stephanie asked hesitantly because she did not know if she would even qualify for a mortgage, but had to at least try. "I should know if I'll even qualify with my down payment money before we really like this and I'm not approved."

He nodded, "I bring it down to you."

"How about some lunch, Miss Delaney? I stopped at the Italian store for some salami, cheese, fruit salad, and fresh bread. Want grilled cheese?" Her mother asked her little girl.

"Yeah. With hard salami on the side? You going to have lunch with us, OK Man?"

Stephanie focused on the man beside her on the sofa, "Ranger?"

"I'll go get that number for you and I'll be back. Just a salami sandwich for me and fruit. You start Card Shark's grilled cheese and I'll be back," Ranger stood up walking to the door.

He went up the steps to five knowing the number but wanted to place a telephone call first. "Peter, it's Carlos Manoso. I'm referring someone to you. Her name is Stephanie Plum. She is thinking about buying a bed and breakfast in Philadelphia. I know she has a down payment which I think is a nice sum, I want you to make sure she is approved for a mortgage. I've given you enough business and will in the future. I'll back the balance if there is any problem. We never had this conversation," Ranger closed his cell phone scribbling down a telephone number on a notepad for Stephanie with a name.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Delaney ran to answer the tap at the apartment door, "Come in."

"Ready to go with me?" a certain Rangeman asked jiggling his keys.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked her daughter as she was looping a bow for a large flowered wreath.

"Mom, I got a date with Ranger. I won't be gone too long. Don't tell Grandma so she doesn't get all jealous, OK?" Delaney cocked her wavy head with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You're a troublemaker," Ranger smirked. Tapping her button nose. "Your daughter is going with me to pick up dinner, if that's all right with you, Babe?"

"Well, I was wondering why she kept putting off me making anything," Stephanie said watching her daughter vigorously nod her head up and down. "OK, but remember your seatbelt." She knew Delaney would be in good hands.

"Gotcha," she ran to give her mother a kiss and went out the door Ranger held open for her.

Her cell phone was ringing just as she wired the cream ribbon bow in place. Recognizing the telephone number of the mortgage broker, she answered quickly wondering if it was good or bad news.

"Hello, Peter. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. You did and Brita faxed the income statements from the 'B and B'. Do you think it has enough income potential with the house and the small flower shop and with my down payment to qualify me for a mortgage?" She closed her eyes listening to the broker waiting for his answer. "Really?" Her eyes flew open pleasantly surprised at his answer. "So, you would approve me for a mortgage? I have $15,000 in cash right now and need to liquidate a majority of my stocks. I would still have a reserve for the furniture I would need to purchase, the equipment to get the flower shop running, and emergency money for anything thing that may arise. After I do my second walk through tomorrow and getting my father's feedback, I call you with my answer. Thank you, Peter. This gives me a possible direction for our future. You, too, and thanks again for your help."

Stephanie closed her cell phone with a feeling of hope and a positive outlook towards the life she could provide for her daughter. Ranger was a big question in their equation when she finally told him Delaney was his and her child. She could hope for the best that he would continue to be a part in their lives, but also was aware that once he knows the truth that he may not want to be the father figure her little girl has missed and needed in her short years.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Give me a few minutes to put dinner out, and then bring your mother upstairs. She has a fob for the elevator," Ranger instructed Delaney before the elevator door closed.

He had to chuckle. This Chinese food was making his mouth water. He hoped it was as good as it smelled and found it hard to believe it came from a half Asian and half Mexican restaurant. Each side of it was decorated to reflect the food. One portion was like being inside a pagoda and the other reminded him of an old cantina he had walked into in Mexico, but it wasn't gaudy as you would think.

"Come on, Mom," the little girl was pulling Stephanie's hand towards the door after she watched five minutes pass on the microwave clock. "We don't want dinner to get cold."

"Where are we going?"

Delaney had the keys Ranger had given to Stephanie in her small hand. "Upstairs to Ranger's place," she told her mother handing her the keys to lock the door and taking them back again.

Tank was on it when the doors opened on four to pick them up. "Wow, something smells good in here."

"It's dinner at Ranger's," Delaney let him know pulling her ever present deck of cards out of her back pocket. "Hi or lo?"

"Lo," Tank said in his deeper than usual voice.

She showed him a 'King of Diamonds'. "Too bad, you lost out on eats," she teased as he dropped a quarter in her small palm.

"I may have to pay a visit to the boss," the second in command laughed stepping off on five. "Yeah, that's the ticket. I know a problem will come up that I just have to talk with the boss about later." From the evil eyes Delaney gave him which reminded him of Ranger, he thought better of it after a second or two. His friend was infatuated so it gave Tank some comical relief.

Pressing the fob as Ranger showed her, Delaney made the elevator go up stopping on 7. "Come on, Mom. Ranger's expecting us," she ushered Stephanie off the elevator into the vestibule outside of the door on the floor.

"Delaney, have you been up here before?" Stephanie asked observing how familiar her daughter was with the elevator operation and the floor.

"Ranger showed me his layout. It's nice, but not homey like our place. I tried to help him fix it up a little."

"Delaney! That's his apartment."

'Mom," she rolled her brown eyes as she knocked on the door, "he's a guy who wears black just about all the time. There's your answer."

"Come in," Ranger opened the door to his apartment for the mother and daughter.

"Hey, you look normal, OK Man," Delaney told him as she passed right into his apartment.

Ranger had changed into a pair of faded jeans and pale sea foam green T-shirt.

"Babe," he kissed her lips quickly taking her hand leading her into his apartment.

"Hmmm, I smell something good," she remarked at the aroma in the air that reached her nose. "Wow! This is beautiful."

The large coffee table was covered in the red checked tablecloth her daughter borrowed from their temporary apartment. In the middle was a small vase with a single pink tea rose with a couple of simple white daisies. Low crystal votives were burning in a circle around it. There were plain white china plates, silverware, and folded paper napkins with pink roses printed on the paper. The colorful containers from 'Mr. Chin's' she recognized were setting at the end with what she assumed was a teapot full of their special blend of black tea she loved to drink.

"Did the two of you do this? She asked with tears in her eyes going from her daughter's sweet, innocent face to the handsome Cuban one standing next to Delaney.

"Mom, you had a hard day. I gave Ranger a few tips and he did the rest," the pint-sized gambler said. She raised her hand like he wouldn't hear. "For a guy, he follows instruction pretty good."

Ranger was chuckling, "Babe."

"Thank you," she picked up her daughter kissing her, "Delaney." Stephanie leaned over and a slim finger guided Ranger's face to her direction, "Thank you, Ranger," so her lips gently touched his. "It's nice to feel special at times."

With a thumb's up to the Cuban man, the small girl announced, "Let's eat."

Ranger's plate was empty thoroughly enjoying his steamed rice and vegetables with a tangy lemon sauce over his chicken. The shrimp egg rolls were loaded with seafood and crispy. Even the sweet and sour shrimp Stephanie and Delaney shared was just right that he sampled. "How could a Chinese-Mexican place have the best Oriental food I've ever had here and even in China?" he asked amazed and full.

Delaney answered, "You didn't know the right people, OK Man, to show you. Fortune cookie?" She took one leaving two on a plate for her mom and Ranger.

"Go ahead, Babe."

Stephanie took her choice of her cookie and Ranger reached for his brushing his finger tips against hers sending shivers through both at their connection.

"Let me read yours, Delaney." Stephanie took her daughter's little white strip of paper. She giggled, "Lady Luck will reward you with many small riches."

"I knew there were more quarters in those pockets," she gave Ranger her impish smile. "What does your say, Mom?"

"_**A woman's got to love a bad man once or twice in her life to appreciate the good one."**_

"Your turn, OK Man."

Cracking his open, he glanced at the words then read them out loud with his eyes focused on Stephanie's, _**"The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart."**_

"Huh, that's some mushy stuff," Delaney said breaking the silent connection between her parents. "All we need is dessert!"

As if on cue, there was a tap on Ranger's door. Ella let herself inside observing the quiet togetherness around the coffee table. Ranger did an excellent job arranging things. He did call a couple of times asking where things were in his apartment, but insisted he could mange without his housekeeper. "How about dessert?" She placed a fancy glass dish of tiramisu down on the checkered covered coffee table.

"That's the end of a perfect dinner, Ella," Delaney said dipping a finger in the tiramisu taking a taste.

"And there are more to come," Ranger told Stephanie and Delaney.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay. From all the snow I developed a drain through a wall and was collecting water in my living room. Lee Anne

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 26_

Stephanie opened her eyes as she stretched out her limbs. The other pillow was empty but there was an indent left behind.

They were watching 'Ghostbusters' after Delaney's bubble bath before she went to bed, but she fell asleep in the middle of the movie with Benji under her favorite blanket on Stephanie's lap. Ranger carried her into bed for Stephanie and the little girl never stirred when her mother tucked the blankets around her and kissed her good night.

She remembered giving the highlights of the hearing including Joe's attorney requesting Judge Richards perform a marriage ceremony right there in the courtroom. He had a good chuckle at the weaponry Grandma had to unload to get through security and threatened to sue the city if she didn't get it back. Officer Clark was only too happy to return her collection. Stephanie explained the 'ins' and 'outs' of the 'Burg' network to him and probably all of Trenton had discussed around the dinner table how 'gay' Officer Morelli pretended to be married so no one would find out his 'true' sexual preference. Ranger couldn't believe her grandmother started the rumor with her present in the car and he paled when Stephanie told him about the cell phone picture of him, but neglected to mention the close-up of his pants. The wine they were drinking was making her sleepy causing her to yawn a few times retelling her morning in court. Effortlessly, Ranger scooped Stephanie into his arms carrying her to bed like he did their daughter who was sound asleep only he stretched out his tall frame next to her pulling her tightly to him.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie whispered but knew it was a redundant question because Ranger felt so good next to her.

His eyes were closed, but his one eyebrow twitched, "Relaxing. You aren't married so there is nothing to be guilty about. Do you want me go back to 7?"

Shaking her curls brushing the T-shirt across his broad chest, it felt right being together the three of them, "No," pulling the light blanket over them. When she awoke, there was only the impression of where his head nestled into the bed pillow and a faint masculine woodsy scent lingered on it. She heard him in the kitchen and an aroma of pancakes caught her nose. Delaney must have smelled them too because she stirred.

"Mom, I smell pancakes," the little girl hopped out from under the covers. "Wow! OK Man, are those Ella's?"

"Yes," she heard Ranger tell her daughter.

"Can you cook? Women like that in a man that's what 'Oprah' says, but Grandma Mazur says they're not helpless. God gave them hands to do things just like a girl, but their brains can't get the fingers moving to do it. You know, Ella should tell you 'No' sometimes because if she isn't here are you going to sit there and wait. You could starve or just call for take-out at Mr. Chin's."

Ranger was laughing. He had to stop pouring orange juice so he didn't spill it. "I can cook the essentials and take care of myself, but Ella is just too good at taking care of us. Is that OK with you, Cark Shark?" He was bent over so they were almost nose to nose.

"Well" she dragged out the word closing an eye and pushing up her eyebrow to mimic the man in front of her, "I guess it will be OK this time. I'll let you slide because you did follow my directions yesterday, but don't think you get free plays like they give out at the casinos to get people in the doors. Me and Mom have higher standards."

"Thanks," he shook her small hand, "I'll remember that. How about pancakes?"

Giving a big grin to him, "You know how to sweet talk a girl," she said taking a chair at the table and Ranger pushed her in.

"Delaney!" Stephanie quipped at her daughter, "We're going to be living in the alley! This is Ranger's building and he can evict us!"

"Mom, haven't you noticed, he likes us. He has a boring life, we're spicing it up and he's picking up a few new things along the way. He told me."

"He did, did he?" She couldn't resist the giggle because of the 'I've been caught' expression he was giving Delaney.

Ranger teased, "Do you have to remember everything?"

"Nothing gets by me," she told him back taking a bite of syrup soaked pancake.

"I can tell."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Mom," Delaney noticed the clothes Stephanie had out on the bed for their day in Philadelphia. There was a blue flowered halter with khaki shorts lying out. "Ranger's going to be with us. Show a little more leg," she said switching the shorts for a short denim skirt, "cause men like that!"

"Sweetheart," Stephanie sat down on the bed with Delaney in her lap, "I know you like Ranger, but we have a lot going on right now. I'm not sure you playing matchmaker is a good idea."

"Listen, Mom, I think he might fit in with us. He just needs a few pointers to get his slot machine going in the right way so Lady Lucky will smile down and we can go with the flow. I don't expect you to get married tomorrow; I'll give it some time."

The laughing mother rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she kissed Delaney, brushing her wavy hair into a pony tail before adjusting a small black Rangeman baseball cap she had received from somewhere on her daughter's head and put her down. "I need to get ready," she picked up the halter and skirt telling her daughter going to the bathroom.

"Babe." Ranger let out when Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom in her flowered halter with it's airy handkerchief bottom swaying over the waist of the denim skirt her daughter picked out for her and comfortable white woven sandals. He and Delaney were playing a game of War waiting for her. He was dressed in casual denim shorts, blue tank, hardly worn if at all athletic shoes, and a pair of expensive aviator sunglasses hanging on the neckline of his shirt. But she particularly liked the well defined muscled arms that were bare.

"Something you like?" he smirked at the staring woman.

Delaney gave her a big smile taking in the male response.

"Smart ass," she stuck out her tongue before grabbing her purse and sunglasses.

"Ready?"

Tank was on the elevator when they stepped on to descend to the garage. He could help but chuckle at his casually dressed friend.

"I'm off for the day. Only call if we're under attack, but by the time I get back here, you'll have everything under control," Ranger instructed.

The big man gave a salute, "Will do," stepping off on three.

Once in the garage, Ranger indicated his sparkling clean Cayenne that was sitting in the middle of the garage with the keys in the ignition. He opened the passenger side doors for his female companions. Stephanie made sure Delaney had her seat belt buckled before she slid into the front.

"Soft seats, OK Man," the half pint commented as she settled back.

He responded back with "Only the best for you, Card Shark," slipping on his sunglasses pulling out of the garage and turning the vehicle in the direction of Stephanie's parents' house.

She never questioned how he knew to get to her parent's address knowing the Rangemen probably picked up her father for their little escapade with Joe's face. When he pulled in at the curb, Frank was leaning against his Buick. Her mother, Grandmother, and Ghost were in the car.

"Daddy, why is Ghost coming?" Stephanie asked once the window was down.

"Don't get upset, Pumpkin, but I've noticed a lot of Morellis in the neighborhood since yesterday. I didn't want to take the chance of any of them knowing we left and he was home alone. I wasn't giving Joe the opportunity to attempt to take him as leverage with you, so he's coming."

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Why? I had a big laugh watching your Grandma chase Grandma Bella down the sidewalk with her stun gun when she was lurking about. I just don't want them following us to get to you. I think Joe's brother is parked down around the corner."

Since it was a one way street, Frank could only exit his driveway in the direction to the right.

"Frank, when I pull out, stay close to me," Ranger instructed.

"OK."

Stephanie gave her driver a sideways glance, "What are you up to?"

"Babe, Me?" He put the car in drive pulling out with the white Buick and dog hanging out the window following closely. As soon as both cars turned the corner, a black panel van with what appeared to be a 'Trenton' city logo blocked the intersection. Lester hopped out immediately putting orange cones around the vehicle. Stephanie saw a green Camry like the cop's brother's stopped beeping the horn. Ranger's friend just shrugged his shoulders sitting on the bumper she observed out the back window.

Ranger was chuckling, "He might be a little upset. Bobby has equipment in the truck to jam a cell phone signal if he tries to make a call for help. They'll move after giving us a few minutes to get out of here."

"No one messes with you, do they?"

"Babe, I'm not a Bad Ass security expert for nothing," Ranger lips tickled her hand bringing it to them laughing at the surprised expression on her face.

Before they knew it Ranger had them just about to Philadelphia without anymore incidents with Joe's family. Within a few turns instructed by the GPS, the black expensive SUV was parking in a space that Stephanie indicated on the side of 'The Quiet Corner Bed and Breakfast'. She just rolled her eyes at the Cuban man who gave her a wolf grin. "Smart Ass," she mouthed.

"Babe."

She and Delaney walked Ghost down the unused alley like they did before. She just shook her head at the muscular Cuban man standing by the garage as if on guard. Sue Williams was talking with her parents and a very animated Grandma.

"Baby Granddaughter, did you see the casino? We passed right by it!" Edna Mazur was almost bouncing out of her curls being so happy having a gambling establishment practically in the neighborhood.

The little girl was equally thrilled with the prospect, "Mom, that's a good thing, huh? Me and Grandma could stop in just about everyday she's here!"

"Well, Delaney," Stephanie was eye to eye with her daughter, "that would be nice if you were old enough to get into a casino!"

"Mom, you forgot. I'll be in disguise with a wig and pearls. Maybe, I'll get one of those scooters so they'll think I'm really old."

"Really?" She glanced over at Ranger laughing heartily at the plan. "Don't you encourage her!"

His lips went tight, but the corners of his mouth were up.

A yellow Corvette cruised into a parking space and Brita Summerall's heels were making sounds on the sidewalk as she strolled up to the group. She stopped dead as if her heels were caught in glue taking in the muscled man in expensive sunglasses flashing perfect white teeth to go with all sculpted muscles that were visible from head to toe.

Delaney stepped forward right into the path of the real estate agent holding out a hand to halt her forward progress. "Hi," she said, "I'll let you know this before we start. He's my friend, Ranger. He likes my Mom. My Grandma Mazur wants to date him, too. We're just going to keep him in the family."

Stephanie made a choking sound.

"Damn right, I want a piece of him!" Grandma spoke up.

"Hello, Carlos Manoso of Rangeman Security," Ranger stepped up next to Delaney not missing a beat holding out a hand as he flashed a heart melting smile. "I'm a friend of Delaney's."

"Ah, ah," she stammered.

"Carlos," Stephanie introduced, "this is Sue's real estate agent, Britta Summerall."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

When she recovered her some of her mental capacity, all she could form in her head was "I'm Britta."

"Sue, I've had a few problems over my marital situation, that's why Ghost is with us again. Can he stay on the deck again?"

The home owner nodded in agreement telling Stephanie, "No problem. We can close the gate. My guests have checked out."

Stephanie finished introducing her parents and Grandmother to the previously unflappable real estate agent in her smart summer attire of a pale green wrap around dress, but now she was quite flustered by the presence of a very handsome Cuban man with his harem of young to old Plum women around him. Stephanie got the impression Britta didn't know if Delaney was serious in what she said and neither did the little girl's mother. She did make sure her grandma was in front of them to prevent any groping. And, Ranger had the nerve to keep that shit-ass grin on his face behind those designer sunglasses as they followed into the stone house.

"Umph!"

Stephanie's elbow 'accidentally' made contact with his stomach going up the steps leading to the deck. "Sorry," she sweetly said.

"Babe."

After seeing the house from top to bottom, the garage, and small shop, Stephanie was outside in the yard discussing the B & B with her father. Ranger was walking around the property assessing it from the outside for security issues. Ellen Plum already announced if Stephanie bought the bed and breakfast, she and Frank were spending Thanksgiving and Christmas here. It was a kitchen that she could die for and Frank joked that she would probably waiting for him to pay for a new one in Trenton.

"Mom!" Delaney came running off the deck with Grandma hustling right behind. "This house is even more perfect. Guess what?"

"What, Delaney?" she asked almost afraid of the response.

"You have to buy this," Grandma blurted out. "That front room with the tower," she said referring to the upstairs bedroom with a bayed front resembling a turret of a castle, "has a view of the casino! If you look out of the corner of the window between the houses, you can see the roof!"

"Mom, that's great, huh! A room with a view."

Frank couldn't help chuckling, "Pumpkin, that's why I would put an offer in on this place, too!"

"You're no help, Daddy, like him!" Frank's younger daughter pointed to the man who was listening intently to Delaney explain about the tower room and he was doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Stephanie," he put a fatherly arm around her, "fathers want the best for their children and encourage them all that they can, even if they don't know yet."

She looked straight in her father's eyes, "I can't, not right now. I need to get through this mess with Joe, I'll tell him then, but I do need your opinion on this house?"

He nodded understanding Stephanie had to do what she thought was right for her and Delaney. "This house is sound. Pretty much everything has been updated or renovated, so that's not a concern. I can build you shelves in the shop you might need for floral stuff. The question I have, Stephanie, will this be too much on you? You'll be working, running this and a flower shop, and raising Delaney."

"Daddy, I'll be here where I need to be after school and during summer vacations. She'll be with me not at a babysitter's while I'm working somewhere. I'd much rather do this, than me having an office job or in a factory where I'm gone all day and relying on someone else to take care of my daughter. I want to stand on my own feet. So, yes, I can do this, Daddy, because I have the best reason," Stephanie told him looking around for Delaney. She didn't see her right away but heard children's voices. She followed them until she found her daughter. She was with neighborhood children on the sidewalk; Ghost was sitting there watching her ride a bicycle. She didn't need to think about it any more, turning around Stephanie went in search of Britta. She was going to not only buy their livelihood; she was purchasing Delaney, Ghost, and herself a home.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry it took me so long to respond. The snow has melted some and my leaks have stopped for know. Hopefully Spring comes soon! Thanks again, Lee Anne**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**Chapter 27**_

No sooner were their seat belts buckled and Ranger backed his black Cayenne out of the parking spot at 'The Quiet Corner', they were on Girard Avenue turning into the zoo parking lot.

"Mom, that house is beyond perfect!" Delaney exclaimed throwing her hands up. "We can see the casino and the zoo is right around the corner. I didn't have time to get comfortable back here."

"I'm glad I picked the right place, Delaney. Now, how did you do that? I'm always parked six rows back at least."

A car was backing out in the first row closest to the entrance and Ranger pulled right into it. He just gave her a smart ass grin.

"It's Lady Luck! I bet you have your rabbit's foot," the voice in the backseat chimed.

Ranger pulled it out of a pocket. He was prepared knowing Delaney hadn't asked about it for a few days. "Right here," he said holding it up, then placing it on the console between the seats.

"You're finally listening to me," she gave him a satisfied pat on the shoulder before all three exited the car.

Walking up to the entrance, Stephanie took a card out of her purse.

"I got it, Babe," the Cuban told her reaching in his back pocket.

"Ranger," Stephanie flashed a zoo card at him, "I buy a family membership. We're here so much during the year that this is better."

"Babe, it's only money."

She just did an eye roll at him and handed the woman in the booth her card. "There's a 'Starbuck's' inside, you can buy me a latte since you want to spend money."

Ranger paid for their drinks and the light lunch before strolling around the zoo. Delaney was happy with her 'Cinnamon Crunch' bagel and apple juice. Stephanie and Ranger shared a fruit and cheese plate with her caramel latte and his bottle of water.

They walked leisurely around the Philadelphia zoo all afternoon. Ranger listened to every word Delaney spurted out about the animals. She was like a walking encyclopedia giving details about the animals and special tidbits about the zoo. He thought long and hard trying to remember when he had taken a day off for pleasure, not because he was injured or worn out after a mission, but just for the sake of his own mental health, or in this case, his own enjoyment. He couldn't remember. They actually made two trips around the entire zoo before he realized it. Something did catch his attention near the entrance; there was a hot air balloon ride. Stephanie and Delaney went to the bathroom and since his trip was quicker, he had purchased three tickets before his female companions were back.

Stephanie noticed the very handsome man standing near the balloon ride and Delaney ran over.

"Want a ride?" he asked waving the three tickets.

"Does a little kid like ice cream?" Delaney quipped back.

Stephanie never said a word taking her place next to them. Ranger seemed pleased with himself and her daughter loved the ride the few times they went up in the hot air balloon. Besides, it was a clear day with the sun shining and fluffy white clouds meandering across the blue sky, the view would be spectacular.

The operator went to assist Stephanie and Delaney into the basket of the tiger striped balloon sponsored by Channel 6, but Ranger was too quick hoisting the young girl over the side. Stephanie found herself cradled in his strong arms and with effortless ease both were in the gondola even though there was a door they could have entered through. She heard the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of women watching the spectacle from the paths.

"Show Off," Stephanie told him.

He flashed a wolf grin under his sunglasses, "Babe, you're wearing a skirt."

"There is a door."

"Too easy."

She didn't respond verbally, but rolled her blue eyes.

"Ready," the operator said checking the unused door was secured before the ropes were unknotted and he released air into the top to lift off. The tiger balloon drifted up over the tree tops above the zoo so they were watching the giraffes roaming in their area. The lion was stretched out on a rock warmed by the sun.

Delaney pointed out the casino, of course, and children running in the park. "Mom, look! Our new house!" she pointed past Ranger.

There in the distance, they could make out the stone tower front and the shingled roof surrounded by trees.

"I think that's it, Delaney," Stephanie agreed.

The little girl pointed out something else, "There's the lobster place! Are we eating there?"

Ranger gave them an eyebrow.

She went on, "It's tradition, OK Man. Mom and I eat there after the zoo."

"Delaney! We didn't ask Ranger to come with us for a dinner!" Stephanie screeched.

He looked at both of them, "Tradition, huh?"

Delaney nodded avoiding the glare her mother was giving.

"Well, I can't mess with that. I'll buy dinner," he gave a chuckle with a flash of white teeth.

"Yeah!" She explained, "we end a good day with a good meal." Delaney gave him her impish grin then turned to her mother. "Mom, Ranger's been sheltered. We need to expand his horizons. Grandma Mazur would say he needs to get off the pot and try a new slot machine," she said with hands on her hips.

"I've been sheltered, Babe. Delaney said so, " Ranger corroborated with the little girl.

She gave them a furrowed brow over her sunglasses, "Right!"

"Mom, the poor guy wants to live a little. You can't stand in the way of lobster."

Ranger was laughing at the exasperated 'Burg' girl, "Babe, it's lobster."

Her daughter was giving her sad, forlorn puppy dog eyes rubbing her stomach.

"You two!" Stephanie tried to sound mad but the giggles were winning.

She directed Ranger once they were out of the zoo parking lot to the local 'Red Lobster'. Delaney was in the backseat doing her best Sea Captain character telling her 'First Mate' they would sail the highways for the best lobster and crab legs to fill their sea worthy stomachs. She pretended they were walking the plank up to the restaurant. Ranger picked her up as if was going to toss her over the railing. They made if before the dinner rush to be seated right away.

Stephanie noticed how all the females stopped chewing and one missed her mouth so her iced tea landed down the front of her shirt watching the Cuban man escorting the mother and daughter to their booth. Even the hostess could barely get out 'Welcome to Red Lobster' when the three of them walked in, but Ranger's full attention was on Stephanie and 'their' young daughter.

"So, OK Man, which was your favorite animal at the zoo?" Delaney asked. "Mine are the Polar Bears."

"Well," Ranger gave it a thought, "the Jaguar. It's a hunter and very fast, powerful cat."

"Just like the car, huh? Do you have one of those parked somewhere?" She pushed up an eyebrow mimicking his he was giving her.

"Mine is in Miami."

"Good to know in case me and Grandma go cruising there," Delaney nodded. "Maybe we'll give Mickey a ride. Mom's favorite animals are the giraffes, but I think she has a soft spot for that bearded pig, too."

"The bearded pig, Babe?"

Stephanie laughed at the shocked eyes Ranger was giving her, "He's cute in a scruffy sort of way."

Ranger shared a cheddar biscuit with Stephanie with his garden salad while she had a Caesar salad and Delaney had a dish of applesauce before dinner arrived. He helped her crack her crab legs in-between bites of his Atlantic Salmon topped with shrimp bruschetta listening to Stephanie's sexy moans over her scampi. Their dinner was patterned after the day, leisurely.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie got off the telephone with her attorney as they were approaching Rangeman which broke the relaxed mood. Ranger didn't say anything because she was upset when she finished her conversation. "I have to meet with my attorney and the DA tomorrow. Joe's attorney has made a proposal to settle the assault charges."

"She didn't give any indication what it may be?" Ranger asked.

"The Police Union is fighting for his job, so maybe he agreed to the alcoholic and the anger management rehabilitation to try and keep it before he is actually sentenced. That's what Laura thinks the meeting is for, but I have to be there. I know you will offer to go with me, but I don't want to rock the boat. I'll ask Daddy to come with me."

"OK," he nodded.

Ranger walked Stephanie and Delaney to the 4th floor apartment door. "I better go check in with Tank," he said reluctantly.

"I hope today didn't make any extra work for you."

"It would be worth it, Babe, after all this has been one of the few relaxing days I've had. Thank you," he said kissing her and tapping the brim of Delaney's ball cap before he went up the stairs.

Ella stepped out of Bobby's apartment with a laundry cart on wheels. It appeared she was delivering fresh towels.

"Need some help, Ella?" the little girl ran over to her.

"If you would like to help me deliver clean towels and guy stuff?" Ella asked.

"OK, Mom?" Delaney was nodding her head at her mother. "You've wanted to try that spa thing, so you can while I'm working, then I'll be upstairs with the guys."

The housekeeper gave an internal giggle at the young matchmaker. She knew Stephanie was good for her boss and Ranger would be only too willing to relax in the steam with her. "At this time of the day, there is usually no one in the sauna so it would be all yours."

"Hmmmm, that's tempting. You'll stay out of trouble for about a half hour?" Stephanie quizzed her daughter.

"Mom," Delaney spoke with that mischievous smile, "I'm hurt that you would think that. There are some guys," taking her cards out of a pocket, "upstairs who just can't wait to part with a few quarters."

Ella encouraged the young woman, "I'm only too happy for some female companionship, Stephanie. Go relax, Delaney will be here."

"Well, I guess I could for a few minutes," Stephanie gave into the idea of relaxing in the steam and she could put a deep conditioner in her hair.

"Go for it, Mom."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After checking his e-mail, Ranger walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water. When he came out, he noticed the hallway was so quiet he could hear a pin drop. There was no chatter he picked up coming from the Control Room which was highly unusual. Did they fall asleep? With him on the floor, they could end up somewhere they didn't recognize.

With panther quietness and quickness, he stepped to the doorway peeking into the room. All of his men including Tank, Bobby, and Lester were glued to one monitor. What ever had their attention must be something. No one realized he was behind them until there was a sharp intake of breath.

The monitor was focused on the third floor gym. There was Stephanie walking across the room to the back corner where the sauna was located next to the door for the shower room. The camera showed a full length of the back of her beody . Her hair was slick with oil and her body glistened. There was a black string tied across her back to go with the black bikini bottoms with the outline of white flowers showing her slim form gracing the security camera image. She slipped off her sandals and laid a towel down on a bench before she entered the empty sauna.

Tank turned to say something to Ranger but he was gone. He started laughing. On another screen showing the elevator, he caught a shirt coming off and a semi-naked form of Ranger dashing into his apartment carrying his shirt and shoes. About 60 seconds later, he was flying down the stairs to three, barefoot with a towel draped around his neck and wearing gym shorts. He must have entered the gym because the screen scrambled.

"Aughhhhh!" the control room let out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Opening the door, Ranger's breath caught again. There she was on the middle bench laying stretched out on a white towel. Her eyes closed enjoying the steam around her. He picked up a scent of coconut lotion which must be causing her skin to shimmer.

"Babe," he choked.

One blue eye opened. "I thought you were checking on your company,' she repeated his words.

"Everything is under control," he said nonchalantly sitting down on the bench. His strong hands lifted her up a little so he rested her head on his thigh. "I could use a little sauna time, too, and I didn't want you to be alone."

"Really? Delaney is helping Ella. They convinced me to try it out, so I thought I would deep condition my hair, but I think they had ulterior motives knowing a certain Cuban man would show up," she spoke with her blue eyes looking up to m e et the chocolate eyes looking down. "Mmmmm."

He stared down into deep blue eyes and they closed when he started gently massaging the warm oil into her hair. His fingers slowly kneaded the conditioner into her curls and scalp. "I love your curls. They are what caught my attention that night and then I saw your blue eyes. They were so clear as if you could peer right into your soul," he whispered, "but I think you touched mine. You had an honesty about you with an effervesce in your laugh that captured me. You were enjoying yourself. Both of those traits are still there."

"You were so serious at first I remember," Stephanie spoke softly sitting up to face Ranger, "but when you smiled at me I could see it in your eyes. The lights picked up hints of hazel highlights in them . Your hair was thick growing out of your Army cut, Carlos." Her hands went through her slick curls coming into Ranger's spreading the oil from hers into his loose hair.

"Babe."

He lips came down claiming hers with his fingers entwined in her curls as hers caressed his silky strands drawing them closer.

"I can't believe I found you again," he said against her lips.

She told him, "I know." Stephanie sat there nestled against his moist chest for a moment. "I should go take a shower and find Delaney."

He took in one more deep breath of her coconut scent, "OK," with a quick kiss, the Cuban man stood up interlocking their hands helping Stephanie step over the lower bench. He held up her towel watching Stephanie tuck it around her and picking up her sandals before locating her daughter.

"That felt good," she said but shivered a little when the cool air reached her exposed skin.

He kissed her again quickly before saying, "Let's get you in a warm shower." When Ranger picked up his keys, he unscrambled the camera and held up four fingers. He knew without any doubt his men and Delaney were watching for the monitor to come back on and one of the guys would bring her down to their apartment.

Coming into the hallway above them after walking up the steps, Tank was handing the pint-size Card Shark a quarter stepping off the elevator.

"Did you two have fun?" Delaney wiggled her eyebrows at her mother and Ranger.

"It was very relaxing, Miss Nosy," Stephanie said unlocking the door. "You go get a shower before you cool off," she poked Ranger's sculpted chest.

"Babe."

Her blue eyes were determined . "I'll be back," he told her brushing his lips against hers as he turned in the direction of the elevator with Tank. He would be back on 4 after his shower and he had no intention of sleeping on 7. Last night Ranger slept deeply contented knowing it was because of Stephanie and Delaney being there. Maybe, the last night to even compare to that one was the night he met Stephanie.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 28_

The walk down the courthouse hallway was silent. Both Stephanie and Frank Plum were in their own thoughts. The older man wishing he had never allowed his younger daughter to ever go on a single date ever with Joe Morelli when they were in high school. Even that young, Frank had heard rumblings about the bad side of the youngest Morelli boy, but Ellen convinced him he was just an over protective father. He should have listened to his gut.

There were a lot of things swirling in Stephanie's head going into this meeting, but they all centered on the knowledge that Carlos Manoso, not Joe Morelli, was Delaney's biological father. She could only imagine what Joe's reaction would be knowing Stephanie was with someone else before their wedding. What would Ranger's reaction be when she finally told him they had a daughter together? She didn't know hardly anything about him other he owned Rangeman, wore black, drove black cars, he had lousy telephone manners, he was beyond handsome, and that one night in bed over seven years ago she would still described as indescribably amazing. He was an amazing kisser then and is still. She didn't even know if he was ever married. He's never mentioned any children so she's not sure about that either.

"How could this be so complicated?" Stephanie said to herself as she and her father reached Room 315. Her lawyer was waiting for her outside of the room along with a tall man with a goatee peppered with some grey and wearing a double breasted grey suit.

"Hi, Stephanie. Mr. Plum," Laura Walters greeted, "this is Drew Cameron, assistant district attorney."

"Hello," she shook the large male hand extended to her. "This is my father, Frank Plum. Daddy's here for moral support."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Mr. Cameron greeted. "Stephanie, before we go inside. I want to explain what is probably happening here today. Officer Morelli has agreed to enter a thirty day rehabilitation program. This may be the only way for him to save his job with the Trenton Police Department."

"So he's backed into a corner," Stephanie concluded.

"Yes, to be honest, but it is not a guarantee that he will. If he does manage to keep it, Officer Morelli realizes he will be demoted and be on probation with the department for a number of years."

Attorney Walters spoke up, "This is something that he can't hide if he would apply for a position with another police department."

"I believe he is going to have a very difficult time holding on to it," Drew Cameron continued. "He was arrested for the initial assault and twice for breaking the restraining order."

"I wish, Stephanie," Laura was laughing, "I could have been at your parents' house that night when your Grandma and Delaney shot him with their sling shots."

'It was an evening to remember," Frank said laughing, too.

Drew Cameron took a deep breath, "I do not agree with this, but I also understand there is little girl involved here. I know Officer Morelli doesn't want this to go to trial, because if that tape is played or your daughter recounts that night in a courtroom, it's over for him. That will incite the outrage that already exists. I don't want to put her through an experience like that if I can avoid it. But after hearing the tape when Officer Morelli called you, I would almost look forward to it. Your daughter is quite brave," he was chuckling.

"Delaney can be a little opinionated," her mother proudly told them. "Once Joe has completed his rehab stint, then what happens?"

"All of the psychological reports will be reviewed before the next hearing which will be sentencing," the assistant D. A. clarified. "Depending on his progress and continued recovery or lack of it, the doctors may determine he is not fit to continue as a police officer and he does have a final sentencing. He may see some jail time and definitely will be on probation for I would image up to five years and also community service."

"What about Delaney? I will continue to have full custody of her won't I?" Stephanie questioned because that was all she was concerned about.

"Yes," Laura told her. "He and his attorney know they can't win. He may petition for visitations in the future, but that may never happen."

"Laura," Stephanie whispered, "if Joe pushes me today because he thinks he can hold her over me, I'm prepared to throw the truth at him. Do you have a copy of the report?"

Her attorney nodded as did her father who was right beside her.

"Stephanie," Drew Cameron said one last thing, "Officer Morelli or his attorney may say something to cause an outburst from you. I would hope with the judge in there, they wouldn't, but try and let it go as hard as it may be. Ready to go in?" the prosecutor asked.

Stephanie nodded.

"I'll be waiting right here, Pumpkin," Frank told her giving her a quick squeeze and taking a seat outside the mediation room.

The Assistant District Attorney turned the door knob and held open the door for Stephanie and her attorney.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Joe's eyes were instantly averted to Stephanie walking into the room and going to the left side of a long wooden table where she was directed. Her hair was full of curls and the blue dress she wore wrapped around her still trim body and despite the unpleasantness of this meeting, she had an air of confidence about her. He didn't know exactly what it was but he had a very good idea it was due to the relationship she had developed with the bounty hunter about town Ranger Manoso. Very little was actually known about the man. He was one of the best and had a military background that he knew, but how he and Stephanie were acquainted was a mystery. Joe hoped he could get away without a stint in rehab, not that he had a drinking problem, but would go along with 'it' if it meant holding onto his job for a while longer. It would also give him time to plot how he would make sure Stephanie was his again if today didn't work out. He would have to accept the 'Brat' for now, but in the future; Stephanie would have no option but to provide him with a son. And, he would make sure she had no choice but to become his legal wife. The key to all this was Delaney and to accomplish it, he needed to have possession of that monster child of theirs; he knew Stephanie would do anything for her safety, including marry him. So far his mother and his Grandmother haven't had the right opportunity to grab that smart mouthed snot. He had a few things to settle with her about that mouth and a sore spot he had for days in his forehead from a pellet of rock salt. Joe was willing to put money on it that Manoso was involved in his work-over the police treated as the result of his intoxicated state that night. Revenge would be his all the way around he thought as Stephanie took a chair across the table from him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

She kept her blue eyes focused on either her attorney Laura or on the Assistant D. A. on her left.

"Stephanie," Joe Morelli spoke to her. "How are you?"

She swallowed hard trying to keep the distaste out of her mouth raising her eyes to him. They were hard and cold. "Fine, Joe," was all she responded.

A woman in a deep purple business suit under her open black judge's robe stepped into the room through a side door. She announced to the group, "Don't get up," taking a seat at the front table laying a file down in front of her. "I'm Judge Mesmer. Mr. Cameron, I understand this is a preliminary assault hearing involving Officer Joseph Morelli."

"Yes, Your Honor," Drew Cameron began, "Mr. Morelli was charged with assault and domestic abuse against Stephanie Plum. A witness to it is their young daughter. Officer Morelli has agreed to enter alcohol rehabilitation with counseling for his anger issues. The state is accepting this as part of his guilty plea that has been submitted. My office has agreed to this as a first step in Officer Morelli's amends to society and the victims."

"Officer Morelli's drinking was a major factor he has admitted in creating this situation and he is attempting to deal with the problem," Carmine Morelli interrupted. "He."

"Attorney Morelli, you are speaking out of turn," the Judge stated causing Joe's cousin to stop speaking in mid-sentence looking down at the table. 'Please, continue, Mr. Cameron."

"Ms. Walter's client, Stephanie Plum, above all else does not wish to submit her daughter to any more emotional distress so she is agreeable with this beginning solution and depending on that outcome will influence his final sentencing for his attack on Ms. Plum and also for breaking a Protection from Abuse Order twice."

"She's a monster," Joe muttered under his breath with both Judge Mesmer and Stephanie shooting his daggers.

"When would Officer Morelli be admitted to the facility?"

"My office would order it immediately."

Joe whispered something to his cousin causing Carmine to raise an objection.

"Yes, Attorney Morelli," Judge Mesmer directed to him.

"My client is not prepared to be confined immediately. He has nothing packed and a house for which he needs to make arrangements with someone to look after it. Stephanie and their daughter have moved out of the house. My client is requesting they come home. She could begin making preparations to be legally wed since their first marriage ceremony was voided."

Stephanie looked at her attorney, the Judge, and Drew Cameron in disbelief, and then at Joe, "No, I'm not!"

"You're my wife, Stephanie!" Joe stood up leaning on the table focused right at her face.

She rolled her chair back distancing herself not out of fear, but from smell the alcohol on his breath even at mid-morning.

The judge smacked the folder in front of her on the edge of the table, "Officer Morelli, SIT DOWN! Attorney Morelli, you had better control your client!" She pressed a button and a Sheriff's Deputy stepped inside the room taking a seat in the corner.

"Joe, calm down," Carmine told his cousin.

Laura Walters raised her hand, "Your Honor."

"Yes, Attorney Walters," giving the petite woman the floor.

"My client has temporary living arrangements which are quite comfortable for her and her daughter. She is in the process of securing a permanent address for them, so she is declining Officer Morelli's request. And as for a marriage, my client has no interest in marrying Officer Morelli now or in the future."

Joe yelled across the table at Laura, "Listen, You! Stephanie can make up her own mind and it's to marry me and give me a son!"

Carmine kept a hairy Morelli hand on Joe's shoulder attempting to keep him in his seat, but he was bordering on out of control.

"Officer Morelli!" Judge Mesmer hit the table top with the folder again. "I will not tell you again. The next outburst and I will hold you in contempt of court! Maybe 30 days in a jail cell will do you some good!"

Stephanie whispered to her attorney and she glanced at her client. "Your Honor, Ms. Plum would like to say something."

"All right, Ms. Plum, both you and your daughter are the ones affected by Officer Morelli's actions," the judge said waving a hand in the young woman's direction.

"Thank you," Stephanie said quietly. She took a deep breath hoping to choose the right words and push the right buttons. "I've lived with Joe for seven years as I thought as husband and wife. I have a very beautiful and special little girl, and she is my number one concern here, Joe." Her voice became stronger as she spoke and her blue eyes were intense looking across the table at the man she 'married'. "The few good times we had in those years were just those, too few. My daughter will have a happy home life and I will provide it. As the years went on, your drinking increased, but I also knew there were increased pressures from your job and at times was quite grizzly. To be honest, I regret the time I've wasted trying to make a home with and for you, Joe. Honestly, since we've been apart, I feel like I'm being to live again and so is Delaney. I have my family and my friends, old and some newer, for support," she said directly to Joe and when she made a reference to old friends Ranger's face flashed in her mind and she made sure her voice had a breathless tone. "I hope, Joe, that through all this awful, you find a life for yourself that you will enjoy. I won't ever go back to the old life; I'm only looking ahead to the future as you should." As she finished, Joe's Italian temper was boiling she could see. "I believe, Judge Mesmer," Stephanie directed her words at the judge now, "the time in rehabilitation will provide Joe with the opportunity to face the demons which have overrun his life at the moment and give him back the positive focus in which he can lead the rest of his life and to discover happiness again as my daughter and I have. Please, for Joe's sake, I ask that you approve this for him."

"Thank," Judge Mesmer started to say.

"What the FUCK, Stephanie!" Joe exploded. "Your life is with me and me alone! I've seen you with that smug ass bastard Manoso and he's not taking what is mine!" Joe stood up and attempted to grab her hand across the table, but before he could reach for her the deputy had Morelli's arms locked behind him slapping handcuffs on a struggling man. "I want a son! I'll be damned if you have anyone else's!"

"Officer Morelli, you are in contempt!" Judge Mesmer was on her feet.

Another Sheriff's deputy had run into the room to assist with the wrestling Joe out of the room.

"This isn't the end, Stephanie!" the cop screamed at his once wife. He had to stop because of the look in her eyes. Her blue eyes were mocking him. They had taken on an all-knowing gleam when he told her she would only have his children. And, they still were jeering at him when he was led out to an awaiting jail cell.


	29. Chapter 29

For DyanSwan. A Babe Squad challenge respose.

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**Chapter 29**_

Ranger was down in the lobby and out the Rangeman front door when the control room buzzed him that Frank Plum's Buick pulled up.

"Where's Stephanie?" he asked seeing it was just her father. He came around to the rear of his car unhooking a bungee cord holding the trunk lid down. He was chuckling so the hearing must have gone well.

"She called her best friend Mary Lou for some mall time. We stopped at Morelli's house to get Delaney's bicycle and their rollerblades," he said lifting a pink two wheeler out with a pink and white checked helmet attached to the handle bars.

Ranger picked two pair of rollerblades out of the trunk amd a bag loaded with elbow and knee pads, then stood there waiting for Frank to tell him about the hearing.

He turned his smiling face the Cuban Man's way, "Oh, the hearing. Morelli got his ass thrown in jail for contempt before he could even get to the alcohol treatment center."

Ranger was chuckling, "You're kidding?"

"No, and by the way Stephanie's attorney described my daughter's heartfelt plea for the judge to approve the stint in rehab for Morelli so he could find a happy life, I think she set him up to get himself thrown in jail. Whatever she said got his Italian temper in full gear. I watched two deputies drag him down the hallway. That made my morning. Now, I'm sure Delaney gets her gumption from Stephanie. The judge warned him if he had another outburst in the hearing, she would throw him in jail. That ass wanted Stephanie to plan a wedding for them while he was in rehab. I hope he get's help because he's delusional," Frank was cracking up thinking about it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie went around a display of stacked jeans searching for her size when she noticed a figure dressed in black coming her way.

"How did you know where I was?" she questioned.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

He growled at her, "I wanted to make sure you were safe so I dropped a tracker in your purse. Your father said you were shopping."

"Without asking or me knowing?"

Ranger gave her a sheepish, "Babe."

She huffed at him, but let it go for the minute not wanting to cause a scene. She had enough of that at the courthouse. "This is my best friend, Mary Lou. I'm not sure if you remember her."

"Yes, I do," Ranger shook her hand. 'It's nice to see you again."

Stephanie's friend was stunned. Her best friend had called her from Gatlinburg telling her how they met again and she and Delaney were staying in his fortress of a building when they returned to Trenton. Stephanie mentioned how handsome he was still, but he had only developed into 'Adonis' status over the years. "Uh huh," was all she could get out.

"Delaney and Lester went with Grandma to the beauty shop, so I needed some retail therapy with my best friend," the 'Burg' girl explained.

Ranger offered, "I'll buy lunch." Before he received an answer his cell phone rang. It was Lester's number he recognized and stiffened. "Yo." As he listened to his friend and employee as he directed Stephanie out of the store. "There's a problem at 'Cut n' Curl'. Delaney's fine."

"I thought she would be OK with Grandma and Lester," Stephanie said running to his black car she saw parked outside of Macy's. "Joe's in jail."

"I'm coming!" Mary Lou squeezed her form into the back of Ranger's Porsche with the shopping bags as Stephanie sunk down in the passenger seat hooking her seatbelt. Ranger had his on backing out of the space already.

"Oh God! Delaney!" Stephanie was crying imagining a thousand things going through her mind that could have happened. She was cursing at herself now for allowing her to go to the 'Cut n' Curl' when her daughter called. With the Rangeman with them and Joe being hauled off to a jail cell to warm up, she felt her little girl would be safe.

"What's that?" Mary Lou pointed to a red burst over a building top.

Stephanie looked at Ranger letting out, "Grandma's flare gun," causing him to floor it even more. After a few minutes that seemed liked eons, the sports car pulled up in front of the beauty shop. Women were standing on the sidewalk in front of it. One had curlers in her hair and another was waiting with coloring streaking her hair. Screams were coming from the inside.

They ran through them going in the glass door. "You're not going anywhere!" Edna Mazur's voice was heard but was lost in the sea of beauty shop patrons.

"Mom!" Delaney jumped in Stephanie arms. "We got Grandma and Grandma Bella. "

"Let me go!" Stephanie recognized Angie Morelli's voice making her way towards it.

"When the cops get here," Grandma said. "Baby Granddaughter, our plan worked! They tried to grab Delaney out of here but we were a step ahead of them."

"Babe?"

Stephanie's best friend was laughing at her side, "Oh my!"

There were Joe's mother and grandmother sitting in dryer chairs struggling to get up but they couldn't because their hands and arms wouldn't move off the arm rests.

"I used finger nail glue to keep them here," Delaney informed her mother with a big smile on her little girl face. "Lester blocked the door, Lula chased them,"she pointed to a woman in hot pink, "Grandma zapped them, and I glued them! It was just like chasing chickens on a farm. The plan was great!"

That explained the frazzled look of both older women. Stephanie could just imagine the scene with a large woman in pink spandex running after them in the beauty shop with Grandma trying to get her hands on her arsenal she carries and Delaney added to the mix. It would have been perfect reality TV.

"I knew Batman would get here," A big black woman in hot pink Zebra print spandex stepped forward. "They almost ruined my nails!" She waved around purple and pink striped nails. "And that ain't good!" she growled taking a step towards the glued women causing them to cower.

Ranger picked his head up from Stephanie's shoulder trying to catch his breath, "Stephanie, this is Lula. Tank's girlfriend."

"Hi. That's some little girlie you got there," Lula shook a pinkie finger with Stephanie. "They ain't all dry. Your Granny sure got a collection of protection."

"Thank you for helping," Stephanie shook fingers with the wildly dressed woman with a blonde Afro.

"What happened to you?" Ranger asked his friend standing by the door sporting dreadlocks and bare feet.

"I was trying to fit in while I was here," Lester explained wiggling his toes, "so I was getting a pedicure when Grandma told me to block the door after those two came in so they didn't get out," pointing to the two stuck woman who couldn't do much unless they were willing to lose some skin. "Once they got in here, the old one grabbed her, but I was blocking the door. The other ladies blocked that entrance to the back. Lula was in here because there was a nail special this week. She started chasing them by the dryers. They got zapped by Stephanie's grandmother. Lula got them in the chairs and Delaney glued the HELL out of the arms, so they're stuck." As he spoke the fake dreadlocks kept swishing behind him.

"I think those do something for Lester," Lula pointed to his long fake hair.

"Girls," Grandma walked over beside Ranger carrying a folding step stool which she opened and stepped up on so she was taller, "this is the one with the smooth voice I'm going to be dating if things don't work out this the trucker. I may date him and Slim Jim at the same time. We haven't worked out all the details."

"Edna, how could you be so lucky?" woman in a vinyl cape asked.

"We want some action, too!" other let out.

His face was stunned watching Stephanie's giving her a silent plea for 'HELP'.

Grandma grabbed his T-shirt which was difficult since it was so tight pulling him towards her, "Give Granny a smootchie! SMACK!" Her lips gave him a loud wet kiss on a Cuban cheek.

He jumped back, Stephanie had to grab her Grandmother Mazur so she didn't fall off the step stool. Ranger didn't know what to do but groaned when his eyes caught a photograph of the front of black pants on the bulletin board.

Lester stepped away from the front door when it opened and Stephanie's friend Eddie Gazarra and another cop ran into the beauty shop. Before they could say a word, the patrons and guests parted and the two policemen saw the struggling women.

At that moment Ranger saw an exit, "Babe, I'll be out here."

Announcing over all the raucous, the small woman said loudly pointing at the Morelli women, "Those two tried to kidnap by Baby Great-Granddaughter!"

Joe's grandmother was moving more now attempting to get free because she needed the bathroom.

"Get a Depends!" Grandma yelled at her. Someone else put a bucket under the chair.

"What happened, Grandma?" Eddie asked taking a notepad out of a pocket and a pen. He felt it was going to be a long afternoon.

"It's Thursday, my normal day, to get beautified so with our bodyguard, Lester here, Stephanie said it was OK for Delaney and me to come to 'Cut n' Curl'. I got my curls," touching her tight curls, "Delaney got her nails painted. Lester was getting some extensions to update his look and soaking his feet for a pedicure when Angie and Grandma Bella. Them!" pointing a bony finger at the dryers, but everyone knew Joe's family. "They're Tuesday regulars, so we knew something was up. They came in and hugged Delaney. Morellis aren't huggie feelie people like the Plums so that was another clue. I indicated for Lester to block the door because Grandma Bella was shuffling towards it with my Baby Great-Granddaughter trying to get away. I yelled for them to 'STOP!'. Lula, who came in for a nail special, began to chase them around the shop while I was getting my stun gun out of my bag. She sort of tackled them and as each fell down, I zapped them. We got them in the chairs where Delaney put nail glue on the arms to keep them until the law got here, but Stephanie and my date, Ranger, beat you."

Margie, the shop owner, was applying solvent to Grandma Bella's hands to unstick her so could hustle off to the bathroom with Carl the other Trenton police officer following not too close behind.

Fear that something had happened to her daughter gave away to a seething anger was now overtaking Stephanie, "How dare you!" she screamed in Angie Morelli's face. "You would use my little girl's safety against me when he's!"

She caught herself from blurting out 'not her father!" Her rage almost entirely consuming her and seeing Ranger step in the door catching her tirade caused her to think about her words carefully. "A drunk and a no good piece of SHIT sitting in a jail cell right now! He will be out of our lives for good soon!"

Both Grandma Bella and her daughter-in-law stepped back from the fury that was directed at them. They looked at each other wondering about their Joey in jail.

"And he's GAY!" Grandma Mazur yelled out.

"Steph," Eddie said hoping to calm his friend, "we'll take them to the Police Station."

"Why? I want to know why they would even do this," Stephanie was crying tears she couldn't hold back now.

"If we had Delaney, then maybe all this would stop and you and Joey would be a family again like he wants," Angie Morelli spoke quietly. "He has his job to think about."

She blinked trying to comprehend the words of the woman who was her 'mother-in-law' spoke.

"That's a crock!" Delaney marched up to the two women. "Mom and me are fine without Joe. And you old ladies hardly ever spent anytime with me. I wouldn't give two cents for the both of you. That's why I'm a Plum!

Here's some advice for your next crime spree, 'Never iron a four leaf clover, because you don't want to press your luck'. It ran out for you today!" Delaney cheered slapping Grandma Mazur's hand and Lula's with her small ones.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Stephanie held out her hand to her little girl.

Ranger held open the door for the two Plum girls, he was chuckling at Delaney's observance of things, "Take the Porsche, Rafiki," he said exchanging keys with Lester of the Caribbean.

Mary Lou followed her friend out to the sidewalk. Another police cruiser was pulling up to the curb as Eddie was bringing Angie and Grandma Bella out amid chants "He's Gay!"

Tank was outside standing with his girlfriend, Lula in spandex. "Thank you again for your help," a relieved Stephanie shook her hand. This time it was the entire hand and the large woman gave Delaney a hug.

"It broke up my day. And besides, we're almost family with me datin' Tank and," she looked at Ranger, "he's datin' a slew of your family's women from what I heard."

"I am not," Ranger said shaking his head.

The little girl clarified it, "Ranger wants to date my Mom, but if it doesn't work out, then Grandma is the back-up. We're keeping him in the family."

"Wow, I always knew he had to be kinky looking as fine as he does," Lula told the small group giving Tank wide eyes.

"Thanks, Lula." Ranger wasn't even going to go there but turned Stephanie, Delaney, and Mary Lou towards the black Rangeman Explorer in the parking lot.

Opening the door of the black SUV, Delaney and Mary Lou hopped in the back. Ranger brushed a tear still lingering on Stephanie's cheek. Even she gave a small giggle along with his smirk hearing 'He's Gay' continuing from inside and about his dating program that her daughter outlined.

They were almost at the mall to retrieve Mary Lou's car. Stephanie was calmer and it was just another adventure to Delaney with Grandma and her new friend, Lula, involved.

"Mom," Delaney said from the back seat, "Grandma and Ranger are going on vacation she said at the 'Cut n' Curl'."

He sucked in his breath hearing that. It was bad enough Edna Mazur kissed him and hung up a picture of his pants in the salon, but going away together. That was the straw that would break the camel's back forever. It wasn't happening in this life or the next three.

Stephanie was laughing at the ghastly pale face of the man driving, "They are?"

"Yeah, Grandma wants to visit the Promised Land with him. Is that near Disney?"

Good thing they were at a traffic light because Ranger banged his head off the steering wheel. "Babe!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 30_

"Ranger, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked. He was brushing his teeth again. It was about the fourth time since they returned from the 'Cut n' Curl'. Maybe something in the late lunch of Pino's pizza had left a bad taste in his mouth. "Was is the pizza?"

"No, Babe," he stepped out of the bathroom in her temporary apartment. "The notion of me visiting your Grandmother's 'promised land' has left a bad taste in my mouth. I can't get the words out of my head," he said shaking his head as if he was going to knock something loose.

"You Poor Man! Grandma does really like you," she teased batting her eye lashes at him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as if in pain, "I hope the trucker is everything she has ever dreamed of. That's a living nightmare, Babe! I know she is your grandmother, but." Ranger didn't continue.

Stephanie giggled because that very handsome man made his point with crossed dark eyes. "Poor Ranger," she sauntered over to him pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Uh huh," he said shaking his head. "Lower."

Her lips slid lower on his cheek.

"Over."

She started to drag her lips towards his ear, but changed direction to find his waiting for hers.

"Better?"

"Much," Ranger whispered before he claimed her kiss.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Coming out of Josie's Posey Patch after delivering a couple of special arrangements, Stephanie's cell phone buzzed. She recognized her attorney's number when she glanced at it.

"Hello, Laura."

"Hi, Stephanie," her lawyer returned her greeting. "I wanted to call you about your experience after the hearing involving Joe's mother and grandmother. I miss all the good stuff. I wish I could have seen them glued to the hair dryers."

She giggled at the mental image, "It was something. What's going on?"

"Mrs. Morelli and the Grandmother are sitting in a jail cell down the hall from the cop. A friend of yours on the police department called me. An Officer Gazarra. The Morelli women haven't said too much about what happened at the beauty shop. Since there are enough witnesses to collaborate that it appeared Delaney's grandmothers were attempting to take her without your knowledge or permission, they are quite frightened. Your friend from the few things they did say in the police car on the way to the station, he got the impression Joe put them up to it. I just got off the phone with Drew; Officer Morelli is going to be transferred directly from jail to a state-run inpatient treatment facility outside of Trenton as soon as the court order has been signed in a day or two. He wants the cop to stew a bit. You'll have thirty or more days to get everything settled with your new home and business."

"I hope Delaney and I will be able to enjoy it. Once Joe is out of rehab, there is his sentencing and I will need to tell him you know," Stephanie said with her daughter and Bobby standing by the black SUV.

"Well, Stephanie," her attorney paused a second, "after this stunt this morning and if it can be proved he was behind the beauty shop escapade, that will impact his sentencing. I don't think he will be very cooperative while he is being treated. Just from his attitude I could conclude Officer Morelli doesn't think he has a problem. He'll be wearing stripes for awhile."

"I can only hope! What about Angie and Grandma Bella?"

"I feel kind of sorry for them. Mrs. Morelli and the Grandma think that he can do no wrong so until they admit that he has a problem, they will be sucked into it. They'll be sitting there for a few hours before the sleazy cousin gets them out."

Delaney was tugging on Stephanie's hand, "Laura, I better go. I promised my daughter we would go rollerblading."

"Enjoy it," she laughed, "I wish I was outside on this beautiful afternoon, but I have to be in court in the morning. Go relax."

"I'll try and thank you." Stephanie told her before closing her cell phone and sliding into the Rangeman SUV as Bobby started the ignition with a very happy Delaney in the backseat.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger went right to the fourth floor when he returned from meeting with a pain-in-the-ass client. His mother was moving back here from Idaho to be close to her wholesale distributor son. He bought her a patio home close to his own house so Rangeman was installing a top of the line security system with some new safety features since she would be living alone. They went over every inch of the small house twice. It was a two bedroom place not a mansion. There was no answer when he tapped on the door.

Taking the steps two at a time in his dress shoes, he went straight to Tank's office. "Where's Stephanie and Delaney?" he asked dropping a folder on his desk.

His friend looked up from a report, "Nice to see you to. After the day she's had, they went out."

Ranger stared a hole in Tank, "Where? Who was assigned to go with them?"

Tank shook his head, "Stephanie didn't want a babysitter. The cop and part of his immediate family are sitting in jail. Who would bother her?"

"Tank!"

"Ranger," he shot back. "Stephanie wanted some time with Delaney. They went rollerblading in the park. She promised to keep the tracker you dropped into her purse with her until she hits you in the head with it for doing it on the sly. And, I agree with her. You could have asked!"

"Watch it," the boss growled heading for the elevator.

Tank was sitting at his desk chuckling knowing within minutes Ranger would be in casual clothes going to the park and he would give him a head start before he followed. This he wanted to see for himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Ranger stood there by a park bench watching Stephanie and Delaney rolling down a path on their inline skates. The little girl had on her pink helmet. Stephanie's curls were blowing wildly behind her. Both had elbow and knee pads on to protect their skin since they were in shorts and tanks for the extremely warm late afternoon. Both were laughing as Stephanie began chasing her daughter heading in his direction.

"Hey, OK Man," Delaney yelled as she got closer. She tapped Ranger passing him before she stopped, "I win, Mom!"

"Shark."

Stephanie giggled at the raised eyebrow from the human finishing line, "Yes, you did, Delaney. Gee, what are you doing here, Ranger?"

"Babe. I wanted to enjoy the summer night, too."

That remark got a classic 'Burg' eye roll.

"Do you mean it, Ranger?" Delaney asked a little too excited.

He nodded, "Why?"

Stephanie gave him a sweet smile as her daughter led him over to the park bench making him sit down. The next thing he knew his running shoes were being untied. He was handed a bottle of water out of a small cooler which distracted him for a moment until he felt his shoes coming off. He glanced down at Delaney then up to see Stephanie standing there with a pair of new black rollerblades.

"No," Ranger told her.

He was being glared at through slits of blue. She huffed at Ranger, "Did you not put this in my purse," waving a black ball point pen with a clear acrylic top she pulled out of her back pocket, "without my permission or my knowledge?"

He nodded.

"So you owe me!" She handed him the roller blades. "A little birdie told me you were into sports in school and your shoe size." Stephanie shook them at him. He had little choice because Delaney rolled off with his sneakers laughing.

"Come get them, OK Man!" the little girl challenged waving the shoes at him.

He took the skates from Stephanie and began lacing them up.

"Do you want any knee or elbow pads?" Stephanie asked taking extras out of a gym bag.

"Babe," he said giving her an eyebrow.

Once Ranger had the skates tightly laced, Stephanie held out her hand to him. He played some inline hockey with his older brothers in his neighborhood with their friends until he was in tenth grade and hadn't been on any since. His Cuban lips were set firmly as he stood up. Ranger was impressed with himself that he stayed vertical getting used to the feel of the rollerblades and finding his center.

"Ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Ready," he grumbled pushing off.

He and Stephanie took a few slow rolls on the skates and Ranger stayed up. Delaney had come back placing his sneakers on the bench and went off ahead of the two of them. The cement path they were on was mostly level and good for Ranger to get the cobwebs out of his dormant rollerblading skills. It didn't take him long before he had his legs back and they were zipping after Delaney.

"I haven't done this since I played inline hockey with my brothers," Ranger told Stephanie as they glided along holding hands. He could say this qualified as another relaxing time. He secretly hoped no FTA's were lurking around the park to see him, but he actually didn't care because he was enjoying his evening with his beautiful Babe and her equally cute daughter. Besides, he wasn't a Bad Ass all the time. It felt good to be outside not in his office doing paperwork that would always be there. There was also a twinge tugging at his heart, Stephanie and Delaney would be moving to Philadelphia soon so he may not have too many evening like this in the future if Stephanie didn't want him to come there to visit.

"Watch it. My daughter will have you playing hockey with her. I'm not much of opposition for her," the woman beside him explained.

"I heard that," Delaney called behind her, "and you're on, OK Man. Mom brought my sticks."

"You think," Ranger teased.

"Yup, put your money on it," she told him back.

The three of them had skated over every path in the park laughing along the way and went around the outer perimeter twice before they made in back to the starting point only to find Tank sitting very comfortable on the park bench chuckling.

"Ranger, I'm not chasing skips like that. You can," he was laughing at a sight he never would have believed. He was even thinking of Bobby checking his eyesight when he got back to Rangeman. "Bad Asses on roller blades."

"Watch it, Tank."

Sitting on the bench taking off the rollerblades, Ranger was rubbing his leg muscles. He might be a little stiff tomorrow but the fun was worth it.

"Hey, OK Man, you know a good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book for that. Grandma Mazur would say you need to work out your kinks with a spin at Lady Luck. But I think a banana split or a hot fudge sundae would work."

"Really?"

"I'm a little kid. Of course, ice cream makes everything better."

"Well," Ranger gave Delaney a smirk and an eyebrow. She grabbed his hand pulling him up. "I think you talked me into it. Come on, Tank, I'll buy," he offered slinging his new rollerblades over a muscled shoulder taking Stephanie's hand to walk out of the park.

"I thought you'd never ask," the big guy said getting up grabbing the small cooler and snapping a picture on his cell phone of his best friend the Bad Ass with inline skates. He needed proof because no one at Rangeman would ever believe him.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 31_

Ranger took the ribbing from his men nicknaming him 'Rolling Ricardo' but he had to laugh at the number who were down in the empty parking lot across from Rangeman playing street hockey with Delaney after the first shift. A sports fairy waved a magic hockey stick making nets, sticks, and balls magically appear in the garage.

The very sweaty team of Ranger, Delaney, and Bobby beat Lester, Hal, and Ram by one point. The first team to score five points was the winner. Tank was the laughing referee. He witnessed his best friend rollerblading in the park, now he was dashing around with a hockey stick chasing a ball because Stephanie's little girl wanted to play. Ranger was smiling and yelling as he bumped the guys out of the way so she could score. Delaney had as much tenacity as the man in black, and he didn't lose!

Earlier in the day, Tank witnessed to what qualified as nothing short of a brooding ogre after a meeting. The Plum girls were out moving more freely about since the cop was locked in rehab. His mother and Grandmother spent most of a day and into the night in jail before they were sprung. Both had very frightening mug shots on the front page of 'The Trenton Times' that curdled the second in command's eggs and toast. Freddy Krueger would have made a beautiful Prom Queen compared to the Grandmother staring into the camera with her lazy eye and snarling false teeth. Stephanie told him that the ladies framed them under a 'CAPTURED' sign at the beauty shop giving the old lady a glued on mustache cut from a magazine and Joe's 'deer in the headlights' mother had a bald head with red clown hair at the sides glued in place on her photograph. He was still chuckling about that.

What got to Ranger was Rangeman had no idea where they were because Stephanie left the tracker pen behind with the cop working out his problems in a treatment facility and his family getting the message twice not to tangle with them via a wisecracking little girl. The macho Bad-Ass couldn't go charging off to be with them. Tank could only image his friend's demeanor after they moved. Maybe Bobby could slip him something so he would be tolerable at least because he was a beast every few minutes asking if they returned. The minute the Plum girls returned his alter ego of the reclusive Mr. Happy appeared disappearing on 4 for a time then Cal called out of the control room that someone impersonating the Boss was playing hockey across the street in the empty parking lot. It was like the Hollywood tour bus showed up with employees standing in mass watching the two of them battling over a ball to score in a net. Tank wished his somewhat persnickety mother could see her son having fun. She always said he should go to this expensive hotel or this island to relax with all his money, but his best friend seemed very relaxed smacking that little red ball around. It was easier to pay for her and his father to take the vacation for him. He had peace because Izador was somewhere far away. Ranger was only a lowly businessman parading around as a soldier a lot of his earlier years compared to his brother the heart surgeon or his one sister who was a Dean of Literature at a college somewhere in Puerto Rico. Ranger could buy the island! The mental image of Stephanie's daughter gluing her to a chair or taking target practice on her with a sling shot and tossing in Stephanie's looney toon of a grandma would give Izador a stroke. It was almost too much for Tank because he wasn't paying attention almost getting whacked with a hockey stick in the nose. Lula loved his nose!

Rachel, his first wife, did everything to get Mrs. Manoso to like her during their short marriage. She would have stood on her head singing '_**Many an Opportunity is Lost Because a Man is Out Looking for Four-Leaf Clovers'**_, the top song from the year of her birth in Spanish if it would have resulted in a kindly grunt, but Izador never considered her good enough for her G. I. Joe son. What would she think of Stephanie and her daughter? It would be worth it to watch them with Edna Mazur take her down a peg or two!

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Loading into the elevator there was a sign 'DINNER on 5' taped to the back wall.

"What's for dinner, Shark?" Ranger asked with a questioning eyebrow.

She gave him back her own arched one with the help of a finger, "I don't know," shrugging her shoulders.

The doors opened on five with a collective inhale.

"I smell wings," Tank bellowed practically lifting Ranger out of his way.

"Beat you," Delaney yelled leading the first pack of men to the large kitchen.

Lining the countertop were warming plates of chicken wings with Post-It notes in front labeled 'GARLIC', 'BUFFALO', 'HOT', and 'HONEY BBQ'. There were bottles of Delaney's Blue Cheese dressing for dipping, celery sticks, a small roaster was lined with baked potatoes, garden salad, watermelon slices, and chocolate brownies. The tables were covered with sports oriented paper tablecloths. There were black and white striped referee looking paper plates with black plastic silverware and napkins for the food. Ranger picked up something off the middle of one table. It was a small rubber duck with a hockey helmet and stick. "QUACK!" it replied to the eyebrow it was given when he squeezed it.

"Babe, what's all this?"

Stephanie was leaning against another counter with Ella. "Delaney wanted her chicken wings so hopefully with Ella, we cooked enough for everyone. You and your men have been so nice to Delaney and me that we wanted to say 'Thank You'.

"Babe. So you were in on this, Shark?" he inquired.

The little girl gave that impish grin standing beside her mother, "Am I a little kid?"

Ranger just smirked shaking his head.

Stephanie continued her little speech, "And for all your contributions to help the homeless dogs, the shelter really appreciated the food and toys Delaney and my father dropped off today."

The little girl pulled an always present deck of cards out of her pocket fanning them in front of her, "And, there are always dogs and puppies needing help."

The mostly male room was laughing at the tiny gambler only too happy to continue to contribute to her cause.

"Eat up, Guys," she instructed but Lester already had his plate loaded.

"Ranger, we need to do this more often," he cajoled his Boss and friend, "have real food around Rangeman."

"Try the jungle, Rafiki" he told him back.

The tall man with his fake hair extensions mumbled something incoherent as he chewed a celery stick.

"Where's your Blue Cheese?" Delaney glanced over at Ranger's food with salad, a variety of wings, watermelon, and a baked potato with a small dollop of sour cream, but no dressing to dip his wings.

He glanced over at her greasy shiny smile with white dressing smeared in the corners, "I didn't get any."

"You're in training! Men! They would forget their heads if they weren't attached," she muttered loudly stomping off to the counter returning with a bottle. She placed it right next to Ranger's plate. "That makes them better!"

"Delaney!" Stephanie scolded trying not to laugh.

"Mom," she said with her hands on her small hips and greasy face, "Ranger's like a baby bird getting ready to leave his mother. He's not ready because he still has a few things to learn before he flies. He's been in the nest! Grandma Mazur would say he has to start with just one BINGO card until he gets the hang of it to play more!"

All of the sudden little yellow rubber ducks were going 'QUACK' all around Ranger as he was making fish lips fighting the urge to shove all the cleaned chicken bones in crevices where chicken bones don't go in his men, but he couldn't move a muscle. A little girl with an all knowing smile was watching.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was just them stretched out on the sofa on the 4th floor after Delaney went to bed. Her back to his front with warm Cuban fingers making circles on her flat stomach as they watched a history program about 'Cavemen'. Stephanie saw a few similarities in the He-man-ness displayed even if one lived millions of years ago.

Stephanie turned over to see Ranger's face to study it for a moment. The long dark hair was straight around his features. The dark eyes were focused on her. His smooth creamy tinted skin that was his Spanish ancestry was next to her pale 'Burg' skin. "Can I ask you something?" she spoke quietly. "You are a fixture in our lives, Ranger, but I hardly know anything about you."

He gave a slight nod, "Go ahead, Babe. What do you want to know?"

She didn't want to appear too inquisitive so waited a second before speaking again, "Have you ever been married or do you have any children? I noticed both in your office and your apartment there are no photographs of anyone special from your life."

Ranger didn't object to Stephanie asking about him, he just never really opened up about himself. "I was married very briefly when I was in first in the Army. I met a girl and, well, lust took over. Rachel became pregnant. I married her much to the objections of my parents. I wanted the child to be covered under my military benefits while I was away or if anything happened to me. I wasn't around much because I wanted to join the Rangers after my basic tour was over. It may have been very selfish of me, but it was what I wanted for my life. I wasn't ready to be a father at nineteen, I was a soldier. Rachel stayed with her family in Miami while I was stationed in Texas, North Carolina, and in Germany. Soon after I arrived in Europe, Julie was born and I received divorce papers. When I met Rachel, she was on the rebound. She dated the same guy the last two years of high school. They broke up prior to Ron starting college in Atlanta. He was home during semesters and despite Rachel now having Julie, they began seeing each other again. She divorced me to marry him. She had an attorney contact me shortly after their wedding because he wanted to adopt my daughter that I had only seen less than a handful of times. I always sent a portion of my Army pay for the baby's support. I agreed because I was away so much. My mother never got along with Rachel so she was extremely happy to have her out of my life because she thought her daughter-in-law got her hooks into me for money. Even though I have no legal claim to Julie, she knows I'm her biological father and Rachel invited me to a few birthdays and other holidays if I was in Miami. My attorney on my orders sends a quarterly check for her education."

"Oh," was all she said taking in what she had learned. "Do you think your ex-wife was money hungry like your mother thought?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Ranger told Stephanie. "Possibly, but an Army salary wouldn't get her much. Ron is a successful executive in a bank now so they live quite well from what I've seen. He treats Julie like his own so that is all that mattered to me."

"But, you never wanted to get married again or have a family?" the Jersey girl asked not so much caring really about the past, but how he felt now. Delaney was here and now.

He wasn't exactly sure what to say because he never did, but then Stephanie did reappear into his life and his life hadn't been the same since. "I was so focused on getting Rangeman off the ground so when I finally walked away from my government work, I had a business to walk into. There was the time I spent in the Rangers. Tank, Bobby, and Lester-Rafiki," he chuckled at his friend with dreadlocks, "were part of my original team and have stayed together through the years. Other than being married but not actually as man and wife, my life hasn't been practical for a long term relationship. I was tied to Rangeman in the beginning 24/7 building the company's reputation to be the best. Any woman I dated knew up front it wasn't lasting and I usually lost interest quickly if they became too clingy or possessive. It's difficult, too, because the government would call and I would need to gather my gear and be off for who knew how long. It's hard to raise a family if I was gone or never come back."

"I see." Knowing what she knew it has hard to meet his eyes lying in his arms like they did it all the time.

A finger tipped her chin up as he began talking softly, "I met someone once who turned my world upside down. She disappeared as quickly as she came into it. I don't know why, Babe, but I do believe we were brought back together for a reason."

Her brow furrowed, "I wonder if we would have ever run into each other since we both lived in Trenton with the 'Joe' thing happening or not?"

"I don't know. It's not like it's the biggest place," Ranger said kissing Stephanie's lips. As it was deepening his cell phone rang. "Yo. I'll be up."

She got up because it seemed he had to leave.

"There was an attempted break-in on a client's business. I have to go, Babe," he sat up picking up his sneakers off the floor. Ranger kissed her quickly heading for the apartment door. "I don't know how long this will take."

"Be careful," Stephanie whispered watching him running for the stairs to go up.

Lying in the queen size bed listening to her daughter's gentle breathing as she slept peacefully, Ranger's words were going through her head. Stephanie wasn't sure what the future would be between her and the handsome Cuban man. Now she was questioning if telling him they had a daughter was the best idea. Above all else, Stephanie didn't want another man to disappoint Delaney; Joe did quite a job at that. If she did tell him from what Ranger told her tonight maybe the most she could hope for was when her daughter learned the truth someday Ranger would let her get to know him again if Delaney came to him. Stephanie would provide for her daughter, not him. That was something she would not accept passed through her mind as her eyes were getting heavy. Her last thought was maybe it was a good thing they were moving and be extremely busy over the next few weeks so neither one of them would become more attached to Ranger.

The lock turned silently on the 4th floor apartment. Ranger stepped into the mostly dark apartment after 2 AM. The small stove light was lit to give off shadows around the room. Without a sound he walked to the jarred bedroom door, his eyes picked out the sleeping forms in the bed. He was going up to 7, but wanted to see Stephanie and Delaney before he did. The little girl was cuddled into her mother holding her teddy bear. Stephanie's one arm was under her curls sprawled across the pillow and the top one was touching her daughter.

Turning around, Ranger went back out in silence. After a quick shower, he laid in his massive bed wondering how he was going to let them move away.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 32_

Ranger tapped on the fourth floor door. Stephanie and Delaney were at her parents' house for dinner last evening when he returned to Rangeman after he and Tank were giving final reviews on new security installations, the two girls did not come back until late in the evening. After the Plum's house, they spent time visiting with her friend, Mary Lou, on Maple Drive. That's where the GPS indicated that was hidden on her White Jeep. He wasn't sure, but it felt like Stephanie was distancing herself and Delaney from him, and he wanted to know why. The last two nights alone in his apartment on 7 were quiet, lonely, and very restless causing him to work out at 3 O'clock in the gym. The control room buzzed him when they had returned, but of all nights for his sister Cecelia to call and be chatty, it was last night. When he finally got off the telephone with her politely explaining he was too busy to visit Miami to meet some new women who began working for the advertising company where she worked, Ranger found both Stephanie and Delaney sound asleep so he let himself silently out of the apartment and back to his.

Delaney opened the door dressed for the day in shorts and a tank top. The white dog limped slightly over beside her. "Hey, OK Man. What brings you to our neighborhood?"

"I was worried if everything was OK. I haven't seen you," Ranger said very unsure because he thought there was something boiling under the surface.

Stephanie hoped she sounded normal even with her nagging doubts regarding Ranger's permanence in their lives, "I'm trying to get everything done while Joe is otherwise occupied."

"Mom," her daughter was serious for a moment, "Joe is a turkey and needed his feathers plucked. Maybe he'll learn a few manners!"

Hardly anything Delaney said anymore shocked Stephanie in how the little girl perceived things around her, "We can only hope, Delaney."

Pointing a Cuban finger at the dog, "What happened?"

"We were in the park. Ghost chased a squirrel and I think as he was running, there was a hole which his leg went into pulling a muscle. He's due for his yearly check-up which I want to do before we move. So, we have an appointment with Dr. B this morning."

"You coming with us?" Delaney tugged on the black cargos Ranger had on most every day.

"Delaney," Stephanie said, "Ranger has a company to run."

Her daughter countered, "Mom, he's boring. A trip to Dr. B's would be like a picnic for him. If he's nice, he may get a lollipop! Maybe even Butterscotch or Root Beer. Those are the good flavors."

"How could I forget? That is a reason to miss work," her mother laughed. Stephanie knew her daughter was playing match maker again.

"When are you leaving, Babe?" Ranger questioned practically already out the door.

"About 10 minutes."

"Be back," he called running for the elevator. "Tank, you'll have to do the walk through on that installation. Something came up," he said and closed his phone because his best friend was laughing. He was descending back down to four in less than five minutes in jean shorts, a loose fitting light grey T-shirt, and sneakers.

_**

* * *

**_Ghost was lifted gently down off Stephanie's backseat by Ranger. The eighty-five pound dog was light compared to the weights he usually lifted. It was like an easy work-out for him. The dog still had a slight limp as he walked, but Dr. Border checked out his back leg determining it was just a muscle strain and was prescribed a low dosage anti-inflammatory medication for the pain and muscle swelling. The vet assured Stephanie and Delaney their companion would be fine in a few days and gave him a clean bill of health. The four year old dog was all lean muscle due to the excellent care and love the dog was given. To alleviate Ghost's discomfort walking up the front steps, Stephanie had Ranger park her Jeep in the alley.

"How's My Boy?" he father greeted opening the back door patting the white dog's neck.

'He pulled a muscle and there are some pills to help him. We have to limit his movements for a few days. No steps, Ghost," Stephanie said as her fingers outlined his pointed ears.

"No walks for a few days, but we'll get you good as new. He'll be fine, Pumpkin. Hi, Ranger," Frank acknowledged the ever present man with his daughter and granddaughter.

"Frank," he replied shaking hands with Stephanie's father.

"Oh look, my other honey is here," Grandma Mazur directed to Ranger as she came into the kitchen dressed in a summer flowered dress. "Slim Jim really likes me. I'm supposed to let you know that he is claiming his territory, but I'm keeping you in the background so he stays in line and just in case we don't work out."

He never said a word, but the plea in his eyes could not be overlooked.

Frank grumbled, "Wait, there's more."

"I got me one of those web cameras so we can see each other. He has some of those old boy Southern good looks. Jim will be stopping for a rest soon and will log into the web. He's hauling disposable lady shavers, peanut butter, and Tequila on this trip."

"I can't wait until we're hauling our load in the Rangeman 18 wheeler, Grandma!" Delaney said intent on her great-grandmother's words.

"It will be a pip, Kiddo."

"You encouraged her," Stephanie told Ranger jabbing his rippled stomach under his loose T-shirt.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the image of the little girl and her wrinkled great-grandmother rolling down the highway hitting every casino they could find.

Ellen Plum approached the dining room with toasted ham and cheese sandwiches made with thick slices of Italian bread. Not saying a word, Ranger slipped into the same chair he had from his previous dinner.

Grandma Mazur had a bite or two left of her sandwich when the computer beeped. 'He's on!" She jumped out of her chair and right over to the computer desk in the corner. Of course, Delaney was right beside her.

Touching the mouse, the screen appeared with an image of a man in a baseball cap smiling and missing a tooth or two. "Sweetie Cakes, you there?"

"I'm here, You Hot Wheeling Horn Honker," Grandma told him back as she adjusted the camera. "This is my great-grandbaby, Delaney."

Giving a big toothy grin with all of her teeth , Delaney gave a 'Hi'.

"Hey there, Little Thing. Edna Baby talks about you all the time."

Frank muttered between chewing his sandwich, "Talk about love being blind."

"I just dropped off a partial load of them shavers at a body builder place and I'll be picking up some bubble bath and loofahs to deliver to a big hotel chain," Slim Jim said through the computer.

"Wow! That's great!" Delaney cheered. "I can't wait until me and Granma are hauling cargo," which she directed at her mother for approval.

"Stephanie laughed nodding her head, "Of course, Delaney."

"Hey, Jim, that's Stephanie and Ranger at the table," Grandma explained standing up moving around as far as the cable for the camera would allow. "I let him down easy that I had to reject him because we're pretty much one on one."

"That's good," the trucker said on the screen. "I wouldn't want to upset a family get-to-know-you when I stop there and have to teach him a lesson because he's in my territory."

Ranger put his hands up quickly, 'I can take a hint."

'Don't worry, Mr. Slim Jim," Delaney broke in, "he wants to date my mom and I said it was OK as long as he sticks with the program."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Little Lady," he told her back.

Stephanie let out, "Delaney!"

"Mom, I approve," she said wiping her hands in the air, "of all the matches."

"Well, I'm glad that's all worked out," Frank laid down his napkin and drank the last of his coffee before getting up.

Ranger and Stephanie just looked at each other. She knowing they would be connected for a lifetime and he not wanting to let them go ever.

"I better go get a quick 40 winks, Edna. If all works out with my schedule, I'm high wheelin' into Trenton the beginning of the week. Momma is looking forward to meetin' you."

"Woo hoo! Woo hoo! I'm a Trucker Babe," Grandma cheered dancing in front of the camera. "Bye, Slim," she leaned into the computer screen kissing it.

Mr. Plum patted the hard Cuban shoulder, "See what you missed out on? I bet you go pop a few anti-depressants before the day's over." He was laughing holding his side walking into the living room.

His head was hung shaking the unsettling images Edna Mazur conjured up out, "Babe."

"Where next, Babe?" Ranger asked when the three of them were safely locked in her white Cherokee after their crazy visit to the Plum house.

Stephanie had deer-in-the headlight eyes, "I thought back to Rangeman for you so you could work and Delaney and I would go shopping for furniture for our the living quarters. I have the room measurements with me."

"I'm offline. Which way to the furniture store?" He told her with his no nonsense expression.

From the backseat, Delaney piped up, "Mom, Ranger wants to experience life. You can't stop him from new things."

She rolled her eyes fastening her seat belt, "There's a couple near Philadelphia I wanted to check out."

"Got it," he agreed turning the key in the ignition.

* * *

The hospital room was one of the new maternity suites with soft beige walls. A soft pastel border went around the room of flowers. There was soft lamp light, no glaring overhead lights. A small white canopied baby crib was beside the bed. The new father was sitting in a comfortable upholstered rocker gazing at the new mother and their pink bundle in the comfortable bed with all the love, contentment, and true happiness this new baby would bring into their lives.

"She's ours, Babe."

"She's yours."

A soft voice was speaking in Stephanie's sleep, "Babe."

"Hmmmm," she let out snuggled warmly against a Cuban body after all their furniture shopping. She bought her daughter a mostperfect white canopied bed exactly like what she wanted.

"You were dreaming and talking in your sleep. Is something wrong?"

Her blue eyes opened slightly. "No. Why?" She was starting to panic inwardly, but calm outwardly. Did something slip out was while she was dreaming?

He tipped her chin so he could see her expressive eyes. "You kept saying I think 'She's yours'. What were you dreaming about?"

"Really?" Stephanie rubbed her hand over her face to break the eye contact momentarily to gain some control over her raging thoughts. "I remember it was the morning in the hospital after Delaney was born."

"Why would you be dreaming about that?" Ranger questioned.

"There was a canopied baby crib in it. Maybe, looking at all that furniture today and finding Delaney her perfect canopied bed brought back that really happy day for me." She said quietly. It was the truth, it was a very happy day for Stephanie, but it was more honest with Ranger there in her dream instead of Joe.

_**

* * *

**_"Hi, Tank," Stephanie greeted the big man in the hallway the next morning stepping off the elevator with a large white envelope in her hand. "Is Ranger in his office?"

"Yeah, he's there."

_As she approached his open office door, Stephanie heard his 'smooth voice' her Grandma Mazur referred to slightly raised._

"No, Momma, I don't want to go on a Greek Singles Cruise to meet women! My life is just fine as it is. Rangeman keeps me quite busy and my government work to have a meaningful relationship. If I wanted to meet women, I think I can do that myself. Maybe, I'm not the family type."

She looked at the large white envelope in her hand and turned right around to start down the steps to four.

"Stephanie, did you see Ranger?" Tank asked before she could bolt down the stairwell.

"He's on the phone. I'll catch up with him later."

She wiped her eyes before opening the apartment door. Delaney should be almost finished making cookies with Ella. She had gotten up the courage to tell Ranger about Delaney after it almost slipping out from her dream. And, the truth almost came out in the 'Cut n'Curl' when Stephanie was so angry at Joe's mother and grandmother for trying to use Delaney. Picking up her cell phone, Stephanie paged down for a number. "Hi, Sue, it's Stephanie Plum. I know you wanted to show me show how you operated the B&B. Are there any guests? Ok, that would be good. My daughter and I will be there soon. Thank you so much."


	33. Chapter 33

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 33_

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Ranger said into the receiver dropping it in the telephone cradle. It clanked into place.

"Tank!" Ranger yelled walking out of his office down the hall to his second in command's.

The big bald man was standing beside his desk waiting for the boss. From the scowling tone of his voice, he wasn't happy by a long shot.

"Get me a reservation to Miami. There's a problem with the Appleton Hotel account. The Senior and Junior Apple heads want to meet with me."

"I'll get right on it. Are you leaving today?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting with them at 9:00 tomorrow morning and hopefully be back in a day or two," he clarified with tenseness written all over his face and body.

"Ella, I'll need an overnight bag for Miami. Soon," he closed his cell phone unceremoniously.

"I don't need this!" He growled at Tank.

His friend let him blow off steam. "You would go gladly to Miami if a certain blue-eyed brunette and her deck of cards toting daughter were going with you."

"Tank" was all the man in black said.

The second in charge asked, "Oh, did Stephanie come back to your office?"

Ranger's eyebrow was up as he asked, "When was she at my office? I haven't seen her."

"Over an hour ago I think. She had a white envelope in her hand I assume she wanted to talk with you about, but she went back down to four when you were on the phone. She didn't want to disturb you."

"An hour ago?" He thought back to who he might have been talking with on the telephone. Then, he remembered the conversation he had with his mother that he put out of his mind the minute he hung up the telephone. "FUCK!"

"What?"

Running a Cuban hand over his face he spoke from behind it, "My mother called to disrupt my day! She wanted me to go on a Greek Singles' Cruise to meet women! I told her I didn't have time for a relationship! Stephanie must have heard the conversation."

"Come to think of it, she did look upset," Tank said thinking about her face. "It appeared she was holding back tears." His head went from side to side. "I'm talking to myself." He was the only one in his office and sat back down at the laptop checking on flights to Miami once he stopped laughing at the idea of the man with one word sentences on a singles' cruise.

When there was no answer at the fourth floor apartment, Ranger picked the lock to let himself inside. No Stephanie or Delaney was there. The television was off making the apartment quiet. Everything looked as Stephanie had it decorated. He poked his head into the bedroom giving it a quick glance. The bed was made and the throw pillows were in place at the top of the bed. He went to leave but knew something was missing. Ranger went around the bed and back out into the living room. Benji wasn't here, the teddy bear Delaney slept with every night so he knew they had gone somewhere and weren't planning on coming back tonight at least. Clothes were still hanging in the closet. Two of the three toothbrushes were gone from the bathroom along with Stephanie's vanilla bean bath gel bottle and make-up bag.

"Where are Stephanie and Delaney?" he barked to the control room. He buzzed Tank next. "Get me a flight out of Philadelphia!"

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Tank stepped on the elevator as it was coming down from 7 with Ranger.

"Here," he said handing him his boarding information out of Philadelphia.

"I was just about to confirm your flight out of Newport when you called saying Philadelphia. You're on the 5:40 flight to Miami."

Ranger checked his watch. That gave him time to get to the bed and breakfast and talk with Stephanie before going to the airport. If this wasn't the biggest account his Miami office serviced, he would rather lose it and stay here to straighten things out with her instead out asking her to trust him and he would explain everything better when he returned.

"I'll call," the boss told his friend and employee slipping into the driver's seat of his Porsche and turning it in the direction of Philadelphia when he pulled out of the Rangeman garage. He also noticed Delaney's pink two wheeler was missing from the garage to go with her bear.

The control room confirmed Stephanie's Jeep was still on Oak Street in Powelton Village and Ram told him it has never moved as he turned onto the street he had visited not too long ago. He smiled behind his sunglasses seeing Delaney in her checkered helmet riding her bicycle on the sidewalk with two neighborhood children. He parked next to the white Cherokee in the parking area by the garage and walked in the back sidewalk. A man was sitting on the deck along with Sue, one of the owners, who he had been introduced too previously.

"Hi, Welcome to the Quiet Corner Bed and Breakfast," she greeted coming down the steps. "Aren't you Stephanie's boyfriend?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again. Is Stephanie here?" Ranger inquired from his spot on the sidewalk.

"She's inside. Jack, this is Stephanie's boyfriend, Carlos. Right?" she asked making sure she had the name right and was awarded with a nod of his Cuban head. 'I'll get her."

"Hello," he exchanged greeting with Mr. Williams on the deck.

He and Stephanie weren't officially dating each other, but he had no objections to being referred to as her boyfriend. He chuckled knowing how the little girl was playing matchmaker for them.

Stephanie came out the sliding glass door. "Ranger, what are you doing here?"

"Babe, I have to fly to Miami. There is an emergency with the office's biggest client. Can we talk?" He asked pointing to the shaded café set in the garden.

She nodded. "Would you like a glass of ice tea?"

"I would," he told her.

He walked over to the shaded spot when she went back inside for the drinks. He was nervous watching Stephanie walk towards him in denim shorts, tank, and sandals. Waiting until she sat down, he took his seat across the small table. Ranger practiced what he wanted to say driving to Philadelphia, but it all went out of his head peering into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Babe, you heard me talking with my mother today," he began trying to find his words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Stephanie interrupted Ranger.

He waved a hand, "I don't care about that. I am the only one of her six children who is not married, or even involved with someone so I'm not populating the world with more Cuban children. Last night my sister, Cecelia, called wanting me to come for a visit to Miami so she could introduce me to new women in the company she works for. Then, my mother calls today with an insane idea that I should go on a Greek Singles Cruise to meet a woman."

"My mother was always on me to get married and have babies, but she learned how well that turned out with Joe," Stephanie related remembering her mother's nagging.

"I'm not good at this," he said hanging his head. "Army men don't talk about feelings." He blew out a deep breath before he continued and held her hand in his. "I said I didn't have time for a meaningful relationship and I haven't made the time." Ranger saw Stephanie avert her eyes from his with those words. "Up until now. You came back into my life and I want to keep you there. And, Delaney."

"I feel stupid for jumping to conclusions, but it's so hard," Stephanie whispered. "Joe's actions have hurt Delaney so much and I'm trying to protect her so she's not hurt again."

"I know. I've heard how afraid she was the night he attacked you." A warm finger wiped a tear on Stephanie's cheek. "I know you don't know a lot about me."

Her curls shook, "I know you are a strong and caring man. You don't show it too much because of your work. I see it in the respect your employees have for you and how you look after them. You were shot saving Bobby and Lester. You have very high standards for yourself. You're just a very good person, Ranger. I know what's important."

His eyebrows came together aware there was something else, "And?"

Hers knitted together to match his Cuban eyebrows as she giggled, "You have lousy telephone manners. I categorize them just above smoke signals."

Ranger laughed for the first time in the day. "My telephone manners! Babe! I'll be gone at the most two days, when I get back we'll figure us out. Was there something important you needed to talk with me about this morning?"

Stephanie closed her eyes, then opened them back up, "Yes, but I don't want it right before you're rushing off to get a plane. You need to concentrate on your business problem and I don't want to add to that."

"Stephanie, you could never be that. I'll change my flight or cancel the meeting all together."

"No! It will wait," Stephanie told Ranger. Now that she had the courage to tell him about Delaney being their child, she wanted it to be just them when she told him. Not in the middle of a garden with strangers near by or him flying out to another city. This was too important not to be done properly. Delaney deserved that since this would affect her. All of them. What could happen in two days?

Ranger had to know something but wasn't sure how to ask the question. "Why did you leave, Babe?"

"After hearing what I did, I thought maybe to put some distance between us. Sue suggested that I come and see how she ran the B and B. There are only two overnight guests today and the home inspector will be here tomorrow. Delaney and I will be back at Rangeman if that is what you wanted to know when you get back. We do need to talk."

"Good."

Delaney came riding up the sidewalk on her bicycle with a boy and girl her age following on theirs, "Hey, OK Man, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Shark," Ranger greeted. "I have to go to my Miami office for a couple of days to work out some client problems."

"Huh. This is Lindsey and Billy that I made friends with when Mom and I move here. This is Ranger," she told her friends. "He wants to date my Mom."

"Hi," the boy and girl waved.

Ranger chuckled at the little girl's honest introduction. "Hi."

"Mom, can I go over to Lindsey's house to pay on her Jungle Gym? She lives two houses up the street," she asked excitedly.

Stephanie was so happy to know Delaney had made friends already. "Yes, for a little while. Sue invited us to have hot dogs and hamburgers here with her and Jack. Once the guests arrive and are settled, I thought maybe we could get some ice cream and check out the shops nearby."

"Good plan, Mom," her daughter gave a thumb's up. She took her playing cards out of her bicycle basket. "Hi or Lo?".

"Lo," Ranger said.

The little girl showed a '2 of diamonds'. "Good job. Lady Luck is shining upon you. I bet you have a good meeting," she concluded. "Hey, OK Man, is Grandma Mazur going with you? "

"NO!" Ranger snapped going between Stephanie and Delaney to understand the question.

She had that impish grin, "I thought you would take her to the Promised Land!"

Delaney pedaled quickly down the sidewalk out of Ranger's reach.

"Babe!" He let his head fall into his hand. "I better get to the airport."

Stephanie got up to walk Ranger to his black sports car. "I'll see you hopefully in two days," he said walking together.

"OK."

His hands were holding her beautiful face taking in every curl, her blue eyes, the curve of her lashes, her cheekbones, and finally Ranger's lips met Stephanie's.

"Bye, Babe."

"Bye, Ranger."

Stephanie stood on the sidewalk watching the black Porsche drive down the road wondering what would happen when Ranger returned.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 34_

Delaney crawled under the blankets in the room she and Stephanie were occupying on the second floor of the 'The Quiet Corner'. Once the guests were settled in their rooms at the other end of the hall as she promised, mother and daughter drove down to the University Square for a cold summer treat. There was a small ice cream parlor amongst the shops within walking distance of the universities. The guests in one of the rooms were here for their daughter's graduation from Drexel University. They were regulars at the bed and breakfast coming to visit their daughter about once a month and would continue to come back even with the bed and breakfast changing hands since their younger son would be attending the same university in the fall.

Stephanie and Delaney strolled into a couple of galleries that were open in the early evening, saw a show of giant puppets, and wandered in a book store where they each chose a couple of books from the sale rack and Delaney picked out a coloring book and crayons. Stephanie bought a mystery book set in 1953 Havana to give to a certain Cuban man.

"Mom, this room is cozy," Delaney said picking up her coloring book. Harry Potter was on the in-room TV. The walls were painted pale green and it was the smallest of the four guest rooms with a window overlooking Stephanie's soon to be flower shop, 'BLOOMS'.

'It is cozy, Delaney." The double bed was dark with a metal checkerboard design in the head and foot board sections with two small wrought iron bed tables. There was a small closet in the corner and the TV was perched on black stand with rattan baskets for storage. The small attached bathroom was white with pale green towels and carpets on the floor. She was jotting down some ideas in a journal she picked up at the bookstore. 'The Quiet Corner's' third floor had a partially finished powder room which Jack Williams was working on, but his arthritis bothered him too much to continue. If her father didn't think it would cost too much to complete, Stephanie was thinking of using one of the rooms up there for maybe a quaint little salon for massages, facials, or manicures. When they were walking about tonight, Stephanie noticed a cosmetology school. She could have a couple of promising students use the room to gain experience and as the owner offer the spa services in-house as an amenity. She reached for her ringing cell phone recognizing the number.

"Hello, Ranger. How's Miami?"

"Babe." He chuckled, "Hello, Babe," stressing his new found telephone etiquette he picked up. "It's very hot and humid outside, but lonely in my apartment. There's no lively little girl here to keep me on my toes."

"If you're that lonely, I can see if my Grandma can fly down to keep you company."

"Miami's closed it's doors. There are way too many tourists."

Delaney motioned for the phone, "Hey, OK Man. Mom and me saw these great big puppets. One reminded me of you."

Ranger was laughing because he could only imagine what the little girl would say. "Really, Shark? Why?"

"It was a Vampire all dressed in black, but you neeed tooo talllk liiike 'thiiisssss," she gave her best Russian accent into the cell phone.

"Sunteti o într-un milion de," Vampire Ranger said with a Romanian accent.

Delaney let out her little girl giggles, "Is that good?"

'"I said in Romanian 'you are one in a million', Delaney."

"Wow, you know a whole bunch."

"I've had to learn different languages because of my job in the Army," Ranger explained in simple terms to her.

"That's neat. Good Night, OK Man."

"Good Night, Delaney."

Stephanie took her cell phone back, "What did you say to her to make her giggle so much."

Ranger repeated, " 'Sunteti o într-un milion de' which means in Romanian 'you are one in a million'."

"I take it that you know other languages, Ranger?"

"A few," he told her back. "Tu sei la donna più bella che io abbia mai incontrato." (In Italian--"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.")

"E, sei l'uomo più coraggioso so," Stephanie said. "I hope I said that right. I wouldn't want to call you an oafish boar or something," she laughed at her Italian. ('And, you are the bravest man I know"). "Buona notte, Ranger." ("Good night")

"You didn't. Buona notte, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was up early to help Sue with breakfast for the guests. She took a pan of fresh orange muffins out of the oven while the owner was warming slices of Amish ham.

"There are Amish farmers with shops in the Reading Terminal Market where I purchase most of the meats I cook for guest's breakfast and my family," she explained to Stephanie.

'I'm sure Delaney and I will be checking that out soon," Stephanie said knowing her daughter would only be glad to investigate it and she noted the Reading Terminal Market in her notebook.

Bill Winston, a home inspector her father knew from the Post Office in Trenton, arrived shortly after Frank Plum and Real Estate Agent, Britta.

Stephanie noticed how the immaculate woman looked around nonchalantly for a certain very handsome muscular man.

"If you're looking for my friend, Ranger," Delaney didn't let that go unnoticed, "he's in Miami. It's Grandma's week of fun in the sun with him at 'The Promised Land Resort', then my Mom gets him back. I'll have them send you a postcard."

Stephanie covered her blushing face.

Britta studied Delaney for a moment attempting to determine if she was telling the truth and since no one said otherwise, "I hope they have a nice visit."

The inspection was finished with only a few minor problems found in the stone Victorian house, a gutter was loose, new weather stripping was needed around the door in the shop, and there was a small leak under a sink in one of the guest bathrooms. With those few details which Sue and Jack agreed to fix, the closing was scheduled in a week.

Stephanie was putting their overnight bag in her Jeep not paying attention to her daughter in the back seat. Frank had just left and she was going to drive around their new neighborhood before returning to Trenton. She wanted to show Delaney her new school and find the local grocery store, drug store, church, and other essential things. About to open the driver's side door, Stephanie heard her daughter talking.

"Yeah, I need you to send a postcard from Miami. The real estate lady was looking for you, but I told her right now you were vacationing with Grandma Mazur in 'The Promised Land' and Mom gets you back next week. You don't want her to think I lie do you? I knew you would, Ok Man."

"Delaney! Ranger is there on business!" Stephanie shrieked taking the phone away from her little girl.

"He's on a break, Mom."

She didn't no whether to strangle her daughter or laugh at her. "Hello."

"Babe, I'm supposed to send a postcard to Britta. What's her last name? I'll have Carlotta pick up one for me and drop it in the mail." Ranger was searching on his laptop for real estate agents named 'Britta' in Philadelphia. He didn't remember her last name.

"You're going to do it! You're as crazy as my daughter! Did her call interrupt a meeting?" Stephanie asked hoping it didn't.

"We were taking a coffee break."

"You hardly drink coffee," Stephanie said back to him slighly agitated. "She did didn't she?"

"Babe," Ranger tried to calm Stephanie down, "I needed a good laugh. The father and son are trying my patience. Don't be upset with Delaney. I really needed a break."

"You're sure?" she asked looking at her smiling daughter. Ranger was wrapped tightly around that little girl finger already.

"Babe. I better go back to the dungeon. Bye."

Stephanie smiled at her phone hearing his continuing new telephone manners, "Bye, Ranger. Have a good meeting."

Ranger closed his cell phone in his Miami office and walked back to the small conference room. Carlotta, the Rangeman housekeeper in Miami, was coming out with an empty coffee pot.

"Carlotta, can you stick a photo postcard in the mail for me. Write something like 'Having a good time. Carlos and Grandma or Edna Mazur," he uttered shaking his head not believing he was doing this, "and send it to her. It's a long story." He handed his housekeeper a piece of paper with an address he found on the internet of Britta's office while he was listening to the little girl.

"OK, if you want," the small woman stood there watching her boss close the conference room door. She patted an ear making sure her hearing was intact. After refilling the coffee pot in the kitchen, she was going for a walk to the corner drugstore to buy a postcard and go mail it off to a 'Britta Summerall in Philadelphia.' She wanted to know who Grandma Mazur was and why Ranger was supposed to be with her. Can't he find a woman his own age? His Abuela's name was Rosa Sanchez. She was calling Tank for some answers because she wanted to hear this long story.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 35_

Bobby came running with a medical bag into Tank's office. Someone shouted they heard him wheezing for breath. He was having an attack!

"Tank, can you talk?" Bobby had out a pen light to look in his mouth and was pulling out his stethoscope. Was he choking? Having an allergic reaction to something? He want to see if his tongue swelled. Not that the company medic was aware of any allergies in his friend. Was it a heart attack?

The big man waved him off taking a big heaving breath. "Too much," Tank choked on a sip of his coffee.

Lester and a few other Rangemen crowded into the office checking on the emergency.

"Telephone," he pointed to it still catching his breath. "Delaney."

No one moved. If anything happened to Stephanie or Delaney while Ranger was in Miami, their necks would be on the chopping block.

He sipped his coffee some more only to snort it out. He began laughing uncontrollably once more. He was face down on his desk. "It's too funny!"

"What!" the room let out.

Tank was trying to speak coherently. "It has Delaney written all over it. Carlotta from Miami called to check on Ranger's 'long story' as to why she had to send a postcard from Ranger and Stephanie's Grandma Mazur to her." Tank turned around his lap top showing a picture of the attractive blonde real estate agent. "She wanted to know if Ranger was dating an old lady instead of a woman his own age. She had to write 'Having a good time'."

Bobby asked, "Our Ranger? Is she sure it was him?"

The big man shrugged, "I would hope. She's been with the company awhile and would know the Boss man. I'm thinking her," pointing to Britta, "must have shown some kind of interest in him from when they met before. Delaney didn't like it since she's the matchmaker. She must have told her that Ranger was in Miami today with Edna Mazur. Why, I have no idea. And to pacify the little girl, he sent a post card."

"That's not how it is, Ho Ho!" Delaney stomped into the middle of the room. "Men!" she glared at each one with her little hands planted on her hips. "Ranger wants to date my Mom and Grandma Mazur wants to date him. So I told the real estate lady they share him. She liked him, but that's too much dating. He's pretending to be with Grandma now in 'The Promised Land' and Mom gets him back next week. Mom raised me right, little girls don't lie so Ranger sent a post card. It's simple! Yeesh, you're worse than the 'Cut n'Curl'."

The Rangeman employees were all going in their directions hysterical over Delaney's explanation of the postcard. It was way better than Tank's. Ranger was never going to live it down for visiting Grandma Mazur's old lady 'promised land'. That would put a crater in his Cuban Sex god image.

"In case you haven't figured out, Tank, we're back," Stephanie smirked at the big man who she thought was actually going to have a stroke in front of her eyes from his laughter. He was still having trouble controlling it.

"Oh God," he was holding both sides, "I can't remember laughing like that whenever Ranger was involved." The fit started again. "But, him sending a postcard from your Grandma and him is to too much to handle. I may have to go change my pants."

"I don't need to know that." Stephanie walked out as he was wiping a contract or something that he spewed coffee over.

"Come on, Delaney," Stephanie called her daughter out of the control room. She could hear the jingles of quarters in her pocket.

The key was in the lock on the apartment door as she was about to turn it, her cell phone rang. She dropped the overnight blue train case to grab it from her purse.

"Hello."

"Hello, Babe. Where are you?"

"You don't know?" she asked the man who seemed to know everything going on around him including her whereabouts. "Do you have your crystal ball turned off? We're just about to walk into your apartment."

Stephanie heard his chuckle, "Smart Ass. The government stopped using them with all the new technology available. Did everything go OK with the home inspection?"

"Yup. The closing is set for next week. Delaney and I will be out of your hair," she laughed hoping to sound cheery, but Stephanie knew she would miss seeing the sexy Cuban everyday and so would her daughter.

"You have never been in my hair."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Even when my daughter calls you in a meeting?"

"Yes, they were about to be shipped somewhere. Delaney saved those men. I'll be flying home in the morning. I'm going to visit my daughter, Julie, and then have dinner with the Appleton executives. I'll see you then."

"Ok. Have a nice visit, Ranger."

He closed his eyes hearing the dial tone before turning off his cell phone. Ranger knew Stephanie's closing on the bed and breakfast would be soon but he thought he would have more time to spend with the mother and daughter. A week wasn't long enough for him.


	36. Chapter 36

_**HAPPY EASTER!!!**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

Chapter 36

Laura Walters stood amongst the destruction in her office. Chairs were on their sides, desk drawers were dumped out, and files strewn about on the floor. She was helping her secretary Beth and her clerk Gary attempt to put the law office back in order.

An investigator was dusting for finger prints in the outer room and in her office right how.

"Have you found anything missing?" Eddie Gazzara asked. He had checked the other offices in the small brick building near the courthouse. "No other office was broken into."

The attorney was looking all around her desk and under it. "I had Stephanie Plum's file in here. I locked it in my desk drawer before I left last night because she wanted to meet before she moved and I can't find it. Since the security cameras were knocked out, I guess the police have no leads."

"These cameras in here and the hallway were knocked out, but since who ever it was broke in from the back, the building across the alley has security cameras so we'll see if they picked up anyone. My partner is checking with the building management," Officer Gazarra told Stephanie's lawyer.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Tank," Binkie informed him from the front desk, "Officers Gazzara and Costanza from the Trenton Police are here."

"Send them up to five," Tank got up from his desk. "Now, what do they want?" he said to Bobby and Lester right on his elbows going out of the office.

"Eddie, Carl," the second in command shook hands as they stepped off the elevator. "Ranger is out of town. What is this about?"

"Can we view your security tapes from the Goldblum Building? Particularly the back. An attorney's office was broken into last night sometime after 10 PM across the alley. The law clerk was working late on some paperwork for filings this morning and left about 10:10. We wanted to check if your cameras picked up anything since Rangeman provides the security for that building," Carl explained.

"Is Stephanie here?" Eddie asked. "I know she and Delaney are staying at Rangeman. It was her lawyer's office that was broken into."

Lester shook is head, "They went out earlier. She and Delaney were meeting her Grandma she told me."

"Let's look at that tape," Tank waved them into the control room. He had a sinking feeling that this couldn't be good. It was too much of a coincidence.

Lester pulled up last night's tape for that building and began running it.

"What's that?" Eddie pointed to a shadow in the alley. The time on the tape read 1:16:32 AM.

"Get Hector," Tank told Bobby. "We may need his help to enhance the tape."

The form stayed along the building they witnessed. From the movements showing, video and security cables were cut on the side of 'The Lawyers Building' and the back door was pried open. They watched the dark figure go inside and exactly at 2:05:42 the person came back out the back door the Rangeman security camera caught.

"Can we enhance the picture to maybe get a face?" Eddie asked pointing to a dark profile in a hoodie.

"I should be able," Hector sat down at the computer typing in commands making the computer magnify the stopped video and enhance the resolution.

Finally after enhancing the video and brightness, Hector was able to give a clear picture.

"Oh, God! That's Joe!"

Carl's cell phone was buzzing. "We know. He broke into Laura Walter's office. He's on tape." He said to the room, "The rehab hospital can't find Joe."

Tank was calling Stephanie's cell phone but it was going to voicemail, "Stephanie, call me. This is Tank. It's important."

"Her Jeep is at Pino's," Bobby switched to Stephanie's tracking device that Ranger had installed bringing up the GPS on a monitor.

"Check Morelli's tracker!" Tank yelled. He didn't care the cops were standing there because they knew Ranger worked outside the lines sometimes and Rangeman had helped the police department previously with problem cases.

"It's heading north on 1," Ram let them know viewing a screen. "The tracking indicates it was also at Pino's."

Both Eddie and Carl's phones were ringing and both answered at the same time,

"Stephanie and Delaney were abducted out of Pino's parking lot! There were witnesses."

"Get an Amber alert out! NOW!" Eddie yelled into his phone.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were gathering high powered rifles and ammunition and strapping on bullet proof vests that men brought in to them. Eddie and Carl were relaying information to the police station as they were leaving Rangeman heading to Pino's.

"Tank, keep us informed of his direction," Eddie yelled from the elevator.

"He's heading east on 95 now!"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were taking the stairs to the garage to go after Stephanie, Delaney, and Morelli. "Oh God," Tank said to his companion noticing the time. "Ranger's plane from Miami should be landing now."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was just pulling into Pino's. Grandma Mazur called earlier asking if her and Delaney could meet her for lunch. She had a surprise. They wanted to pick up Edna, but she said she had transportation. Being a few minutes early, Stephanie and her daughter were talking about the furniture she purchased this morning. At a children's furniture between Trenton and Philadelphia, they found the perfect canopy bed for Delaney.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, Stephanie's attention was off her daughter in the back seat and didn't hear the back door open.

"Augh! Let me go!" Delaney screamed.

Stephanie went to turn around but couldn't because she was being dragged out of her Cherokee. Joe Morelli put a hand around her throat restricting her breath and the other was crushing her forearm. "You, Whore!"

Air came back into her lungs when he released her airway but only to blinded by the pain of his hand slapping her face so hard it knocked her down into the gravel. She felt herself being forced up and shoved into something, Delaney crying, and a click on her wrist so her arm was weighted down.

"Mom!"

Stephanie shook her head trying to grasp what was going on here. Joe kept calling Stephanie a 'Whore!" He must know about Delaney somehow added up in her hazy brain. "I'm OK, Delaney." She tasted blood in her mouth and had trouble turning around because her hand was handcuffed to the door handle in Joe's red pick-up. Her nose was filled with the distinct odor of alcohol.

"Why are you doing this, Joe?" She turned her head despite the pain on the side giving her a headache.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out you were a WHORE before we were married," Joe yelled in Stephanie's face awarding her with definite alcohol breath. He waved the file he stole from her attorney's office and discovered Stephanie's secret.

There were people running in all directions from Pino's towards the red pick-up truck. Joe shoved the automatic gear shift into drive speeding out of the parking lot just missing a few patrons.

"Give me any trouble, Whore, and the first chance I get, I'm dumping your Whore child along the road and you can bet you will never see her again! Never!"

She spoke very calmly to her crying little girl, "Delaney, make sure your seat belt is on." She was praying silently that the tracker was still on Joe's truck and Ranger's men would find them soon. Hopefully, a drunk Joe Morelli wouldn't get them killed!

The cop was yelling, "Who is it? Manoso, Whore? Don't worry, the Dark Prince can't save you! I'm taking what is mine! I want a son, Whore! And, you're going to give it to me!"

She tugged on the handcuff and did it again. The door handle moved slightly. She was so glad Joe never bought a new truck. She prayed 'Lady Luck' was with her and Delaney in case she had to get them out of this situation by herself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"There," Grandma Mazur pointed to Pino's restaurant from the grey truck cab minus it's trailer. Slim Jim made it into Trenton sooner that he expected and called to meet up with his 'Sweetie Cakes'. "What's going on?" she asked seeing flashing lights in the parking lot.

Slim Jim, angled his cab into the parking lot. He had a weathered, pleasant face under the Virginia 'Old Dominion' baseball cap he was wearing. His grey hair curled around its outline.

"That's Eddie," Edna pointed. She was wearing her new matching hat over her tight grayish-blue tight curls.

He pulled the tractor along side where Edna indicated.

"What's going on?" she called down from the window above Eddie.

"Joe broke into Stephanie's attorney's office and stole her file for some reason. He just abducted them, Edna. We're tracking Joe to cut him off. The Trenton Police are issuing an Amber Alert for Delaney."

"Not my grandbabies!" Grandma Mazur screamed.

Jim leaned over to see the cop, "What is he driving?"

"His red Ford pick-up. He was heading towards Pennsylvania on 95 we think."

"Let's go get them, Sweetie Cakes," the Southern Man said patting the scared Grandma next to him. He picked up his CB-radio microphone, "Breaker, Breaker, this is Slim Jim of Virginny," he spoke with his Southern accent. "I need all my trucker friends out there to lend me a hand. I'm in Trenton. I'm looking for a red Ford pick-up hopefully still on 95 headin' to PA. A man has taken my Sweet Edna's granddaughters and we reckin' to get them back!"

They were gone about half a length of a football field out of Pino's when a response came back, "This is Lefty Louie, I think I spotted them. They just blew my doors off on 95. The woman got a whole bunch of curls and an ankle biter in the rear seat."

"That's Stephanie and Delaney!" Grandma told Slim Jim.

"That pick' em up just turned onto 31 North," someone else relayed.

Jim had his cab flooring it on 95.

"We'll see if we can't slow him down some with a convoy."

"Sweetie Cakes and me are coming through! I got me a grey one." Jim was tooting his horn as he and Grandma was passing rig after rig. All were blowing there horns of encouragement. "Hold on, Edna!"

"I'm with you," Grandma told him back turning her baseball cap around. 'Let's go get my Grandbabies!"

_**XXXXXXXX**_

His flight was delayed about 15 minutes because of something on the runway so Ranger was agitated making a dash through the Philadelphia airport to get his Porsche. A large television screen flashed on and a voice came over the public address system in the airport after hearing the emergency alert signal. He stopped a moment to listen and watch.

"An Amber Alert has been issued by the Trenton Police Department. At approximately 11:37 AM today. A young girl, six years of age, and her mother were abducted from a Pino's Restaurant parking lot in Trenton. The abductor is Police Officer Joseph Morelli. He forced his wife, Stephanie Plum, and their daughter, Delaney Marie Morelli, into his red Ford pick-up truck. New Jersey license plate JZY-889. They were last known to be on I-95 heading from Trenton, New Jersey towards the Pennsylvania State Line. Officer Morelli should be considered armed and dangerous." Photographs of both Stephanie and Delaney came up on the screen.

That was all Ranger heard after seeing the faces of the girls in his life. He was sprinting through people on his cell phone, "Tank, where are they?"


	37. Chapter 37

_**Look what the Easter Bunny left on my computer! Thank you for all your reviews!**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 37_

"Ranger, the cop is on 31. We're trying to catch up. It seems like Morelli is heading for the state line! The mountains I bet." Tank yelled into his cell phone now on speaker.

Ranger's angry voice was bouncing off the inside of his Porsche in the short-term parking, "No mountain will stop me! What happened? I just heard the alert coming through the airport!"

"Morelli broke into Stephanie's attorney office for some unknown reason and grabbed them at Pino's. What the Fuck!"

"What?"

"Some crazy trucker driving a rig just blew by me in the slow lane! I'm doing almost 80 in this tank."

One sight of that cop and Ranger knew is always under-control restraint would be gone if he caught him. "I'm calling the control room. Maybe I can intercept them here in Pennsylvania. Contact me through them," he ordered as he disconnected and redialed immediately.

Ram, a former Army man, only heard "Who's monitoring Morelli!? And get me there!" recognizing his boss' voice coming through the call when he answered. "I am, Ranger. Get on 263 north. It parallels 31 towards the state lines. The cop is still on it and for some reason he's slowed down the GPS is indicating.

"I'm heading to 263 and I'm leaving my phone open to keep me up-to-date."

"Yes, Sir."

"Ranger, he's turned on 202 heading for Pennsylvania. When you come to 413 get on it."

"Come on you asshole," Ranger yelled. "Cross the state line and it becomes a federal offense. I'll be waiting!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Get out of my way!" Joe yelled with his head out of his window blowing his horn. There were 18 wheelers in both lanes heading north on route 31 going below the speed limit. He was barely registering 40 miles per hour in the left lane.

The objective was to get across the Pennsylvania state line and into the mountains as quick as possible. Joe's uncle had on old hunting camp in the Pocono's which he knew hadn't been used in awhile. He hoped he still remembered how to get there so he could begin to reclaim 'his' wife. God, he needed a drink! Joe's brain was on overload; he couldn't think anymore and he was shaking.

The pick-up truck lurched forward slightly but her seat belt she struggled to get on with one hand prevented Stephanie from moving much. Joe didn't have his on and the force sent his chest into the steering wheel and his forehead touched the glass.

"What the Fuck!" he gasped to get air back in his lungs that was knocked out. A sweaty palm rubbed the ache in his forehead.

Stephanie turned around as much as she could with her wrist handcuffed to the door handle. Delaney was all right but had a startled expression on her small face. Looking out the back window, there was a dark grey cab of an 18 wheeler behind them. "HONK! HONK!" It was right on the truck's bumper.

"It's Grandma and Slim Jim!" Written in the grill of the truck, Delaney read 'SLIM JIM'.

"What the FUCK!" Joe checked the rear view mirror. "What is that kook of a Grandma of yours doing? Getting us killed!" He had no room to get around the trucks in front of him and there was one on his bumper.

"Coming to get us, You smelly Turd!" Delaney snarled at him.

Joe screamed back at the little girl sinking her back into the back seat as far as she could go to avoid his alcohol reeking breath, "Shut up, Whore Child! I'll make you sorry!"

"You should try Listerine and floss some time," Delaney spat back waving a hand in front of her nose.

He would have to out maneuver them in his pick-up. Joe was swerving the pick-up in both lanes. He made a sharp turn going across the grass divider separating the directions of traffic. There was a ramp for traffic to enter the highway going southbound. He steered for it making their getaway to escape her Grandma and the truckers blocking his path.

"Stop!" Stephanie screamed watching cars and trucks coming towards them and Joe floored the pick-up up the burm of the ramp. Delaney was hiding her eyes screaming "MOM, HELP!"

Stephanie was helpless, but because Joe was so focused on vehicles coming at them from all directions, she increased her vigor tugging on door handle. From her tugging and manipulating the door handle, it was pulled away from the panel enough to slip the cuff off, but she left it on so Joe was not aware she was loose.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Ranger, he just turned on to 29 along the Delaware. Stay on 413. Tank is almost at 202!

"Got it!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I hate this truck!" Joe smacked the steering wheel with his fist. "I'm almost out of gas!"

Stephanie kept her face emotionless realizing Joe probably forgot to get that small gas tank leak fixed so it didn't leak anymore because he was pre-occupied drinking and running around before he entered detox. She knew this may be her one opportunity to get them away from Joe. He was a creature of habit and she prayed he still was.

At the top of the ramp, he glanced in both directions. There was a road sign indicating food, gas, and lodging. To his left in a distance there was a tall tower with "GAS & FOOD" on the top so he turned in that direction. Soon they could see the Delaware River and Stephanie realized the Pennsylvania state line.

Joe saw a gas station, but as they drove up, it was closed. "Can't anything go right for me?" He slammed his fists into the steering wheel again. The road was lesser traveled they could see because only one or two cars were on the road.

Crossing over a bridge and the Delaware River, "Welcome to Pennsylvania" and a smiling picture of Governor Rendell greeted them. She was beginning to panic because in all their traveling she had not seen any local or state police to pull Joe over for his speeding. Now they were on a more rural road so it was even less likely. How far would the Rangeman tracker track them?

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Ranger, he just crossed over into Pennsylvania," Ram informed him. "Coming up on your right there should be state route 15561. Take it and you'll practically be right on them."

"Got it. The Bad Ass is coming for you Morelli! I want my girls! This is a Fucking cow path!"

"That cow path is leading you to them. The cop is pulling into a gas station GSP indicates!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Don't try anything, Stephanie, or I'll make sure you never see your precious whore daughter again!" Joe hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll put her out at the first chance I get!" Joe screamed his warning at both of them turning off the ignition when he pulled into the gas station.

Neither said a word, but she hoped the fear that she was showing in her features was enough to let the cop feel confident he was in charge. Delaney cowered into the back seat following her mother's actions.

Joe slammed the door cursing at the damn truck. Quietly, Stephanie hit the button for the locks. As she hoped, Joe left the keys in the ignition.

"Delaney," Stephanie said quietly hoping to reassure her little girl, "I'm going to get us out of this."

With all the confidence, the little girl told her mother, "I know, Mom. You take care of us."

She had slipped the handcuff off the loose door handle.

"As soon as Joe puts the gas hose back. I'm going to start the truck and pull out of here really fast! Sit back, Sweetheart."

A questioning look was on her small face.

"Joe doesn't now this handle is loose. I slipped the handcuff off."

Her smile was a mile wide, "Go, Mom! He's a turd."

Joe always returned the hose to the gas pump first, and then tightened the gas cap. She was counting on him being a drunken asshole of habit, tired, and having slowed down reflexes. Stephanie noticed he had been sweating. He's probably been experiencing withdrawal symptoms in rehab, but after his drinking binge, his body was reacting to having alcohol in it again.

Stephanie inched over towards the console between the bucket seats. As soon as she heard the nozzle leave the gas tank, she hopped over the middle and was turning the keys.

"Hey!" Joe lunged for the truck. When Stephanie put the older truck into drive, it lurched back before she peeled out. She felt something make contact with the back of the truck. They heard Joe left out a blood curdling scream when the back panel caught him. To make it even worse, when the truck pulled forward, there were tire marks across his old sneaker. He was lying on the ground clutching his left leg she saw in the side mirror.

Delaney yelled out the back window leaving the gas station, "No one calls my Grandma a kook! Take that, YOU TURD!"

In his cloud of dust and gravel, Ranger spun his Porsche on hard pavement again racing into the gas station right ahead of him. He watched the red pick-up truck flying out of the lot. Screeching to a halt, he saw the cop writhing on the ground with a few people looking at him. Lunging out, he went right for the man on the ground.

"Excuse me," he growled past the people. A strong hand grabbed his T-shirt picking him up. He slammed him down into the concrete and picked him up again. The cop let out earsplitting screams of pain and was vainly struggling in the Bad Ass vice-like grasp. "No one takes my girls!"

"Augh!" Joe screamed again as he was shoved with Cuban force into a gasoline pump.

"You will never come near Stephanie or Delaney ever again," Ranger growled into the face of a damaged Joe Morelli. His head was hanging and he was losing consciousness. Ranger tossed him into another gas pump and his broken body slipped to the ground.

"He'll need an ambulance," Ranger called from the driver's seat of his sports car. He could hear police sirens approaching, but took off after the red pick-up truck never looking back at the bleeding semi-conscious man on the ground.

Stephanie's grip on the steering wheel was practically crushing her fingers but as she kept her eyes focused straight ahead on the road and the foot on the gas pedal to put as much distance between her and her daughter and the man she had know most of her life that made it HELL. She wasn't sure which state she was in or ever noticed the black car approaching from behind.

"Mom! Mom, pull over! Ranger's behind us!" the little girl shrieked with relief seeing the Porsche approaching at a high rate of speed to catch up.

She caught the flash of his headlights in the side mirror and began letting up the pressure on the gas pedal and finally slowing down to pull to the side where there was room in the gravel.

The Porsche stopped right behind almost touching the bumper. Her hands were shaking so much, Stephanie was afraid to let go of the steering wheel.

"We did it, Mom!"

"We did it, Delaney!" she cried as strong arms were coming around her.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Happy Easter, again! **_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 38_

"Babe, it's over," Ranger said quietly as his fingers gently uncurled her fingers from the steering wheel. Stephanie was so traumatized, she never saw him reach in the partially open window and unlock the doors to get her out. The rage he felt moments before melted into relief and concern. He just wanted to hold her and comfort her. His arms tenderly lifted her down. There was a bruise forming on her cheek he saw.

"He threatened to leave Delaney somewhere so I would never see her again if I didn't do what he wanted." Stephanie sobbed in Ranger's shoulder with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Bastard," he muttered but controlled the rage which was rearing again in his body at the mention of the cop. Stephanie would do anything for her daughter's safety. "You are both safe."

Stephanie turned around to catch Delaney climbing over the seats and into her mother's arms. "Are you OK?" A hand was brushing her wavy hair back checking for any cuts on her face or anywhere.

"Mom," she smiled with her animated words over another adventure, "where did you learn to burn rubber like that? I bet Joe has tire tracks on him!"

The 'Burg' girl looked to Ranger for confirmation.

"I think there were some on a shoe I saw, " he chuckled. "He may be in a body cast for a while in a prison infirmary," Ranger smirked in her curls at the cop's mangled form he left behind at the gas station. "He'll be locked up for a long time. He didn't fair to well. The gas pump won."

Delaney smiled broadly at Ranger unaffected by her fast and furious ride, "It's about time you got here, OK Man."

"Plane was delayed, Shark."

Her small fist tapped his shoulder, "Better late than never."

"HONK!" "HONK!"

"It's Grandma and Slim Jim!" Delaney cheered at the grey truck cab driving down the road slowing behind the black Porsche.

Edna Mazur was hanging out the window, "We lost you!"

An eyebrow was up on the Cuban face questioning in his unspoken way.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," the trucker called helping her Grandma down out of the cab. "I was trying to force him off the road when we touched bumpers."

"No, we're all right. We had our seat belts on. Joe didn't and was knocked into the steering wheel," she elaborated. "Thank you," Stephanie said putting Delaney on the seat and hugging her grandmother's trucker friend.

"There was no way Morelli was taking my Baby Granddaughters," Grandma Mazur yelled over the passing vehicles as she hustled over to the red pick-up truck. "He made me miss my lunch at Pino's!"

Ranger got a first aid kit from his Porsche. "Babe, let me look at that now and I'll have Bobby check it out. He gingerly removed the handcuff dangling around her bloody wrist with his universal key. She winced a little when he wiped it with an antiseptic pad and laid gauze over the abrasions.

Flashing lights were coming in both directions as were 18 wheelers lining the edge of the two lane highway. Slim Jim was circling his baseball cap in the air and giving an 'OK' sign with his other hand. Horn is all tones and volumes were blowing.

"Who are all these trucks?" Stephanie asked. They were lined as far as she could see in both directions.

"It our trucking friends, Stephanie," Grandma told her finally able to hug her favorite granddaughter.

She looked at Slim Jim realizing what had happened. "You had all those trucks slowing down, but you don't know us to help."

"Yes, I do," the truck driver told her. "Your Grandma tells me about you and that little lady all the time," he pointed to his truck. Delaney was in it behind the massive steering wheel compared to her small body blowing the horn.

"Mom, look at all the friends I'm going to have when me and Grandma are haulin' in the Rangeman rig," her comical daughter yelled out the window.

She giggled for the first time since the nightmare ended, "You told her, Ranger."

"I guess I'll have to have my car guy on it in a few years," he replied back with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you Stephanie Plum?" a Pennsylvania state trooper asked walking up to the group.

"Yes." Stephanie and Delaney began waving hands to the trucks as they all continued on their ways. "Thank you."

Trooper Donaldson continued as his tag read, "We been following you, but were afraid to get too close. We didn't want Officer Morelli to harm you and your daughter. You must be Carlos Manoso," he shook Ranger's hand. "Thank you for your assistance. Your office kept us updated on their location."

"I am, and I take it you're aware I'm a security specialist," Ranger said.

The trooper held up a hand, "We're not concerned how you knew. You had your reasons," he nodded a silent understanding. "Our concern was this ended without either one being injured. Miss Plum, we are going to need a statement from you and confiscate this pick-up truck as evidence. The State Police Barracks are only a short distance away. I will also need statement from you," pointing to Slim Jim. "I understand you attempted to get Officer Morelli off the road."

"Yes. Slim Jim Beckers," he introduced himself. "I touched bumpers with him. Those are my Sweetie Cakes' granddaughters and my 18 wheelin' friends made the convoy to slow him down."

"We just need a statement. We don't care how you did it."

Ranger noticed Stephanie was around the passenger side door of Joe's pick-up truck. She had her purse and he saw her fold something white and slip it inside before she snapped it shut. Ranger never said a word knowing Stephanie had a reason for doing what she did. "I take it, Officer Donaldson, you will also need this. Joe bragged about stealing this from my attorney," she handed him the folder minus the DNA papers.

"Yes, thank you. Since, Officer Morelli crossed the state lines taking you against you will, this is now a federal offense and the FBI will be taking over the case. A couple of agents out of Philadelphia may already be at our office.

Stephanie looked at Ranger and he nodded confirming what the State Trooper indicated.

Tank's Hummer pulled ahead of the red pick-up truck and all three men came running over in bullet proof vests.

"My company medic is here," Ranger introduced Bobby. "This is Bobby Brown, Thomas Sherman, and Lester Brown, my associates. I would like him to check Stephanie's injuries before you speak with her."

"Of course," the police officer agreed.

"Ranger," Stephanie clutched his arm, "I need to let my parents know we're OK."

He handed his cell phone to her to dial.

"Daddy, we're OK. I sort of ran over Joe pulling out of the gas station when I took the truck. As soon as I can. Bye, Daddy! Officer Donaldson, do you need to question my daughter, too?"

"No," he shook his head laughing at the little girl marveling at the inside of the grey cab. "Possibly in the future, but she's been through enough. After, we get a statement from Mr. Beckers and your Grandmother, then she can go with them if you would like."

"We'll get her back to your family's house safe and sound," Slim Jim assured Stephanie. "She can ride with us if you allow her."

"OK," Stephanie agreed knowing she wouldn't get her daughter out of that big toy now if she tried. 'I need to explain to Delaney what is going on, Ranger," she quietly told him turning to the grey tractor.

"Grandma, can you occupy Delaney until I get to the police barracks. I won't be long. I need to talk to Ranger about something."

"Sure, Slim Jim and I can. It will be OK, Stephanie," Edna hugged her younger granddaughter.

"Mom, you got to see the inside of this. Slim Jim has a TV! I can't wait until we have ours, Grandma," Delaney chattered on from the passenger seat.

"Sweetheart, we have to go to the police station. I'm letting you ride with Grandma and Slim Jim. I have to talk with Ranger about a few things alone and I'll be right there, then you'll go to Grandpa and Grandma's with them until I get there."

"Really? I'll get a feel for the open road."

Grandma laughed at her enthusiasm, "It's a pip, Baby Great-Granddaughter. I bet Slim Jim will let you talk with all his trucker buddies on his CB radio."

"Cool, huh, Mom!"

Stephanie held out her arms and Delaney jumped right in them, "Absolutely."

_**XXXXXXXX**_

She hadn't said a word since slipping into the passenger seat of Ranger's Porsche and the moment she was dreading was here. "Please, can we stop for a moment?" Her voice reflected her hysterical emotions at the moment so Ranger directed his car into a picnic area along the roadside. He waved out the window for Tank's Hummer to go to the police barracks following the trucker ahead of him. "I need to tell you something, Ranger," Stephanie kept her head bent focused on her hands in her lap. "This is going to change us forever."

"Babe, what ever it is, it will be OK."

"This is not how I wanted to tell you, but I need to do it before we get to Trenton or the police station." She inhaled looking out the Porsche window in the shaded spot along the highway then turned in the seat to face the man next to her. "I met you two weeks before my wedding to Joe."

Ranger nodded knowing that fact already.

"I was shocked after the wedding to discover I was pregnant even though I was on birth control. It's not 100% perfect they say, but I had been taking the pill for a number of years," Stephanie began and couldn't stop the words from tumbling out her. "I didn't know your name or where you were from and I never believed I would ever see you again. But, there you were injured in Gatlinburg as if dropped back into my life. There were the eyes and I noticed the textures of the hair. Joe confirmed today what I suspected when I thought back before my wedding; he tampered with my birth control pills. I was pregnant when I married Joe." Stephanie was crying shaking her curls so they went in all directions. "Joe isn't Delaney's father, you are! I had some of your hair tested along with Joe's. That's why he was so out of control today after he read this," handing Ranger the DNA results she slipped out of the file stolen from Laura Walter's office. "What you must think of me!"

He was stunned and never said a word as he unfolded a white envelope with Stephanie's name handwritten on it. He slipped the pages out seeing the first one compared Joe Morelli's DNA with Delaney's. There were graphs with up and down lines, but the final sentence gave the results. There was no possible match in them. Flipping that over, the second page was patterned in the same fashion but with overlapping lines on the graphs. This page compared 'CM's DNA to Delaney's and the final line he focused on indicated the match. "Delaney's mine?" Ranger kept reading the final line over and over.

Stephanie only replied with a choking "Yes." She could see the stunned expression on his face taking in everything she told him and he read right in front of him.

"I don't know what will leak out with Joe stealing my file. I wanted you to hear it from me. I didn't want the police to question me about it if Joe said anything. He kept calling me a 'Whore' and Delaney my 'Whore child'," Stephanie was crying in her hands hiding her face.

Ranger gently removed her hands and wiped the tears on her bruised cheek, "This is what you wanted to tell me when you came to my office?"

She nodded moving her face out of his touch. "I've almost let it slip twice. Once when I was dreaming and at the 'Cut n'Curl'. I finally got up the courage to tell you. I'm sorry."

Ranger never said anything. He was angry with himself. If Stephanie had never heard that stupid conversation with his mother, then this horrible incident may never have occurred because he never would have flown to Miami if he had know about Delaney's parentage. He was shocked. "Let's get this over with." He pulled the Porsche back out on the rural road heading in the direction of the police barracks. Thoughts were swirling in his mind and he found it difficult to achieve his driving zone.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Lee Anne**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**Chapter 39**_

While Stephanie was talking with Delaney, Slim Jim, and Grandma Mazur before they departed the State Police station, Tank pulled Ranger aside behind the building and over to Morelli's truck which was towed there.

"Look," Tank lifted a covering on a box in the bed of the truck.

His large Cuban hand picked something up. It was a leg shackle with a length of chain attached to it and also a small one that would fit a child's ankle. There was a waist belt with wrist restraints with ankle restraints used to transport a prisoner.

He closed his dark eyes and let out a breath, "He's lucky the cop is in the hospital because no one would find so much as a fingernail of his. Don't tell Stephanie about this. She and Delaney have been through enough." The anger was cursing through his veins and was ready to spew. Ranger had to calm down because he did not want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

He sat there listening to Stephanie's recounting of hers and Delaney's abduction from Pino's. It started with the small talk about Delaney's canopy bed between them not realizing Joe was next to them in the parking lot until she heard Delaney's outburst then Joe's large cutting off her air supply. The slap to face and getting air back into her lungs dazed her momentarily, next she was handcuffed to the door and Joe was speeding out of the parking lot. As she spoke, her eyes were focused on the wall and never looked at Ranger. He would have held her hand, but she kept them tight against her. He listened and his heart pounding in his chest told him the cop did all this to HIS little girl, but his brain didn't accept the knowledge yet. The two were battling over the secret he learned.

"Stephanie, I think that is all for now," Agent Grimes of the FBI based in Philadelphia shut down the tape recorder.

She didn't say anything for a moment trying to form a question because suddenly she was very tired, "What about Joe?"

Just the mention of the cop by Stephanie and Ranger's jaw tightened even more.

"Well, Stephanie, my partner called the hospital. He's still in surgery. He does have a compound left leg fracture, two broken toes, a shattered elbow, and broken vertebras. So," Agent Grimes demonstrated with his body as he talked, "he'll be in a cast from here," drawing a line across his chest under the arm pit to his crotch, "a leg and foot in a full cast and his arm will be like this," holding his bent arm up in the air. "Basically, he can't take a leak by himself for a long time. It will be a fun time in a prison hospital for the nurses," he laughed. "In my opinion he's looking at a minimum 15 years I would say. Probably closer to twenty in at least a medium security federal prison."

"Oh, that's good," she let out a breath and shook all the officers' hands. "Thank you. You have my cell phone number and can reach me, of course, through my attorney. My daughter and I will be settled in our new home in Philadelphia hopefully by the end of next week."

"Wow, that will be perfect," Agent Grimes told her. "Where at?" He looked to be late thirties with warm green eyes and short dishwater blonde hair.

"Powelton Village, Agent Grimes. My daughter thinks it's the greatest place because the zoo is so close. She has visions of being there everyday."

"East Park, which isn't that far away. My nieces always look forward to visiting their uncle to go there also. Call me Peter," he said walking out beside Stephanie and Ranger was close on her heels. "If we need anything regarding your case, you will be very close. That is a great historical neighborhood."

"Thank you," Stephanie shook his hand again.

Ranger had the Porsche door open for her, "Babe. Agent Grimes," he said as he went around to the driver's side.

"Mr. Manoso, thank you for your assistance," Peter acknowledged. He watched as the black car pulled out driven by a jealous man wound tighter than his pocket watch.

It was a quiet car ride back to Trenton. Ranger was driving, his eyes were on the road but he was thinking about his young daughter. He adored Delaney, but was he ready to be a father? He wasn't sure.

The silence was hard to take for Stephanie. Mindlessly, she was ringing her hands just to do something. She wondered what the man next to her was thinking, but did not want to intrude on his thoughts. She jumped when Ranger spoke.

"How long have you known?" he spoke with a flat voice. It wasn't soft or loud, just without emotion.

She was not seeing the people, cars, houses, or activity going by facing out the passenger window. Very quietly Stephanie answered him, "Laura gave me the test results the day she came to your building."

"Who else knows?" he asked with no emotion again.

"Laura, of course, Joe, you, and my Dad. I needed to tell someone."

The words came out sharply from Ranger and he regretted the tone immediately, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gee, I see you again after seven years not knowing your real name, spend a few days around you in Gatlinburg, come to stay in the apartment owned by a practical stranger, and I'm going to say in passing to you 'Guess what, you're my daughter's father!" Stephanie's voice went up as she spoke but never took her eyes off the side window. "It wasn't the best situation.

He was cursing at himself. 'Why did he have to say something so stupid right now?" Both he and Stephanie were tired, emotional, and now unsure of each other.

He pulled up to the curb of her parents' house. Before Ranger could put the car in park, Stephanie jumped out saying without looking at him, "I only wanted to protect my daughter," and into her father's arms on the steps.

He slammed his fist into the steering wheel. He handled that well.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was crying sitting in her parent's kitchen with the stove light on to give just a little light. She and Delaney didn't go back to Rangeman to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the day replayed itself, Joe's words were ringing inside her head, and there was the emotionless voice of Ranger. She couldn't face Ranger right now. She was also blaming herself, if she hadn't baited Joe at the last hearing maybe none of this would have happened.

Her daughter didn't seem to mind staying in the 'Burg' because ghost was here and Slim Jim's grey cab was parked in the alley with him sleeping in it. Delaney had fun discovering every nook and cranny and Stephanie thought her Grandma was out there, too, for the night.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Frank stepped into the dimly lit room. He poured himself a glass of orange juice that was sitting on the counter.

"Hi, Daddy."

The father knew his daughter was faulting herself for what happened today and he couldn't take the pain away. "Stephanie, no one could have known what Joe would do. He's so out of control, I believe he would have kept going until either you or Delaney were hurt or worse. I'm glad he will be locked up for a good many years if he survives it. A former cop in jail can't be good."

"I can't help it, Daddy. I tried to protect Delaney, look how good I did that!" She was sobbing again.

He squeezed her hand to know he was here always, "Stephanie, because of you being the mother you are to my granddaughter, she's brave, speaks her mind, and knows above all else you are there for her."

She looked at her father with tears eyes and a small curve of a smile. "She told Joe he should try Listerine and flossing."

"That's my Delaney! Focus on what is ahead of you. Close this door and move forward. Give Ranger time to digest everything and I believe he'll be there for her."

Stephanie shook her curls, "I don't know, Daddy. I don't know."

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

The DNA results were read over and over as Ranger lay on his bed. He was looking at a photograph of his daughter, Julie, now almost twelve and one of Delaney. Both his daughters and both so different. When he visited Julie in Miami, her attitude towards him hadn't changed from the last few times he had seen her. She resented at times that he gave up his parental rights to her. It was what his ex-wife wanted and what he thought was best. He studied the happy face of Delaney. He did think her eyes were his. Why he never saw it before and he was aware of everything. It would rip him apart if this little girl came to feel as her half-sister did. There was an emotional connection to Delaney that wasn't there with Julie. It scared him that maybe he didn't know how to be a father. He could support Delaney financially, but could he support her emotionally? He was an ex-Army man trained to hide his feelings. And what about Stephanie who came back into his life, could he be who she needed?


	40. Chapter 40

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 40_

"Enter," Ranger said at the knock on his door. Behind either his closed office door or locked in his apartment the last few days is where he kept himself mostly, only going out if absolutely necessary. He never said a word to anyone, not even to his best friend that Delaney was his daughter. The words 'his daughter' seemed so foreign to him at times. He hadn't seen or talked to Stephanie or Delaney. They were staying in the comfort of their family right now healing their wounds. He was afraid the wrong thing would come out of his mouth because his emotions were all over the place. When no one spoke, he looked up from the DNA report he couldn't stop reading, a sullen Stephanie was standing there.

"Babe."

Her eyes were on him, but didn't connect with his. "I wanted to see how you were."

"OK." He felt the anger flaring again seeing the dark bruise that her make-up couldn't hide. "How's Delaney?"

"Like my child always is, this was another adventure and she's in love with Slim Jim's big truck cab. She's impressed with the TV and refrigerator in it and tagged along with Grandma and Jim to do a local delivery outside of Philadelphia before he heads south."

He chuckled at the image, "I'm not surprised."

Neither said anything to break the uncomfortable silence that developed in the office. Stephanie finally spoke, "I'm sorry you found out like this. I figured once I told Joe and dealt with his wrath, I would tell you."

His brow furrowed and he moved back in his seat. "I could have protected both of you if I had known." As soon as he responded with his matter-of-factly tone security expert tone; he wanted to take it back. Stephanie flinched and knew he was wrong.

"How? We were living in your secure building. When Joe was about, you had Lester accompany us or yourself. Were you going to microchip us like Ghost or keep us locked away? It was my fault this happened, but I couldn't stop us from living!"

"That's not what I meant. I could have protected you and her myself. I have unlimited resources and buildings elsewhere."

"Ranger, you couldn't be Big Brother all the time watching over us. You have a business and a life as we do! I wouldn't allow Delaney to be continually moved about."

He didn't say anything more about this issue. He and Stephanie saw things differently, this was a stale mate. And, he did understand their need for freedom to move about, but he could have protected her and his daughter better if he had known. He would have taken additional precautions. Actually, Ranger would have insisted. But once the stupidity started coming from his mouth, he couldn't stop. "I'll make sure Delaney is supported financially and with my Rangeman benefits."

Stephanie's blue eyes widened with surprise and hurt he saw, "This isn't about money or medical coverage, but this is about a little girl. My daughter. I don't want your money. I will love, clothe, nourish her, provide her with a home, and through the bed and breakfast association, we're eligible for benefits. We'll be fine. Maybe, this was a mistake. I should never have told you."

He was blowing this Ranger knew. His eyes as if a magnet was pulling them to a pole kept focusing on the DNA results on his desk. "She's my daughter, too," he said quietly. When he glanced back up at Stephanie, she was gone.

Ranger ran from his desk and took the stairs down to four. There was no answer to his knock. He started for the elevator hoping maybe she was in the garage, but he picked the lock instead. The apartment was empty of the personal things that made it comfy. It was back to bland and lifeless. Something did catch his eye on the table.

The apartment key and fob were resting on a book titled 'Havana' he picked up. Inside Stephanie wrote, _'I saw this and hoped you would enjoy it. Stephanie and Delaney July 28, 2009'_. The date was a few days ago when he was in Miami and they were in Philadelphia. There was a folded piece of paper also. A check fell to the carpet when he opened it.

_'Ranger, Thank you for looking out for us. I'm so sorry how this turned out. I never meant to hurt you. Delaney and I will be fine. I hope one day when I tell her who her father is and she wants to gets to know you again, you'll let her. Stephanie_.'

Crumpled in his hand was the check for payment of the apartment. He walked around the empty rooms. Ranger discovered on the floor of the bedroom half hidden under the bed a picture from a coloring book Delaney colored with his name on it. 'OK Man'. It was a man driving a fancy sports car which she colored black and even gave his skin a darker flesh tone.

"FUCK!" he yelled out. Going after Stephanie was what he desired, but he couldn't until he had his head in the right place. He didn't want to say the wrong words again, or worse, do or say something to hurt Delaney. Julie flashed in his mind, and one thing he didn't want to do was cause a similar situation, his younger daughter and the mother of his child were too special that he knew, but how much could he give them?

He closed the apartment door with the book, Stephanie's note, and Delaney's picture in his hand. He punched 7 to go upstairs to think.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 41_

Delaney stood letting her eyes wonder around her new bedroom from one side to the other. There were the blue walls that Stephanie painted herself. Behind the bed, it was a just a hint of blue. Her canopy bed was delivered and set up. It was the most perfect bed. It was white metal called a 'Cinderella' bed with the scrollwork resembling her carriage. The bottom of the bed had fancy spindle wheels, but they weren't buggy wheels to her, they were the wheels to her big rig she and Grandma Mazur would deliver slot machines and Poker chips to casinos all across the country. Lying on the hardwood floor were blue and white striped area rugs beside the bed. Benji had the prime spot resting against the pillow on her pastel kaleidoscope of patches quilt. Like in the showroom, Stephanie had a Robin Egg blue scarf through the top scrolls. A simple white mirror, a small desk, and night tables were all the furniture. Her Grandpa placed hooks in the walls for colored sketches of flowers in frames. Stacked neatly on the shelves were Delaney's toys, books, and a few games brought from Trenton.

"Mom, it's not too girlie for me is it?"

Stephanie gave her daughter a quizzical look, "I think it's just right for you."

"Me, too, but when Ranger visits I don't want him to think I went all soft and girlie."

She was not quite sure how to answer her little girl. If he wanted to visit, Stephanie would gladly encourage it sometime in the future. Right now, their emotions were too raw between them. He was hurt and confused she knew. And, Stephanie had wounds that needed to heal. The one's mentally Joe caused and there was an ache from the arrogance of Ranger. Honestly, she didn't think he really meant to come across like that, but to even mention money set her off. She had hoped he knew her better. Time for each would help them to move forward. Stephanie and Ranger may never be as close as they were becoming, but she hoped they could be friends for Delaney's sake if he wanted to be apart of her life.

"How about I start some dinner, since I unpacked the new pots, pans, and dishes I bought for the kitchen. They are drying in the dishwasher. I'll break in our new Panini maker with turkey and cheese sandwiches."

"Sounds good, Mom, with some ice tea."

Walking out into their new living room, Delaney found her mother's cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yo."

Her little brow wrinkled, "You're not OK Man."

"Delaney, it's Tank. Ranger is away for a few days and I'm taking all his calls. Do you need something?"

"No," she shook her head disappointed, "I wanted to tell him about my new room. He's not somewhere getting hurt like before when Mom and me had to rescue him is he? He looked like he lived in the swamp."

"No," Tank had to chuckle at the monster image, "he went back to Miami on some personal stuff. If he calls, should I give him your message?"

Just like a little child, she nodded her head at the phone, "Yeah. I hope he has suntan lotion with him. It's hot down there."

Tank chuckled at her logic, "Bye, Delaney."

"Bye, Ho Ho."

Finally after days of being beyond unbearable, Tank discovered the reason. When Ranger told him about Delaney, he was surprised, but not overly because he felt since meeting the little girl, Delaney had some of his qualities. Particularly, her quick thinking. How many would think to glue two old women to chairs until the cops arrived? She was so much like Stephanie, but the Cuban Bad Ass was apparent in her. So, he went to Miami to get his head on straight and maybe spend some quality time with Julie to repair that relationship.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was quiet in his Miami hotel room. He wasn't staying in his Rangeman apartment or his beach townhouse because he didn't want any of his employees to know he was in town so he wasn't bothered with office stuff or it filtered to his sister, Cecelia. He wasn't going on dates with single women she wanted to set him up with in the advertising firm. He had two of them now living in Philadelphia, he just had to figure out how ease back into their lives. In the case of Delaney, he wanted to take a more active role. Figuring out how to be a father was the difficult part for him. And, there was Stephanie. Stupidity drained from his brain directly to his jaws. Fate brought them together again and the reason was their daughter. He was positive on that. Stephanie would still would have been done with the cop, that was a given, but they may have never discovered her true paternity if they hadn't saved him in Gatlinburg, unless, maybe a medical emergency revealed it through blood work. If that was the case, then Ranger would never have been there to protect them. Delaney would need a father growing up, and he was going to be there. It was finding the right pieces to do it. For him, Stephanie was the one he never forgot and he was determined they find their way back to each other. Delaney chose her father for her mother. So, how was he going to make a relationship work?

Then there was Julie… The more Ranger tried to reach out to her, she built a wall higher. To her, he abandoned his first born child. Rachel and he didn't know each other and for all purposes, didn't really get along. Army Ranger was away so much, he only saw Julie twice before the divorce for very short times. With the Rangers, he was gone for even longer periods at times and he was building Rangeman in between which helped to continue to support her. Until, he actually spoke to Stephanie face-to-face, he wouldn't send any money for Delaney. It went against all that was Cuban in him, but he didn't want to cause more distance between them. If at any point, Stephanie ran into a problem with paying the mortgage on her bed and breakfast, the broker knew Rangeman would cover the difference. Stephanie and Delaney would always have a home.

As he sat there in the hotel room thinking his long fingers were playing with his cell phone. Tank called him earlier to tell him Delaney had called his cell phone number. He wanted to hear their voices, but didn't want to put another foot in his mouth. His emotions won out and Ranger dialed Stephanie's number.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Mom, this is great!" Delaney raved as her and her mother were going through their new cable channels relaxing after their busy day. "The zoo is right here, we got a casino close for Grandma to visit, and all these cable stations. This is heaven!" When she spoke her arms were out and she fell back on their new sofa.

"Anything for you Sweetheart." Stephanie had to laugh at her over dramatization

Her cell phone range twice before she could answer it. "Hello."

"Babe."

"Oh, Ranger. How are you?" She was surprised to hear his voice.

"OK." He paused. "I'm in Miami. Tank is taking all my calls. Delaney called me."

Stephanie looked at her little girl holding out a hand, "Oh, I didn't know."

"It's all right. Please, don't be upset with her."

Delaleney reached for the phone her mother was extending out to her. "Hey, OK Man! Ho Ho told me you were on a trip. Don't get burned without your lotion!"

He laughed for the first time today, "I'm Cuban, Shark. We don't burn."

"Huh. You should see my room with my canopy bed! I hope you don't think I'm getting all girlie on you. I'm still Delaney with a thing for the cards."

"Never, Delaney. You can be as girlie or not as you want and you'll still be 'Card Shark' to me."

"Good, I was worried about that. Good Night, OK Man."

"Sweet dreams, Delaney."

Stephanie took the cell phone back, "I hope she didn't disturb you, Ranger."

"No. Are you getting moved in?"

"Yes, I have more things to organize. There are guests coming in a two days, so I have too. Good Night, Ranger."

"Good Night, Babe." He didn't want to say much more avoiding saying the wrong words to Stephanie.

Ranger thought about his day. It didn't go as planned with Julie when he took her out to lunch, just them. Julie feels he didn't want her, that's why he gave up his parental rights. He doesn't know what Rachel has told her, but he didn't want to argue about it in the restaurant. The disastrous day ended with her telling him that Ranger was a little too late in getting to know her and he missed too much of her life already. He sat there watching the bright green rabbit's foot dangle from his fingers. He was ready to make changes in his life because he wasn't missing anymore of his little girl's growing up. It might take him some time, but he would do it for himself and the future he realized he wanted.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 42_

Something was tugging on her T-shirt sleeve causing Stephanie to wake up. She was comfortable stretched out on her brand new pillow-top mattress she bought for her bedroom in the living area of their bed and breakfast and warm under the blankets with the air conditioning.

"Delaney, is something wrong?" she asked turning on her lamp beside the bed. Standing beside her bed was Delaney holding Benji rubbing her eyes and Ghost.

"Mom, can I sleep with you? We got kinda lonely."

She and her daughter had slept together since the night when the entire nightmare began and she had wondered if Delaney would be sleep by herself. It felt so good to have her king size bed all to herself. She fell in love with the contrasted bed in light and dark woods. The bedroom set that she and Joe had was purchased at a house sale, so it wasn't new. She actually wanted a queen size bed, but someone ordered the king and never picked it up, so Stephanie splurged. The bedroom was big enough for it.

She held up her new soft sheet and blanket. Delaney ran to the other side crawling up with Benji settling into the soft pillow. Ghost stretched across the bottom of the bed. She turned off the bedside lamp thinking it was a good think maybe she did buy the bigger bed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the morning, Delaney was making her bed by herself while Stephanie was doing hers. Both slept soundly their first night in their new home even after her daughter woke them up and climbed in with her mother.

"This is nice, Mom," Delaney said bouncing into her mother's bedroom.

Keeping the décor simple, Stephanie chose a pale blue Chenille bedspread to go with the two wing chairs in front of the bed with a small sitting area. She never had a bedroom big enough to do it and decided she wanted it. The chairs were being delivered today along with the kitchen table, the island, and seating for the table. She and Delaney were also driving down to the wholesale warehouses so she could speak with a foreman about her fresh flowers for 'Blooms'. Her thoughts wondered to Ranger's telephone call. He seemed to keep it to a minimum to avoid each other ruffling feathers and right now she thought that was best. Why cause the rift between them to be even bigger?

"I'm glad you like it, Delaney."

The master bedroom had freshly painted dark beige walls with white trim around the door and windows. Two shaggy white rugs were on the floor on each side of her big bed and a smaller size would go between the chairs. Finding a sale, she bought for her bedroom which had two tall windows simple shears in beige and she chose blue for Delaney's one window. The clothes she brought from Trenton hardly filled her large walk-in closet, but she really didn't need a lot because she would mostly be in jeans or shorts going between the house and the flower shop which she planned to open on Tuesday. Monday, Stephanie had to be in court for Joe's formal arraignment unless he developed more complications from his injuries. He had an allergic reaction they discovered to of all things, the surgical tape, and developed a very itchy rash over his body. He really irritated his private region that he could reach with his one hand and a backscratcher his mother bought him for his casts. Laura told Stephanie when she called because of Joe leaving rehab before his 30 days order was up, the arrests for breaking the PFA, and now the additional Federal kidnapping charges, his bond was revoked. Since Angie Morelli used her family home to secure his initial bond, she may lose her house. Carmine Morelli phoned Stephanie's attorney if that indeed did happen, would her client allow Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella to move into Joe's house so they would not be homeless. Since she co-owned the row house with Joe, they would need her permission since he would not be living in it for a very long time. Her angry response to her attorney was she wasn't going to worry about those two women since they tried to take her daughter on Joe's urging so they had no right to ask anything of Stephanie! She was concentrating her energy to making a new home and living for them.

"Here, Sweetheart," Stephanie said to Delaney handing her a few more blue towels for her bathroom that she folded.

She took the bundle and ran off with an "OK, Mom," over her shoulder.

Walking into her master bath, Stephanie placed more beige towels in her bathroom linen closet. Ghost found a sunny spot in front of a window stretched on the cool hardwood floor. She was so glad the three of them were together, but there was a missing spot where Ranger had been in their lives.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

He couldn't believe his luck, early this morning Ranger received a call from the government so here he was in Washington D. C. going over the orders and the Intel. When he left Miami he was planning on a stop here but the government beat him to it. T that green rabbit's foot in his pocket wasn't helping. He was going have an in-depth talk with Delaney about it when he returned.

Lester was accompanying Ranger and a team down into Mexico to track the suppliers of the drug ring they put out of commission in Gatlinburg. He would have liked to turn it down but Ranger couldn't. He used this as a negotiating tool. He hated going to Mexico and his higher ups knew it. He would h a v e already be e n on a plane to Antarctica with his parka. Our government and Mexico's wanted those suppliers either captured or taken out very quietly and the man to head the group was Ranger. And they wanted this very badly, because his commanders agreed to his terms for the final year of his government contract.

H e was making beneficiary changes on his life insurance adding Stephanie and Delaney. Julie and his parents were the only one s listed previously, but his 'Philadelphia' girls would receive half and his parents and Julie would split the other. Ranger had every intention and reason to make sure he came backin one piece but if the worst happened, then Tank would have his instructions to look after Stephanie and Delaney.

* * *

Thank you for all your reviews. I listed on my profile page links for Delaney's bed, Stephanie's bedroom furniture, and a picture of the bed and breakf ast I used for my description. Also, there is a link to Andrei Claude who is my mental image of Ranger. Thanks again, Lee Anne .


	43. Chapter 43

_**Sorry for the delay! I had this chapter almost done, but a storm hit Friday night and I had no power from 5 PM until about 11:30 yesterday. I lost it. It was a birthday to remember and the temperature went from almost 80 to a high of 43 yesterday. Thanks for reading, Lee Anne**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 43_

Since her remaining furniture wasn't being delivered until late in the afternoon around 5 because the truck had a flat tire she was told by the company, Stephanie, Delaney, and Ghost checked on the progress in the flower shop. Frank Plum had installed shelves and work counters in the small backroom. Transport of the used cooler Stephanie found in a business furniture store was sometime tomorrow afternoon.

"Good afternoon, Stu," she greeted the handyman who took care of any odd jobs around the bed and breakfast for the Williams because of Jack's arthritis. He was hanging the 'BLOOMS' sign by the door and the one on the new cemented post at the entrance of the gravel entrance leading to the shop. "It looks good."

He and his wife, Millie, were continuing to help out. Millie Turner grew up in the house and both enjoyed keeping active since they both retired early from their jobs in the local school district. Stephanie was grateful for their help and what they insisted on was minimal pay, she was getting the better end of the deal. Once, she had money coming in, Stephanie was going to compensate them properly. Frank Plum negotiated a good deal on a small white delivery van for his daughter and Stu was happily looking forward to delivering any arrangements for the shop. It would be easy for him knowing the streets and shortcuts.

"It does. Hi, Stephanie," he called to her from the step-ladder. She painted two wooden signs to match the trim colors of the house to tie the small flower shop to the house. Both Frank and Stu painted the fancy gingerbread trim that was added so it resembled a smaller version of 'The Quiet Corner'.

Millie was inside fluffing the rooms for the guests coming tomorrow. Stephanie and Delaney were doing it, but she shooed them out of her way. Running her idea to offer massage and manicure services in a third floor room for guests was a big hit with them. Once the universities were back in classes for the fall term, Stephanie had guests almost every weekend scheduled in some of the rooms and during the weeks, at least one room was reserved so she felt the cosmetic services would be a win-win situation for the B and B along with the guests. The cosmetology school was one of her stops today when she and her daughter were out and about.

"Hello," she answered her ringing cell phone.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"I have to catch a plane with Lester. The government called," he told her in his short and to the point manner.

At the mention of Ranger leaving, she felt her pulse pick up in her chest, "Oh, will you be gone long?"

"I don't know, Babe. Will you promise me something? I don't have much time. If you need anything, a tank of gas or Delaney wants the newest most expensive shoes known to mankind for school, you'll call Tank. Please! I'll be able to do what I need to do better if I know both of you are taken care of if you need anything. You're getting settled in there and I don't want you to worry about money. I have extra."

"Ranger, we don't need anything."

"Please, Stephanie. Delaney is my daughter and you are the one who has stayed with me all this time. If anything should happen where I don't."

Stephanie cut him off quickly, "Don't say that!" She heard the pleading quite clear in his voice and it was important to him and she didn't want to be the reason he wasn't fully concentrating of what he was doing.

"Will you call Tank?"

"Yes, but you have to come back. Delaney would be heartbroken." Stephanie would be, too, but she didn't voice her sentiments. He didn't need that right now.

"I have every intention of coming back. Is she there?"

"Yes, she's talking with her friends. Delaney!" She waved for her daughter to come over. "Ranger has to go away. He's wants to tell you 'Bye'."

With a furrow in her little brow, Delaney took the cell phone, "Hey, OK Man. I didn't approve you going away! Was that on your calendar?"

He laughed at his daughter throwing his words back at him, "No, Shark. But your disapproval was out voted by the government, so I have to go."

"Let me talk to them! What's their number? They can't do that to my friend because I was just about to arrange your dates with my Mom. They're messing up my plans!"

Ranger was smiling despite getting ready to step on a plane for who knew how long. "I'll tell them that. Promise me, you'll take of your Mom for me."

She was nodding as she talked, "We take care of each other and Ghost. Grandma's not going with you is she? She had you last time."

"No, she's not." But, it was a thought if he had difficulty in Mexico finding the supplier and grower, Edna Mazur may be what they needed to flush them out.

"Do you have your rabbit's foot for good luck? Mom and me won't be there to drag you out of the swamp again if you get hurt! You'd be Injured Man again or maybe I'll name you 'Boo Boo Man'."

"I don't plan on getting hurt, Delaney."

"Do you promise to come see my new room when you get back?"

"I promise. I wouldn't miss it."

"Ok, OK Man. Remember you have to believe in Lady Luck!

"Bye, Shark."

Delaney handed the telephone back to her mother. "Stay safe, Ranger," Stephanie whispered not wanting to cry.

"If you need anything, call. Bye, Babe."

Stephanie knew she had to get everything set-up for the coming week with the opening of 'Blooms' and any of the small details for the bed and breakfast for the upcoming guests arriving, but after Ranger's telephone call it was difficult to keep her thoughts on what she needed to do. 'What if' kept creeping into her mind. She believed the reason she was in his life and he was in hers was because of Delaney. It was so much easier accepting Joe was not her father, but even the remotest hint of Ranger not coming back from where ever the government was sending him was almost too much. Her and Delaney could not have gone through all they did to come this far, only to lose the man who she unknowingly began it all with didn't seem right! Carlos Manoso was a good man and Stephanie knew with all of her heart that he could be the best male influence her daughter would need in her life and they already had a rapport between them of a father and a daughter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Both Babe Squad and Perfectly Plum Challenges prompts. Just borrowing from JE.**

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 44_

She was nervous pulling away from their new home, but she had a sense of accomplishment. The scheduled guests had come and gone smoothly. Two couples were returning guests. They were surprised with a new young owner, but when she asked about their visit, their comments were positive. The Amish ham along with an egg and hash brown morning casserole and fresh muffins were delicious and filling. All remarked about the soft feather filled pillows and of course, the small basket of bath gels and candle as a 'Welcome' in the rooms. A woman who lived in Powelton had a small shop of handmade candles, soaps, lotions, and gels Stephanie discovered. Once 'Blooms' was open, she told the owner she would display some products if she could leave business cards and brochures for 'The Quiet Corner' and 'Blooms' plus 2% of shelf fee.

She parked in front of her parents' house walking up the front steps with Delaney. "Too bad, Ranger's not here to see you, Mom. You look hot!"

"Thank you, Sweetheart!" she giggled at her small daughter. She was still in matchmaking mode even with the devastating Cuban man somewhere they didn't even know. She chose a simple fitted periwinkle blue tank dress with a high scoop neck and silvery grey sandals. Her curls were free in the summer morning.

Mary Lou was talking with her parents and Grandma Mazur when they walked in. Her best friend knew the secret regarding Delaney's paternity because Stephanie told her a few nights ago when she called to ask if her daughter could stay with her during Joe's hearing. Actually, Mary Lou wasn't all that shocked because of how fast Stephanie became pregnant on 'birth control' pills after their 'uncertified' wedding and that Delaney was born a little early the way she figured having been pregnant with three boys, but never voiced her thoughts because who would have figured they would ever meet again.

"Steph, you look like you stepped out of a fashion magazine," Mary Lou greeted hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, 'Burg Today'. Thanks for keeping Delaney for me."

"The boys are looking forward to it. They have the sprinkler all ready."

"I got my bathing suit," Delaney said holding up a backpack. She kissed her mother and grandparents 'Good-bye' and turned around before going out the front door. "Tell Joe he's a turd for me."

Grandma let out, "I'll give him worse," making an upper cut with her fist.

Frank Plum shook his head, "Lord, help us."

Ellen and Edna were picking up their purses to leave.

"Wait. Mom, Grandma, I need to tell you something," Stephanie said stopping their progress.

"He's a tranny now isn't he? Prison can do that to you if he really likes being the girlie one," Grandma concluded. "I knew it! Joe likes it in the ass."

"No, I don't know about that," she spoke and then paused looking over at her father.

"Go ahead, Pumpkin," Frank encouraged. "I'm so glad were rid of Morelli in our lives."

Ellen Plum looked at her younger daughter and husband, "What is going on?"

Stephanie let out a long breath, "Right before the wedding when Mary Lou and I went to Atlantic City, I met someone there who made me feel very special in the short time I knew him and I never expected to see him again. I never discovered until recently through DNA that Joe is not Delaney's father, he is. It's Carlos Manoso."

"Stephanie!" Ellen yelled in shock.

"Ain't that a pip? We got rid of Morelli and got a Cuban package! Baby Granddaughter, you did good," Grandma told her shifting her false teeth and wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know what will come out in court today, but I wanted to prepare you," she went on. "Delaney doesn't know Ranger is her father. She's been through enough right now, and I want him here when I do tell her. Mom, is this going to be a problem? I don't want Delaney treated differently"

"Well, this is shock! First, he attacked you, and then you and Joseph were never legally married. Now, this!" Mrs. Plum ranted but caught the stern expression of her husband. "Nothing about this whole situation is normal, but I can honestly say I'm glad Joseph won't be sitting at our table for anymore family dinners. I love my granddaughter. It will take some getting used to that we have Cuban blood in us, but I'll get over it. We need to get through this, to move forward," the mother explained to her daughter. What surprised Stephanie was Ellen hugged her before going out the front door.

At the curb waiting were two black SUV's and Ranger's Mercedes. "It's a madhouse at the courthouse already," Tank informed them. "If Ranger was here, he would have accompanied you, Stephanie, so you arrived safely. We're here to make sure you do."

She wanted to protest, but knowing what was waiting for them downtown, she was more relieved. "Thank you, TanK," Stephanie hugged the big man before slipping into the backseat between her Grandmother and mother. Frank took the passenger seat.

"Listen, You Crazy Old Bat, I hope you cleaned out that purse of yours because this is a Federal Courthouse. If you didn't, I won't stand in the way of them locking you up," Frank warned for the front seat.

"I'm clean," Grandma yelled back opening her leopard print pocketbook. "I hope my underwire bra," she announced bouncing her sagging boobs, "sets off the buzzer and I get frisked."

Tank was laughing as he drove and Stephanie's father just shook his head.

"Hey, if Slim Jim and I don't work out, and then me and Ranger hook up and get hitched, not only would I be Delaney's Great-Grandma, I'd also be her step-mother. He'd be your new Grand Pappy, Stephanie. He'd be her father and her step-great-grandfather. Now, ain't that a really big pip!"

"Ha, I got to tell Ranger that!" Tank burst out and had to hit the brakes not slam into the Rangeman SUV in front of him.

"You Loon, we're not into cross breeding!" Frank muttered. "How could you even say that when Ranger's not here to defend himself?"

Grandma folded her arms under her chest and stuck out her chin, "Because _**w**__**e choose those we like; with those we love, we have no say in the matter. **_Look at Poor Ellen, she got you, but I'd have that fine package and smooth voice next to me at night."

"You need to be put somewhere!" Frank yelled back. "Ranger would be screaming 'HELP!'"

The driver was recording the conversation, "Ranger would never believe this unless he hears it for himself!"

A shocked and bemused Stephanie was watching her Grandmother type away on her cell phone, "What rumor are you starting now?"

"I'm letting the 'Cut n' Curl' not only is Joe gay but he's a tranny. He can't dress up much now with his casts. Do you think they put on dress shows or tranny reviews in prison?"

"I don't know," Stephanie said back knowing it was useless to stop her Grandmother and secretly couldn't wait for that to get back to Angie Morelli and Grandma Bella.

"It's OK. I bet they do," she said as she typed away. "Just like in that movie 'Ace Ventura', they'll tape their winkie up so no one knows if they're a man."

"Mother!" Ellen screeched at her "Where do you learn about all this stuff?"

Edna looked around Stephanie, "Lifetime or Oprah," she said simply.

"Oh."

Barely able to drive, Tank was wiping tears off his face. "This is good," he gasped waving his cell phone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Because of Joe kidnapping Stephanie and Delaney across the Pennsylvania state line, the case was assigned to the Federal Courthouse in downtown Trenton. Waved into the parking garage as they pulled up, it appeared to be a riot with the news crews and onlookers on the sidewalk and courthouse steps after the lead Rangeman vehicle informed the cop Stephanie was in the Mercedes. The few officers on the sidewalk were having little control controlling the sea of people.

Coming up to the first floor, everyone almost made it through the metal detectors. Tank, Bobby, and Cal produced cards bypassing the security. It beeped when Grandma Mazur stepped through.

"Not again!" Frank yelled.

Her purse wasn't the problem; it made it through with no warnings.

"Ma'am, can you please walk through again," the officer asked.

Grandma went around the machine and swaggered up to the frame. "I got a Victoria's Secret underwire bra on for these babies," she told him boosting up her breasts. "I bet that's it. Want me to show you?"

He appeared horrified, "NO, MA'AM," saying quickly and waved Edna to go through again. It beeped. He studied the screen. "Ma'am, do you have something under your dress?"

"No," she started to say, "wait," as she pulled a small Japanese silk pouch out.

"My Ben Wa balls are in here. Do you want to see them? I got a hot trucker honey and another hunk waiting in the wings for me, so I got to have those Kegel muscles working."

The guard waved Grandma through holding her gold balls.

Frank was looking through the skylight, "Why must you test me like this?"

Mrs. Plum was ushering her to the elevator away from the staring eyes. "Mother!"

"Ellen, I learned about these on the hidden camera show in a taxi cab. You learn a lot on cable."

Bobby was barely breathing because not only was he laughing at the scene in the lobby but Tank played his recording. His face went blank when Grandma Mazur offered to give him mouth-to-mouth.

Joe's arraignment hearing was on the fourth floor of the courthouse. When the elevator opened, the hallway was shoulder to shoulder with people. A portion was news people and some just curious waiting for court to begin to get seats.

Tank stepped in front of Stephanie immediately stepping off. Bobby was on one side of her family group and Cal on the other. Flash bulbs went off and microphones were near her. "Miss Plum!" was called out to get her attention, but as Tank lead the precession he kept yelling 'No Comment!"

She also heard Grandma saying 'too soft', 'not enough', and "where's your butt?" and men shrieking as her hands went out on either side of her.

"Ah!" Cal let out.

"That's more like it," Grandma whistled making to the courtroom.

By an open door was her attorney, Laura Walters, FBI agent Peter Grimes, and two other men. "Stephanie," her attorney called.

The three Rangemen stepped in front of the door so no one could get near.

"Stephanie, this is Elias Wood, the Federal Prosecutor handling the case. You know Agent Grimes and this is Agent Marks," Laura told her once inside the room.

"Hello, Stephanie," Mr. Wood shook her hand. He was in his late forties, trim in his black suit, there was grey streaking his dark hair, and warm brown eyes.

She returned his greeting. "This is my father, Frank Plum, my Mother, Ellen, and Grandma Mazur."

"Hello," he shook their hands. "Before the hearing begins, I thought I should update you. Officer Morelli is claiming he doesn't remember a thing about leaving the rehabilitation hospital, breaking into Ms. Walter's office, and even kidnapping you and your daughter. He is claiming temporary amnesia."

Fear came over her and she asked, "Joe won't be released will he?"

"No," the prosecutor confirmed, "Officer Morelli walked out on a court ordered

rehabilitation and when he kidnapped you and your daughter crossing state lines, it became a Federal offense. His bond was revoked and he'll be confined to a Federal prison hospital while he heals. Once he is recovered satisfactorily, then he'll be moved into a temporary holding area until he is sentenced after his trial." He glanced at his watch. "Ready."

"Make sure he's in the Gay section. He goes that way," Grandma pointed a bony finger at Mr. Wood.

"Thank you for that information," he told Grandma holding open the door.

It was difficult making their way the few short feet into the courtroom even with the black clad men leading the way with still a lot of media in the hallway.

Taking their places behind the Elias Wood's table as he indicated, Stephanie saw Carmine Morelli was waiting for his cousin and ignored the glares of Angie and Grandma Bella. She did giggle when Grandma made a hand gesture at them causing them to gasp.

A side door opened and it was Stephanie's turn to rasp. "Oh my!"

Joe was being pushed on a dolly with a seat and leg extension. He had a brace around his neck, faded bruises on his face and a puffy lip, the arm with the broken elbow was covered in a cast from the wrist to the shoulder and it was bent in the air. He was very ridged from his torso cast sitting against the straight back of the seat. His broken leg was out in front of him and his other was bent normally except for the big taped toes sticking out of a sock with the top cut off. With all his plaster covering his body, he had to wear a hospital type of loose scrubs with a tie at his neck.

"He looks tranny," Grandma commented. Her father was wiping his eyes beside his daughter.

Joe kept trying to look at Stephanie but his head couldn't turn.

She didn't feel one bit sorry for her un-husband and realized how powerful Ranger was to damage Joe like that. They had to be similar in size, but there was no doubt who was stronger and it didn't help that Stephanie broke his leg and ran over his toes making her getaway. She picked up the sobs of his mother seeing her son.

"All rise!" the court clerk announced. Joe couldn't move so he stayed in his position. "Court is now in session. The Honorable Harry T. Beeman presiding," he yelled banging a gavel.

The judge looked over Joe and turned his face away to hide his laugh.

"This is the case of the United States versus Joseph Anthony Morelli," the clerk informed the packed courtroom in case someone was in the wrong room.

Judge Beeman cleared his throat. "Prosecutor Wood what are the charges Officer Morelli is being charged with today."

"Well, Your Honor, kidnapping of Stephanie Plum and Delaney Morelli. Holding them against their will and crossing state lines to avoid capture and prosecution. Prior to the abduction, Officer Morelli is on surveillance footage breaking into the office of Laura Walters, Miss Plum's attorney. In a previous order by the State of New Jersey, Officer Morelli was ordered into a thirty day alcohol rehabilitation program and anger management which he broke when he left the facility on his own. He attacked Miss Plum and Miss Morelli in their home. Ignored a Protection from Abuse order twice, was held for contempt, and had his bond revoked."

"Is that it? He's been busy," the judge said causing the courtroom to fill with laughter.

"Attorney Morelli, how does your client plead?"

A nervous Carmine stood up fixing his tie, "Not guilty, Your Honor. My client has no recollection of leaving the hospital, breaking into the office of Laura Walters, and he most certainly would not abduct and harm his wife and child. Due to his injuries, the 'not guilty' plea, and having no memory of the events, I am requesting he be released to convalesce at home where he can be comfortable and his wife can take care of him. If bond is set, I ask that it be reasonable. My client has been on leave from the Trenton Police Department and money is tight."

Stephanie laughed out at that clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Who was driving the truck then, his tranny twin?" Grandma yelled out! "No memory, how convenient!

"Listen, You Kook!" Joe screamed back and moaned when he wrenched his neck.

"Order!" The judge smacked the wooden gavel.

The room quieted. "I thought Miss Plum and Mr. Morelli weren't married to each other."

"They aren't, Your Honor," Elias Wood stood back up. "According to Miss Plum's attorney, Stephanie Plum and Joseph Morelli had a marriage ceremony and thought they were husband and wife for over seven years, but the marriage certificate was never filed voiding the union."

"My client insists they are husband and wife and recognizes Miss Plum as such."

The judge looked at both standing attorneys, "I think he needs to get over it. The 'Not Guilty' plea has been recorded. Officer Morelli will be remanded to the New Jersey State Prison Hospital to recover from his injuries," he chuckled at the casted body, "and will be moved to the holding area to await trial. I would consider him a flight risk once he is able to move freely. Bond will not be set."

"I'm in a cast and have a broken leg! Where am I going to go?" Joe spoke out loudly; his Italian temper was boiling over. "I have no memory of doing what I've been accused of so how can you do this?"

Judge Beeman stood up, "Because I'm the judge! My ruling stands," he banged the gavel. "Court dismissed!"

Flash bulbs, digital cameras, and cell phone were taking pictures of the furious man who couldn't go anywhere. Tank was leading the way when Angie Morelli tried to push close to Stephanie but was blocked. "Stephanie, Grandma and I may be homeless, won't you please consent to allow us to live in Joey's house so we aren't on the street. My poor, Joey," she wept.

With her blue eyes wide and blazing, she spoke through her clenched teeth, "You should have considered that when you tried to take my child. I don't care if you have to live in a box under the bridge!" She put a hand on Tank's back and he began leading them out. Even when Joe yelled 'STEPHANIE!', she never looked back.

"_**Please, please, please, don't tell me that's what I think that is," **_Frank groaned almost out of the courtroom hearing commotion behind him and his mouth dropped open when he saw what it was.

"You bet!" Grandma Mazur grinned stepping out the courtroom door. She was holding a sign high above her head that read 'HE'S A TURD; HE'S GAY AND WEARS LACE PANTIES'. "I want the world to know!"

"Ma'am, how do you know this?" a reporter asked shoving a microphone in her face and a cameraman zooming in on her small bony form.

"I'm a member of the inner circle. I'm Stephanie's Grandma. Edna Mazur is my name. M-A-Z-U-R," she spelled out her last name. "He wore them to Thanksgiving dinner under his dress and I bought him a pink frilly pair for Christmas. I got his name in the grab bag. Size 10 at Victoria's Secret. That's what he asked Santa to bring. His medical coverage wouldn't pay for a sex change operation so he's going for the next best thing. He was all set to go to tranny school, but his double life just got to be too much for him."

"Mrs. Mazur, this is fascinating. Trenton had no idea!" the red haired male reporter commented.

"I guess it was some type of a mental breakdown. He may need a lobotomy because Joseph Morelli is just not right any more. His poor family! He can't remember anything now, his attorney just made the court aware of that fact. I'm going on the record it so it's documented. I'm writing a book all about it," Grandma kept going on now surrounded by news crews. "I think it will be titled 'The Double Ended Cop' or 'A Closet Just Isn't For Clothes'! Now, ain't that a pip!"

"I want an exclusive interview when it comes out."

Grandma pulled the reporter to her whispering, "You want an exclusive now? Here," she pulled her little sack from around her neck and opened it. "These are his training balls. See, there is 'JM' on them." Grandma Mazur held up a metal ball showing the engraved letters. "We're not as close now with everything, but a very 'special' friend of Joe's gave me those to give to him. When you go to the other side, you got to stretch it some how. Want to give these to Joe for me?"

Grandma's family was flabbergasted listening to her. Tank, Bobby, and Cal stopped to hear, too.

"Really?" Jim the reporter as was noted on a media tag pinned to his sport coat.

Saying it so innocent, Edna nodded, "Yes, I watch 'The Learning Channel' all the time."

He held out his hand, "Sure, I'll give them to him," taking the Ben Wa balls.

The courtroom doors opened with the same two Federal officers wheeling a casted Joe Morelli out with his broken elbow bent up in the air.

"Officer Morelli! Officer Morelli, is it true you wear lace panties because you couldn't get your sex change operation paid through the department medical insurance?" someone asked.

"WHAT?" Joe screamed. He noticed Grandma Mazur standing next to her family with a very satisfied smile on her face. "She's a kook!" he pointed with his unbroken hand.

Edna pointed back, "There he goes again with another breakdown! Get it on tape! He's the one who thought Nixon beat him up! President Nixon has been dead a long time. Joe Morelli has lost touch with reality, that's why he turned gay in jail. He's a prison girlie now!"

Immobilized, Joe began making gestures with his one hand and kicking his normal leg as if coming after her with his up-right cart. A Federal cop had to restrain his stiff body so he didn't injury what wasn't broken or fall over.

Jim the reporter was running after calling to Joe, "Officer Morelli, I got your balls! Wait!"

"How could you lie like that?" Frank asked as they walked to the elevator.

"I just added a little color to the story," Grandma explained. "Do you see any reporters bothering us now?"

Stephanie, Ellen, Frank, and the Rangemen all looked around. All the reporters and cameras were following as a swearing and thrashing Joe went the over way and they were in the clear stepping on the elevator to go to the parking garage.

"Maybe, you're not such a loon after all," Frank looked down at his mother-in-law.

"Just wait until it gets out about me and Ranger with the smooth voice. That will be a novel."


	45. Chapter 45

_**I'm making my way to Ranger's return and the end.**_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 45_

"BLOOMS' gave Stephanie something to focus on after the arraignment hearing. She was still in shock. At times it was a comedy of errors and the others it was a slow motion car crash to her, but she was ultimately relieved that Joe was locked away in the New Jersey State Prison Hospital in Trenton. She would have liked him to be incarcerated further away, but being he was in a circumstance of various casts hampering his movements, she didn't think an escape would be too easy. Seeing Joe in basically head-to-toe plaster like he was didn't cause her to feel sorry for him, it made her giggle because he reminded her of a battered and bruised Wile E. Coyote at the end of a Road Runner Cartoon. It was just like Joe to claim he couldn't remember to avoid the blame and she expected when the trial came around and he was healed, Joe would probably claim he couldn't walk anymore.

She and Delaney carefully carried over a few silk and dried arrangements from the house to 'BLOOMS'. Ghost had a perfect spot lying in the sun between the house and shop to watch his owners coming and going. Later, after dinner she wanted to arrange a few small ones with the fresh flowers kept that way in the glass cooler. In the morning with Delaney's assistance, Stephanie would hand pick flowers for a few bouquets ready for 'emergencies' like a forgotten birthday or anniversary or 'I screwed up'. Those were always good to have on hand particularly when a man had groveling to do when he got home.

Stopping at a local nursery, Stephanie bought herbs in peat pots transplanting the small herbs to a few hand painted terra cotta pots and strawberry jars to sit by the shop door. The lavender, lemon thyme, and rosemary smelled so fragrant just passing them.

"Watcha doing, Delaney?" Lindsey asked pedaling up the gravel path with Billy beside her. She and Stephanie's daughter were the same height, but her hair was straight and dark blonde. Billy had some freckles to go with his reddish-brown curly hair.

"Helping my Mom. Tomorrow her flower shop opens."

Billy parked his bike so he could look inside, "Wow. Can we help?"

"How about handing me the candles and soaps?" Stephanie asked as she went up one rung on her step stool to place them on a shelf near the cash register.

Once that was completed, Stephanie and the children arranged some small pots of ivies and herbs on a tiered corner stand between the silk and dried flowers.

"There you are," a young mother with short blonde hair stepped in the flower shop with another shorter woman and a little older than Stephanie with tiger-striped glasses.

Lindsey put down her flower pot running over, "Billy and I are helping Delaney and her Mom. The flower shop is opening tomorrow."

"How cute! I'm Tina, Lindsey's mother."

Wiping her hands on her denim shorts, Stephanie shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Stephanie."

"This is Cass, Billy's mother," Tina introduced. "I wanted to introduce myself sooner but you've looked pretty busy around here and I've been covering some shifts at the hospital with vacations. I'm a nurse."

"It's nice to meet you."

Cass was peering in the cooler, "Your shop is adorable. With the stands out front it looks like it should be on a French or Italian street. It smells so good walking in the door."

"Good, the herbs are doing their job," The 'Burg' transplant laughed. "I was going to take an iced tea break and offer my helpers a freeze pop if you would like to join us.

The two new friends loved Stephanie's idea of offering massage and manicure services and gladly volunteered to be try-outs. They also explained when school began again the church a couple of blocks over held a youth night one evening a month. Most of the mothers and a few fathers got together at the small coffee shop down from the church and had 'adult' time for the two hours.

Cass worked in the registration office at Drexel and she was divorced. She was dating but not anyone seriously. Tina's husband was an orthopedic surgeon at Temple University and she was a part-time nurse.

Stephanie laughed when they asked about her marital status, "I thought I was married but there was a mix-up when the priest became sick after our wedding ceremony. After seven years when I filed for divorce, I found out I was single all along."

Both Cass and Tina glanced at each other, but Lindsey's mother spoke up, "You're the Stephanie Plum whose 'husband' abducted you with Delaney. I remember seeing your pictures when the Amber Alert was announced."

Stephanie sighed. She knew the case would be of interest because Trenton was so close and Joe did cross the state lines. "Yes, that's us."

"Joe's a turd," Delaney grinned with her blue lips. "My friend, Ranger, wants to date my Mom, but he's away right now. When he comes back, then they'll be going out to dinners and movies. Grandma Mazur is already booked as the babysitter." That was news to Delaney's mother.

Lindsey added, "He's tall, dark, and handsome you would say, Mom, just like on your soap."

"But way better," Stephanie's daughter gave her vote of confidence.

Stephanie could only giggle. Even little girls recognized a 'hunk' when they saw one.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Grandma Mazur came with them from Trenton and spent the afternoon and into the evening at the casino a short distance away. Stephanie walked out of her bathroom hearing Delaney on the telephone knowing without questioning who the little girl was talking to on the phone.

"We're coming, Grandma. I'll tell her." Her little girl came running all squeaky clean in her long Rangeman T-shirt she got from a certain security company's housekeeper. "Mom, Grandma's arm is tired so she's ready to come home. She won 500 big ones. Lady Luck was with her."

Stephanie wondered how many nickels her Grandma spent to get her winnings as she grabbed her car keys. "Let's go," she told her daughter and Ghost. "No one will see us. We'll go just like this," slipping on her blue 'Crocs' with her matching Rangeman T-shirt and pajama bottoms.

Pulling up to the entrance of the downtown Philadelphia casino, there was Grandma Mazur talking to a doorman.

"Baby Granddaughter, Rodney said it's OK if he takes my picture with Delaney in front of the fountain inside," she explained opening the back door. "Ghost can come too!"

She sat there watching her precious grandmother, her daughter in her black night shirt, and her white Lab/Shepherd pose in front of fountain with a uniformed doorman taking their picture. Other gamblers walking by got in the impromptu picture taking also.

"Wow, Mom, Grandma really got connections at the casino. I didn't even have to dress up as an old lady to get in. That's great, huh?"

"The best, Delaney," Stephanie laughed helping Edna Mazur up into the passenger seat of her Jeep.

Before Stephanie pulled out, Grandma handed her a business card, "The manager said to call him. I cut a deal since I'll be coming back. If you bring over one of your fancy arrangements, Drew, the night manager, will display it. Maybe it will get you some business."

"See, Mom, Grandma Mazur is in with management of the casino. Next, she'll be able to get me a job dealing cards. "

She kissed her pink powered cheek, "Thanks, Grandma."

They were turning down Oak Street and Delaney was admiring the photograph on Edna's cell phone. "I can't wait until Ranger gets back to show him. I'll bet he'll want a copy for his desk."

Stephanie could almost guarantee that he wouldn't want a picture of her Grandma on his desk staring at him everyday. Possibly, he might have one of their daughter one day, but not Edna Mazur. There was a tug at her heart mentioning his name as there had been since his telephone call. Stephanie said a silent prayer hoping he was safe and would be back in Trenton soon.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 46_

Stephanie awoke early. Today was the grand opening of 'BLOOMS' and she had no idea how it would go or how the flower shop would be received in the neighborhood. She was beyond nervous. This was a very big undertaking for her. The bed and breakfast pretty much ran itself with its own routine and Stephanie was so grateful for Millie's help. She had to exceed the reputation 'The Quiet Corner' had established. With only four suites available it wasn't overwhelming, but 'BLOOMS' was all Stephanie. It was her vision come to fruition, but this was also she realized the major support for her and Delaney. Therefore, failure wasn't an option to Stephanie.

Hearing noises coming from the kitchen, she found Edna Mazur busy making breakfast. "You need a good breakfast for your grand opening," she said happily stirring eggs to scramble.

"Thanks, Grandma," Stephanie kissed her letting Ghost out the back door for a morning pee call. She turned around recognizing the sound of Delaney's feet on the white ceramic tile coming into the kitchen. Her wavy dark hair was in all directions from sleep.

"Mom," she called running into Stephanie's arms. "I slept with the slot token and rabbit's foot under my pillow for extra luck today. We're going to sell all our flowers!"

"I hope not, I'll need some to open the shop tomorrow. If that happens I'll have to send Stu on an early morning flower run down to the warehouses," she laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm.

Breakfast was just about done when Ghost was up at the back door wagging his tail. In comes Ellen and Frank carrying trays.

"What's this?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie," her mother said with Ellen Plum no-nonsense bustling carefully putting the trays on the counter, "the opening of your flower shops needs cookies to 'Welcome' the customers. I'll make lemonade to serve, too!"

"It does?"

Delaney liked that idea, "We feed them and take their money!"

"I'm staying out of the way, Pumpkin. I'm painting the room of the third floor," her father said pouring himself a cup of coffee and heading into the hallway.

"Frank, don't forget to set up the cook table," Ellen called.

He trudged back in, set his coffee mug down, and went out the back door with Ghost, "Yes, Dear."

"Stephanie!" Millie comes running in the backdoor waving slips of papers, "I got flower orders for you. The organist's mother fell and she's in the hospital. Oh, it's wonderful! And, the Community Church would like altar flowers for Sunday." She handed Stephanie the two orders along with money. "Stu can make a delivery!"

"Ain't that a pip! We're in business."

The little girl was pulling Stephanie towards the door, "Mom, we got work to do!"

"Can I at least take my coffee with me?"

Her daughter gave her impish grin, "Sure, I'll allow it."

"Thanks, Sweetheart."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

There were balloons tied on the 'BLOOMS' sign along the entrance near the road and there seemed to be a constant stream of Stephanie's new neighbors strolling to the shop. The supply of potted herbs, ivies, and brightly colored Zinnias in the stands outside had to be replenished once and Delaney, Billy, and Lindsey were putting more in them. Ellen Plum and Grandma Mazur were filling lemonade cups and kept the cookie trays filled under a big green umbrella shading the snack table. There were even some lawn chairs appearing so people could sit in the shade of a big Maple tree.

Mid-morning a black Hummer parked along the street, Tank came around opening the passenger side door. Out stepped Ella.

"Ella! Ho Ho!" Delaney went running to greet them.

Tank swung Delaney up on his massive shoulders, "How are you doing, Delaney?"

"Good, is OK Man back yet?"

He shook his bald head, "Not yet."

"Stephanie, this is a beautiful shop!" Ella acknowledged sniffing the herbs outside. "Rangeman needs a couple of arrangements for clients coming in for appointments."

"Ella, there are florists closer."

"I know that, Stephanie Dear, but I like yours. I have no femininity around Rangeman since you moved. Ranger would only have me buy them from you. You're the official Rangeman florist!"

"I am?"

Tank agreed with the housekeeper, "You are. Ranger would order it."

"Come in and see if I have anything you would like, Ella, or I'm make something up. This is Stu, my driver and handyman," she introduced the man coming in from making his first delivery.

"I even got tips," he announced proudly. "Mrs. Gardener loved her teacup arrangement. The nurses at Einstein were gushing over it. I left a few business cards for you."

"You're the best, Stu," Stephanie said as the telephone was ringing. "Good Morning, Blooms. Yes, this is her and I did that tea cup arrangement. I have one ready with pink roses and lavender in an old Limogenes cup and saucer with painted rose buds. $24.95 with $3.50 delivery plus tax. OK, my driver can deliver it this afternoon to Einstein. Yes, I have bouquets. Small ones begin at 6.95 and my largest ones are priced at $19.95 with roses in it. Leave the bouquet at the nurses' station on 3 for you. Let me get you a total," she told the caller and ran the credit card. "Thank you, Dr. Gilbert. I hope your mother and your wife like them."

"Stu, why don't you go have some lemonade and take a break. I'll finish up with Ella and then I'll get the balloons ready for the Children's Hospital and the bouquet ready for your next delivery."

"I like this," he gave going out of the door.

Stephanie got a few white Calla lilies out of the cooler. "I have something perfect for Rangeman," she disappeared in the back room.

"Take your time, Stephanie. I'm enjoying this," Ella said as she was having an enjoyable time looking at the flowers, smelling candles, and watching all the activity.

Coming out a few moments later, Stephanie had a sleek black vase in her hand with the contrasting white Calla lilies arranged with bright green spikes to match the stems. She went back and came out with a smaller one in a low black bowl with lilies, white miniature snapdragons, and tiny green carnations in an 'L' shape.

"Oh, Stephanie, those are beautiful. You're perfect," the housekeeper hugged her. "I want this one for myself. My mother had china like this when was small," placing a white antique bone china teacup set with dried pink roses and baby's breath. A faded vintage pink ribbon was woven through the holes around the saucer to add to it's delicateness.

Tank laid a large bouquet from the cooler on the counter, "I think Lula needs flowers."

"This is one of my favorites," she explained wrapping the big salmon colored Gerbera daisies, light pink roses, white asters, and green carnations in pale beige paper with faded roses. It was completed with twine tied in a simple bow.

Ella used a black Rangeman credit card for the company purchases, and she and Tank gave her cash for their individual flowers. They laughed when Delaney climbed up on the stool and rang up a woman buying a pot of hot pink Zinnias and gave her back the correct change. "Thank for buying our blooms!" She told the woman wrapping her pot in pretty crinkled silver foil.

"Be careful with those, Tank," the housekeeper instructed watching him gently place the box with the flower arrangements in the back of his Hummer.

"Yes, Ella."

Tank had the passenger door open a sliver for Ella when everyone stopped. 'Dixie' filled the air and a hint of a red banner was seen blowing. A grey cab of a big rig came into clear focus and 'SLIM JIM' was written into the grill.

"Oh my," Stephanie giggled. Neighbors were out in their yards observing at the scene of the gab with a blowing Confederate flag waving on the side.

"HONK!" "HONK!"

Grandma was shuffling to the curb with arms out-stretched, "It's my 18 Wheeling Hottie!"

It pulled to the curb right in front of Tank's Hummer. "Sweetie Cakes!" the trucker yelled jumping down. "I got a surprise for you!" He came around the side and opened up the passenger door. "I brought my Momma Beckers up to meet you!"

Coming down was a woman smaller than Edna Mazur with a slightly plump body and a wide brimmed pink straw hat with flowers, "Howdy y'all!

Frank Plum walked over behind his daughter whispering in Stephanie's ear, "I thought Minnie Pearl was dead!"

"Daddy!"

He was on a roll, "Next, the Bubba Gump shrimp boat will sail in!"

Slim Jim introduced nervously, "Edna, this is Momma. Momma, this is my Northern girl, Edna."

The small woman studied the grayed hair Grandma for a moment then put her in a big Southern bear hug, "Jumping sweet horse feathers, call me Momma Petunia!"

"I was coming up to make a delivery and Momma came with me," Slim Jim was smiling now.

"I don't get across the Mason-Dixon line too much," she announced with her accent.

Stephanie heard her father mutter, "It must be when the border patrol is on vacation."

Proudly Grandma told her, "Momma Petunia, let me introduce my family. These are my Grandbabies Stephanie and Delaney. My daughter, Ellen, and my mostly grumpy son-in-law, Frank. Before Slim Jim, I met a man with a smooth voice that could make you lose your thong before you knew it. He's away. This is his Guy-in-Charge, Tank, and the housekeeper, Ella."

"Holy Grasshoppers, what a family!" Momma Petunia declared hugging everyone. She hugged Tank's thighs.

"Speaking of thongs. You got a pot around here. Mine is chafing me from ridin' in 'Stella'."

The two older ladies had their arms locked, "I hate when mine does that," Grandma agreed.

"No, there can't be two of them." Frank said under his breath.


	47. Chapter 47

_**WARNING!!!!!!!!--There are details in this chapter if you don't like them, skip over it! No, Ranger is not back; therefore, there is no interaction between them! You know who you are so e-mail me for the abridged version.**_

**_TO ALL MY OTHER READERS---HAPPY MOTHER"S DAY. I spend it at the zoo with my daughter since Moms get in free. LEE ANNE_**

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 47_

She was finishing her last arrangement of the morning, the radio was tuned into an upbeat 'Top 40's' station to ward off her loneliness. Since shortly after Delaney's birth, she had been her primary caregiver. In the beginning, Joe did feed her, played with her, and even changed a few diapers, but once the novelty of being a first-time parent wore off, it was Stephanie who cared for Delaney 24/7 and the baby received all the love and attention a mother could provide. And, after the summer they had, they had been together that much more and she really missed her little girl. Transitioning to her new school with a short bus ride away was a 'piece of cake' for Delaney. It was another adventure. It helped both Billy and Lindsey were in her room and she really liked Miss Timmons, her teacher.

'Blooms' kept Stephanie hopping all day. Opening right after the school bus picked her up and closing after she got home from school so it was mother and daughter time. She had picked up a couple of business clients. One was Rangeman. Ella was ordering fresh arrangements for the front desk and conference room so it was 'cheerful' as she told in the sea of black. Her driver met a Rangeman employee or Luis at the Pennsylvania-New Jersey state line and made the exchange so each didn't have such a long drive wasting gas. Grandma and her gambling connections had Stu delivering a fresh arrangement for the front entrance desk of Foxwoods Casino on Mondays and Fridays afternoons to greet the evening crowds. There were also regular deliveries to Temple Hospital and Drexel from the help of her new friends.

Speaking of the casino, she giggled at the photograph of Delaney, Grandma, Momma Petunia, and Slim Jim in front of 'BLOOMS' the shop owner had hanging up behind the counter. Momma Petunia wasn't much bigger that her daughter. The trucker and his mother spent the night at 'The Quiet Corner' because the three of them went to visit Lady Luck and came tiptoeing in at 2 AM with a few winnings and two swaying ladies. Stephanie helped Slim Jim get Grandma and Momma Petunia up the stairs. He drove her Jeep to Foxwood's so he was the designated driver. If it wasn't crazy enough with Delaney and Grandma Mazur getting their heads together add in a short Southern lady with a straw hat as big as her, it was bedlam. Momma Petunia decided she wanted to travel in the Rangeman rig with them! That poor Cuban Man, he supported Delaney's vision, she would never let him forget it. Stephanie hoped there was a cab big enough for the trio!

A long happy sigh escaped her as she placed the final snapdragon in her popular 'second-hand' teacup arrangement. They spent leisurely evenings or Sunday afternoons wandering in resale and second hand stores for inexpensive vases, bowls, baskets, or teacup and saucers. Her small flower arrangements were always bright and cheery, but didn't take up much space in a patient's hospital room so they had been her biggest seller. With the universities back for the fall semester, the B and B was quite booked most weekends with parents and this week a business woman was staying at 'The Quiet Corner'. Millie was having the time of her life assisting as 'The Concierge' for her as Stephanie nicknamed her.

Ranger filled her mind now. He still had not returned from his government job because she checked with Tank. Stephanie tried not to worry about him. It was strange, everyday Joe went off to the police department and she knew in the back of her mind he could be injured or killed in the line of duty. He did have two minor gunshot wounds. Stephanie did get upset when she was notified and made her way to the hospital, but she knew if the worse happened deep down she and Delaney would go on, but in Ranger's case, there would be a hole in her heart she believed would never heal. Yes, they were connected because he was her beautiful daughter's father, but in the short time since finding each other again, he had become very special to Stephanie. He could be totally irritating being the 'Cuban in Charge' but at the same time so endearing to be looking after them.

"Ting!" The bell on the shop door opened and when Stephanie came around the corner saying "Welcome to Blooms!" Tank and Ella were standing in the shop petting Ghost. Her heart clenched.

"We haven't heard anything from Ranger, Lester, or the government, so they're fine," Tank assured her. "We're here for something else."

Ella placed a blue, purple, and pink plaid backpack on the counter, "Luis and I were visiting my sister in Connecticut for a few days and I didn't realize school began. Ranger asked me before he left if he wasn't back to see that Delaney had a few new things for school," she explained handing Stephanie an envelope.

"I can't," she said shaking her head trying to give it back.

"Stephanie," Tank's big hand stopped hers, "Delaney is his daughter. He may be uncertain about himself as a father, but he cares for both of you very much. Ranger may not vocalize himself just like the rest of us don't, but this was important to him. He didn't want you to worry about the additional expenses while you were getting established. He knew and I know you wouldn't call if you needed anything. All three of you are stubborn," Tank chuckled.

"But." She stopped choking on her tears.

The Rangeman housekeeper hugged the little girl's mother. "Stephanie Dear, you and Delaney bring out the man in Carlos. Not the tough guy, but just a plain man. That's something special just like both of you. If he was here, then he would have been school shopping with you I'm positive of that. Take this," pushing the envelope to her again.

"I can't argue with the two of you," she said reluctantly. Opening the envelope, there were gift cards for 'Target', 'Macy's', 'Boscov's', 'Ross', and 'Victoria Secret's'. Stephanie held up the last one, "I think Delaney is a little young for 'Victoria's Secret'."

Ella nudged her, "Stephanie, us big girls need to have some new pretty things, too."

Both were giggling while Tank was whistling with his eyes on the ceiling of 'BLOOMS'.

She acknowledged to herself she lost this battle and would take it up with the Bad Ass when he returned. It swelled her heart that Ranger thought of Delaney even while he was away who knew where. "Delaney will love this," Stephanie told Tank and Ella patting the backpack. It reminded her of those crazy paisley sneakers she loved so much. She unzipped it feeling something inside. Unpacking it was a small jean jacket embroidered with 'Rangeman' on the front pocket, pencils, crayons, a writing tablet, and a plain drawing one. "And think it's Christmas. I'll tell her it's from Ranger."

"Here," Tank put a jar of quarters on the counter beside the backpack, "the guys have been collecting them."

It was Stephanie's turn to hug the very big Tank and the kind housekeeper.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Yo," Tank answered his cell phone later in the afternoon.

"Ho Ho, thanks for the school stuff," an excited Delaney told him over the airwaves, "and Ella. I know it's from OK Man, but she did the shopping. It has a girl's touch written all over it. Oh, and the quarters!"

He chuckled, "You're welcome, Delaney."

"When's Ranger coming back" Do I need to call his people to let them know this wasn't on his calendar. I didn't see it marked there."

"I hope he will be back soon, but these government jobs can take some time. We have to be patient sometimes so he can do it right."

"Huh," the little girl thought out loud, "I'm a little kid and that comes later, but I'll give it a little more time. If I have to, I'll write the President and tell him if he doesn't bring OK Man back soon, he's not getting my vote!"

"I'm sure you would," the second in command was choking on his words.

"Bye, Ho Ho. Mom and me are having dinner."

"Bye, Delaney."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Oh, that's wonderful," Tina moaned as a young woman was exfoliating her face.

Beth, Aaron, and Junie were students from the cosmetology school that Stephanie selected from the promising ones the director sent over to the 'B and B'. The girls would be the two who provided most of the beauty services, but Stephanie thought she should also have a male for any men who would prefer it. Tonight, the three mother's were sampling the spa services 'The Quiet Corner Bed and Breakfast' was going to offer to make sure she chose the right students and tweaking anything before offering the services to the guests.

The third floor room was freshly painted a subdued pale green with framed fern prints on the wall. In a corner, an old desk painted white for a nail station. There were thick spa-like towels rolled on shelves, candles were lit, and a hint of lavender filled the room. Junie was giving Cass a manicure. Tina, the nurse, was having a mini facial, and Aaron was giving Stephanie a foot massage. The three children were happy enjoying hot fudge sundaes at a card table in the room next door watching a movie on Delaney's portable CD player. The doors were open and the mothers could hear them above sounds of the forest playing in the spa room. Ghost was also in the mix watching over them..

"We are so glad you moved here, Stephanie," Cass told a rejuvenated Stephanie as she admired her drying nails.

Tina agreed, "Me, too."

Stephanie thought she made the right choice for her and Delaney, also.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 48_

It just seemed like Halloween, Delaney was 'Trick or Treating' in her black witches outfit. She was disappointed Ranger wasn't back from his government job to see her head to toe in black with green face paint and a crooked, warty nose. Stephanie had to giggle watching her going from house to house in her pointy hat with feathers all around the brim and an 'R' embroidered on her back for the candy-loving wicked witch East of Rangeman (looking at an atlas from Philadelphia). She hoped he would be back to 'trick or treat' as her Warlock 'friend'. Tank called offering to accompany them collecting candy, but her parent's, Grandma, and Slim Jim were here. Edna dressed up as 'Dorothy' and her trucker guy was the 'Cowardly Lion' handing out candy then left for the casino in costume. Now tomorrow was Thanksgiving.

The B & B had been busy with a constant flow of guests, but at times, Stephanie couldn't keep flowers in the cooler. 'BLOOMS' was always bustling from the time Stephanie opened right after Delaney got on the school bus until she closed shortly after she returned home. She had even had a few boyfriends and husbands waiting for her to open to surprise their sweethearts with flowers first thing in the morning. Mother and dog were always standing on the sidewalk watching her run from the corner with Billy and Lindsey.

Stephanie and her driver hung the pine garland along the roofline of the small flower shop with its snowflakes, white twinkle lights, and red plastic ornaments dangling from it. She had big red bows at the corners and on the door. She was preparing for shoppers out on 'Black Friday'. Anticipating the rush of Christmas shoppers, she and her daughter had stored up vintage holiday vases, baskets, and old stockings they found filling them with silk and dried flowers, pine sprays, and Christmas ornaments. There were gift baskets tied with netting holding pretty antique dessert dishes and mugs with hot chocolate or coffee flavors or homemade lotions, candles, and soaps she stocked. By the checkout Delaney had a small rack of beaded bracelets she learned to make at 'youth night' selling them for homeless dogs at Christmas.

"Stephanie, did you get a turkey?" Ellen Plum asked coming from the direction of the house. Ghost went running to meet her father. Her parents were spending Thanksgiving in Pennsylvania with Stephanie and Delaney. Grandma Mazur was in Virginia spending it with Slim Jim and Momma Petunia' s family; they were going to spend Christmas and New Year's up North. Millie and Stu didn't have any family close by so they were also having dinner with the Plum's.

"In the refrigerator, Mom. I bought it from John the Amish Farmer."

"Oh, good! Frank, we have to get some of this good Amish meat in Trenton. They have all the good stuff in Pennsylvania!"

"Ellen," Frank shook his head holding the ladder for Stephanie to come down, "Trenton is only twenty-five miles away. We can buy some and take it home. They don't search cars crossing state lines for illegal poultry."

"Check in the kitchen, Mom," Stephanie told her mother, "if you need anything else for Thanksgiving dinner. I can go after supper tonight."

"You two work out the food," Mr. Plum said heading to the street, "I'm going to meet my granddaughter's school bus." Ghost was running just ahead to wait for his best friend in Delaney.

She and Delaney had called Rangeman to wish their friends a 'Happy Thanksgiving' and asking if there was any update on Ranger and Lester. Tank told them he got a quick call from Lester saying they were all 'OK' but having a difficult time locating the drug lords they were after. Stephanie was still sending fresh arrangements to Rangeman weekly, supplying the altar flowers for the Community Church every Sunday, and a few other businesses regularly. Foxwood Casino ordered two fresh ones each week and some days Stu was making three delivery trips to the hospitals and universities.

The spa services added to 'The Quiet Corner' were a big hit with guests, but also with many of her male neighbors for their wives and girlfriends. A gift package could be purchased for a manicure, facial, or massage, bouquet of hand tied flowers, and dinner at a small Italian restaurant within walking distance from the B & B. There was a couple's massage package for an anniversary. Junie, Beth, and Aaron were quite busy in the evenings. If someone wanted a spa service during the day when they were in classes, Grace and Hope, who were evening students filled in. There was always activity going on at the bed and breakfast. After Thanksgiving, a retired woman from the Community Church who worked at the Philadelphia Gardens volunteered to help out in the shop if she needed extra help for something to do.

"Mom, that looks great!" Delaney called coming up the drive holding her grandfather's hand.

"Thank you, Delaney! Hopefully, we'll be busy after Thanksgiving with shoppers so I want the shop to be all festive."

"We will, Mom. I know it. Lady Luck won't let us down! And a lot of my friends from school will be coming for shopping night."

Delaney asked if the flower shop could be open an evening so her friends could do Christmas shopping for their families. The school store had some 'hokey' gifts like light-up pens. Delaney said her Mom's flower shop could do better. Stephanie had boxes stored in the basement with student gifts all priced at $5 and under for the family shopping night coming up. There were already 25 students signed up on her daughter's list so she had an idea how many to be prepared for that night.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Turkeys in Trenton don't smell like this Frank. Those Amish know how to make everything smell so much better."

Frank was standing in Stephanie's kitchen watching the turkey roast in her oven. "Of course."

_**Normal is the halfway point between what you want and what you can get **_and every time they cross over from New Jersey into Philadelphia coming to visit their daughter and granddaughter, normal goes out the window, Ellen's brain would turn to 'Jell-O'. There were times that the crazy old bat wasn't even with them.

"It was so nice of her to arrange for a facial and manicure for me," she said touching her smooth face and pretty nails. "I would cook an Amish turkey without it."

"Of course, Ellen."

Millie and Ellen were cooking Thanksgiving dinner while Stephanie, Delaney, Stu, and Frank were stocking the flower shop with the holiday flowers, pine, and decorating the skinny Christmas tree before the men watched football. They wrapped white lights around skinny artificial trees last night for on the front porch and by the shop.

Before everyone began eating the turkey, stuffing, and all the trimmings from the kitchen, Delaney said grace.

"**T**...Turkeys, tablespreads, being together,  
**H**...Happiness and homes to protect us from all weather,  
**A**...Aunts and uncles, a reunion in Fall,  
**N**...Nieces and nephews, family members all!  
**K**...Kind-hearted kin coming over for dinner,  
**S**...Surely you'll have fun, but you won't get thinner!  
**G**...Gourds and pumpkins, mouths open wide.  
**I**...Indians and Pilgrims we remember with pride.  
**V**...Very special times-there could even be snow.  
**I**...Imagine what it was like at Plymouth long ago.  
**N**...Never forget how the settlers led the way,  
**G**...Giving thanks and blessing this special day.

"Please bless everyone here today. Bless Grandma Mazur, Slim Jim, and Momma Petunia. I hope they have a good Thanksgiving in Virginia. Please bring Ranger and Lester home soon. I miss OK Man and he needs to take my Mom on a date. It's way over due. Thank you for all the food and this great place we live. Amen."

Stephanie said a silent prayer asking wherever Ranger and Lester were they were safe and would be home soon for Christmas.

'A Thanksgiving Alphabet'--Author Unknown.


	49. Chapter 49

_******* Rudder is my own Merry Man from the Merry Man Contest on RWE *******_

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_**Chapter 49**_

It was beyond hot even under the canopy as Ranger sipped a bottle of cold Mexican beer. He was waiting for Lester and another team member to join him after they had a look around. His neck was soaked feeling the sweat run down it. The scraggily beard itched. He pulled the folded paper out of his pocket. The creases were worn through in some places, but the words didn't change. Delaney was his daughter. He studied the lines, he knew where the DNA comparisons overlapped and intersecting on the graph. It stated that there was a 99.99% match. Thinking back to that checker game where she compared their skin coloring, Delaney's wasn't the pale flesh of Stephanie's; it was just a little darker. Looking at his coffee tone which had a golden undertone from the sun down here in Mexico over these last four months, if he mixed his color with Stephanie's, you would have Delaney. Her eyes were his dark color but the wide shape of Stephanie's. Her hair was wavy and halfway between her mother's Brunette shade of curls and his dark, practically black straight hair. He could see her in his mind as clear as if she was sitting with Ranger, but also he could see what he was never able to decipher before, the pieces of him and the pieces of Stephanie were so distinct yet so well blended together in their daughter. And Delaney's quick thinking had to be from Ranger. He still chuckled at gluing those women to the chairs. There was a tug at his heart, he wanted to see them both so much he ached. Ranger had a twinge of guilt because he had his older daughter he tried to get to now, but in the short time since Delaney entered his life, he felt so much more for her than his distant older daughter.

Lester and Rudder, a new member to his team, sat down across from Ranger.

"Ranger, we walked around in this heat twice. Jairo and Martez are not here. We've been through Baha, the Mountains, at the coast, now we're in this dust bowl near Durango. It's been over four months, they probably moved their drug operation to South American by now."

"Maybe the Intel is wrong," Rudder spoke up.

Ranger took a sip of his warming Mexican beer. "I don't know." He looked across at the two men in the same shape as him with outgrown hair and unshaven faces shaking his head. He slipped the folded and worn piece of paper in his pocket feeling something else in it. Bringing it out was a dirty green rabbit's foot. He gazed at Delaney's gift. "We could sure use some help here. I want to go home. There's a little girl I need to see along with her mother and I would like it to be before Christmas. We all want to go home."

Lester was laughing as the waitress brought over two more beers, "Boss, I think the Mexican sun has fried that Cuban brain of yours."

They sat there quietly taking a few more sips and wiping sweat off their faces and necks when Lester muttered under his breath, "Holy Fuck! Why didn't you do that sooner! Look!" He shifted his eyes across the street.

Rudder was attempting to look around so he wasn't too noticeable, "Where?" His dark blonde hair long moved with him.

"Down there! We have to work on your observation skills, Rudder," Lester observed.

Coming out of a side door near a café were the two men Ranger and his team were seeking to eliminate or capture along with two other rather large men with rifles on their backs, bodyguards.

"I'll be. Delaney is right," he kissed the dirty good luck charm. "Santos, get the team mobilized and ready to move."

Very nonchalantly, Ranger reached into the backpack his friend was carrying bringing out a small case. "Rudder, can those quick reflexes of yours take out the two bodyguards and I'll take the other two before they can make a move." He slid a pair of small darts out of the case and moved them to the new team member under his hand. Ranger loaded two into what appeared to be a long thin Mexican cigar slipping it between his lips.

"Sure," he fit the darts between his fingers.

"Santos, you go with Rudder. I'm going out the back and come up past the flea-bag motel."

Lester had been texting furiously nodding his head and finally looked at his friend, "It's a go. Plane is on stand-by."

He threw some Mexican money down, lowered his ball cap, and without a sound disappeared through the small restaurant. The men they were after were laughing across the street sipping drinks and waiting for food without a care in the world.

Crossing the street and coming past the old motel where a rat would be more at home, two black SUV's were waiting with the remaining team waiting for their signal to coming out of the parking lot. Ranger slipped into a small store buying a small Mexican doll he had seen and quickly stepped back out with his gift bag playing the vacationer. It was siesta time so the streets and small town were fairly empty. He continued down the sidewalk looking in shop windows, in a reflection of one, he saw Lester and Rudder stepping into the street looking at a map pointing to something on it as if they were tourists. Once they were within striking distance, Ranger almost missed the quick action of Rudder's hands as he blew his darts into the necks of the two drug lords and the team member took out the bodyguards. All four heads hit the table with enough tranquilizers to put down an elephant for the flight back to the US with them never waking up. The two SUV's pulled up quietly and the four unconscious men were loaded in and cuffed. Tthe three team members following as they drove out of town to the airport.

Once their cargo was loaded, Ranger took one last look scanning around the area of this makeshift airport for any signs of trouble. Before he closed the airplane door he let out a deep sigh at Mexico not wanting to come back any time in this life and anticipating he would soon see welcoming blue and brown eyes. Squeezing the dirty green rabbit's foot, he made a silent request wishing it had just a little more luck in it for Stephanie, Delaney, and him. He still was uncertain about this father role, but Ranger knew he couldn't live without the girls waiting in Philadelphia. He was willing to be whomever they needed to be part of what they had in Trenton.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As you can guess, the next chapter will be the end. Thank you for all your encouragment bringing my thoughts and idea to words. I have excerpts of chapters written as I imagined experiences and daily life Ranger, Stephanie, and Delaney would encounter as they grew together. There are a few chapters involving a very nasty Mrs. Manoso once she learns of Delaney and Stephanie and the very 'painful' path she experiences in her redemption. If I do upload these, then it will be part 2--A Dream Come True. Lee Anne


	50. Chapter 50

_**A Christmas Wish**_

_Chapter 50_

"Come in, Ranger. Merry Christmas!" A very surprised Stephanie told him. Delaney just told her about her Christmas wish and there he was at the door.

Delaney came bounding through open shuttered doors on the main hallway, "OK Man, you're back! Did you miss us?"

He put down the gifts in his arm and his duffel. He bent down so they were practically nose-to-nose, "I did, Shark." His smile was a wide as the little girl's.

Stephanie placed his overnight bag on the steps. "I'm heating up clam chowder, the cheddar biscuits should be coming out of the oven, and Caesar salad for dinner before church. Delaney is helping to pass out the candles for the Christmas Eve service and singing with the youth group."

"Sounds good, Babe, after all that snow." Ranger untied his hiking boots setting them in line with Stephanie and Delaney's on a mat and hung his leather bomber jacket on the coat tree in the corner.

"DING" went a timer and Stephanie went running to the kitchen.

"Don't forget Christmas cookies for dessert." Delaney waved for Ranger to follow her, "Come on. Dinner is almost ready."

"I'm coming, Shark," he said smirking at the head bobbing in front of him leading the way to the kitchen.

He saw the small front sitting room was decorated for Christmas with a small tree with white lights and pine draped over the window top. The dining across the entry had the same white twinkle lights around the doorway, a pine swag over the windows and in front of one was a set of three metal forms of reindeer with big red bows around their necks.

Following Delaney through the swinging doors, Ranger went down the small hallway right into the kitchen. He smelled the biscuits Stephanie was placing in a bread basket and the soup simmering on the cook top. Stepping into the white kitchen, he was amazed it was Christmas in there, too, with the simple pine boughs sweeping over the window and door to the deck and there were blue shiny ornaments hanging from ribbons decorating the glass. It was simple touches, but it spoke 'holiday' and home. The large farmhouse sink caught his eye and above the cabinets there were old metal tins.

"Delaney, why don't you show Ranger the bathroom so he can wash his hands if he wants. We'll eat by the wood stove so he can warm up after being in the snow."

"OK, Mom," the little girl was wiping off Ghost's feet from being out in the snow. He sniffed Ranger's hand and passed on by him.

"Come on, OK Man. Wait till you see my room," she said leading the way they came and right through a doorway off the kitchen into the living room. He stopped never seeing anything like it before. Between the tall windows in the living room was a white Christmas tree sparkling from the blue glass star all the way down to the bottom branches. There were blue and white glass balls, crystal icicles, and splashes of hot pink in a few special ornaments. He spotted Tinkerbelle hanging from a branch. A fire glowed through the glass of the wood burner in one corner of the window wall and in the other as he passed was a tall Santa Claus dressed in blue flannel pajamas with reindeer slippers holding a plate of cookies, a teddy bear tucked under his arm, and topped with a long faded red night cap. Beside him Stephanie placed a stuffed Rudolph with his red nose.

"This is my room," Delaney said proudly.

Ranger smiled at the white metal canopy bed with wheels. On it was a comforter showing Santa Claus flying over roof tops with his team of reindeer in a dark blue sky. Her Benji had a comfortable spot at the top of the bed resting against a pillow shaped like a tree.

"It's like I'm in the Rangeman rig already. Oh, you don't know. Momma Petunia is joining me and Grandma on our deliveries so we made need one of those extra big cabs, OK Man."

He had to chuckle and asked hesitantly, "Who is Momma Petunia?"

"Slim Jim's Momma. She likes Grandma being his girlfriend," Delaney said to the point.

"How old is she? Do you know?" Ranger was doing math in his head. He knew Stephanie's Grandma Mazur was 72.

"Eighty something. Maybe, eighty-six. You'll get to meet her since they'll be here for Christmas." She handed him a picture frame of Delaney standing in front of what else the casino with Slim Jim, Grandma Mazur, and a short woman in a really big straw hat.

"I see," Why did he believe it would be an event he soon wouldn't forget. Tank had mentioning meeting the trucker's mother when he brought him up-to-date after he returned from giving his mission report in DC and working out a few other things in his nearly complete contract.

The little girl showed Ranger the bathroom next door and ran to help Stephanie with dinner. Between Delaney's door and the bathroom one was a tall stuffed snowman and between it and the third door his Mrs. Snowman.

Glancing in the third door for Stephanie's bedroom, Ranger knew he blinked taking in the two-tone bed with it's wave of dark wood. For some reason he couldn't resist touching the deep jewel tone teal comforter that felt like suede. Folded across the bottom was a beige blanket with burgundy Poinsettias embroidered on it. There were burgundy flower shaped toss pillows lined across the teal shams and filling a rustic twig basket on a pale blue wing chair were artificial pine branches which felt very realistic with burgundy and beige roses. It was pure Stephanie. Vibrant in the colors and welcoming.

Coming out into the living room, Stephanie had moved the large wicker ottoman out from the ivory-beige 'L'-shaped sofa with a chaise end and three snack tables were waiting with bowls of soup, biscuits, and salad all on Christmas plates and bowls with Christmas trees he could see.

"I put the brew station on in the kitchen, Ranger. I didn't know if you would want something warm to drink. You can have coffee, tea, hot chocolate, or water."

"I think coffee, Babe," he followed Stephanie out into the kitchen and she placed a tall mug with Santa's face on the counter.

Since arriving all Ranger wanted to do was take Stephanie in his arms, but the last time they were together face-to-face it didn't go so well, so he was going slow. "Thanks, Babe."

"For what? I need to 'thank you' for all the school stuff for Delaney. She loves that crazy plaid backpack I assume Ella picked out. "

"Was it enough?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "More than enough." Each gift card had at least three hundred dollars and she found out the Target one was five hundred when they were shopping. "What I didn't use for school, I saved and bought Delaney games and accessories for her Wii she asked Santa for this year."

"Good," Ranger brushed his fingers along her cheek. "You could have turned me away today."

"You're her father," Stephanie whispered shaking her curls, "I wouldn't do that. Delaney's been waiting for you to come back. We better eat while everything is still warm. She's so looking forward to passing out the candles and singing at the Christmas Eve services. You're welcome to come with us."

"I wouldn't miss hearing our daughter sing."

She lifted a spout on her drink center and filled his mug and got a cup for herself.

"I wondered where you were," Delaney told both Ranger and Stephanie coming back into the living room. "I'm hungry. Sailor Sam's clam chowder is the best."

Ranger sat down on one side of Delaney and Stephanie was on her other. He had to smirk at the cream colored dog stretched out in front of the wood burner.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Come on, OK Man," Delaney called to Ranger as she started up the steps. "We'll put you in the cozy room," handing him a skeleton key. "This is the room Mom and me slept in before we moved downstairs."

She turned to the left at the top of the stairs by the lighted tree and to the far door opening it.

It was a nice sized bedroom with pale green walls. Covering the bed was a Tartan plain quilt of blue and green for Christmas. All of the rooms had holiday plaid comforters, but this one was the most manly. "Here's the bathroom," the little hostess pointed to the open door. "There are extra towels on the shelf in the closet. If you forgot your toothbrush or shampoo, there's extra ones in the bathroom."

Placing his duffel on the bed Ranger looked around the room. It was small, but warm. He wanted to sleep downstairs with 'his girls', but he had to be patient. He didn't want to push himself on Stephanie or Delaney, but let them get back to the place where they were at ease with each other before Morelli turned everything crazy.

Once he returned from DC, Ranger had every intention of coming straight to Philadelphia, but he got cold feet. He questioned himself. Was he father material? So there he sat reading the DNA report he knew by heart for two weeks. It took Tank kicking Ranger in the ass for him to act on what he already knew. He wanted to be here and nowhere else.

"Thanks, Shark. You're a good hostess."

"Mom, taught me right. See ya downstairs."

When Ranger came back down the steps changed into black jeans and turtleneck with an open blue work shirt and his trimmed hair loose, he found Stephanie and Delaney in their living room.

"Looking good, OK Man," Delaney told Ranger when he walked into the room. "Huh, Mom?"

Stephanie laughed at her matchmaking daughter and she had to agree, the Cuban man had her pulse quickening.

His little girl had on green leggings under a striped red, green, and white sweater. Stephanie had on winter white leggings with a velour top appliquéd with reindeer. He laughed because both mother and daughter had on fuzzy boots. He held their parkas for them before he slipped on his leather jacket.

"Here," Stephanie wrapped a soft cashmere scarf of black and grey stripes around his neck and tucking it in before Ranger zipped up, "the wind is blowing. The church is only two blocks away so it's easier to walk,"

she explained locking the front door.

The snow had slowed and it was just flurries in the air, but the three of them stepped out into a winter wonderland. White lights glistened in the white snow along the porch and 'BLOOMS'. The candy canes along the sidewalk were lit in red and white.

Delaney was ahead of her mother and their friend. She noticed them holding gloved hands. "Guess what, OK Man?"

"What, Shark?"

"We won second place in the decorating contest," Delaney was bragging proudly. She turned around in the middle of the sidewalk with mittens on her hips. "The house that won had skating penguins! Next year, we're going to have moving parts!"

"I see," Ranger chuckled at her indignant face.

"You can hook up wires can't you? I'm thinking Santa feeding reindeer or tumbling elves! I want movement! We're taking first place!"

"Delaney! This is out first Christmas here. I think we did a fabulous job with you, me, Stu, and Grandpa," Stephanie told her daughter laughing because she didn't realize this meant so much to her.

"We have a secret weapon next year. Ranger. Mark it on your calendar," the little impish girl pointed at Ranger. "That's the house," she mumbled.

There was a red brick out trimmed in white lights with three penguins topped with red Santa hats going around a small plastic pond.

"OK, Shark. We'll figure something out. We have a whole entire year."

She nodded definitely, "Glad I can count on you," jumping up the steps leading to a lit church.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Merry Christmas, Stephanie and Delaney," a man in a robe greeted them.

"Reverend Webber, this is our friend, Ranger. He's spending Christmas with us," Delaney introduced the two men.

"Carlos Manoso," Ranger extended his hand to the minister.

"Welcome, Carlos."

Stephanie returned the greeting, "Merry Christmas, Reverend Webber."

He handed the little girl a basket of white candles, "Delaney, you can start on this side of the sanctuary with the candles."

"OK," Delaney handed her mother her coat. "Bye, Mom!" She took off with her basket.

"Come on, Babe," Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear chuckling at their happy daughter with her basket of candles.

The service was almost over after Reverend Webber retold the story of Mary, Joseph, and Baby Jesus. It finished with singing 'We Three Kings' before lighting the candles and the youth choir signing 'Silent Night'.

When the words 'Star of Wonder' were sung, Ranger noticed tears slipping out of Stephanie's eyes. He didn't say anything just wiped them with a warm finger. He'd ask later.

As the children assembled in the front, one flame was passed through the quiet church and the lights came down so only candles glowed in the sanctuary. Ranger couldn't keep the smile off his face watching Delaney singing the carol with the other children. His slipped his free arm around Stephanie as they watched their daughter together.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Once Ranger helped Stephanie place all the brightly wrapped packages under the sparkling white Christmas tree and Delaney was sound asleep dreaming of Santa Claus, the two of them were really alone. The room lights were off. There were flames coming from the wood burning stove with its fancy Victorian scroll metalwork on the door. Ranger had added a couple logs to keep it going. Stephanie came from the kitchen holding two glasses of wine. He chuckled at the 'Frosty the Snowman' pajamas she was wearing as she handed him a glass, which he took. She sat down on the sofa near Ranger. There was a small patch of cream sofa showing between their bodies. He slid next to her from his reclining position on the chaise end of the sofa putting his arm around her shoulder and Stephanie didn't pull away.

With a sip of the wine for courage, Ranger said very softly, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Stephanie asked just as quietly turning her head turned to see Ranger's face. His dark eyes were on her.

"I let my insecurities and uncertainties of being a parent get to me. Julie resents me at times for giving up my parental rights. To her, it's that I didn't want to be in her life. I did what Rachael requested of me. I was being a soldier so much and hardly around. Ron wanted to marry her and give Julie the security of a family. I thought I was doing the right thing for her, but maybe it was an easy way out for me. I don't have normal family hours at times, they have gotten way better over the years and there was the possibility of not coming back from my government work. Babe," Ranger positioned himself to see her face fully, "I renegotiated the last of my contract. For the next year, a few weeks, three to be exact, every quarter I'm going to be training new government agents. Here in the US," Ranger added. "I don't want Delaney to resent me for not being here for her when she knows who I am. I want to learn to be her father as much as you'll let me be here."

Stephanie heard the heartfelt genuineness in his voice and his chocolate eyes reflecting the flames gave her a physical image of how much Ranger wanted this but he had been being a father all along. The was a burning longing in him. "You don't need to learn to be a father, that's something that comes from your heart, Carlos. You've been doing that along. You asked me why I was crying singing 'We Three Kings' at the end of the service. Delaney was wishing upon the Christmas tree star for a dad for Christmas and you knocked at the door."

Ranger watched the tears slip down her high bones cheeks. He couldn't hold back his yearning anymore, "Babe, I found you again and discovered a daughter. I don't want anymore time to go by," he whispered drawing Stephanie tightly to him finally claiming her lips that he had missed and wanted to kiss since standing in her snowy doorway hours before.

_**XXXXXXXX**_

She wrestled with her thoughts through out the night to tell her daughter the truth about Ranger. And in the end, Stephanie's love for her daughter won out and she was going to give her daughter her Christmas wish. A Dad.

She just let Ghost inside and put the breakfast egg- ham bake and orange rolls in the oven when she heard, "Merry Christmas, Mom. Merry Christmas, Ghost."

"Merry Christmas, Delaney," told her daughter kissing and hugging her. 'Good Morning'.

Ranger wasn't downstairs yet so she wanted to talk with her first. "Come with me," she held Delaney's small hand in hers and walked in sitting down in front of their lit Christmas tree. "I want to tell you something," Stephanie let out a breath hoping her daughter would understand the situation in the simplest of terms. "Before I married Joe, I met someone else who was very special to me even though we together a short time. I always believed Joe was your real father until I met that man again. I never believed I would see him ever again. I had some of your hair," she rubbed some of her silky wavy strands in her fingers, "and his tested to be sure you were his daughter and not Joe's. He wants to be your Dad, Sweetheart."

Her dark brown eyes focused up she said quietly almost as if to herself, "It's Ranger."

"Yes."

"I got a Dad?"

Stephanie nodded watching the realization cross her young daughter's face, "I got my Christmas Wish." Child-like wonder was crossing her expressive face. She remembered something she said a few months ago. "When Ranger was hurt I said a little girl might be waiting for him to come home. I didn't know it was me."

There was creaking on the steps as Ranger was slowly walking down to join them for Christmas morning and they were waiting for him. Delaney didn't move, but stood watching him step down the last two steps. He looked at Stephanie and from the unspoken words between them he knew Delaney was aware he was her father.

Her small legs carried her and he caught her when she launched herself at Ranger, his arms were hugging her tight, "I got my wish, a Dad for Christmas."

His dark eyes were locked on Stephanie's blue ones still. His lips kissed her wavy hair closing his eyes savoring this moment, "I got a little girl for Christmas."

_**The End.**_

_Thank you for your words and thoughts along this path. Lee Anne_


End file.
